Sever All Ties
by Vegeta26
Summary: Can belief in one person be strong enough to make someone turn his back on everyone and everything he knows? Is Jack's devotion to Ridley strong enough that he will stand against his old comrades?
1. Chapter 1

Sever All Ties

Chapter One: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As Jack, Ridley and Gawain talked amiably as they walked down the road. The older man was deep in thought, trying to come up with a course of action for the non-humans. Both Jack and Ridley had contributed to the discussion in its early stages, but now that Gawain had been filled in on the situation, he was focused on his thoughts. After walking a little further, Fort Helencia came into view. Jack, seeing the opportunity, broke silence.

"Home sweet home," Jack said cheerfully. This seemed to bring Gawain out of his trance.

"Well, Fort Helencia," Gawain said. "It's been a long time since I've been here. It seems a little worse for wear, but sometimes that can't be helped. Jack, did any other humans come with you to the fort?"

"No," Jack replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's two of them waiting for us," Ridley said, pointing to the doors of the fort.

When Jack looked, he saw that Theater Vancoor's Hecton Squad was waiting for them. Sergeant Jarvis and Daniel were there. Jack, happy to see them, ran up to the Sergeant. He had only a moment to get out of the way before Jarvis' Fathmil swung downward to where he had been standing. As he got a second look at the two men, he realized that neither of them was smiling.

"Hey Sarge, what is this," Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, what are you doing," Jarvis asked.

"Huh? What do you mean," Jack asked in response.

"Why are you here, helping the non-humans," asked Jarvis.

"We're here to take you back with us," Daniel interjected.

"I'm not going back," Jack said firmly. "I promised I'd protect Ridley, and I'm going to do just that."

"Jack, everyone back at Theater Vancoor is waiting, including the Acht Squad," Daniel said. "You have to come with us."

"Daniel's right," Jarvis said. "You're coming back with us if we have to drag you back."

"If the boy says he isn't going, then he isn't going," Gawain said, stepping between Jack and Jarvis. "That is, unless you plan to beat us"

"Hey, Sir Gawain," Jack began.

"Gawain," Jarvis exclaimed. "Gawain Rothschild."

"That's me," said Gawain. "Still want to go?"

"Jack," Jarvis said, taking a step back. "So this is the path you've chosen? You leave us no choice but to stand against you. Daniel, be on your guard son, this will be a tough one."

"Yes sir," Daniel said. With that, the two warriors from Vancoor rushed forward to face the three former knights.

"Ridley, stay back," Jack said, rushing forward.

Sir Gawain had rushed forward to face Sergeant Jarvis, and a clang echoed as their weapons collided. When Jack turned, he found himself facing Daniel. He jumped back as Daniel's axe hit the ground where he had just been standing. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jack stepped forward and to his left. That way, if Daniel managed to bring his axe to bear, it would be a weaker left-to-right cut. Jack was quick to attack at this close range, and he felt his attack hit home. His blaze saber cut through the softer padding around his plate armor, and the smell of charred cloth filled his nostrils. His first slash was followed by another, and he then went into a quick thrust. Daniel brought his axe and blocked the attack, but was thrown off balance. This was the opening that Jack had been looking for. He launched a series of thrusts, all of which connected. On more than one occasion, he felt his saber cut through the very metal of Daniel's armor. As Daniel recovered his balance, Jack prepared to finish their battle. A quick sword feint made Daniel commit to blocking, but Jack sidestepped and followed with a thrust. As he pulled his sword free and ran on, he heard Daniel hit the ground behind him.

Jarvis was nearly beaten already, and was having trouble keeping up with Gawain. Now faced with the prospect of fending off both Jack and Gawain, it was only a matter of time before he fell. It was Jack who struck the final blow. As Gawain's blow knocked the Fathmil to the side, Jack's slice cut from left to right across his chest. Jarvis fell to one knee, leaning heavily on his saber. Jack and Gawain stood over him, but when Jarvis tried to rise, he was unable to.

"You've gotten much stronger Jack," Jarvis said, pulling himself to his feet. "We were no match for you, much less Sir Gawain. It's a shame you've chosen this path."

Walking over to where Daniel lay, Jarvis managed to pick the unconscious boy up. As he started to trudge away, he turned to look back at Jack. Much passed between the young swordsman and his former Sergeant in that look. Jarvis saw how his former subordinate had grown, and hoped that he would change his mind, all the while recognizing that the firmness and intensity he evidenced. Jack had chosen this path, and would see it through to the end. The look that Jack returned was one of regret. It was not that he regretted choosing the path that he had, only the circumstances it had presented him with.

"From this day forward Jack, all of your old comrades are your enemies," Jarvis said. "By choosing this path, you sever all ties you had with humans and Radiata. If you meet any of them in battle, you will have to be prepared to fight to the death. I'm sorry to see it come to this, but you've made your choice. This is the path you've chosen; I hope you're strong enough to walk it. Farewell Jack Russell."

With that, Jarvis turned around and began walking away, down the path Jack had just come. Doubtless he was heading back to Radiata through the Nowem Region. Giving up all thoughts of pursuit, Jack stood silently and watched as his friends walked away. The Sergeant's words echoed all throughout his body, with alarming clarity. He finally understood just what it meant to make the choice he had. What was about to happen went beyond he and Ridley. He hadn't given a second thought to following Ridley, and certainly hadn't changed his mind, but now he fully understood what his choice meant. And it hit him all at once.

Suddenly, Jack's legs gave out under him, and he collapsed to the ground, supporting himself with his sword as his former Sergeant had only moments before. Ridley ran to where he was, and Gawain put a hand on his shoulder. Jack sat for a moment, staring down at the ground, gathering himself. When he looked down, it seemed that each blade of grass was a friend who was lost to him forever. At this thought, he raised his fist and slammed it into the ground. A few moments later, Jack shrugged his friends off, and pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm okay," Jack said. "I'm not hurt."

"Not physically anyway," Gawain said levelly. "Come on, let's go inside."

When they got inside, Gawain left them, saying he needed to speak to Lord Zane, the leader of the Light Elves. Jack trudged quietly to his room and lay on his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking on Jarvis' words. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw someone from Radiata. All were friends of his; people he would either never see again, or would have to face in battle. Minutes later, Ridley came in. She said nothing, acceding to Jack's unspoken demand for silence. Her arrival only made Jack feel slightly better. Long moments passed, with neither saying a word. More than once, Ridley opened her mouth to speak, but could not find the words. Finally, she decided that she had to say something.

"Remember our first assignment in the Rose Cochon Brigade," she asked.

"Of course I do," answered Jack.

"Do you remember Clive," asked Ridley.

"How could I forget," Jack replied. "I saw him a lot in town too. He was a great guy."

"Of course he was," Ridley said. "And I'm sure that all of your other friends were as well."

"They really were," Jack said warmly.

"And you think they'll change so drastically because of this," Ridley asked.

"I'm afraid they will," Jack answered. "They won't see things as they actually happened. They don't know."

"What don't they know," Ridley wondered aloud.

"Why I made the choice I did," Jack said, seeming nervous.

"And why is that," Ridley asked, a little unsure of herself.

"You're one of the few people I would have expected to know," said Jack. "When you came to my place the night we left, I had received a summons to meet with Lord Larks and the Guild Leaders in Radiata Castle. I had to choose between going with you, or to the meeting. I chose you. When we got to the City Flowers, those Light Elves took you hostage. I took on all of Fort Helencia, including Natalie and Leonard, all by myself, so they would release you. At the time, Leonard said I was turning against my friends. I tried to explain the situation, telling him I was fighting for you, but he wouldn't listen. Now I think I know why. To everyone else, there is no other explanation for what happened. All they see is that we are helping the non-humans. Ridley, I don't know that I fully understand why you've sided with them, but I know enough about you to know you wouldn't do something like this unless you had really thought it through. You want to know why I made the choice I did? I did it for you. Not for Lord Zane, not because I believe in the non-humans' cause, but because I believe in you. And that's enough for me. If staying by your side and protecting you means that I have to turn against my former friends, then so be it. I won't hesitate."

"Jack…I," Ridley stammered. "Thank you so much Jack. I know this is going to be hard on you, but you don't know how much it means to me that you're staying."

His mind suddenly clear, rose from his bed and headed for the exit. As he walked through the fort, he carefully took note of the non-humans who had gathered to fight against the kingdom of Radiata. Dwarves and elves had already arrived, and the goblins would be offering assistance as well. As he looked at them and tried to measure the fighting prowess, he suddenly realized what kind of a burden he was shouldering. None of those assembled was strong enough to face the opponents they would be pitted against. They were not warriors by trade, and some were picking up weapons for the first time. He knew that if Ridley were to be protected, that duty would rest squarely on his shoulders.

When Jack went outside the fort, he began to strike the practice dummy, honing skills he knew would soon be put to the test. As he swung his saber, he mentally pictured it striking not a wooden dummy, but a friend. Each stroke fell upon a different former ally. He was steeling himself both physically and mentally for the inevitable conflict that was drawing nearer.

'_Ridley,'_ he thought intently. '_No matter what it takes, I will protect you.'_

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, that's it for chapter one. I sort of rewrote the meeting between Jack and the Hecton Squad, but I think it turned out okay. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and I'd love to hear from you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sever All Ties

Chapter Two: It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Jack had finished training, he walked back into Fort Helencia, where the dark elf Mikey was standing against the wall. When he walked in, the elf moved to speak to him.

"You're…that human, right," asked Mikey. "You came with Genius and fought the blood orc."

"That's me," Jack answered. "The name's Jack Russell."

"You're going to help the non-humans," Mikey asked.

"I'm going to help Ridley," Jack responded. "If that means helping the non-humans, then yes."

"I see," Mikey said. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure," said Jack. "What do you need?"

"This conflict between the humans and non-humans," Mikey began. "Our fighting each other just doesn't make any sense. We used to get along. There was an ancient elf king who even married a human. But some unexpected things happened."

"What," Jack asked.

"Algandars," Mikey said slowly. "Algandars and the dark elves both came about as a result of their marriage. Since then, the light elves and humans haven't gotten along at all. The castle itself was called Algandars Castle. It was cursed, and sealed shut."

"All this is very interesting," said Jack. "But what does it have to do with me helping you?"

"I want to go to the castle," Mikey said firmly. "I think we can find some answers there."

"Where is this castle," Jack asked.

"In the Septem Region, Mikey responded. Jack's heart sank. The only way they could get to the Septem Region was to pass right through the heart of Radiata. He had known a conflict with his old friends would be unavoidable, but hadn't expected one this soon.

"You really think we can get some answers there," Jack asked.

"I do," Mikey said, firmly.

"All right," Jack said. "I'll get my things. Meet me at the Journey Pig in an hour."

'_I knew this would happen eventually,'_ Jack thought to himself.

Walking into his room, Jack gathered up the healing supplies he thought they would need. Then, he began to buckle his armor on. He felt a little more encouraged when he saw his reflection in Alefstrain's gleaming shoulder plate. Whatever needed doing, he could do it. Securing his blaze saber, he walked out into the courtyard. Now he just had to decide who should accompany them. Mikey would be coming of course, but he still needed two others to go with him. The light elf Gil had proven to be a competent swordsman when they had fought earlier, and had pledged his service to Jack upon being defeated. He was probably the only non-human at the fort who was truly capable of handling himself in the battles to come. Gil was an excellent choice. Seeking out the elf, he found Gil sitting under a tree behind the fort. He had his writing supplies out, but was not writing. The paper in front of him was blank.

"Hello Jack," Gil said as Jack approached.

"How's the poem coming," Jack asked.

"Not good at all I'm afraid," said Gil. "I'm having trouble finding inspiration."

"Perhaps I can help you find some," Jack said. "Come with Mikey and I to Algandars Castle."

"You're going to the castle," Gil exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Mikey thinks we can find some answer to the conflict between humans and non-humans."

"And what do you think," Gil asked.

"Me," Jack said. "I don't know what to think. If there's even a chance, it's worth checking out."

"I suppose that's true enough," Gil said thoughtfully. "I'll be the first to admit that I hope this doesn't come down to war. All right Jack, I'll accompany you. And, if nothing else, maybe I'll be inspired in the poetic sense."

"Who knows," Jack said, walking back to the fort. "Maybe we'll all find some inspiration."

Now that Gil was coming, Jack only needed to find one more person to come with them. He didn't think any of the fort's other non-human occupants would be able to hold their own in the battles to come. He needed someone stronger. Jack had immediately ruled out Sir Gawain. Though his accompanying them would make their task considerably easier, he realized that the Lion of the West had other obligations and would not be available to help. He didn't want to ask Ridley, she should not be put in any more danger then was absolutely necessary. Just when Jack had resigned himself to taking the dark elf Franz, he saw Ridley leave the accessories shop. Seeing him ready to leave, she ran over to where he was.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"N…Nowhere," Jack stammered.

"You're really bad at lying," Ridley said flatly.

"All right, I'll tell you," said Jack. "Mikey asked me to take him to Algandars Castle, he thinks we might be able to learn more about this conflict and Algandars itself if we go there."

"Just you two," Ridley asked.

"No," Jack answered. "Gil is going to, and…someone else."

"You don't have a fourth person yet," Ridley said. "Well, now you do."

"No Ridley," Jack said firmly. "You can't go."

"And why not," she asked hotly.

"I won't let you be put in unnecessary danger," Jack said.

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me," Ridley said firmly. "And as for it being unnecessary, I didn't exactly ask you to help me like you have. I think helping you is the least I can do."

"Okay," Jack said with a sigh. He still didn't like the idea of Ridley going with them, but there didn't seem to be a way around allowing it.

A short while later, they were all four standing next to the Journey Pig behind Fort Helencia. Mikey looked deep in thought. No doubt pondering what they would find when they reached their destination. Gil was armed both with his sword of ice and supplies to work on his poem. He wasn't sure how long the trip would take, and wanted to be sure he could keep working. Ridley looked cool and confident. Her blaze axe fascinated him. It's constantly shifting colors held him mesmerized. After making sure everyone was ready, Jack touched the Pig. As he did, he focused intently on the Lupus Gate of Radiata. He could clearly see the cobblestones on the street, the statues that adorned the railings and…

Suddenly, his mental picture was mirrored by his eyes, as he stood next to the Journey Pig just outside of Radiata. Jack quickly stepped to the side, so as not to get in the way of others coming through. Gil was the next to come through, then Ridley, and finally Mikey. After making sure they had not been seen coming in, the party began to make their way toward the Adien Region. If luck was on their side, they wouldn't run into any patrols, either from the castle or the guilds. If they could make to the Septem Region, they should be safe from any humans. After that, their next concern would be the demons who supposedly inhabited the castle.

As they walked along, Jack kept his eyes open, trying to spot any potential attackers before they got too close. Watching his friends, Jack saw his behavior emulated. Mikey's head was constantly moving from left to right, trying to see everything at once. It showed his inexperience, moving his whole head, instead of just his eyes. Gil, the elf assassin, was very relaxed. His eyes moved lazily from right to left, and back again. If they were set upon, he would know. Ridley feigned relaxation, turning her head every now and then, but the tight grip she had on her axe betrayed a good deal of tenseness. Of all of them, Jack was the only one who actually knew who they might be up against. He could not have said whether this was a good or bad thing.

Finally, the time for their inevitable encounter arrived. As they passed through Nuevo Village, Jack saw a familiar face. Or rather, a familiar helmet. Standing between the houses in the village was Walter, the leader of the Quintom Squad. They had not been seen yet, and Jack briefly hoped that they could slip by unnoticed. However, as he looked to the first house, he saw Conrad watching them. As they walked up, Conrad came out of the house.

"Someone's here," he exclaimed. Upon hearing this, Walter turned around to face them. Moments later, Gene stepped out from behind the house Conrad had occupied. All three drew their weapons.

"Hey guys," Jack said cheerfully. "It's been a while."

"So it has," Walter said slowly. "The Deputy Chief is not happy Jack."

"I didn't expect he would be," Jack replied. "What did he say?"

"Well," Walter began. "He told us that if anyone ran into you and didn't fight, he'd take care of them personally."

"Ouch," Jack said. "I guess I better not ask then, huh?"

"No," said Walter. "I might be persuaded to disobey the Deputy Chief, but not the king."

"The king," Jack said. "What's he got to do with this?"

"You really think you're important enough that the Chief would dispatch all of Theater Vancoor to hunt you down," Walter asked, chuckling.

"Well, I don't like to brag," Jack said with a smirk.

"Anticipating the conflict that is to come, the king has called on the guilds to help defend the kingdom," Walter continued. "Any non-humans we encounter are to be engaged. Additionally, yours and the Lady Ridley's names have been added to that list."

"I see," Jack said. "So Gene, they finally put you in a squad."

"Yeah," Gene replied bluntly. "These guys needed another member, and I got the spot."

"You know there was always a spot for you in mine," said Jack. "I see you got a new spear, Conrad. I really am sorry about breaking your old one while we were training."

"It's okay," Conrad said with a smirk. "I've got connections,"

"I suppose you do," Jack replied. "Well, I guess it's about time we got down to business."

"I believe it is," Walter said, hefting his axe.

"Walter, Conrad, Gene, you guys were my friends," Jack said, freeing his saber. Lowering the sword, he used its tip to draw a line the width of the road. "However, it seems a fight between us is unavoidable. If you cross this line, I'll engage you. When that happens, all friendships are cast aside. I won't hold back, and I don't expect you to either."

"Whose benefit are you saying that for," Walter asked. "For ours, or maybe you're trying to convince yourself?"

"Step across and find out," Jack said. He briefly turned to his friends. "Walter is mine. Ridley, you take Conrad, he's got the spear. Gil, you get Gene. Mikey, use some of your elf magic to assist either of these two. Don't interfere with Walter and I. Stay on your toes. This is one of Vancoor's weaker squads, but they've all improved a great deal just since I've been there."

Jack turned around just in time to see the Quintom Squad cross his line in the road. He stepped forward to face Walter, and was surprised when they were matched one-on-one. The other two had moved to engage the people Jack had ordered. So, Walter had picked the same match-ups for his squad. The clash of steel on steel soon rang out, and the battle had begun.

* * *

Vegeta26: Chapter two is done. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Usually, I respond to reviews here at the end, but I don't have any to respond to. Don't be shy guys; I'd love to hear from you. Later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sever All Ties

Chapter Three: The Quintom Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack lunged to the side as Walter's axe came crashing down next to him. A quick horizontal stroke followed, which he deflected. Taking the opportunity to counterattack, he stepped in and brought his sword to bear. A vicious thrust hammered Walter's breastplate. He followed immediately, slicing back down his armor. These attacks sent his opponent staggering, and Jack was quick to follow. As he moved to press the advantage, Walter suddenly recovered his balance and resumed his attack. Lunging forward, he thrust his axe at Jack, who had just enough time to turn his saber's blade so that its width blocked the axe. Pushing the axe to his right, Jack used the momentum and spun completely around, flowing into a downward slash. The force of Jack's attack sent the bigger man crashing to the ground. Jack decided to use the brief moment to check on his comrades.

Ridley was ferociously attacking Conrad, who was doing all he could to avoid being hit. The young boy had managed to either dodge or deflect nearly all of her attacks so far. Only the cut on his left leg showed that he had been damaged. Although, it was clear that Ridley was in complete control of the fight. Faced with her continuous onslaught, Conrad was unable to do anything but defend himself. As far as Jack could tell, Ridley was unharmed. It was only a matter of time before she broke through his defenses for the last time.

Gil had confronted Gene, and the light elf was on the defensive. Whatever the current situation, it was clear that Gil had the advantage. The Vancoor Warrior seemed unsure of himself, even as he attacked. The burn mark on his crocogator skin armor was a testament to Mikey's elf magic. After blocking one of Gene's thrusts, Gil quickly flew back. His next move was to throw his wind blades at the opposing swordsman. Gene deflected one blade, but the other two connected, slicing across his right arm and left leg. As soon as his blades had connected, he summoned his sword of ice, and rushed in to continue the fight. All the while, Gene was forced to watch Mikey, in case the elf tried to use more magic.

Suddenly, Jack became aware of the fact that his opponent had managed to get back to his feet, and was resuming his attack. Jack rushed forward, determined to finish his opponent as quickly as possible. Just as Walter's axe was about to connect, Jack turned sideways and it went right past him. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he rammed the hilt of his sword into his opponent's helmet. In a move born of sheer desperation, the Vancoor Warrior swung his axe toward Jack. As his opponent's weapon drew close, Jack instinctively flipped the blaze saber over, catching the haft of the axe in the half-circular groove cut into the blade's reverse side. With a single, fluid motion, he rotated the saber so that he simultaneously pulled the axe away from his opponent and cut it in two. Reversing his grip, Jack swung the blade with all his might, cutting across Walter's body and searing it at the same time. The Quintom Squad's leader fell to the ground and made no move to rise.

Certain that his opponent would not be getting again, Jack moved to assist Ridley. Conrad had finally found an opportunity to attack, and was swinging his spear desperately, trying to find an opening. As Jack closed the distance, Conrad's horizontal slash pushed Ridley's axe aside. As he prepared to follow with a shaft strike, Jack made his move. Ducking his head, Jack rammed his shoulder into Conrad. The young boy went sprawling across the ground, and struggled to quickly regain his feet. He had just managed to stand when Jack reached him. In a futile attempt to defend himself, Conrad held his spear up to protect against an attack from above. Without even slowing, Jack changed his movements, sliding into a thrust that went deep into the boy's stomach. Conrad let out a wail, and dropped to the ground as Jack pulled his sword free.

As he turned to where Gil and Mikey were attacking Gene, Jack saw that his assistance was not needed. Vancoor's "lone wolf" was barely able to stay on his feet. Forced to watch to opponents at once, he inadvertently left himself open to attacks from both sides. Faced with the knowledge that he would be hit from behind no matter who he attacked, Gene could do nothing but prepare to defend himself. It was Gil who finally made a move to attack. Rushing forward, he raised his ice sword to attack. When Gene moved to defend, Gil stepped aside. Just as the light elf was out of reach, a lightning bolt hit Gene squarely in the back. As he stumbled forward, Gil stepped up and stabbed his ice sword into Gene's chest. He quickly removed his blade, and Gene fell facedown in the dirt.

With the battle finished, Jack looked to all of his friends. Seeing that they weren't hurt, he put his saber away and strode over to where Walter had fallen. Gently removing the smashed helmet, he saw that the bigger man still had some life in him. Red streaks ran down his face, and his breathing was labored and heavy. He didn't have much time left. Seeing Jack, he began to speak.

"Y…You've gotten be…better," he gasped. "Tell me…why. Why did you…le…leave us?"

"Walter," Jack began. "What would you do for Miss Sheila? How far would you go to help and protect her?"

"I'd do any…anything," Walter stammered.

"That's what I thought," Jack said. "Well, I'd do anything to help Ridley."

"I see," Walter said slowly. With considerable effort, he raised his hand and grasped Jack's. "I…I'm sorry it c…came to this…Jack. Go…Good luck to you."

As he said those words, Walter's eyes closed, and he did not draw another breath. Releasing his hand, Jack rose and looked to his friends. He was surprised to see that they were standing with the warriors they had just bested, trying to help them. Jack walked over to where Mikey was tending to Gene. Gil was standing off to the side, watching a group of small birds flying above them. The little dark elf was doing all he could to save the swordsman, but it didn't look as if it would matter. At Jack's approach, Mikey looked up. His eyes betrayed his uncertainty. This was clearly his first time dealing with the realities of battle.

"Jack," he began. "He's hurt really bad."

"I know," Jack answered. "Let's go."

"But," Mikey began. "He'll die if we don't help him."

"I know," Jack said. "Go join Gil."

Mikey looked as if he would protest, but finally nodded his head and went to where Gil was standing. Jack knelt down beside Gene, who fixed Jack with an icy gaze. While he was defiant in the face of death, he also seemed to have resigned himself to his fate. Gene was cut and scored all over his body, and it seemed impossible to stop the bleeding. Finally, he spoke.

"Pretty l…lame way to…to end it all," he stuttered.

"I warned you," Jack said sternly.

"Yeah, I know," Gene said. "Jack, I never did get a…a chance to th…thank you for being a fr…friend to me."

"It was nothing," Jack answered. "I just wanted to help."

"Well…you did," said Gene.

"Gene," Jack said. "We're going to leave."

"Just gonna l…leave me to die," asked Gene.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I wish there were some other way, but there's not."

"All…all right," Gene said slowly. "N…not like I can s…stop you."

With that, Jack rose and walked away. With a measured step, he went to where Ridley was kneeling by Conrad. She was attempting to stop the bleeding from his chest. As she worked, Ridley murmured soothing words to the young boy, whose pale face looked terrified. The boy was mostly silent, except for an occasional moan of pain. Jack walked up behind Ridley and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay," asked Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ridley. "Not hurt."

"Good," Jack said. "Come on, time to leave."

"What," Ridley exclaimed. "We can't just leave him."

"We can and we are," Jack said firmly.

"No Jack. He'll die," she said. Conrad's eyes widened at these words.

"Yes, he will," Jack continued. "They knew the risks when the battle started. Come on, let's go."

Without another word, Ridley stood up and walked away. She looked back only once, but never stopped moving. Jack stared at the young man before him, and saw fear written all over his ashen face. Jack knew that Conrad had only joined Theater Vancoor because of his father, and that he had very rarely done any work at all. Even when he had accompanied Jack, he had seemed loath to become involved in the fighting. But he had gotten better while with Jack. The boy had always feared being hurt in combat, and Jack had had to watch out for him. With a smile, he looked down at the boy and began talking.

"Remember when you first decided to come with me," Jack asked. "You wanted to get promoted."

"Yeah," Conrad said. "I…I did get promoted when Gene j…joined us.

"That's great Conrad," Jack said.

"Am I… am I going to die Jack," Conrad asked, fearfully.

"Yes," Jack said. "But try not to think about it. Talk to me about something else."

For the next few minutes, Conrad talked to Jack about life at Theater Vancoor, about his father, and anything else he could think of. Jack listened to the young boy, adding comments and answering questions when it was appropriate. Talking seemed to make the boy forget his pain, and he only winced occasionally. When he finally breathed for the last time, Jack saw that the fear was gone from his face. He bent down and closed the boy's eyes, and walked away. Fighting down the tinge of sorrow he suddenly felt for the loss of his friends, Jack walked to where his comrades were waiting.

"We will have more fights like this in the future," he began. "More than likely, it will be on this trip. If we are defeated, none of us will receive any compassion from those who beat us. It's not necessary to show it to them."

"Jack," Ridley began. "What are you saying?"

"That our enemies will fight to kill," Jack answered. "And that we must do the same."

"But," Mikey started.

"Jack's right," Gil suddenly interjected. All eyes suddenly turned to him. "The non-humans are about to enter a war with the humans. We cannot allow ourselves to show weakness. If Jack can stand against his friends in this manner, I believe we can honor his request and do the same."

Taking their silence for acquiescence, Jack turned and started down the road. His friends fell in behind him, silently walking along. He continued to walk, without looking back. Although he was calm on the outside, Jack's mind was racing. He had faced his friends in battle, and had won, but he could hardly call it a victory. It was a terrible thing, facing a friend in combat. Jack hoped that he would never have to do it again, while simultaneously acknowledging that he would. Steeling himself for the conflict to come, he continued moving toward the Septem Region.

* * *

Vegeta26: Another chapter's finished, and the plot continues to thicken. Hope you all are enjoying this story of mine. Either way, I'd appreciate hearing from you. See you next time.

Blue Persuasion: Thanks for both of your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. At the time you go to Algandars Castle, Ridley and Gil are the only logical choices to go with you. As for ending Chapter Two when I did, I'm guilty of loving cliffhangers just a little too much. Hope to hear from you again.

yuffiegal23: Thanks for the review. Good to know you're enjoying the story, and I hope to hear from you again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sever All Ties

Chapter Four: The Septimo Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

While walking through the Adien Region, on his way to Algandars Castle, Jack Russell was deep in thought. Facing his friends in battle had been tough. No matter the tough face he had shown, he was still trying to harden himself on the inside. He did all he could to fight down the sadness he felt inside, but it still threatened to overwhelm him. Though he talked cheerfully with his friends as they went along, his thoughts were elsewhere. His mood only darkened further when he reminded himself that Theater Vancoor still had four full squads to send after them, as well as unassigned individuals, and the Chief. Would he be able to face all of these warriors?

"…Don't you agree Jack," the tail end of Mikey's question grabbed his attention.

"What," Jack asked. "Sorry, I must've zoned out."

"I said this whole trip will be worth it if we can find the answers we need in Algandars Castle," Mikey repeated.

"I hope so," Jack said, before returning to his own thoughts.

They had not gone much farther, when they saw the next group of Vancoor Warriors waiting for them. Jack immediately recognized the dual swords of David, the Septimo Squad's Sergeant. He hadn't seen them yet, but Jack ruled out all thoughts of avoiding this fight. Motioning for a halt, he pointed to the swordsman in front of them. Looking around for anyone else who might be with him, Jack began to tell them of their situation.

"This guy David was made a Sergeant shortly after I arrived, but he couldn't ever get anyone to join his Squad, so he always went on solo missions," Jack explained. "I don't see that he has anyone with him. If that's the case, I'll face him alone."

Without another word, Jack walked down the path to where David was standing. When the other Sergeant saw Jack coming down the path, he turned to face him, and drew both his swords. Jack held his hand up, motioning for his friends to stop, and kept walking forward. When he was a dozen paces away from David, he stopped. Drawing his blaze saber, he stood in place, watching David. Neither moved or spoke. Finally, it was David who broke the silence.

"If you're coming this way, you must have encountered the Quintom Squad," David said. "I don't imagine I need to ask their fate."

"No," Jack began. "You don't. You know as well as any of us. There could be no other outcome. Nor is there any other for you, should you decide to face me. I won't lose."

"We'll see about that," David said. "I might just be better equipped to win this fight then you think."

"Somehow I doubt it," said Jack. "Tell your two buddies who're hiding over there that they can come out."

"Very good Jack," said David. Upon saying this, he made a quick hand motion, and Thanos and Rolec stepped out of hiding, on either side of the road.

"What's this," asked Jack. "I didn't think ambushing was Theater Vancoor's thing. Of course, I also didn't think I'd ever see Thanos out from behind his desk. How are you Thanos?"

"Given the circumstances, not too bad," Thanos said, almost cheerfully."

"Well, that's good to hear," Jack answered. "Another thing I wasn't sure I ever see is Rolec in a Squad. How'd this come about?"

"Well, you see," he stammered. "Sergeant David needed Squad members, and I decided to join him."

"That's great. Good to see your confidence building up," said Jack, with a genuine smile. "Well, I guess you guys know what's got to come next."

"Yeah," David said. "We have to defeat you. All of you."

"You can try," Jack said. "But you don't have a chance."

"We'll see," Thanos said.

"We aren't going to hold back," Jack said. Turning his back to his opponents, Jack faced his friends. "Mikey and Gil, you guys take Thanos, he's the one without any headgear. Don't underestimate him. I've never seen him fight, but he used to be a Sergeant in the Guild. They don't grant that rank to just anyone. Ridley, you fight Rolec. He's the one with the helm. He's still a little unsure of himself, so stay on the offensive and you'll be fine. I meant what I said earlier; no hesitation, no sympathy. I…what."

Ridley's eyes widened, and she pointed behind Jack. He turned and brought his saber up just in time to block a slash from David's air blade. He had to jump back to avoid a following slice from the flame blade. His friends all scattered, taking it that the fight had started. Jack focused on the man in front of him, swinging his blade quickly, so that neither of David's swords connected. In addition to his sword, he was forced to constantly lunge to the side, so that he was not injured. Finally, Jack had had enough. Tired of defending, he came at his opponent, ready to strike. He deflected David's stroke, and stepped forward, too close for the second sword to be of any use. His own blaze saber cut once, twice, and a third time before his opponent could even react. Even as his opponent fell back, he was able to bring the air blade up, so that Jack's next stroke was blocked. However, the force of Jack's attack knocked his opponent to the ground. His next attack was an upward slash that sent his opponent skidding further across the ground.

Now that David was out of the way, Jack turned to see which of his friends needed the most help. Thanos appeared to be worthy of the Sergeant rank he had once held. He was exchanging sword strokes with Gil, while simultaneously managing to avoid the fireballs Mikey was sending at him. His only injuries appeared to be three slashes from Gil's wind blades, and one down on his arm that was doubtless from the sword of ice. Between the two of them, they should be able to defeat Thanos with little trouble. Ridley was currently on the defensive, blocking sword strokes from Rolec, while patiently looking for an opening to attack. Rolec had only one cut on him, running horizontally down his chest, but it didn't appear to be slowing him down much. As long as she fought like he knew she could, Ridley would have no trouble winning this fight.

As Jack moved to assist Ridley, he heard steps behind him. Swinging his sword as he turned, Jack caught David by surprise. Both swords rose above his head to strike, and he was unable to avoid being cut across the chest by Jack's saber. He countered by trying to slash his swords in an "x" shape. However, Jack's saber blocked the first, and David's second sword hit the first one. Once again, Jack took advantage of the opening, cutting into his opponent viciously. David was forced to fall back, and Jack was quick to go on the offensive. As he got close, however, it became apparent that David had no intention of letting him strike again. He counterattacked wildly, thrusting with his flame blade. Every time Jack avoided the flame blade, it seemed he moved directly into the air blade's path. The resulting situation was one in which Jack was incapable of doing anything but try to avoid the Septimo Sergeant's swords.

Dodging the air blade, Jack swung his saber upward, connecting with the thrust of the flame blade. The force of the colliding swords sent a shower of sparks all around them. Exploiting the opening he saw, Jack raised his saber above his head for a devastating slice. David's swords crossed, catching Jack's blade between his two. Swords locked, the two began pushing, each trying to force the other to give ground. Pushing as hard as he could, Jack managed to gain a little ground. As soon as he began to step forward, David planted his feet firmly. The stalemate resumed. It was David who gave in first, as he unexpectedly pulled back his swords.

Jack, caught by surprise, fell forward. As he did, David brought his foot up and tripped him. The young warrior fell face first on the ground. Only a quick, instinctive roll to his left kept him out of the reach of both of David's swords. However, he still had to regain his footing, and it became clear that his opponent would not allow that. Standing over him, the Vancoor Sergeant continued his assault. Jack could focus only on scrambling to dodge or block these blows. Finally, Jack was able to anticipate the next strike and position himself to attack. As David drew close, Jack's left foot flew up, kicking his opponent's right shin. A second kick sent David to the ground.

Immediately jumping to his feet, Jack started to attack. His saber strokes would be nearly impossible for David to block with his smaller swords. It would be even harder with only one sword. Feinting a downward stroke, Jack watched David bring the air blade up to defend. At this moment, using his right foot, Jack kicked the sword from David's left hand. Following with the promised sword stroke, Jack narrowly missed his opponent. As the Vancoor swordsman rolled away, Jack followed, preparing to strike again. With a wild kick, David forced Jack to move back, and he regained his feet. However, when he looked to recover his lost sword, it was in the hands of none other than Gil.

The pair of elves were standing to the side, watching the duel play out. Mikey had a rip in his left sleeve that was a dark crimson, but appeared otherwise unharmed. Gil was untouched, although he still appeared to be short of breath. Behind them, he could see the lifeless body of Thanos. A few yards to the left, Ridley stood, leaning on her axe. There was not a mark on her, and her face was full of concern for Jack. Rolec lay facedown in the grass behind her. He was not moving. Jack gave her a warm smile to reassure her that he was okay. He then turned his attention to the only warrior still in the battle. David looked uncertain as to what his next move should be. Jack proceeded to present him with options.

"If you want your sword, you'll have to get it," he began. "But attacking the elves immediately puts you in a four-on-one battle. Or, you can continue to face me one-on-one with the flame blade you have. Either way, you're going to lose."

"You're not going to even the playing field by having him return my sword," David asked.

"You weren't too concerned about even playing fields when you were planning to ambush us," Jack said, coldly. After a moment, he spoke again. "Gil, throw him his sword. And all of you stay out of this."

Gil did as he was commanded, tossing the sword to David. As soon as he had caught it, the Guild Sergeant ran forward, launching a series of vicious attacks. Jack moved quickly, dodging the majority of the attacks, and parrying when he had to. He continued to content himself with defending until an opening presented itself. Finally, David extended one of his thrusts too far, making it awkward for him to defend against Jack's counterstroke. His thrust hit David squarely in the chest, and the other man gasped. Jack freed his sword and stepped back as the other man staggered forward. Trying to stay upright, he used his swords to keep himself on his feet. He continued to walk forward, trying to maintain his balance. Weakened and gasping for air, he dropped the air blade and used his left hand to remove his helmet. His pale face showed a fierce determination to live. His next fit of coughing brought his own blood with it, and Jack knew he didn't need to finish the fight himself.

"It's over," Jack said. "I told you it was useless."

"Maybe we didn't claim victory," David said, stumbling forward. "But I can still take you with me!"

As these words left his mouth, David lunged at Jack, trying to stab him with the flame blade. Jack sidestepped and brought the blaze saber down, cutting into David's back. When he fell to the ground, the Septimo Squad's Sergeant did not move. Jack did not need any confirmation of the fact that David would not move again. Turning his back on the corpse at his feet, Jack put his saber away and began to walk to his friends.

"David, the Deputy Chief would have been proud," Jack said. Words meant for no one else's ears.

Motioning for them to go on ahead, Jack stopped at Rolec's body. Offering a few words of closing, he strode on. Stopping at Thanos' body, Jack thanked the man for all the help and words of wisdom he had provided during their days together at Theater Vancoor. Without another word or glance, Jack joined his friends, and they resumed their journey to the Septem Region.

"Everyone okay," he asked. "How's your arm Mikey?"

"Nothing serious," the dark elf replied. "I already took care of patching it up. It's not very deep."

"Good," Jack said with a smile. "Ridley? Gil? You guys aren't gonna drop dead on me are you?"

Surprised at his cheerfulness, they both answered by assuring them that they had plenty of life left. Happy to hear this, Jack strode calmly onward. They should not encounter any more men on their journey to Algandars Castle. All they would have to face was the traditional inhabitants of the Septem Region, and whatever awaited them in the Castle itself.

* * *

Vegeta26: Wow, already four chapters in. That's kind of cool, I guess. As long as you guys enjoy it, I'll keep writing. Thanks to those who have submitted reviews so far, and I sure wouldn't mind hearing from the rest of you.

Blue Persuasion: I'm trying to show Jack steadily maturing as the story progresses, and the childishness is the first thing to go, although it's not gone entirely. I too was hoping that some of your longer-term party members would make the switch to the non-human side, but alas, it was not meant to be. As for Jack and Ridley, there really is no one else to even consider pairing them with. They seem made for each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Sever All Ties

Chapter Five: Arrival at Algandars Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Putting the fallen Septimo Squad behind them, Jack and his friends continued their march toward the Septem Region and the cursed Algandars Castle. He believed that since they had defeated the two squads from Theater Vancoor, the rest of their journey should not be much of a problem. They shouldn't have to worry about any more Guild units. They might have to face guardsmen at the bridge, but those men from the castle wouldn't give them much trouble. Once they entered the Septem Region, it would be smooth sailing. Walking along, Jack seemed much more focused on the present, and talked freely to his friends without letting his thoughts distract him.

"So how exactly do you make that famous elf wine of yours," Jack asked Mikey. He listened intently as the young dark elf began discussing all of the processes and ingredients one had to follow to make good wine. Mikey concluded by talking about the aging process, and how vital it was to attaining an excellent flavor.

"I'm not the best at making it yet," Mikey admitted. "But someday, I will be."

"I know you will," said Jack.

"How will we know this castle when we get to it," Ridley asked.

"Well, I know where it should be located," Mikey began. "I just assumed it would look like any other castle."

"It doesn't," Jack said suddenly. All eyes turned to him. "Back in my Vancoor days, we were sent to the Septem Cave on a mission. Exploring the region after we were done, I came upon a pair of beautifully gilded double doors set into the cliff face. Walking closer, I got a feeling of evil coming from the other side. We turned back and came home. When Mikey described the castle to me, I knew for a fact that this was where we had been."

"I see," Ridley said.

Silence fell over the group. None of his other three companions seemed to have anything to say, and Jack contented himself with not speaking. This was do mostly to the fact that he was otherwise occupied. Jack watched Ridley out of the corner of his eye. There was something different about her, though he couldn't say what it was. The more they walked, the more he found himself incapable of taking his eyes of the young woman walking beside him.

If he was honest with himself, Jack wasn't sure even he knew what his true feelings for Ridley were. When they had first joined the knights, Jack had harbored a lot of contempt for her, because she had soundly beaten him in the selection trials. Yet, at the same time, he had also had a great deal of respect for her (privately at least). Their second mission, and the incident with the blood orc, had softened Jack's impression of Ridley. Carrying her back to the castle, he had cursed himself for the bitterness he had directed toward her. Her injury had shed new light on the situation for Jack. His desire to ensure her safety had completely overridden all other feelings he had. When he had been fired from the knights, Jack had not borne Ridley any ill will, recognizing that she was not to blame for his termination.

The next time he had seen her had been the day of her birthday party. Jack had been excited by the prospect of seeing Ridley again, and making sure she was better. Upon arriving at the party, he had immediately sought her out, not bothering to talk to any of the other knights. Although he was initially overjoyed at finding her up and about, Jack could sense that she was not the Ridley he had traveled with in the Rose Cochon. This fact became even more apparent when she said she needed to talk to him. When Cross had shown up, Jack had managed to leave without starting a commotion, and left Ridley with an offer to come see him whenever she wanted someone to talk to.

That was the last he saw of her. At least, until that fateful night not too long ago when she had come to him saying that she had quit the knights and would be leaving for the City of Flowers. It was on that night, that Jack had sworn to protect her no matter the cost. Since then, he had always been at her side; always ready to help her, to do what needed to be done. He had attacked an entire fort single-handedly, had traveled great distances, and fought against his former friends and allies. He simultaneously acted as friend, guardian, and confidant. So, what did that make them?

Jack had no idea what Ridley thought of him. Of all the people to tell that she was leaving, he was the one she had chosen. She hadn't asked him to come with her, but had seemed grateful when he did. More than once, Ridley had expressed her gratitude to him, reiterating that his efforts were noticed. The question was, did it end there?

Not for him. Ridley was everything to Jack. Without her, every decision he had made had been made for nothing. He had cast aside everything he had, so that he could follow Ridley. Jack had acted as he had because he believed in her. He came because he was distinctly aware of the fact that she would need his protection. The incident with the blood orc had made it all too clear to Jack that life was very finite. More striking was the lesson that an individual's actions can keep a person from harm. In going with her to the Elven City, Jack had committed himself wholly to her. He was quite sure of his position as a friend, but didn't know if it went beyond that.

Jack's musing came to an abrupt halt as the bridge between the Adien and Septem Regions came into view. Reaching his hands out, he grabbed Ridley's and Gil's shoulders pulling them back. The four of them stepped off the road and crouched low, surveying the scene. Jack pointed out three of the castle's light guardsmen standing at the foot of the stairs to the bridge. He was also willing to bet that more were housed in the wooden guardhouse next to the bridge. They would not be able to cross without a fight.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to fight our way across," Jack said softly.

"You think it's that simple," Gil asked.

"Well, I can't see any alternatives," Jack responded. "But I was planning to be just a little more subtle."

"Go on," Gil said.

"The last thing they'll expect is for us to walk right up to them," said Jack. "We'll catch them by surprise if we stroll up and start talking. When looks like it will come to fighting, we'll get the jump on them."

"A little risky, but it could work," Gil said. "However, that plan doesn't account for the men we'll encounter on the bridge itself."

"We'll deal with them when we get to them," Jack said, matter-of-factly.

"No," Gil began. "I have a better idea. Why don't I fly in and take care of them. If I have the sun at my back, they won't be able to spot me. I won't begin my attack until after you've begun yours. This makes it less likely they'll notice me."

"Sounds good," Jack concluded. "Let's do it."

Gil flew back down the road before ascending, to guarantee that he wouldn't be seen, while Jack, Ridley, and Mikey approached the bridge. At the sight of them approaching, the guard in the middle commanded they halt. When he gave the command, several heavy guardsmen and knights came out of the guardhouse. As they got closer, the guard who had initially spoken was able to identify both Jack and Ridley, and renewed his command for them to stop. Walking closer, Jack had to force himself to not reach to his sword hilt. They had to wait for the right moment before striking. When they finally came to a halt, Ridley addressed the men on duty.

"Please let us through," she began. "We have business in the Septem Region, and no time to waste on you."

"I'm afraid we cannot comply with your request Lady Ridley," the guardsman said. "Furthermore, by order of Lord Larks himself, I am authorized to place you both under arrest for treason."

When the guardsman and several of the knights began walking forward, Jack could contain himself no longer. Stepping between the men and their intended target, he put his hand on the hilt of his saber. Fixing them with a menacing stare, he spoke through clenched teeth.

"If any of you even thinks about putting your hands on Ridley, you'll have to come through me," Jack said, coldly.

"Very well Master Russell," a knight said. "We are also authorized to execute you if you resist." With this, all the men assembled reached for their weapons.

In an instant, Jack's blaze saber was free, and he was in the middle of the men. A series of saber strokes, performed in rapid succession, decimated the knights. Completely unprepared to defend themselves, the entire group in front of Jack were cut down in an instant. Without slowing, he ran to the larger group at the base of the bridge. Most had managed to draw by the time Jack reached them, but it made no difference. His sweeping saber attacks spared no one who was in their way, without giving them much chance to attack. Their futile attempts to take the offensive only required that he change his attack pattern slightly and incorporate a minimal level of defense. For the most part, they were unable to attack due to being in such close proximity to their allies. Jack on the other hand, could strike at will, with no fear of injuring a comrade. Sword flashing quickly, Jack never gave the bridge's defenders time to launch a concentrated attack. In this fashion, the men at the base of the bridge were defeated with ruthless efficiency.

Looking up, Jack had just enough time to see Gil reveal his position. Hidden by the waning sun, he went unnoticed until he was almost on top of the guards on the bridge. He had just touched down on the bridge when his offensive began. The elf assassin moved with a fluid grace that made him untouchable. Though he was surrounded and facing attacks from every direction, none managed to find their mark. He dodged and parried with mind numbing speed, waiting for an opening to present itself. Finally, one of the female knights attempted a powerful two-handed thrust. Gil sidestepped the attack, which cut into another knight on the opposite side of the circle. Immediately, Gil threw his shoulder into the young woman. The force of his blow carried her into another knight, and both fell over the side of the bridge. The light elf incorporated a deadly slash into his back pivot, so that he turned to face his opponents and began his attack at the same time. Only two guardsmen were left, and they quickly fell victim to Gil's wind blades. Throwing their bodies over the side, the elf motioned for them to join him on the bridge.

"Well done," Jack said, complimenting Gil's efficiency.

"It was nothing," Gil responded. "Let's get moving."

Descending to the other side of the bridge, they began walking through the Septem Region itself. As they walked, they all kept their eyes open for the inhabitants of the region, wanting to avoid being ambushed. Walking past the back entrance to Septem Cave, Jack began to grow anxious at the prospect of arriving at their destination. By the time they drew close, the sun was going down and the creatures they would normally have to face seemed to have sought sleep in the twilight hours of the evening. When they finally reached the doors of the fabled castle, Jack realized that they should do the same. It was about seven o'clock, and they had been through a lot during the day. Although Jack and Gil were not all that tired, they could see that Ridley and Mikey would need the rest before continuing. They would all need to be at full strength before entering the castle. Additionally, the idea of eating definitely appealed to Jack.

They made camp just outside the castle, preparing a fire and pitching tents. The job of cooking fell to Mikey, and the young elf soon had a pot of soup sitting on the fire. Sitting around the flames, the four friends ate in silence. Each was lost in their own thoughts. When they finished eating, Mikey brought out a book, which he began reading. Gil had his writing supplies out, and was scratching away on the paper in front of him. His poem appeared to be coming along nicely. Ridley sat silently next to Jack, looking down at the ground and not moving, and he thought she might have fallen asleep. Jack was thinking about all that had happened throughout the course of the day. The conflict he anticipated had begun, and he knew that it would only get worse. Hopefully, the solution they sought was in the castle before them.

Finally, it grew dark enough that everyone decided to go to sleep. Ridley, who was not asleep after all, stood up and stretched before retiring to her tent. Mikey quickly followed suit, rising and walking to the larger tent that the three males would be sharing. Gil and Jack sat by the fire for a while longer, each lost in his own private thoughts. When he finished the line he was writing, Gil neatly folded away his writing supplies and stood up. He silently regarded Jack for a moment before speaking.

"Do you want me to stand watch," Gil asked.

"No," Jack said. "I'll be okay. You rest up tonight."

"As you wish," Gil replied. "Wake me if you get tired. I'll relieve you."

"If I need it, I'll let you know," Jack said.

As the light elf glided toward their tent, Jack began his lonely vigil. Sitting by the fire, Jack watched the area around him, making sure that no one would sneak up on their campsite. It was eleven o'clock, and he had a long night ahead of him. Periodically, Jack would add more wood to the fire. With the flames roaring brightly, it was less likely that any creatures would approach them. He had no fear about the fire giving them away to other people. The only humans in this area were the three hunters who lived a ways back, and they never came out this far, especially at night. He had been sitting by the fire for about half an hour, when the flap on the smaller tent opened, and Ridley stepped out. Silently, she walked over to the fire and sat down next to him. She looked troubled.

"Jack," she said slowly. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

Vegeta26: Chapter Five is done. I hope you're all continuing to enjoy this story of mine. I'm having fun writing it (in case you were wondering). Anyway, let me know what you think. Good, bad, or indifferent, I'd like to hear what you think.

Blue Persuasion: Thanks once again for the review. Jack's maturing has been slightly rushed, due to the events happening around him. Whether this will be a good thing or not has yet to be seen. As for the Jack/Ridley pairing, more to come on that in future chapters (RAFO).

Sono Ketsuraku Rinku: I appreciate the review, and it's good to know that you're enjoying the story. I hope you continue to like it, and that I might hear from you again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sever All Ties

Chapter Six: Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sitting in the light of the fire, Jack couldn't help but note how amazing Ridley looked. She had removed the metal from her valiant mail, and wore only the pink shirt and skirt that accompanied the armor. Her golden tresses were missing their usual ribbons, and the evening breeze gently stirred her hair. Looking into her eyes, Jack noted that the fire's glow he saw reflected in them only made her seem that much more beautiful. She looked like she had in their days under Captain Ganz. She looked happy. Jack however, could tell that this was due to the glow of the fire. Everything about her, from the way she carried herself, to her facial expressions, suggested unrelieved pain and sorrow. When the silence finally became unbearable, it was Jack who spoke.

"You really ought to be getting some rest," he said. "Who knows what we'll be facing tomorrow."

"I could say the same to you," Ridley said with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm keeping watch," Jack replied.

"And I'm keeping you company," Ridley retorted. In that moment, Jack saw the old fire return to her eyes. However, it seemed to be almost instantly replaced by sorrow and weariness.

"Hey, Ridley," Jack began. "What's wrong with you? Don't try to tell me nothing, because something is definitely wrong with you. Remember what I said before. You can talk to me about anything. Knights of the same brigade…"

"…Are as family," Ridley finished. "I know, Jack. And it is you I need to talk to."

"That's what I'm here for," Jack said cheerfully. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"War," she answered. "The war between humans and non-humans, and our role in it."

"Well," Jack began. "I think today has probably been a pretty good indicator of what we can expect in the future. We'll have to always be ready to fend off attacks from both the guilds and the castle. Ready to fight to the death."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ridley said.

"Why," Jack asked. "I don't think there's very many of them who could take us."

"That's not what I meant," said Ridley. "I'm not nearly as worried about being defeated as I am about having to fight all the time. What we went through today…"

"What was so tough," Jack asked, forcing down thoughts of his friends from Vancoor. "I mean, you didn't even let either of those two guys touch you. You could have finished Conrad on your own."

"No Jack," Ridley said, suddenly sounding frantic. "The fighting isn't what bothered me. It's the other realities that I had to face today. I guess I…I didn't realize exactly what war meant until today. Having to let that young boy die…"

"No one said it was going to be easy," Jack said, thinking of the warriors they had faced that day.

"That wasn't even the worst," Ridley stammered. "Jack, when was the first time you killed someone?"

"Well, back when we were with the captain," Jack began.

"No," Ridley interjected. "Not a monster in the wilderness, a real person."

"I…" Jack started. "Vancoor. Back at Theater Vancoor, on a mission. Some bandits attacked us, and I killed one of them. I had to kill on more than one occasion. When you're attacked like that, your own life comes first."

"Jack," Ridley said slowly. "That man, Rolec, what was he like?"

"When I first got to Vancoor," Jack said. "He was the most pathetic looking guy you'd ever seen. He didn't have any self-confidence, and he wasn't very good with his sword. I helped him build his confidence up, and he was improving every day. Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Ridley said. "Because he was the first."

"The first what," Jack asked.

"The first person I've ever killed," Ridley said with a sob. "Jack…his eyes! The light just faded from his eyes!"

The girl next to him dissolved into tears. Suddenly, it was very clear to Jack why Ridley had seemed so different during the day. Thoughts like Ridley's weighed very heavily on a person, especially when they were brought on under the present circumstances. When he thought about it, Jack realized that killing would be a new thing to Ridley. While in the Rose Cochon, any bandits who beset them were allowed to live after being defeated. It was a part of the Radiata Knights Charter: Defeated enemies must be given the option of leaving peacefully. Killing people was far different from killing beasts in the wild. The knowledge of what you had done often weighed very heavily on a person. Jack himself had been troubled when he had first killed those bandits. Now, he was fighting down even more overwhelming feelings, the ones that came to him after he had killed his former friends. However, he hadn't even considered that Ridley might be troubled by the same thoughts.

Silently, Jack cursed himself for overlooking this earlier in the day. All he had thought about was his relationship to Ridley. He had been so caught up in wondering what she felt for him, he hadn't thought about what else she might be thinking. It was his sworn duty to watch over Ridley, and be there for her no matter what happened. And it appeared he was neglecting that duty already. She was deeply troubled by what had happened, and needed someone who understood what she was going through. Jack knew he had to do something.

"Ridley," he said, putting his arm around her. "It's okay Ridley."

Feeling Jack's arm around her, Ridley sank into his embrace, crying in his shoulder. Jack put both arms around her, and held her close to him. He whispered soothing words to her, telling her he was there for her. Eventually, her tears stopped and her sobs faded away. Still, she did not pull away from Jack's embrace. Ridley contented herself with allowing Jack to hold her. He gently brought a hand up and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She smiled at him, and tightened her grip around his waist.

"You don't have to worry," Jack said, gently stroking her face. "I'm here for you. Remember what I promised Ridley. I'll be here no matter what. If that means fighting, then I'll fight. If it means comforting you when you're sad, then I'll accept this duty too. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Jack, I saw him in my dreams," the girl said, letting sadness overtake her once more. "You can't guard my dreams."

"You had the dreams too," Jack asked. "They say everyone does, sooner or later. I was no exception. I relived many killing strokes in my sleep, only to wake up in my own bed."

"What did you do," asked Ridley.

"I thought about life," Jack replied. "And death. And the choices that lead us through life. Things that we do, things that we don't do, and the way we feel about the choices we made. Things that happen in our lives that shape us into the people that we are. Understand that what you've done can't be undone, and do everything you can to keep from repeating the things you view as mistakes. It may not make you feel better about past mistakes, but the knowledge that you've learned from them eases the pain a little. It did for me anyway."

"Thank you Jack," Ridley said. A moment later, she was stifling a yawn.

"Looks like you need to get some sleep," Jack said.

"In a…minute," she said through a yawn. "Hold me for a while longer."

"Okay," Jack said, softly stroking her hair.

Sitting in the glow of the fire, the boy and girl maintained their embrace, neither willing release the other. Jack suddenly felt as if everything was right. It didn't matter that humans were going to war with the non-humans, or that he was being forced to fight his old friends in battle. As long as he had Ridley, nothing else mattered. After sitting for some time, Jack saw the fire was fading, and needed more wood added. As he prepared to rise, he saw that Ridley had fallen asleep in his arms.

'_Well, maybe it doesn't need it just yet,'_ Jack thought to himself.

The rest of the night passed without incident. Jack sat in silence as the long hours passed into the morning. The only sounds were of animals in the forest, the crackling of the fire, and an occasional sigh from the young woman curled up and asleep in his arms. The hour for him to have Gil relieve him came and went, and Jack stayed at his post. Seeking the light elf would require that he rouse Ridley from her slumber, something he steadfastly refused to do. On the other hand, Jack saw nothing wrong with keeping his lonely vigil. He had stayed awake for extended periods before, and it wouldn't be a problem here. Finally, at an hour before dawn, Jack gently shook Ridley to wake her up. When her eyelids fluttered open, her emerald eyes fixed on Jack, and a smile graced her face.

"Good morning," Jack said with a grin. "Sleep well?"

"Actually, yes," Ridley said. "No dreams."

"Well, that's good to hear," Jack replied. "Listen, the other two are going to be getting up soon, we'll need to get going when they're ready. You sit here, and I'll go start packing up your tent."

"Let me get my things out first," Ridley said.

"All right," Jack said.

Following a parting embrace, Ridley walked away and into her tent. As she walked away, Jack decided to tend to the fire he had neglected in the previous hours. Stacking the logs in the fire pit, Jack struck one with his blaze saber, and the fire quickly roared to life. He then set about preparing breakfast. Or, more to the point, getting things ready so Mikey could prepare breakfast. Jack had never been a competent cook, and thought it would be better for everyone if he didn't make breakfast for them. A few moments later, Gil came out of the tent, and glided toward Jack. The elf's face was emotionless.

"Morning Gil," Jack said. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Just fine," said the elf. "Although you must not have."

"Sleep," Jack asked. "No, I guess I didn't. But hey, I'm not tired, so why worry about it?"

"Fair enough," Gil replied. "You'd better not run out of energy on us today."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack said.

A minute later, Mikey came out and joined them. Seeing the cooking supplies set out, he set about cooking their meal. Gil went back to the larger tent and began to take it down. A few minutes later, Ridley walked out of her tent. Stretching, she walked over to the fire and greeted everyone. After wishing her good morning for the second time, Jack quickly strode to her tent, and started the tear down process. When he and Gil had finished their tasks, they rejoined Mikey and Ridley for a quick breakfast. The entire time, Jack's thoughts were solely focused on the castle in front of him. After eating, he rose and strode over to the door to the castle. His three companions were right behind him as he pulled the door open.

When they walked in, they found themselves at the beginning of a long bridge. Foliage intertwined through the guardrail, and moss grew on the floor. All around them, vines draped from the ceiling, and clung to the walls. Mikey studied their surroundings intently, and began flipping through one of the books he had brought with him, comparing what he saw to what was described. Gil feigned indifference, but it was evident from the amount of time that he spent looking examining the architecture that he was truly interested. Ridley examined the structure of the area around them, admiring the natural beauty she saw. Jack simply stared, his mouth hanging agape.

As if an unspoken command for forward progress had been issued, all four suddenly ceased their observations, and continued walking forward. Mikey talked rapidly as they walked, telling them of the castle's history, and the things they could expect to find when they went inside. When he mentioned the demons that accompanied the castle's curse, Jack's excitement grew. Demons would be worthy opponents. When they reached the doors at the far end of the bridged, conversation stopped as the party tensed in anticipation. Jack gave them all a solemn look, which seemed to say that they had reached the point of no return. This expression was quickly replaced by a mischievous smile, and he pulled the door open.

Inside, they found Mikey's ancient texts had been correct in predicting what they would face. All sorts of demons congregated in the cavernous room they had entered. The castle's current residents were, no doubt, taken aback at the sudden opening of a door that had remained closed for centuries. They recovered quickly, and were soon advancing on the intruders. Black creatures with red eyes, they moved in a menacing fashion that left no doubt regarding their intentions. Sharp fangs and claws were bared, and large scythes were brought forth as well. Jack looked around, and saw that they would soon be completely surrounded. Only quick action would save them from this fate. The problem was, there were five different paths to choose from, and Jack was unsure which was the right one. Turning to Mikey, Jack hoped the dark elf knew their path.

"Which way," Jack asked quickly.

"Straight ahead," Mikey responded.

"Well, let's get going," Gil said, ice sword suddenly appearing.

Jack nodded and stepped forward. As he did, his blaze saber was drawn. Behind him, he heard Ridley readying her axe, and Mikey close his book. Their assailants seemed stunned by the fact that their prey intended to fight, but their advance did not falter. When the first demon lunged, Jack began the attack. Cutting into the wings of the smaller creature, he quickly immobilized it and stepped forward to face his next opponent. Parrying a stroke from one of the scythes, Jack countered with a thrust into the creature's chest. Behind him, he heard his comrades' weapons making contact with their otherworldly opposition. One of them cried out in pain as an elven lightning bolt stuck it from above. All the while, Jack made steady forward progress, and made certain that his friends were right behind him. They could not allow themselves to be separated. When they reached the doors at the opposite end of the room, Jack turned to aid in the attack. Lashing out with his saber, he motioned for his friends to run past him and into the stairwell. When everyone had passed him, Jack fell back as well. Ridley quickly shut the door behind him.

All things considered, they had come out of their first battle okay. Gil had few marks from demon teeth, but none of the wounds were very deep. Mikey's left leg had a semi-circular cut just below the kneecap. Made by a scythe blade no doubt. Ridley's right sleeve had been cut from the elbow down, and the wound had extended almost the whole length of her hand. Jack himself had a few tears in his sleeves that were crimson stained, but was otherwise unharmed. Upon confirming that the stairs were free of enemies, they took the time to heal their injuries. Jack was thankful he had thought to bring the supplies he had. In a matter of moments, they were ready to proceed once more. Leading the way, Jack strode calmly down the steps. When he reached the door at the bottom, he hesitated only an instant before opening it.

The hallway that they entered had very few enemies in it. They were even lucky enough to catch the first one turned away from them. Seeing this, Gil instantly sent his wind blades flying into the creature's exposed back. As he fell to the ground, Jack ran forward, cutting into the demon facing him. This one proved tougher than some of the others. The fact that he could drop into a hovering hole in the air made it difficult to read his movements. As Jack struggled with this opponent, he saw fireballs fly past him and into the demons occupying the remainder of the hall. Eventually, his opponent made a mistake, and Jack capitalized. The creature, possibly disoriented, came out of its hole feet first. Jack's sword thrust lodged itself in the demon's stomach; as a result, the airborne hole fell to the ground and disappeared. Raising his saber to strike the next opponent, Jack realized that there was no one to attack. The corpses of charred demons lay in front of him, and he could still feel the heat from the fireballs. Turning around, he smiled at Mikey before continuing down the hallway. When he reached the door, Jack stopped and asked their guide which direction they would be heading.

"The door we want will be on our immediate right," Mikey said. "We should be able to slip in and get to it before the other demons get the chance to come after us."

Nodding his head, Jack cautiously opened the door. The four companions slipped into the room, and simultaneously looked to the right. Demons began to move toward them, until it became clear that their destination was the set of double doors in the center of the room. A half-circle formed around them, and the demons would come no closer. Unsure of what this meant, Jack confidently approached the doors in front of him. Pulling them open he stepped into the next room. His friends followed suit, entering on his heels. They were uncertain just how long the demons would hesitate, and had no desire to find out.

Upon seeing what awaited them in the next room, Jack began to wish for the demons they had left outside. Standing before them was a massive demon, looking much more formidable than any foe they had previously encountered. Though only his upper torso protruded from the glowing purple circle in the floor, the demon still towered over the party who stood against him. Eight crystal balls were positioned at equal intervals around the glowing circle. Two each, red, blue, yellow, and green; all eight pulsed in unison. Jack looked at Mikey, unsure whether or not the elf had expected this or not.

"So, what is that thing," Jack asked.

"I didn't think it would really be here," Mikey exclaimed.

"What exactly is it," Jack reiterated.

"It's an archdemon," said Mikey. "He was summoned to be the ultimate defender of this castle. We can't defeat him."

"What do mean we can't," Jack asked. "If we hit him enough, he'll fall eventually."

"No," Mikey said gloomily. "This demon was specifically chosen for this job. He is immune to physical attacks. Your sword can't hurt him."

"What," exclaimed Jack. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Wait," Mikey said, his face brightening. "The orbs! Destroy the orbs and we can send him back to where he came from."

"Orbs huh," Jack said, his eyes focusing on the round objects before him. "You got it, eight broken orbs coming up."

* * *

Vegeta26: I guess that'll do it for chapter six. This one was…interesting to write. I don't have much experience in the field of romance-oriented stories, so forgive me if the whole Jack/Ridley thing sucked. Hopefully, you're all still enjoying this story, and you'll let me know what you think. See you in chapter seven.

MelMuff: Glad to hear that you like the story. Don't know what you were expecting Jack and Ridley to discuss, but I hope you liked the scene. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Blue Persuasion: Yep, one Jack/Ridley moment, hold the onions. It's good to hear that you still like the story. It's been an interesting one to write. Especially since I'm trying to enhance a storyline that is already somewhat set. But that's part of what makes Radiata Stories such a great game, huh? It's only set to a certain degree, and you get to choose the way everything else happens. But I digress. It's good to hear from you again, and I hope this chapter was to your liking.


	7. Chapter 7

Sever All Ties

Chapter Seven: The Guardian of Algandars Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As if he could sense the attack they were preparing, the archdemon began the battle. His eyes began to glow, a brilliant light that began in his pupils and spread until it encompassed his eyes completely. Jack realized what was going on and dove out of the way only an instant before the creature's eye beams struck the spot where he had just been standing. Scrambling back to his feet, he was ready to attack. His friends had already gotten out of the way, and were spreading out, so that they could attack. Jack stood his ground in front of the demon, determined not to back down. He charged at the orb in front of him, swinging with all of his might.

His stroke hit the orb, and bounced off. Looking at the orb, Jack saw that a single crack was the only thing about its appearance that had changed. Angered by this, he redoubled his efforts to destroy the glowing red ball. He was so intent on his mission, that he nearly didn't see the creature's whirling arms coming closer. Jumping away not a moment too soon, he eagerly awaited the next opportunity to strike. The other orbs were being attacked as well, and the demon was being forced to fend all of them off at once. Jack knew he needed to keep its focus on him. He rushed forward to attack once more.

His renewed assault did not escape the notice of their opponent. As he came within striking distance, Jack was forced to evade the demon's claws. Out of sheer curiosity, he struck the demon with his saber. The creature didn't even flinch as the blade glanced off his forearm. Worse, his futile attempt had lost Jack his opening. The demon was now showering the area with a cloud of poisonous breath, forcing Jack to pull back. Suddenly, the attack stopped, and their adversary turned completely around. When he looked, Jack saw that Ridley and Gil had managed to destroy one of the yellow crystals and were attacking a green one. The demon now concentrated on attacking these two. Seeing his chance, he charged forward once more. The blaze saber hammered into the red crystal, deepening the marks he had left after his first offensive. A few more strokes, and the orb shattered. Red shards flew everywhere, and the creature turned to face him again.

Just as he was preparing another attack, a green orb on Jack's right shattered. The archdemon turned to see who was responsible for the broken sphere. The small dark elf before him began running further around the circle, away from the demon. The hit-and-run strategy Mikey was employing was the one that would give him the best chance of being successful. As he moved around, Ridley and Gil simultaneously moved to further to the right, keeping the distance between them the same. Jack also moved around, targeting a blue crystal on his immediate right. Suddenly, three crystals were under attack. Ridley and Gil assaulted a red one, and Mikey went after a green.

The demon suddenly launched an offensive, driving the would-be attackers back with eye beams. He also spun around rapidly, whirling his fists to attack as well. Gil was hit by one of the attacks, and was sent flying back. Mikey was caught by an eye beam, which coated him in stone, rendering him incapable of moving. Suddenly all alone, Ridley seemed unsure of what to do. Jack knew he would have to act fast to keep them in control of this fight.

"Ridley," he yelled. "Take care of the other two.

The next instant, he struck the blue orb repeatedly. Hammering into the crystal, he was making steady progress, deepening the cracks in the sphere. Two more horizontal strokes destroyed the blue crystal. As the monster turned to attack, Jack ran on to the next orb. As he got close to the glowing yellow sphere, Jack prepared to strike. Launching himself at the crystal, Jack's body suddenly separated into three other saber-wielding warriors. One on his left, right, and directly overhead, the four swordsmen converged on the orb. Their four sabers cut into the orb all at once.

"Army of Shadows," Jack cried. Yellow shards fell all around him, and the second yellow crystal was gone. Only three crystals remained: one each of red, blue, and green. Jack kept running around the glowing circle on the floor, trying to keep the creature's focus on him.

The next crystal he went after was the second red one. Looking to the side, he saw that Gil was back on his feet, and that Ridley was trying to help Mikey. Leading the demon away from them, Jack cut into the red crystal. He pulled his sword free and ducked at the last second, and the oncoming blow from the archdemon struck the crystal Jack had been attacking. The red orb was destroyed, and Jack set his sights on the green sphere, which was next in line. Looking around the circle, he saw Gil attacking the blue orb. He hacked away at the green orb in front of him, determined to destroy it. Pieces of the crystal fell away as he struck it, and he could feel it giving way. Opposite the circle, Mikey was freed and sending a volley of fireballs at the blue sphere. Jack prepared to strike, and suddenly found he no longer needed to. Ridley had appeared next to him, and her downward stroke destroyed the orb. When Gil destroyed the last crystal, the demon shuddered in pain. He seemed to go limp, and faded into the circle on the floor, which stopped glowing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack checked with the others, making sure they were okay. Though everyone had received small injuries, none was life threatening. Jack looked down and realized that he had also been hit a few times, though he couldn't remember when. However, all that mattered was that everyone was alive, and that they would finally get the answers they had sought. In the center of the room, where the archdemon had been, they saw a stone tablet protruding from the floor. Walking closer, Jack was anxious to see what it said. Mikey was already there, a book in one hand, examining the ancient elven text carved into the stone. When he reached out to touch it, Jack stopped him.

"Wait a minute," he cautioned. "Aren't things like this usually cursed or something? You know, 'Death to all who touch this tablet!' You should be careful."

"I think it's safe," Mikey said, extending his hand. He silently traced the letters with his index finger.

"What does it say," asked Ridley.

"It's written by the elven king," Mikey replied. "I think it's the last thing he wrote before he died. He tells of Algandars, and how his body is weakening. He laments not being able to do anything for his condition."

"Then he shouldn't have married a human," said Gil coldly.

"That's not what he says at all," Mikey said with a frown. "He is saddened because his time with the woman he loves is so short. He knows that he can't gain any more time with her, and that's what saddens him."

"Makes sense," Jack said. "He wants to be there for her."

Looking to his left, he watched Ridley. Her eyes were on the tablet as he spoke, but found his as he finished speaking. A knowing glance passed between the young boy and girl, who quickly returned their attention to the rock in front of them. Mikey was nearing the end of the words, and the others were anxious to hear how the story ended.

"The king closes by saying that he has not regrets," Mikey said. "He says that he knew what could happen if he married the human woman he did, but he accepted the risk. And, although he is dying, he wouldn't change anything. Having her love is all that he wants from life, and he is happy for the time they had. His closing thoughts are that we should strive to work together and find a cure for Algandars. We should do all we can to help our races live together peacefully."

"That's true enough," Jack said. "Well, if that's all, we need to get going."

"Jack's right," Gil added. "It's best not to stay here for too long."

"Are we leaving immediately," Mikey asked.

"Is there any reason not to," Jack replied.

"Well," Mikey began. "I just thought that we might find some interesting things if we searched the castle further."

"Things like these," Jack asked. They all moved closer, and saw that Jack was holding a growth gem, a sword, and a phonograph disc."

"What are those," Ridley asked.

"Well, the hilt of the sword says it's the Hatred Edge," Jack said. "And the phonograph disc says Algandars Castle."

"I'll bet there's more good stuff to be found," Mikey said.

"All right," Jack said. "Let's go then."

When they stepped out of the doors, demons immediately turned toward them. Though their faces were expressionless, Jack imagined they were quite surprised to see that the archdemon had fallen. Whatever their thoughts, they quickly closed on the four who had just emerged. Jack wasted no time in drawing his saber and rushing forward. Cutting through the first demon, he continued to make his way toward the door at the end of the room. The others followed suit, taking down all the demons in their path. Quickly, they cleared a path and got through the door. They made their way through the next hallway with little difficulty, easily defeating the few demons that were there. Turning at the first door on the right, they found several demons occupied the room.

All four rushed forward without hesitating, easily defeating the demons between them and the door. As they made it, Jack mentally noted how much tougher they had all gotten on this journey. Everyone seemed to have stepped up their efforts, and it showed when they fought. Walking down the subsequent hallway, Jack found a ladder that seemed to be made of woven gold. Upon reaching the top, he found a treasure chest, which he promptly opened. Inside, they found a black suit of armor, with a breastplate in the shaped like the face of a demon. Collecting this treasure, they quickly scrambled back down the ladder, avoiding a fight with the demons on that level.

When they made their way back down the path to the central chamber, only one other path was available for them to take. Following it to its end, they came upon a passage under the castle, connected to the Septem Caves. In a chest at its end, they found a book that was called the Book of Angels. Seeing the document he had hunted for so long, Jack couldn't help but think of Leona. The young girl had ardently sought the book for her research, and now she would certainly be deprived of it forever. Taking the book, they headed for the castle's exit.

It was only on the return trip, with the archdemon defeated and their treasure in hand, that Jack was able to appreciate the castle's true beauty. Sealed away for hundreds of years, much of the building itself was unchanged. Flowery light fixtures still glowed as brightly as the day the castle had been sealed. The walls were adorned with various drawings and scenes of people and objects. The people were most likely the elves who had inhabited the castle. Great statues stood at the end of each hall, as well as ornate pillars along the walls. Here and there a wall or a statue had been broken, though Jack could not have said whether this was due to the demons or to age. All in all, the castle was very well preserved.

Reaching the entranceway, everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of their exit. Only a single group of demons stood in their way. Jack started forward, with his friends right behind him. As they walked, Jack's grip on his sword tightened. He eyed the creatures that were between him and the door. Strangely, they made no move to attack. The four comrades continued walking, eyes scanning the shadows for a trap. They were about three quarters of the way to the door when the demons struck. The ones they had left behind suddenly came running back. Winged demons descended from the ceiling as well. They moved to surround the intruders.

As fast as the demons moved, Gil was faster still. He immediately launched himself into the air, his ice sword cutting through demons as he rose. Wind blades rained down on their attackers. Mikey's hands were a blur as they moved. Fireballs and lightning bolts appeared from nowhere and lanced into the creatures. Jack's blaze saber cut deep into his opponents. One after another, they fell before his onslaught. Behind him, Ridley's sweeping axe strokes hammered the demons, forcing them back. In a matter of minutes, it was over and the demons were retreating once more.

The four visitors raced to the door, and out to the walkway they had entered through. Walking slowly across, they reached the far end and stepped back outside. It was about 1:30, and the sun was just past its peak. Pushing the castle door shut, they sat down in the place where their campsite had been the night before. Sitting in silence, each was lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"I think we can make it back by the end of the day," he started. "What do you guys think?"

"We should be able to make it back," said Gil. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's head out then," Jack said. Standing up, he began walking down the road to the Adien Region.

* * *

Vegeta26: Okay, they made it out of Algandars Castle. I wanted to get this wrapped up a chapter after they went in, so I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. I got the important parts covered though. Anyway, our heroes are now headed back to Fort Helencia. Who knows what'll happen to them on their way back? Will anything? I know how you can find out. Just read Chapter Eight, which will be up soon (I hope). In the meantime, you could let me know what you think of the story so far.

MelMuff: Glad you liked the Jack/Ridley moment. I debated for a long time how subtle I should make the changes in their relationship. In the end, I decided that it would be better to show more of the transitions. I'm glad you liked the scene though.

Blue Persuasion: Thanks for the (extremely) complimentary review. I tried to write the Jack/Ridley part while staying in character. Too many times, characters get unintentionally warped by fics who characterize people wrong. As for the gaps in the game, I kind of filled them in for myself as I went along, and now I get to expand even further on those ideas. Good to know that someone else likes them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sever All Ties

Chapter Eight: Starting Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Walking the path back to the bridge, the four companions were silent. The lack of any creatures or combat left them with plenty of time for introspection. Each was focused on their own thoughts. Jack was considering all they had learned from Algandars Castle. They still didn't know how to cure Algandars itself, but Jack felt better nonetheless. His own convictions had been strengthened, and he felt ready for anything. He knew that he was doing the right thing.

Of course, he had always known he was doing the right thing, but it was different now. Before, he had known he was doing the right thing for himself, and for Ridley. Now, he knew he was doing the right thing for everyone, human and non-human alike. The kingdom of Radiata was clearly not interested in making peace. The non-humans were the ones who had attempted to maintain a peaceful coexistence. If a solution were to be found, it would be the non-humans who found it. They needed to find one quickly though. Things would get tougher before they got easier.

As if the world was required to mirror his thoughts, the bridge to the Adien Region came into view. From their vantage point, Jack could see that new guards had been posted at the foot of the bridge. There were six axe-wielding knights and two more with sabers. He was unable to see to the far side. Quietly, he pointed out their opposition to the others. Gil smiled, and looked very near laughing. Mikey shook his head, with a weary. Ridley stared blankly at the sentries. They all knew what would have to happen.

"Why do they send more men out," Mikey asked. "These guys don't have any more of a chance then the ones we beat yesterday. Surely they know that."

"It's their duty," Ridley answered. Mikey's head turned. "Most likely they do know that they'll be beaten in a fight, whether they'll admit it to themselves or not. The point is, Radiata will not give up any ground. Even if we defeat men in the same place every day, they'd only send more every time. These men are willing to die for their country."

"It's laughable," added Gil. "That they lack the intellect to see the futility of their efforts. Their deaths will be meaningless. The worst part is, those fools in your castle can't see that a change in tactics is needed."

"Watch what you say," Ridley said with a menacing glare. Her grip on her axe tightened.

"Oh," Gil said. "I didn't realize you still had feelings for some of them. Get rid of them."

"Enough," said Jack, stepping between the two. "Let's just get this over with. Ridley's right about one thing: there will be more men here today. Where we had guardsmen yesterday, there'll be knights today. Mikey, you're going to have to start us off with your magic. Gil, fly up and come down behind the guys at the bridge's base. Ridley and I will head straight up the middle. The signal will be my whistle."

Mikey nodded, and started to the left, finding the best angle to attack from. Gil silently glided to the right. When he was out far enough, he rose into the air, and moved toward the bridge. Jack and Ridley stayed in place while the other two positioned themselves, watching their opponents. Jack tried to decide which knight to attack first, and which ones Mikey and Gil would take out. Looking at Ridley, he saw that she was not doing a very good job of hiding her unease. Reaching out, Jack put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he gave her a smile full of confidence.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "I can take these guys down. You don't have to fight."

"No," said Ridley. "I do. I have to get over this."

"All right," Jack said. "Ready?"

When Ridley nodded, he stood up and began walking down the path. As soon as he saw that they had been seen, he whistled loudly. The first man who stepped forward was knocked to the ground by a fireball. Moments later, a hail of the blazing spheres were flying toward the bridge's defenders. The men were now uncertain about rushing ahead. In fact, they seemed to be preparing to do the opposite. As they turned to retreat, they ran into Gil. The light elf had silently landed behind them, and now began his offensive. He cut into the men before him, who had little time to launch any attacks of their own. When they finally recovered, they managed a few attacks. Gil easily deflected the saber swings, cutting into the knights in front of him. Unbeknownst to him, an axe-wielding knight was preparing to attack from his blind side.

Just as the axe began to descend, Jack ran into the man. Plowing into him, he knocked the man to the ground, and followed with a ruthless downward stroke. The knights were stunned by his and Ridley's appearance. Faced with magic attacks and an elf assassin, they had momentarily forgotten the two former knights. Taking advantage of the confusion, the two quickly finished the knights, who now faced attack from both sides. Jack then signaled for Mikey to come out from his position and join them. Looking across the bridge, he knew it would be too much to hope that their attack had gone unnoticed. Guards from the other side were already rushing onto the bridge. More saber swinging knights were charging forward, determined to halt the attackers. Gil immediately ran up the steps and onto the bridge. Jack followed, telling the other two to move forward as well.

They met the knights at the bridge's halfway point, pushing two of them aside at the beginning. On the narrow bridge, everyone's strategy revolved around knocking their opponent off. Jack viciously attacked the men in front of him, his sweeping strokes cutting them down and pushing them aside. Mikey was unable to do much, as striking with his magic would threaten the bridge's stability. Gil moved with fluid grace, easily evading the strokes of the best knights. Ridley had moved up, but was unable to get into the forefront. The bridge only permitted two people to move abreast, and she was forced to stay behind Jack and Gil. The knights were steadily giving ground, and their push had nearly gained them the other side.

As they started to descend the stairs, Mikey's magic attacks resumed. However, the knights were managing to hold their own at the base of the bridge. Without thinking, Jack jumped off the side of the stairs. He hit the ground and immediately ran forward. Without the elevation advantage, and faced with a powerful new foe, the knights were on the verge of collapsing. Rushing into their midst, he began an aggressive assault. His sword flashed quickly as it struck men all around him. His sweeping thrusts hammered the knights, forcing them to give ground. As they did, they moved directly into Mikey and Gil's attacks. Trying to defend against attacks from both sides, they inadvertently left themselves open. This resulted in a very quick and decisive victory for the four warriors who attacked.

Turning and walking away, Jack motioned for the others to follow him. Gil had not needed the gesture, and was already walking down the road. Mikey glanced back only once before he moved on. Ridley hesitated for a few long moments before she grudgingly started forward. She cast several long, sorrowful looks backward. As they walked down the path, Jack studied Ridley intently. He was worried about the toll this fighting was taking on her. She wasn't hurt physically, but he could tell that she had been wounded in other ways. Jack wanted to comfort her, and was preparing to do so, when three men came into view. Jack's hand immediately went to his sword. Any men in this area would not be friends. Walking closer, Jack recognized more friends of his from the town. Alvin, Miranda, and Vitas, three of Olacion's trainee monks stood before them. As they got closer, Jack began taking larger strides, and signaled for the other three to stop behind him.

"I'll handle this," Jack said calmly.

Walking closer, he saw that the young fighters had changed little since he had last seen them. Alvin's feet were firmly planted, and he looked ready to fight. Miranda looked as if she were uncertain as to what would happen next, and was afraid to find out. Vitas' posture said she was ready to fight, but her eyes betrayed her. She seemed hesitant to attack. Jack knew these three very well, having once been asked by their master to test their strength. It seemed like ages ago, though it hadn't been all that long. More importantly, Jack knew they hadn't improved enough in that time to beat him. When Jack got within twenty paces, all three simultaneously tensed. He stopped fifteen paces away.

"So, they didn't think Vancoor could handle this route anymore," Jack asked.

"That's not quite true," Vitas answered.

"All of the guilds are rotating duties," Alvin added.

"The schedule gives the guild warriors time to rest and recuperate," said Miranda.

"Bet they're keeping Doctor Morfinn busy," Jack said.

"Both he and our healers have been very busy," Miranda replied. "Why have you done this Jack?"

"I have my own path to follow," Jack answered.

"You think that's good enough," exclaimed Vitas. "You turn against your own friends, and the only explanation you have is that it's your path? That's not good enough!"

"It will have to be," replied Jack. "I have no other answer."

"Come back with us Jack," Alvin said. "We don't want to have to fight you. Surely the king will pardon you if you tell him the non-humans' plans."

"Alvin," Jack began. "We both know that's not going to happen. I've made my choice, and I'm going to keep to it. You three made your choice in coming here today. We're both going to have to face the repercussions of our choices, good or bad. Unfortunately for you, the consequences of your actions will not be good. By choosing to confront me, your lives are forfeit. I'm sorry it has to come to this."

"You'll send those others against us," asked Miranda.

"No," Jack answered. "I'll fight all of you, three on one."

"Jack," Vitas said tensely. "We will kill you."

"I hope so," said Jack. They looked confused. "Well, I don't hope that you actually kill me. I do hope that you will try though, because I'm not holding back, and I'd hate to think you are. Now, let's do this. It's going to take everything you've got just to have a chance."

Jack drew his sword as the three monks took their fighting stances. He stared at them for a several moments. Each second seemed to be an eternity. He was giving them the opportunity to strike first. It was the best he could do. When none of them looked as if they would make a move, Jack decided to act. He lunged forward to attack. He rushed straight for Alvin, trying to divide the warriors. He swung his saber from left to right, forcing his opponent to fall back. Miranda, on Alvin's left, also jumped back. Vitas was quick to attack from Jack's left. Reflexively, he swung his saber, and slashed across her leg. The girl fell to her knees in front of him.

As Jack prepared to finish her, he heard Alvin's steps behind him. Rolling to the side, Jack got out of the way just in time. Unable to stop himself, Alvin ran into Vitas, and the two fell into a pile on the ground. While they were untangling themselves, he turned his attention on Miranda. She attacked quickly, trying to keep his focus on her. Skillfully evading her attacks, he countered, leaving a gash down the length of her arm. Hitting her chest with the hilt of his saber, he turned to face the other two warriors, who were preparing to attack him again. Both had spread out wide, and were rushing toward him.

When they got closer, both rushed to the middle at sharp angles, ready to attack. Unfazed, Jack stepped forward and attacked Vitas, who was on his left. She brought her hands up to deflect his blade, and quickly recoiled as the blaze saber burned her hands. Turning to his right, Jack brought the sword down, cutting Alvin's right side. Thrusting his sword out, Jack spun completely around, cutting both at once. While Alvin and Vitas staggered back, he rushed at Miranda. The young girl was still nursing the wound on her right arm, and was not in a position to defend. She made a futile effort to attack with her left hand, which Jack brushed aside. Thrusting his left knee forward, he knocked Miranda to the ground. He quickly lunged forward, his sword descending on the girl. However, his target rolled to the side, evading his attack.

While Jack was preparing to run forward, he heard movement behind him. Turning around, he saw Vitas struggling to her feet. Alvin was already standing, though he was nearly doubled over with his hand at his side. He ran at these two, determined to finish them quickly. Vitas wasn't even on her feet when his blade sliced across her stomach. A quick back-pivot put him in perfect position to attack Alvin. His sword feint made Alvin prepare for an attack from above. Jack, however, attacked from the right. Cutting into his opponent's side, Jack continued his offensive by attacking with the hilt of the sword itself. Hastening Alvin's fall, Jack brought the sword down one final time. The young monk cried out in pain as he hit the ground. Pulling his sword free, Jack moved on, knowing that sound was Alvin's last.

Jack turned around, trying to determine whom to finish next. On his right, Miranda had managed to get back on her feet. Vitas was still having difficulty standing. Wasting no time, he rushed toward Miranda, readying his attack. His sword stretched out in a slash from the right to the left. The healer actually managed to void his initial strike, and he found himself temporarily in between the two girls. Since he was now facing Vitas, he immediately moved to engage her. The girl had only just managed to regain her footing, and her stance was shaky at best. His upward stroke cut deeply, and knocked her to the ground. Instinctively, he spun to his right. The charging Miranda ran right past him, and he brought his saber down. In the next instant, she was laying facedown next to Vitas. The fight was over.

Suddenly, the reality of the last few minutes sank into Jack. Staring at Vitas in front of him, he felt cold inside. The girl in front of him stared back with a strange mix of hatred, pain, and admiration. Her breath came in labored gasps, and Jack knew she would not last much longer. Miranda, laying next Vitas, was not in any better shape. Facedown in grass, her chest rose and fell very slowly. She would not outlive her friend by long. Jack's emptiness felt different than it had on any other occasion. Cutting down his friends was never going to become easy. Additionally, facing these young girls was far different then the trained warriors of Vancoor. Looking down at Vitas, he was filled with sorrow at having to strike down his friends. He was surprised when Vitas began to speak.

"You've gotten even stronger," she began. "It…it's amazing. We didn't even touch you."

"The path I've chosen necessitates strength," Jack said simply.

"Then walk it to the end," said Vitas. She even gave him a small smile.

"I wish it hadn't ended this way," Jack said.

"I…I do too," Vitas said. "I guess it did, though. Too bad for…us."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Jack said.

"Master…Achilles said this might happen," Vitas said. "Defeat, he told us, was always a possibility. He tried to…to prepare us for this reality. It's no…not what I thought it would be. It's more…more real. I can't feel my legs."

"That's the risk you took," Jack said simply.

"I know," Vitas responded. She lay still for a moment before finally speaking again. "Jack…"

Before she could finish, her eyes closed, and Vitas' breathing stopped. Jack bowed his head. Looking next to her, he realized that Miranda was still alive. Quickly but gently, he turned her onto her back. Her eyes were already partially glazed, but she spoke with surprising clarity.

"I don't think I can heal these wounds Jack," she said simply. Suddenly, she moaned in pain.

"Miranda," exclaimed Jack.

"Jack," Miranda whispered. "Jack, the pain. It's everywhere."

"There's not much I can do," Jack said. "It'll all be over in a few minutes."

"No," Miranda said, wincing. "There is something you can do. End my pain."

"What," Jack asked. "No, I can't. I won't!"

"Please Jack," said Miranda. "You didn't have any problems getting this far. Finish…me"

"You're wrong," Jack replied. "If there was any way to avoid this fight, I would have done so. And I won't strike you down while you're helpless."

"I'm…begging you," Miranda said. Her body tensed. "Please, save me from the pain."

"This is what you want," Jack asked. Miranda's nod brought a sigh of defeat from Jack. "All right."

Silently, he tightened his grip on the saber in his right hand. Gently, Jack laid Miranda back on the ground. She was in obvious pain, and her eyes begged for release. As he raised his sword, her body stiffened. Jack hesitated only an instant before his blade fell.

* * *

Vegeta26: Eight chapters done, and still going. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's glad to see that the Radiata Stories genre is growing. Well, rest assured that my story isn't going anywhere, and there's still plenty in store. Thanks again to those who continue to review.

Zeroark: Thanks for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy. Didn't get to slip a real Jack/Ridley in this chapter, but I think they work better when they're not forced into every single chapter.

Blue Persuasion: Glad you're still reading. Characters like Gil aren't too hard to write. Honestly, the quiet ones like Mikey are tougher, because you don't get as much information to go on.

Sono Ketsuraku Rinku: The Book of Angels took forever for me to find too. I kept trying to find a branch of the Septem Cave that went to it. As for the story, writing fighting scenes has always been my specialty.


	9. Chapter 9

Sever All Ties

Chapter Nine: Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Jack's fight with the monks from Olacion began, his three companions were all watching. As soon as Jack had signaled for them to stop, Gil had taken a seat under a nearby tree to watch the inevitable conflict. The light elf even went so far as to bring forth his writing supplies, to record any major happenings. Mikey first looked as if he would join Gil, but instead contented himself with kneeling in the grass to see what would happen. Ridley stood rooted to the spot where she had stopped, staring intently at the combatants. All three strained their ears to hear the words that were exchanged. However, they were unable to hear anything due to the distance between themselves and the fighters. When the battle did start, all three became quickly focused on the combat. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

'_Jack's footwork is exceptional,' _Gil noted. '_He's quick, and has a good understanding of where the next attack will come from. He always keeps his balance, and stays centered. Aggressive enough to press the advantage, but smart enough not to over-commit. Fighting multiple people doesn't hinder him at all. Watch that attack formation. They're vulnerable when they cross. Excellent move. Now strike while they're…good. It's all down hill from here. I still can't believe he's going to finish them. This young human is truly impressive. There's no hesitation, and no compassion. Or is there? This conversation with the dying girl is unnecessary. So, the other one's still alive? Why does he need to speak with her too? He is still soft. Ending her misery is a kindness he shouldn't grant. Oh well, it was still an impressive display of power.'_

* * *

'_He's fast,' _Mikey was amazed. Jack had closed the distance to his opponents with surprising speed. '_He already has them on the defensive. They won't be able to use their advantage of numbers if he keeps them apart. That's their only chance. Jack never lets his opponents have an opportunity to attack. He's ruthlessly efficient. I don't know how he can face his friends like this. I could never bring myself to fight against Coco or Franz, or any of my friends. Jack's not only fighting them. But he's also finishing them off. Why is he doing it? I know Lord Zane will need his help, and he's certainly helped us, but Jack's bringing this upon himself. Is he going to kill these girls as well? He is changing.'_

* * *

'_Come on Jack,' _Ridley silently screamed. '_Hold on. You can do this. You have to. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're a lot different then you were when we joined the knights. Not just in terms of ability, either. You were so immature and foolhardy. But now, it's almost as if you've done a complete reversal. Even in the last few days, you've changed so much. The seriousness you fight with, the determination, it's amazing. But where did it come from? I don't even remember seeing this in you while you were at the warrior guild. You've done better than I have. I don't know how you manage to face your friends like this, that's more than I could do. Well, it looks like the fight's over. She's still alive? Those girls are tough. Jack! What is he doing?!'_

* * *

Picking his sword up, Jack looked down at Miranda. Numbness overcame him, and he felt a great amount of pain building up inside of himself. Looking across the crimson stained grass, he shook his head. It was terrible, having to face them. Jack turned to where his friends were waiting, and motioned for them to come forward. Looking down at the young healer, Jack thought back to all of the times he had asked her to mend his wounds after a Vancoor mission. Eventually, she had simply decided to accompany him. Of course, she could only come when she wasn't studying under Master Godwin. She had been skilled, both as a healer and a fighter.

"If there had been any way to avoid this," Jack began. "You know I would have done so. Goodbye Miranda."

He cast one last look at Vitas. She had always had such a strong desire to be the best. He had thought well of her, and the fact that she never gave up. Monkmaster Achilles had known from the start that she would be strong. After Achilles had had Jack test them, Vitas had wanted a rematch, and joined Jack when he defeated her again.

"Achilles was right," Jack said. "You must always be prepared to lose a fight that you enter. You faced death with great courage, Vitas."

As his friends began to catch up, Jack walked ahead, stopping when he came to Alvin's body. The flattened grass behind him showed that Alvin had crawled forward after he had fallen, still trying to help his friends. That was what Master Fernando had liked about Alvin when he had first chosen him: his determination and loyalty. When he had shown the strength he had, it was only natural that he train under Achilles. His strength and determination had both been valuable assets.

"Alvin," said Jack. "I didn't want to face you either. But there was no other way. I chose the path I'm on, and there's no turning back."

As the other three caught up, Jack began to walk on toward Radiata. None of them tried to speak to him, and Jack was not in the mood to talk. He was thankful they fulfilled his unspoken request for silence. Lost in his thoughts, Jack failed to notice the worried look on Ridley's face. When they passed through Nuevo Village, they were fortunate enough not to encounter anyone. The rest of their return journey passed without incident. When they arrived at Lupus Gate, the four warriors continued their evened stride toward the Journey Pig. As they closed on the statue, one of the guardsmen standing at the town's entrance noticed them. He quickly alerted the other men to their presence.

"The non-humans are here," one of them exclaimed.

"The traitors are with them too," another yelled. "Get them."

As the guardsmen ran toward them, Jack pushed Ridley in front of him. She quickly grabbed the statue, and flashed out of sight. Jack rushed onto the bridge, and cut down the first man who approached. The pig flashed again behind him, and Mikey was gone. Slicing down man after man, Jack pushed them all the way to the gate itself. Suddenly, elven air blades flew past his head, and cut down two men in front of him.

"Jack," said Gil. "Fall back."

Jack began stepping backward, never taking his eyes off of the men in front of him. Gil continued to throw his air blades, ensuring that the guards would not charge onto the bridge. When he reached the light elf, they both reached for the Journey Pig. As his hand stretched forth, Jack pictured the entrance to Fort Helencia. He could clearly see the tree, the wall, and even the training dummy on the ground. An instant later, he was standing at the Fort's Journey Pig. Clarence and Serva were in the middle of their daily training, practicing hand to hand fighting that was very similar to the style used by the monks of Olacion. Grigory was also doing his "training," swinging an empty liquor bottle as if it were a weapon. Ignoring these three, Jack immediately looked for Ridley and Mikey. The two were sitting under the tree, and quickly got to their feet at their comrades' appearance.

"Are you okay," Mikey asked.

"Yeah," said Jack. "We're fine."

"Good," Mikey said. "We couldn't tell how many men there were, and you were gone for a while."

"Gil and I can handle ourselves," Jack said coolly.

"As long as you don't bite off more than you can chew," Ridley responded.

"Me," Jack said with a grin. "Never."

"If we're done here, I'll take my leave and report to Lord Zane," Gil said. Jack nodded and the elf glided away.

"I should be heading back too," Mikey said. "Thanks again Jack."

"Hold on a minute," Jack called, running to catch up with the dark elf. "I should be thanking you."

"Why," Mikey asked.

"Because you helped me find the things I was looking for," Jack answered. "I found out that I have the strength to face my friends."

"You always had that," said Mikey.

"Maybe so," Jack said. "The second thing I found was far more important. I discovered a reason to fight. I've always believed in Ridley, and promised to protect her. But now, I have another reason. Finding a solution to this conflict between humans and non-humans. So, thanks for that."

"It was really nothing," Mikey said.

"Not to you maybe," Jack said. "But it means a lot to me."

"Okay," Mikey replied. "See you later."

Offering only a weak smile to Ridley, Jack walked back into the Fort. When she tried to follow, he turned and shook his head. He needed to be alone. Friends and allies greeted him cheerfully, but he ignored them. Dyvad's friendly wave went unnoticed, and Franz's enthusiastic greeting was shrugged off as Jack trudged toward his room. He felt numb to the core. The knowledge of his actions on their trip, while previously evident only in small doses, had just hit him full force. Try as he might, Jack could not seem to close it away permanently. Now, the realization that he had destroyed the lives of some of his dearest friends seemed too much to bear. Entering his room, he let his saber fall carelessly to the side.

Thoughts swirled inside his head, memories of the times he'd spent with his friends. Stretching out on his makeshift bed, he did all he could to clear his mind. Nothing helped. No matter what thoughts he entertained, Jack's mind always returned to the fact that he had destroyed his friends. Even thinking of the good times he had spent with them didn't help. It actually made the problem worse. As he reminisced about the good times, he couldn't help but realize that he was responsible for the fact that there would be no more of those good times. He had shared a special bond with all of the guild members they had killed on their trip to Algandars Castle. The worst part was that there were many more Guild members and battles to come. He could derive a certain amount of solace from the fact that his cause was the right one, but it did little to really make him feel better.

He was still sitting and thinking on this when Sir Gawain entered his room. The Lion of the West was as imposing a figure as ever. The smaller space made him seem even bigger and more prominent. After staring at Jack for a few moments, Gawain seated himself opposite the young warrior. Jack looked up from the floor, and watched Gawain, who was studying Jack. A few long moments later, Gawain spoke.

"So, what did you find in that Castle," he asked.

"Stuff," Jack answered. "A sword, some armor, a phonograph, and the Book of Angels."

"That's not what I meant," Gawain said. "What did you find in the way of an answer to your dilemma."

"The king died of Algandars," said Jack. "He married a human, and that's where the disease comes from."

"It's also where our friends the dark elves come from," Gawain said levelly. "And you haven't told me anything I didn't already know. One more time: What did YOU find in Algandars Castle."

"You don't give up do you," Jack said with a sigh. "I learned that it's possible for humans and non-humans to live together peacefully. That it would be to everyone's benefit to do so. I realized that the side I've chosen is the one who will endeavor to bring about this peace. That I made the right choice."

"It doesn't help, does it," Gawain asked.

"What," asked Jack.

"The knowledge that you've made the right choice doesn't make it any easier to face your old friends," Gawain said.

"No, it doesn't," Jack agreed. "Nor does telling myself there's no other way."

"Unfortunately," Gawain began. "It won't get any easier."

"I don't expect it to," Jack said sternly. "If anything, it'll get harder."

"The fighting," asked Gawain. "Oh, definitely. But, it doesn't have to be as hard on you."

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"You aren't alone, you know," Gawain replied. "Should you need her, Ridley is there for you."

"No," Jack said quickly. "She has enough to worry about, without adding me to the list."

"But you assume she's not worried already," Gawain said gently. "Maybe she hasn't been oblivious to everything that's happened. Maybe she knows exactly how you're feeling."

"I still refuse to be a burden," said Jack. "I'll handle this myself."

"All right," Gawain said. "But you should at least talk to her. If you don't, you will have chosen wrong."

"What," Jack asked.

"You didn't need anything you learned in Algandars Castle," Gawain replied. "The choice you made was right, because of your motives in making it. You needed no other justification than helping Ridley. All the Castle did was help show you made a correct choice. If you shut Ridley out, you will have rejected your very reason for choosing this path. Allow that to happen, and you will have chosen wrong."

"I see," Jack said. "So, if Ridley and I help each other, we can be that much better?"

"Exactly," Gawain said. "The days ahead are going to be just as tough for you as they are for her. You've helped her shoulder her burden, now let her help you with yours."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack said, getting to his feet.

* * *

Vegeta26: Chapter nine is done. Hope everyone's still enjoying the story. I'm having fun with this one. More action to come, so stick around. In the meantime, you could write a review and let me know what you think (just a suggestion).

MelMuff: Thanks once again for the review. Glad to hear you still like the story. I like to keep it interesting. Hope I'll hear from you again.

Sono Ketsuraku Rinku: I can't really tell you who Jack's going to face without giving away where I'm going with the story. However, I'll say this: I'm not going to kill off everyone. Also, don't worry about your questions bothering me. Ask away!

Blue Persuasion: The scene with the three monks was a tough one to write. It was meant to simultaneously show the physical and mental changes in Jack's character since leaving Radiata. The part at the end with Vitas and Miranda was meant to provoke that measure of sadness (and it sounds like it did).


	10. Chapter 10

Sever All Ties

Chapter Ten: A New Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Walking out of his room, Jack began looking for Ridley, but she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't find her in the anteroom. When she wasn't in the courtyard either, he went to check the shops. Neither shop contained the girl he was looking for. Jack ran outside, and saw only Grigory. He approached the Dwarf and asked where Ridley had gone.

"The young girl used the Journey Pig," Grigory replied. "Said something about the Sediche Region."

"Thanks," Jack said, walking toward the statue. "I wonder what she's doing there."

Forming a mental picture of the Sediche Region's snow-covered mushrooms, Jack touched the Pig. Instantly, he was transported to the entrance of the Black Goblin Haven. Walking inside, he asked Drew about Ridley. The goblin informed him that he had seen a human girl talking to Marco outside. Jack thanked him and went to see the bookseller. When he got outside, he saw Ridley talking to Marco. Overjoyed, he ran to her.

"Ridley," he exclaimed.

"Jack," Ridley said, turning around.

"What are you doing here," Jack asked.

"Marco was talking to me about the Book of Angels," Ridley said.

"Do you have it with you," Marco interjected.

"No, I don't," Jack said. "Wait, did you just…"

"Speak fluently," Marco finished. "Yes I did. Just because the rest of the black goblins choose the life of ignorance they do, does not mean I have to. Nor does it mean that I should do nothing to promote their education."

"Right," Jack said. "Anyway, I need to talk to Ridley."

"In fact," Marco said, as if Jack hadn't spoken. "The goblins used to be one of the most intelligent races. Alas, one of our most treasured historical texts seems lost forever. It's such a shame that it…Wait! You two could go get if for me."

"What," Jack asked.

"The history of the goblins," said Marco. "The tome is hidden in a cemetery in the Dorse Region. It has been hidden for centuries, but my research has helped me pinpoint its location."

"I know where it is," Jack said.

"You do," exclaimed Marco. "How?"

"I've been there," Jack replied.

"You have," Ridley asked.

"Sure, back at Vancoor," Jack said.

"You got in," Marco asked.

"Sure, the password was sesame seeds," Jack answered.

"How did you learn all of this," Marco asked.

"I read it," Jack said.

"Of course," said Marco. "It only makes sense that the Castle's Library should have documentation of these things."

"No," said Jack. "Well, the Castle might have the book. I read in the library."

"What," Marco exclaimed. "The secrets of the goblin race can be accessed in a public library?"

"Yep," Jack said.

"Amazing," said Marco. "So, will you seek the book for me?"

"What do you say Ridley," Jack asked. "We can talk on the way, right?"

"I suppose so," Ridley said. "But…can we do this?"

"Oh yeah," Jack replied. "We'll get the book for you, don't worry."

"Thank you so much," Marco said.

With a nod to the goblin, Jack gestured for Ridley to precede him in reentering the Goblin Haven. Walking back through, Jack had eyes only for the girl in front of him. She looked okay. Nothing in her posture or movements suggested the sadness or pain that had been evident before. Of course, he hadn't noticed it the first time. Either way, he was determined not to miss it this time. When they reached the Journey Pig in front of the Goblin Haven, Jack began forming a picture of Shangri La. Suddenly, he turned and looked at Ridley.

"Have you ever been to Shangri La," he asked.

"No, I guess I haven't," Ridley replied.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Jack said.

"What's that," asked Ridley.

"I'll form the mental picture, and you hold my hand," Jack said. Ridley blushed slightly.

"Okay," Ridley said, extending her hand.

Jack took her hand in his, and instantly felt elated. Holding her hand was bliss. Never mind the fact that it was just for practicality's sake, he was holding her hand. A second later, his other hand made contact with the statue in front of him. Then, they were standing in front the goblin city of Shangri La, in the Dorse Region. Ridley released his hand, and Jack felt as though he was incomplete once more. However, he gave no outward indication of his feelings, and began walking forward. They walked side by side in silence for a few moments, before Jack finally spoke.

"We're just going from one task to the other, huh," he said.

"No rest for the weary," Ridley responded cryptically.

"True enough," Jack said. "At least we shouldn't have to worry about knights or the guilds on this one."

"At least there's that," said Ridley. "Although I guess it wouldn't matter to you at this point."

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"You don't hesitate at all," Ridley said. "It doesn't matter who you're facing."

"I suppose that's right," Jack responded. "But I can't afford to either. I've had to become stronger, physically and mentally."

"Yes, you have," said Ridley. "But…how did you do it?"

"I asked myself what would happen if I failed," Jack answered. "When I chose to accompany you, I knew it would come to this. I knew I would have to face them. But I also knew that if I didn't, it would be that much harder for you to succeed. I can't help but feel that you're going to need me before this is over. And if that's true, then failure isn't an option. I'll do whatever is necessary to help you through this."

"But how could you face them," asked Ridley. "When we faced the knights on the bridge I…I couldn't do it. They were my friends."

"It's hard to explain," Jack said, after a pause. "Try not to see them as your friends. That's the hardest part. Not just in the moment, but afterward as well. Don't think about the people you knew, because that's not how they see you. All they see is a traitor. By still considering them your friends, you only hurt yourself. Think instead of what they're doing by siding with Radiata."

"I don't understand," Ridley said, looking confused.

"Consider why you're standing against them," Jack said. "I think of you."

"You do," Ridley asked, blushing a little.

"Of course I do," Jack said firmly. "The one thing I am sure of is that I'm fighting to protect you. That means that anyone who would hurt you is an enemy. Don't think of who you're fighting, but why you're fighting."

"That makes some sense," Ridley said. "I still don't know if I can do it, though."

"You won't know until you're forced to fight again," Jack said. "And if you're unable to face them, know that I'll be there to help you."

Her only reply was to smile. Ridley truly was grateful for Jack's help, but helping her seemed to be taking its toll on him. The seriousness he spoke and acted with was extremely uncharacteristic. She couldn't help but feel responsible for his current situation.

'_Did I do this to you,'_ Ridley asked herself. '_You weren't like this before you came with me to the City of Flowers. This isn't you. I'm the reason you're doing this. It was one thing for me to choose this, but I didn't think you'd follow. When you decided to follow me, I was so happy. I was terrified to do this by myself. Your presence has given me strength and courage, and I'm grateful for that. But what has this cost you? No one should have to face their friends like you have.'_

"Why so serious all of a sudden," asked Jack.

"It's nothing," Ridley replied. "I just…Jack!"

Reflexively, Jack freed his saber and swung. This blow smashed into a large snake that had dropped down from the trees right in front of them. He quickly followed this initial blow with a powerful downward stroke. The snake hissed in pain, and tried to bite Jack. He used his blade to fend off the serpent's fangs, but as he turned, he saw its tail streaking toward him. Instantly, Ridley was there. Her axe cut through the snake's tail, partially immobilizing it. Jack took advantage of the opportunity and attacked again. His slash scored the side of the snake, which shuddered in pain. Ridley finished the creature off, her axe separating its head from its body. Making sure they were okay, the two opened the chest before them, and found a rainbow colored crystal. When the path dead-ended, they turned back and continued on their way to the cemetery. Ridley was thankful that the snake had seemingly distracted Jack from their conversation. They continued walking, and he said nothing. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"This cemetery is a crazy place," Jack said with a grin. "We had to face goblin skeletons and phantoms. They were a little tougher then, but they shouldn't be any problem now. I wonder if we'll have to face the old goblin king again."

"What," Ridley asked.

"His ghost is in the cemetery," Jack said. "He tried to stop us from taking the recruitment suit."

"I see," Ridley said.

"When we get inside, it'll be important to stay close together," said Jack. "These bone goblins literally pop out of the ground."

"Right," Ridley said.

As they approached the goblin cemetery, Ridley was suddenly knocked off her feet. A zerotone that had not been visible a moment before suddenly materialized. Another one appeared behind Jack. Rushing ahead, Jack thought only of Ridley. He swung his sword wildly, cutting into the chameleon and knocking it backward. Turning around, he reached down and grabbed Ridley's hand. He pulled her to her feet, and continued to fight. His sword struck the creature, pushing it to the side. He rushed toward the fallen reptile, and was suddenly confronted by a pointura. The giant spider launched its web at Jack, who sidestepped. Charging ahead, he swung his sword furiously. His low, angled strokes were aimed at cutting off the spider's legs. Slashing and twisting, he cut into the spider and turned to face the chameleon, who was reentering the fight. Jack's sword flashed quickly, cutting into the reptile. He attacked viciously, and he forced both creatures to keep their distance. With the spare moment he had, Jack looked to Ridley.

The single zerotone Ridley was fighting looked ready to fall. Her repeated axe blows were doing a great deal of damage, and the chameleon was unable to do anything but attempt to avoid these attacks. Just as it seemed Ridley was assured victory, the creature disappeared. Jack knew that when a zerotone concealed itself, a small outline was still visible. He had to help Ridley. As he turned to rush toward her, Jack felt a sudden, stinging pain in his leg. The pointura had bitten him as he moved. Reflexively, he swung his saber and cut into the spider. The creature hissed in pain and fell to the ground. Jack continued to run forward. After his first step, Jack was his from the side. The zerotone he had been facing had swung its tail and smashed into Jack's ribs. He was knocked off balance, and the second blow knocked him to the ground. Rolling across the ground, he swung his sword wildly, trying to keep the lizard off of him. When he tried to rise, Jack sank back to the ground. He winced in pain as he felt the pointura's poison working through his veins. Steadying himself with his sword, Jack staggered toward Ridley, who was now fighting both lizards by herself. The reptiles were moving around, fading in and out of visibility, and Ridley was having trouble watching them both. Finally, she committed to attacking.

Lunging forward, she smashed into one of the zerotones with her axe. This exposed the creature, who had previously been invisible. She followed this attack with another, and then a third. Finally, she brought down a crushing blow, which finished off the lizard. She turned quickly, ready to face the second one. This creature, already wounded from facing Jack, posed little problem. Ridley hammered into him, easily defeating him with two axe strokes. As she eliminated the final creature, Jack arrived. The poison was now coursing through his blood, and he was barely able to stand. He opened his mouth to speak, and fell. Ridley rushed forward and grabbed him.

"Jack," she exclaimed. "Jack, are you all right?"

"Fine," he gasped. "As long…as you're okay."

"You've been poisoned," Ridley said when she saw his leg.

"I'll be…" Jack began. A moment later, his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Vegeta26: Ten chapters. That's cool. It just keeps getting better and better. Right? I hope that's the case. Let me know, one way or the other, by reviewing.

Blue Persuasion: All three humans on the non-humans' side are facing tough times, Jack and Ridley especially. Gawain provides a sort-of stabilizing effect for them. The important realization for both is that they can depend on one another. That connection is especially hard for Jack to make. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sever All Ties

Chapter Eleven: Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Jack awoke, he was laying on his back inside his tent. He sat up instantly, and looked around. The first thing he did was reach for his sword, which was sitting next to him. Looking outside, he found a fire blazing warmly. It was night time, about 8:00. He stood up, and winced as he put his weight on his left leg. Looking down, he found a bandage wrapped around the pointura bite. He was also conscious of the fact that he couldn't feel the poison anymore. Stepping outside, he saw that he was facing the entrance to the goblin cemetery. Everything looked as it had the last time he had been there. Hearing footsteps behind him, Jack slowly dropped his hand to the hilt of his saber. He turned and was relieved to see Ridley standing at the edge of the trees, holding wood for the fire. Upon seeing him, she dropped the sticks and strode toward him.

"Jack," she said anxiously. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be up and around yet."

"I'm fine," he replied. "What about you?"

"Fabulous," Ridley said, dryly.

"Good," Jack said. He walked over to the fire and seated himself. Ridley followed suit.

They sat silently next to each other for several long moments. Jack's eyes were constantly shifting, watching the wooded areas all around their campsite. They were not likely to be attacked at night, but he wouldn't risk it. Ridley looked only at the boy sitting next to her. He seemed to have recovered from his injury, but she didn't want him to push himself too hard and be hurt.

"That was pretty stupid of you," she said. "Going and getting yourself hurt like that."

"Was it," Jack asked.

"Yes," Ridley said.

"Why do you say that," asked Jack.

"You could have died," Ridley answered.

"I know," Jack said simply.

"What do you mean 'I know,'" Ridley asked hotly.

"I understand that being with you means I could die," Jack replied.

"It's not that simple Jack," said Ridley.

"Why not," he asked. "I'm willing to risk my life for you. I was trying to help you."

"But it didn't work," Ridley exclaimed. "And what's worse, I didn't even need your help."

Jack was stunned. For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at Ridley. Her words were confusing, and unsettling. After talking so much about how much help he was, she now said she didn't need him? All of his actions since leaving Radiata were suddenly cast in a different light. Sir Gawain had been right. He had been fighting for Ridley. Now, everything he had done seemed foolish. All of the battles he had been in seemed meaningless. Without Ridley, he had no reason to be in the situation he was. Ridley seemed to realize the affect her words had had, for she spoke again.

"That came out wrong," Ridley said softly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean," Jack asked angrily.

"I meant that…" Ridley began. She paused a moment before continuing. When she finally spoke, her voice was softer. "Jack…I need you. I need you for all of this journey. You can't throw your life away now. I know you're willing to do anything for me, but you need to understand that there are times when I can handle myself. As much as I need your strength, I need your trust even more."

"I do trust you," Jack insisted.

"No you don't," Ridley said. "If you did, you'd recognize that your help isn't always needed. There are situations where I don't need your assistance. In times like those, I need you to trust that I can hold my own. Especially like this last battle. Your single-minded concern for me nearly got you killed."

"I…" Jack started.

"And if you die," Ridley said, holding up her finger to silence him. "I don't know what I'll do."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said, his voice softening. "I promise."

"I hope not," said Ridley.

Silence fell over them once more. Jack was left to contemplate Ridley's words, while Ridley wondered if she had phrased them right. Jack thought he could understand what she was asking of him. He knew how frustrating it was to be underestimated. After joining the knights, and later Vancoor, Jack had had to prove his strength to everyone around him. He had grown stronger, and wanted to be recognized. It had never occurred to him that he could be doing the same thing to Ridley. He silently resolved to do as Ridley asked, and give her the chance to defend herself.

Ridley was uncertain whether she had expressed herself correctly. She knew how sensitive Jack was when it came to her safety. She had not exactly told him what he wanted to hear, but he needed to understand that she could look out for herself. And she certainly had not been lying when she had said she needed him. She knew that she would need his help, but it went even further than that. She was the reason that Jack had decided to leave Radiata, and if he died, it would be because of her. He couldn't die, she wouldn't let him.

Finally, they both turned their thoughts to dinner. The fire before them had a pot on it that contained some of the black goblin Polpo's soup. Jack got up and walked over to it. He dished up some of the soup for Ridley, and then for himself. As he ate the soup, Jack did his best to focus only on its excellent taste, and not on the things that had gone into it. The silence continued all through dinner, before Jack finally decided to speak.

"Hey, Ridley," he said.

"Yes," she responded.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Jack began. He slid closer to Ridley. "And you're right. During my time at the knights, and for most of my time at the warrior's guild, everyone treated my like a weakling. The knight captains and guild members all thought of me as incompetent and unable to fend for myself. Then, I finally proved myself and got promoted to sergeant in the guild. The problem is that, without knowing it, I turned into the thing the thing I hated the most. Since leaving Radiata, I've treated you the same way, not letting you use the skills you have. I'm sorry Ridley. From now on, things will be different. We're going to make it through this, and we're going to do it because we worked together."

"Thank you Jack," sighed Ridley. "That's all I wanted. And if we work together, we have a better chance of succeeding. So, I guess we'll head into this cemetery tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said. "In the meantime, we should get some sleep."

"Agreed," Ridley said with a nod. Both stood up and turned.

"So, uh…" Jack stammered.

"Yes," Ridley replied.

"There's only one tent," Jack said, coloring slightly.

"Don't get any ideas," Ridley said with a smile. "You're going to sleep, and I'll stand watch."

"What," Jack asked.

"You need to rest," Ridley said firmly. "And someone has to make sure we aren't attacked in the night."

"I can take a shift," said Jack. "I'm not that weak. Besides, you need sleep too."  
"I'll be all right," Ridley replied. "You need rest more than I do."

"But…" Jack began.

"No buts," Ridley said, pushing him toward the tent. "Go."

"All right," Jack said in a defeated tone. However, when he looked over his shoulder at Ridley, he was smiling mischievously. She shook her head.

After the tent flap had shut, Ridley sat down and made herself comfortable. She had a long night ahead. For a while, she did nothing but look at the fire. She simply stared at the flames. Ridley was pleasantly surprised at how relaxing this was. She watched the fire, without thinking about anything. Her mind was free of thoughts of war, and death, and transpiritation. It was a wonderful, relaxing feeling that she hadn't had in quite some time.

But it couldn't last. Soon, her thoughts inevitably turned to the war that would be upon them soon. She could no longer pretend that war would not happen. She knew too much about Lord Larks, General Dynas, and Cross to believe anything else. Lord Larks would attack in response to perceived danger. She doubted Lord Larks would attack first, but she also knew that he would not hesitate to fight if they were attacked. And the elves had certainly made it clear that they were ready to fight. Cross would, of course, tell everyone that fighting should be the first course of action to consider. He was headstrong and foolhardy. General Dynas appeared to be her only hope. The General had always been very levelheaded, and thought twice before allowing violence to take place. The problem was that General Dynas seemed outnumbered. If both Lord Larks and Cross spoke for war, then it was highly likely that they would have it. This thought made her shudder. Soon, the fighting would begin again.

Thoughts of fighting brought her back to the realization that she would have to face her fellow comrades in battle once more. Once again, she was left to contemplate whether or not she could actually fight against the Radiata Knights. Jack had managed to face his friends, but she had not been able to do the same. This was one area where his help would definitely be necessary. Ridley recognized the truth in Jack's words, and acknowledged that there was no alternative to fighting against them.

'_But there's a difference between knowing it must be done and actually doing it,' _Ridley thought to herself.

The rest of the Ridley's watch dragged by very slowly. She never wavered in her lonely vigil, but remained committed throughout the night. She was continually plagued by thoughts of the inevitable war between the humans and non-humans, as well as questioning her own role in the conflict. Ridley could not help but believe that the transpiritation ritual had somehow linked her to the battle in some deeper way then anyone else. She was worried by the fact that she continued to feel the presence of the light elf Hap. There were too many things liking her to the non-humans' cause to write them all off as coincidental.

Even had she not been keeping watch, Ridley doubted that she would have been able to sleep that night. As a result, she was extremely thankful when six o'clock came around, and she saw the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. Hurriedly, she put more wood on the dying fire, bringing it back to life. Minutes later, Jack emerged from his tent and began packing it up. When he had finished, he joined her at the fire. Jack's smile was as warm and encouraging as ever, instilling Ridley with a sense of confidence.

"Good morning," Jack said cheerily.

"Feeling better," asked Ridley.

"Feeling great," Jack replied. "And ready to go get that book. How about you?"

"Of course," Ridley said.

Rising, both walked to the entrance to the goblin cemetery. Giving Ridley one last grin, Jack started down the ladder. The young girl behind him followed immediately. When they reached the bottom, Jack turned to face the one path that led further into the tomb. Easing his sword in its scabbard, Jack took the lead.

"Stay behind me and keep your eyes open," Jack said. "The creatures in here will come out of nowhere."

Ridley nodded, and the two walked forward into the dark of the goblin tomb.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, that's eleven chapters done, and things are getting even more intense. Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I've been kind of pressed for time. Anyway, hope everyone's still enjoying it. Let me know what you think.

Blue Persuasion: As always, thanks for the review. It's going to be extremely important for Jack and Ridley to work together as the story goes on. The trust they are establishing now is going to be crucial.


	12. Chapter 12

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twelve: Progress

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As they followed the hallway into the goblin cemetery, Jack's eyes moved constantly. He and Ridley moved quickly, trying to avoid having to face any of the creatures in the tomb. They were forced to walk single file through the hallway. In front of them, they suddenly saw a pointura. The creature saw them as well, and moved to attack. Stepping forward, Jack brought his sword to bear. He attacked the spider fiercely, pushing it back. It seemed as though he was taking out his anger from their last encounter with a pointura. After several vicious attacks, the creature fell. Jack turned around and nodded to Ridley before continuing to walk forward.

When they entered the next chamber, Jack saw that they would have to fight again. Two goblin phantoms stood in front of them, and the specters immediately moved toward them. Jack, having faced the apparitions before, ran at them. He knew that closing the distance was crucial. They could not be allowed the time to prepare their magic attacks. Further, he knew they relied solely on their magic to attack. Jack attacked the first phantom, trying to force it back. The spirit managed to block his attack, but was also pushed back. Sword strokes rained down on the phantom, which found itself helpless. Finally, the saber's blade hit the phantom's staff, and splintered it. A final slash was all that was needed to finish the creature. As its robes landed in a heap, Jack turned to find Ridley. Behind him, he saw that she was standing next to an identical pile of robes. Looking over, Ridley saw Jack and shrugged.

"How did you…" Jack began.

"It's easy," Ridley answered. "They have some sort of seal on their robes. It looks like a face or something. Just cut it loose."

Upon hearing these words, Jack looked back down at the pile of cloth in front of him. He saw that the glowing blow face was beginning to fade away. Further, when he looked at the one Ridley had faced, he saw that a horizontal slash had severed this part of the robe from the other half. Jack noted this, and decided he would have to try it when they inevitably met more of the phantoms. He gave Ridley a thumbs-up and began walking forward again.

Proceeding through the cemetery, they encountered very little resistance. The hallways weren't difficult to navigate, and there was only one path. Once, bone goblins appeared behind them while they were beset from the front. Dividing their strength, Jack and Ridley were able to face this threat. He faced the pointuras in front of them, and she the goblins behind. Soon, their efforts had brought them to the end of the path, and they entered the deceased goblin's burial chamber.

Walking forward, Jack found that the tomb was closed once again. As they approached the tomb itself, the door slowly jerked into motion. When it had opened all the way, Jack saw the figure of the deceased goblin leader come forth. The spectral figure approached them, and Jack put a hand on his saber's hilt. Ridley unconsciously stepped back, gripping her axe firmly. Finally, the goblin spoke.

"You return," he asked. "You come to steal treasure?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack replied. "We're looking for a book. The History of Goblins. You know where it is?"

"I have," the goblin said. "You not take."

"We need for a goblin," Ridley said. "We told him we'd bring it to him."

"Me not care," Gobblehope IX answered. "You fight for book."

"All right," said Jack. "Let's go."

An instant later, the goblin had faded from view. Jack turned around and stepped back, so that he and Ridley stood back to back. Gobblehope soon appeared in front of Jack. The young swordsman charged ahead, trying to attack the specter. His saber slash cut through the goblin, who slid backward and promptly disappeared again. Right in front of him, the ground began to separate, and a single bony arm reached out. The bone goblin that pulled itself out began walking toward Jack. The creature brandished a long, heavy bone. Jack rushed toward the goblin, warning Ridley to keep her eyes open for the phantasmal leader.

His sword flashing, Jack cut through the first goblin. Whirling, he found another goblin coming out of the ground behind him. More of the undead creatures were coming out of the ground all around them. Jack deflected the attack of a goblin that was coming for him, and counterattacked. Ridley was also fighting. Her vicious axe strokes smashed into multiple goblins at once. Always watching for their leader, the offensive continued. When Gobblehope IX did appear, their attacks shifted, targeting him instead. Coordinating their movements, one attacked the spirit, while the other protected the attacker. Slowly, they were winning.

While Jack was facing a bone goblin, he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and turned. He barely got his sword into the path of Gobblehope's lightning bolt before it hit him. When a second bolt followed the first, Jack dove out of the way, leaving his opponent to be hit instead. Instantly on his feet, he resumed his attack. Two or three goblins at a time fell before the sweeping strokes of his saber. Ridley's axe was just as effective, cutting into the undead creatures mercilessly. All the while, they watched for the Goblin King. Jack, fighting a bone goblin, suddenly heard Ridley shout.

"Jack," she yelled. "Get down!"

The swordsman ducked. An instant later, he saw Ridley's axe fly past him and into the spectral goblin standing behind him. Ridley's 'Wild Pitch' had dealt a heavy blow to their target. Jack jumped back to his feet, and began attacking Gobblehope fiercely. Their phantasmal adversary began to shower the tomb with his lightning bolts. Many of the electrical blasts destroyed his own allies, but he continued the offensive. Jack and Ridley were forced to move quickly, trying to evade all of these attacks. Seeing this as a sign of his growing vulnerability, Ridley stepped forward to attack.

Harrying the ghostly goblin, she forced him back into a defensive stance. As soon as the goblin disappeared, Jack began running to the other end of the room. He mercilessly cut through the two bone goblins that attempted to block his path, and focused solely on making to the opposite wall. As he neared the far end of the tomb, Gobblehope IX appeared before him. Instantly, Jack's sword was flashed toward the specter. His attacks forced the goblin back, and he disappeared again. Jack looked around, but he did not reappear. Ridley seemed equally perplexed by his disappearance. After several long moments, Jack sheathed his sword. Eventually the goblin materialized before them, holding a book. Jack reached for his sword, but Ridley put a hand on his arm and stopped him. The goblin extended his hand, which held the book.

"You fight well," he said. "You take book."

"Thank you," Ridley said, taking the tome. Walking out of the burial chamber, they heard the sound of the tomb lid sliding shut.

Leaving the cemetery, they encountered no resistance. As if recognizing that their leader had been vanquished, the tomb's inhabitants allowed them to pass unharmed. Jack, however, would not let his guard down, constantly eyeing the creatures to make sure they didn't attack. When they reached the ladder at the end, he sent Ridley and the book up first. He followed quickly, eager to deliver the text and return to Fort Helencia.

Walking back through the Dorse Region, Jack and Ridley talked of their days in the knights. Ridley joked about Jack's encounter with the goblin trio in Earth Valley, and their 'battle' with the goblins while escorting the Dwarven goods. Jack informed her that he had befriended the goblins, and that there was no enmity between them. She smiled at this.

When they returned to Shangri-La, Ridley approached the Journey Pig and prepared to go to the Black Goblin Haven. She was surprised when she saw that Jack had stopped. He was standing not ten feet behind her, with a dazed look on his face. With a sigh, Ridley turned and faced Jack. Then, she began looking around, trying to figure out what he was staring at. Finally, her patience ran out and she asked him.

"What on earth are you looking at," asked Ridley. "We need to deliver this book."

"I know," Jack said. "And I'm not looking at anything."

"Then what were you doing," Ridley asked.

"Thinking," Jack said.

"That can't be good," Ridley said with a grin.

"It's really not," Jack said levelly. "I'm trying to remember."

"Remember what," Ridley asked.

"What the Sediche Region looks like," Jack said sheepishly.

"You're joking," Ridley said flatly.

"No, I'm serious," said Jack. "I really can't remember. I mean, I remember the snow, and the toadstools, but that's about it."

"You can't picture the outside of the Goblin Haven," asked Ridley.

"Sorry, but I'm drawing a blank," Jack said. "I could try to use the Pig anyway, but it's not a good idea if you're not sure where you're going."

"I can't believe this," Ridley groaned. She held her hand out to Jack. "Come on, we don't have time for this."

'_It worked,' _Jack thought to himself as he took her hand. Euphoria swept over him. He was overjoyed just to hold her hand. Never mind the trick he had employed, and never mind that it had made him look like a fool. He was holding her hand. Jack watched as Ridley's other hand reached out to touch the Journey Pig.

The next instant they were standing outside the Black Goblin Haven in the Sediche Region. A place Jack was very familiar with. They walked inside; greeting the goblins they walked past, and went out the other side. Marco was in his usual place, sitting outside and reading his books. Upon seeing them, and the book they carried, he jumped to his feet.

"Is that the book," he asked anxiously.

"It is," Ridley said, nodding her head.

"May I," Marco asked, stretching his arms out. Ridley handed him the book. He flipped through the pages quickly, stopping occasionally to take a closer look at pictures or diagrams. All the while, his smile grew bigger.

"So is that it," Jack interjected.

"Yes," said Marco, closing the book. "This is it. I can't thank you enough for retrieving it for me. This book is fabulous."

"I don't get it," Jack said. "It can't be that important."

"But it is," Marco exclaimed. "This is the most amazing find in goblin history!"

"If you say so," Jack said. "We'll be going now."

"One moment," Marco said, producing a bag from behind a stack of books. "I will reward you for helping me. You see, I've studied human manners and customs. You performed a service for me, and should be rewarded."

"Thank you," Jack said, taking the bag. Its metallic clank told him that there were dagols inside. He and Ridley walked back through the Goblin Haven, and approached the Journey Pig outside. This time, it was Ridley who stopped short.

"Jack, I have a problem," she said. "Can you help me?"

"That's what I'm here for," he answered. "What is it?"

"I don't remember what Fort Helencia looks like," Ridley said.

"You don't," Jack asked.

"No," Ridley answered. "I can't remember."

"That's terrible," Jack said with a smile. "I guess you'll have to hold my hand."

"I guess so," Ridley said, smiling back. Both smiles grew when their hands met. Jack visualized Fort Helencia, and touched the Journey Pig with his other hand.

* * *

Vegeta26: And there you have it. I do apologize for taking so long to update, things have been a little crazy lately. In any case, I hope you all are still enjoying the story. Don't forget to let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd sure appreciate it.

Blue Persuasion: Jack and Ridley's talk was overdue, but that's part of what made it so important to have. They'll work together a lot better when they know what to expect from the other. And believe me, they'll need to work together in the coming days.

: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story. Hope to hear from you again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirteen: A New Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Arriving back at Fort Helencia, Jack and Ridley saw the same sights they were accustomed to seeing. Clarence and Serva were outside practicing, as well as Grigory. Gil was sitting under the tree, resting and writing. Walking toward the Fort, they waved to their friends. Gil informed them that Lord Zane wished to speak with them. Walking through the Fort, Dyvad asked to speak to Jack. When the young swordsman told him they were going to speak to the Light Elf Leader, Dyvad said it could wait. Upon walking into the meeting room, they found both Zane and Gawain were present.

"Jack, Ridley, please join us," Gawain said, motioning them forward. Both were staring at a map showing the movements of Radiata's forces, as well as where their own troops were stationed.

"Where did you two go," Zane asked.

"We were at the goblin haven in the Sediche Region," Ridley began. "And then went to the Dorse Region. We recovered the 'History of Goblins' for the black goblin Marco."

"Very well," said Zane. "In the future, keep us informed of your ventures outside the Fort. Now, we need to speak to you about the strength of Radiata. We find our forces engaged by both knights and guild members; we need to know how many there are and what they're capable of."

Over the next half hour, Ridley told Gawain and Zane the things she knew about Radiata's knights. She spoke of the knights' numbers, deployment, and tactics. She seemed certain that careful maneuvering would give them the advantage. However, Ridley's biggest concern was in the strength that the knight captains gave. These brigade leaders were the warriors to watch out for. Fortunately, she knew who they were, and how they could be beaten. Ridley concluded by saying that their best bet was to avoid large confrontations, and focus on winning smaller battles. Throughout this discussion, Jack had spoken up when he thought it appropriate. He offered the small amount of knowledge he possessed in regard to the knights. Finally, the two leaders of the non-humans turned to him to discuss the guild warriors.

"Theater Vancoor has the bulk of the strength," Jack began. "The strategy will be set by Vareth, and Olacion will take care of healing. If Void does anything, it'll be scouting, recon, or maybe assassination."

"I see," Zane said, nodding. "Tell me more about the strength of this warrior guild."

"Well, it's less than it was a few days ago," Jack said. "We defeated two of their squads on the way to Algandars Castle, and I doubt my squad is still functioning. So, they're down three already. That puts them at four squads. On top of that, we've already beaten one of their others. Unfortunately, the squads and warriors we've defeated are the weaker ones. The true test is still to come. Sergeant Caesar has never been beaten, and Deputy Gerald is merciless. Not to mention Chief Elwen, she may as well be her own squad."

"Elwen you say," Zane said slowly. "Interesting. Go on. Tell me of…Vareth was it?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "The Magic Institute. They're the scholars and mages. They'll be searching their library for all kinds of things. Attack spells and weapons, books on deployment and military strategy, texts on non-human fighting styles, everything. The trick to winning is to get in their faces. They aren't big on standing and fighting. Of course, they probably won't be on the front lines either."

"Your elemental magics are comparable to the spells they will invoke," Gawain said to Zane. The light elf nodded. He then motioned for Jack to continue.

"The Olacion Order," Jack said slowly. "The priest guild. They're an interesting blend of fighting and healing strength. Their spells and magic are all centered around healing the sick and wounded, and they do that well. The monks are also a force to be reckoned with. They are well trained, and they're fearless. Olacion's members will be evenly dispersed, so that everyone can make use of their magic."

"Is Enjela still high priestess," asked Gawain.

"No, she disappeared," Jack replied.

"I see," Gawain said.

"Void is the bandit guild," Jack continued. "They probably won't be doing much. But, if the castle decides to use them, we could all be in trouble. Their upper echelon is made up of some of the most skilled warriors in the city. They're also the most specialized warriors. They have masters of assassination, torture, stealth, and combat. They won't be out in groups, either. We'll encounter one here, one there. It'll be important to watch out for them."

"So, are they the biggest threat from the guilds," Zane asked.

"Hard to say," said Jack. "Each guild brings something different to the table. Based on what I know about the guilds' strength right now, Void is probably the biggest threat."

"Very well," Zane said. "We're going to have to be prepared for anything. What we need is information on their actual movements. Where are they sending their forces?"

"Well, both Vancoor and Olacion are patrolling the paths from Lupus Gate to the Septem Region for sure. Plus, Radiata has knights and guardsmen along this path as well."

"They control very little territory," Gawain added. "The places Jack has just described are mostly wilderness anyway. Patrols will be small and few, if they have any at all. Besides Radiata itself, the only other territories they have are in the Tria Region, and Earth Valley in the Dova Region. Because of this, we find ourselves in excellent position to observe their movements. The goblins and orcs can watch from the south, and we from the north."

"Assuming the orcs agree to aid our cause," Zane said in a cynical tone. "The point is, we need to know where their men are. You, girl. You were with the knights when they massacred the dwarves. How many men do they have in Earth Valley?"

"Nearly every brigade was sent to Earth Valley," Ridley said slowly. She had visibly recoiled at the elf's cutting words. It was several long moments before she spoke again. "I doubt they're all still there, though. After securing the territory, they wouldn't need all of them to remain."

"Do you have any idea how many this would be," asked Zane.

"I'm not positive," Ridley answered. "I doubt they'd leave more than three brigades."

"They'll have more than that," Gawain said quickly. "They'll be expecting us to attack and take Earth Valley back. Further, I would be the least bit surprised to see some of the guild members Jack spoke of there as well."

"I think we need to scout out Earth Valley," Zane said, flatly. "A team should be sent to assess the strength and number of the humans who are there."

"We'll do it," Ridley said quickly. "Jack and I."

"Will you now," asked Zane. "Trying to redeem yourself, human?"

"I…" Ridley stuttered.

"I thought so," Zane said with a smirk.

"Enough Zane," Gawain said hotly. "They're volunteering for your mission, and your ridicule accomplishes nothing. Let them go, they're the best ones for the job. Since they're the most familiar with the humans, they'll be able to tell us the most based on what they observe."

"All right," Zane said coldly. "But I'm sending some elves as well. I won't send them by themselves."

"You're wrong," Jack said. "Smaller numbers are the best way to go."

"A few more won't hurt," said Zane.

"Oh, I think they will," Jack replied. "If we're spotted from a distance, a guard might simply see human silhouettes and not think anything of it. Elves, however, won't get the same reaction. You don't want the attack to happen yet, you want a scouting report."

"Very well," Zane said, sighing. "You two may go. I want to know approximately how many brigades of knights and guardsmen, as well as any guild members they have."

Jack nodded his head, and motioned for Ridley to precede him leaving the room. As they walked through the courtyard, Jack looked around at the non-humans who were present. When he looked to Dyvad, the weapon smith motioned for them to come speak with him.

"What did Lord Zane ask of you," he asked.

"We're to go to Earth Valley and determine Radiata's strength," Ridley said.

"So you're going to the Valley," Dyvad asked, excitedly.

"Yes, we are," Jack said. "Zane wants to know how many knights and guild members they have there."

"I see," said Dyvad. "May ask a favor of you?"

"What do you need," asked Jack.

"Some of the others reported seeing something very interesting on their way out of the mines," Dyvad began. "A very rare and special ore."

"Does the ore itself make that much difference," Ridley asked.

"Oh yes," Dyvad answered. "We dwarves use only the best ore to begin with, but this ore is special. It is extremely high quality, and I could make an incredible with it. This is the ore I've been waiting for all my life. I would happily bequeath the weapon to you, Jack."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "We'll get it for you."

"Jack," Ridley exclaimed. "This is supposed to be a scouting mission!"

"Hey, it's no big deal," Jack said coolly. "We can slip in, get the ore, and slip out."

"I don't want you two to do anything risky," Dyvad said.

"We'll be fine," said Jack.

"The tunnels in the mine will work to your advantage," Dyvad said. "We utilized two tunnels to escape. One comes out in the Ocho Region, while the other will put you in the Tria Region just behind Solieu Village."

"Thank you Dyvad," Jack said. "So we can get out without going back through Earth Valley?"

"That's right," Dyvad said.

"We'll get that ore for you no problem," Jack said confidently. "Let's go Ridley."

Walking out of the fort, Jack was silent. His thoughts centered on their upcoming task. Ridley, looking at him, shook her head in a dumbfounded manner. Jack noticed this, and turned his attention to her.

"What is it," Jack asked.

"You," Ridley said with a smile. "You just can't say no to anyone, can you? Even when helping them means making your own task even harder, even when you don't have a plan, and even when it goes against your orders."

"Harder tasks just make you stronger when you finish them," Jack began. "Plans aren't always necessary, and I don't take orders from Zane. The only people who can tell me what to do are my sister Adele, Sir Gawain, and you. I'll go along with what Zane says as long as you do, but don't believe for a second that that means I take orders from him. Now, what do you say we head for Earth Valley, huh?

"That sounds good to me," Ridley said. "Where are we going, though?"

"What do you mean," asked Jack.

"Surely you're not planning on just taking the Journey Pig to the front of Earth Valley and barging in," Ridley replied.

"I don't see any other way," Jack said. "Wherever we go, we'll have to face knights. At least at Earth Valley, it'll be just the ones there. And besides, the Pig is far enough away that we can get off the path before we're seen."

"Maybe," said Ridley. "I still think it's risky. I don't want to be seen immediately."

"I know," Jack responded. "But it's better than traveling to Radiata and having to fight our way to the Valley."

"You're right," Ridley said with a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to find cover quick. Let's go."

Jack stepped forward to touch the Journey Pig. Before he did, as he began forming the image of the grass and trees around the entrance to Earth Valley, he reached out and clasped Ridley's hand in his. Then, he touched the statue in front of him and winked out of sight.

* * *

Vegeta26: One more finished. Sorry it took me so long to update. For some reason, this one was a little tough to write. Oh well, more to come. Hope to hear from you all. Later.

SilentWind: Thanks for the review. Good to hear you like the story. Hope to hear from you again.

Blue Persuasion: I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. I thought that was something Jack might try. As for the action scenes, there's some more on the way.

: Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter as well. The Jack/Ridley pairing will develop more as the story progresses.

Aphelion6: When Ridley says, "I see" she is saying that she understands what Jack means when he is talking about Gobblehope's ghost. She understands that his ghost is in the cemetery and that they may have to face it. As for Jack and the rainbow crystal, if he'd gotten it the first time through, I wouldn't have been able to write about him getting it. So, for the sake of conversation (and the story), let's say he missed it the first time through.

Mega Edgar: I appreciate the review. Killing Miranda wasn't any more fun for me than it was for anyone to read, but the point is to show how Jack is changing as the story goes on. He must be willing to face his friends without hesitating, and the progression to that point has to be shown. Thanks again.


	14. Chapter 14

Sever All Ties

Chapter Fourteen: Into the Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As soon as Jack and Ridley appeared at Earth Valley, they immediately ran off of the road. Hiding in the bushes and trees on the side of the road, they had an excellent view of the Valley's entrance. Better still, they were able to remain unseen. They could see the whole length of the tall, steel wall that concealed the Dwarven city. Their first task was to ensure that they remained undetected. Looking up and down the wall, neither saw any signs of a sentry. Upon determining that they had not been seen, they proceeded to formulate a plan.

"There's no one at the gate," Jack said. "Positioning isn't going to be a problem at all."

"No, it won't," Ridley agreed. "We could climb to the top of the ridge and look down over the wall."

"I suppose we could," Jack said slowly.

"What else did you have in mind," asked Ridley. "Or do I want to know?"

"Probably not," admitted Jack. "But humor me anyway."

"This can't be good," Ridley said.

"Just hear me out," Jack said. "Why not just walk right through the main entrance."

"Are you crazy," Ridley exclaimed. Her eyes immediately went to the gate, intent on making sure she hadn't been heard."

"Maybe I am crazy," Jack said. "But it's the last thing they'll expect. They've probably got half a dozen brigades of knights in there. Not to mention the warriors from the guilds. Earth Valley isn't anywhere close to the Elf Lands, and there's no way an entire army could just show up without any advance warning. The orcs and goblins are the closest non-humans, and they're not going to try to take over Earth Valley on their own. Plus, you can bet that they're certain that they can beat any army that does show up to try and take the Valley back. The last thing they're expecting is for an enemy of any kind to walk through the front door."

"And there's a reason for that train of thought," said Ridley.

"What," asked Jack. "Like the odds being stacked against us in a fight? Don't worry about that. Ideally, we won't have to fight at all. We sneak in, figure out how many people they have, and sneak into the mines. While we're there, we'll get Dyvad his ore. It's simple. Even if we are seen, the plan still works. As long as we stay moving, they shouldn't be able to stop us from getting to the mines. And once we're there, losing them will be easy. They won't know their way around, and it'll be nearly impossible for them to find us."

"I suppose that makes some sense," Ridley acknowledged. "But still, that's all assuming everything plays out that way. What if something goes wrong? What if we're seen? What if there are too many of them, and we don't even make it too the mine? What if we get separated in the mines?"

"Usually, if something can go wrong, it will," Jack said solemnly. "And if we're seen, we'll fight. As long as you're with me, there's no such thing as an enemy I can't defeat. Most importantly, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll be right there with you the whole time. And you'll be with me."

"It's too risky," said Ridley.

"Sometimes you just have to take a chance," Jack said. "If you don't, you'll never know what might have happened. Taking a risk doesn't automatically condemn you to failure. You don't always have to play it safe to win. Sometimes, you can't win if you don't gamble a little bit."

"All right," Ridley said with a sigh. "Let's do it then."

"That's what I like to hear," said Jack. The smile he gave her was full of confidence, and immediately made Ridley feel better. Both looked at the wall one last time before moving. There was still no sign of a guard, so they stood up and walked to the path.

As the two approached the front gate, they couldn't help but look around. Ridley was holding her axe in a ready position, and Jack had loosened his saber in its scabbard. When they came within a foot of where the automatic door would open, Ridley stopped. Jack stopped as well, and turned to look at her. When she turned, their eyes met, and he saw uncertainty written all over her face. Once again, he smiled at her, determined to keep her spirits up.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

"I hope not," Ridley replied. With that, she stepped forward.

The automatic door took what seemed to be an eternity to open, but when they did, Jack and Ridley wasted no time in rushing in. They quickly took cover behind a stack of crates to their left. From this vantage point, they were able to see what was going on all over the Valley, without being detected. Gawain had been correct in his estimation of the forces stationed at Earth Valley. Radiata knights and guardsmen were present, as well as mages from the Vareth Institute. There were many knights. It seemed to Jack as if at least five brigades had to be present. The guardsmen further increased their numbers to the point where they represented a sizeable portion of Radiata's strength. Additionally, the number of mages present was surprising. No doubt they were attempting to use their magic to extract the ore that the dwarves had previously secured for them. Everyone seemed to have his or her own agenda, as they were all moving to and from various locations with a great deal of haste.

"So now what," Ridley whispered.

"We'll have to move eventually," Jack replied. "We can sneak along the top tier no problem, but eventually we'll have to descend to the bottom, and that'll be tough to do without being seen. We'll be the most vulnerable when we're crossing the bridge into the mines. Speaking of which, now's as good a time to move as any."

"Jack," Ridley said, grabbing his arm. "We don't have to do this. We've seen their strength, and we can leave. There's no telling what will happen if we're seen."

"We'll be all right," said Jack. "Just stay close to me."

With these words, Jack stood up and began to move. He and Ridley moved to a haphazard pile of boxes in front of the Boulder Frog Inn, where they had stayed while here on their first mission. After a few moments, they snuck down, pressing flat against the side of the elder's residence. The structure was elegantly built, with several nooks that made it easy to hide. Jack hesitated longer before moving again. After a moment, Ridley understood why. Jack was carefully eying the patrolling knights, mages, and guardsmen. Descending the main stirs was when they ran the greatest risk of being seen, and he would not move until he was certain that this would not happen. Finally, Jack decided that they could move safely. He moved quickly, knowing they had very little time to make it to the bottom of the stairs. Ridley followed close behind him.

When they reached the bottom, Jack slid behind the stairs, and motioned for Ridley to do the same. From here, they were able to watch the movements of the guardsmen and guild members with relative impunity. There was no reason for them to look under the stairs. Soon, Jack decided to risk moving again. The guardsmen in front of them had entered the Blacksmith Gehrmann's residence, no doubt a changing of shifts. If they were going to cross, this was their chance. Coming out from behind the stairs, Jack slipped stealthily along the path to the far stairs. Ridley was close behind. Just as they were nearing Dyvad's Blacksmith Shop, Jack heard movement behind them. Back pivoting, he grabbed Ridley and threw himself on the ground. As he went down, a lightning bolt streaked past where they had just been standing. Looking up, Jack saw Christoph standing on the stairs they had just used. The Vareth Instructor had a solemn expression on his face. His assistant, Jill, did not look any more cheerful. Jack stood up, and helped Ridley to her feet.

"And here I though nobody had seen us," Jack said. "Guess I was wrong, huh Christoph."

"Actually, you were undetected until just now," Christoph replied.

"We were coming out of the ore deposit and saw you sneaking out from behind the stairs," Jill said.

"I was worried about that," Jack said. "But in the interest of time, I thought we could gamble a little bit. So, what are you working on here?"

"We're trying to develop ore mining machines," said Christoph. "And yourself?"

"Just a little reconnaissance work," Jack answered.

"Ah," Jill said. "Still gathering items for people."

"Something like that," Jack said.

"And this must be the Lady Ridley," Christoph continued. "You two have garnered a great deal of infamy back home."

"That can't be helped," Jack said. "What were President Ross' orders for encountering us?"

"The same thing the king said," Jill replied. "Anyone who meets you and doesn't engage you is guilty of treason."

"I see," said Jack.

"Jack," Ridley said suddenly. When he turned, Jack saw that the knights had finally come out of the blacksmith shop behind them.

"I know," Jack said. "After we were seen, we weren't going to get away without a fight. What's more, we've got some of Vareth's apprentice mages watching us from the catwalks above."

"Then you know the futility of resisting," Christoph said in a level tone. "Why not make this easier on all of us and turn yourselves in? You can't beat all of us, and there's nowhere for you to run, but it's senseless for more to die then already have. I can't guarantee leniency if you surrender, I will speak for you and recommend it."

"I knew all too well that this might happen," Jack said slowly. "I knew when we came into the Valley that it could come to this."

"You gambled and lost," Jill said. "Let's not make it any worse."

"We were found out," Jack began. "We haven't lost anything."

As he spoke these words, Jack looked at Ridley. Her face was full of determination. She would not give up, no matter what happened. As the knights began to close in, Jack turned, so that he was standing back to back with Ridley. His hand slowly crept to the hilt of his saber. More guardsmen had joined the mages above them, and there were still knights behind them. He knew that their one chance was to keep moving.

"Jack," Ridley said softly. "Can we do this?"

"Don't worry," Jack replied. "I'll fight my way back the way we came, and you take care of the guys down here. There's nothing but knights and guardsmen. Don't stop moving, keep your eyes open. Watch for magic spells from above. And believe."

"One last chance Jack," said Christoph. "We don't have to fight."

"Sorry," Jack replied. His grip tightened on the saber's hilt. "But we do."

As the words left his mouth, Jack lunged forward, his sword flying from its scabbard. He needed to defeat the two most powerful mages first. However, several guardsmen stepped onto the staircase between he and Christoph. When they tried to attack, Jack skillfully evaded their blows. Counterattacking, he hammered into their armor, pushing them back. Sword racing, he managed to attack and defend almost simultaneously. Making steady progress, his climb continued. All the while, Jack moved from side to side. Magic borne ice shards struck all around him, yet known found their mark. As he pushed his way forward, he kept his eyes open for both Christoph and Jill. Seeing a lightning strike go past, he knew Christoph was still at the top of the stairs.

When he reached the pinnacle of the steps, Jack was immediately surrounded by apprentice mages. Instantly, half a dozen mage staffs were pointed at him. Undaunted, Jack raised his sword. When the mages fired their ice shards, Jack swung his sword. The heat put off by the blaze saber liquefied the ice before it could touch him. Without any hesitation, he rushed forward to take the offensive. Stunned, the mages fell out of their formation. They continued to use their ice attacks in a futile attempt to hit Jack. Nothing worked, however, and the distance closed. One tried to use his staff as a club, but the blaze saber cut through it easily. Turning quickly, he cut down another guardsman and moved to attack once more. When he rolled to the side, an ice shard flew past Jack, and slammed into a mage behind him. Jumping to his feet, Jack continued his offensive, running along the middle tier, parallel to the lower. He made his way past the elder's residence, and toward the rooftop of Brockle's Blacksmith Shop. He defeated everyone who stood in his path, steadily making his way toward his objective: Christoph and Jill.

These two were far from oblivious to his efforts. Instead, they were doing all they could to stop, or at least slow his efforts. It seemed to Jack that every time he looked in Christoph's direction, he saw a lightning bolt lancing toward him. His constant movement made it difficult for the mage to get in a good shot without endangering his comrades' lives. Jill's earth magic made it even harder for him to keep his balance. She had improved to the point where she could make even the ground beneath him shake as he ran toward her. The end result was that the spells cast by the mages were more likely to hit their own allies then their target. As he kept moving, Jack cut down everyone who stood in his path. The blaze saber blurred as it swung back and forth. Finally, he finished off the man in front of him, and saw Christoph directly in front of him.

Charging forward, Jack slammed his shoulder into the Vareth Professor. As Christoph staggered back, Jack's upward slash cut into him. He then stepped over the fallen man to advance on his assistant. Jack had raised his sword to attack, when he heard his name shouted from below. When he looked down, he saw that it was Ridley who had called out to him. While she had done an impressive job thus far, she was doing all she could to fend off the attacks directed at her by the Radiata Knights. After advancing in the beginning, the young girl was now being forced to give ground. Her axe moved quickly from side to side, trying to keep the attackers at bay. Then, overanxious knight stepped forward, and Ridley took advantage. When he raised his sword overhead, the full force of her axe hit him in the chest. As he staggered back, however, two more knights stepped up to attack. He had to hurry.

Turning quickly, Jack evaded an ice shard from behind, and began advancing once more. In front of him, Jill was preparing her attack. Without any hesitation, he lunged forward. A guardsman stepped between them, and prepared to attack. Jack's sword sliced through the haft of his mace in mid-stroke. Pivoting on his heel, Jack left a slash running the length of the man's back. Whirling, he cut through an approaching knight, and continued forward. Then, Jill came into view. Her face was pale, and her eyes showed fear. She was trying to calm herself enough to use her magic. Just as Jack was closing the distance, he saw the ground begin to tremble in front of him. Instinctively he launched himself into the air. An instant later, the ground where he had been standing seemed to explode, ripping a massive hole in the walkway. The hole had torn through all levels of the walkway, and it was now possible for one to fall into the seemingly bottomless pit that Earth Valley was built on. Mages and guardsmen alike were afflicted. Some fell in, while others were forced to take cover to protect against falling debris. Meanwhile, Jack landed gracefully behind Jill, on the rooftop of Brockle's forge. He stepped onto the walkway, and kicked her as she was turning to face him. While she was trying to rise, Jack rushed forward again. Attacking in desperation, Jill threw a wall of earth at him. A single stroke from the blaze saber was enough to penetrate this meager defense. Jill had run backward, and was continuing to use every spell she had. Chunks of earth were easily deflected, and Jack kept moving forward. The idea that Jill might not know where her crater was occurred to Jack only an instant before she fell. Stepping backward one step too far, Jill's foot met only air. She let out a wail as she fell into the abyss.

Now, Jack was free to focus on Ridley. Sprinting across the walkway, he made his way back to Brockle's roof. When he reached the forge, Jack jumped off. Descending upon the knights, Jack's attack immediately removed one of their number. Quickly, he continued the offensive. Beset by knights on either side, Jack was forced to move constantly. Shifting between attack and defense, he managed to hold off the knights. On his right, Ridley had begun fighting even harder, trying to get to him. When she finally reached his side, the two turned and faced the rest of the men in front of them. Advancing, they forced the knights to give ground. Jack swung his sword with new energy, determined to reach the mines safely. Descending the stairs after Gehrmann's forge, they took advantage of the knights stumbling. They were unable to walk down the stairs backward while fighting, and lost men because of this. Finally, they made it to the bridge that led to the mines. Several powerful sweeps of Jack's sword cleared the width of the bridge, knocking the attackers off.

Jack turned and looked one last time at the Dwarven City. It would be some time before they were pursued, owing mainly to the hole in the walkway. Jill's magic had made it all but impossible for anyone to get from the upper tiers to the lower ones. More knights and mages could already be seen, though they were now preoccupied with assisting their wounded comrades. They would not be pursued for some time. Determined to keep moving, Jack turned and started into the mine.

* * *

Vegeta26: There's one more finished. This one was pretty fun to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Later.

Luminous Blane: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story. I chose the path of the human the first time through, too. Good luck on the path of the non-human.

Blue Persuasion: As much as I'd like to put action in every chapter, it doesn't always work. And yes, the story moves better without action in every chapter. Glad you're still liking the Jack/Ridley angle. Zane's character was a little difficult to write, but I thought it fit.

Stizzo: You know, for writing such a long, detailed critique of my work, you didn't really SAY very much. Here, let me sum up all 31 lines of your review for you… "I missed the point." See, that wasn't hard. You could have just said it. The entire point of this story is to explore the idea that Jack would have had to face his friends in battle by choosing the path of the non-human. In the game, there is no dialogue or suggestion that these encounters are anything more then regular battles. It seemed blatantly obvious to me that this would not be the case. It also seemed clear that Jack would not remain unchanged by these encounters. Therefore, I set out to write a story that explored this possibility. As for this affecting the tone of the story…that would be the point. The seriousness in my story was not in the game. Hence, my story. Further, I find it hilarious that you would read a story that is categorized as a tragedy and comment in your review that it doesn't keep the lighthearted tone of the story. Good job with that. I should also point out that Jack is far from being "on a killing spree," as you so eloquently put it. In fact, I took great care to incorporate his remorse into the storyline. Jack has realized that being in a war means he has to face his friends without any hesitation, and acknowledged that they will not hesitate against him. This doesn't mean he enjoys it, but only that he knows what's going on and is adapting. When it comes to finishing his former friends off, I point once again to the difference between this Jack (the one who recognizes his situation) and the game's Jack (the one who is blissfully ignorant of everything around him for the majority of the non-human path). Oh, and here's the best part…you admittedly haven't even finished the non-human path. You don't even know what happens in the storyline you're saying I've written wrong. I know I encourage people to review at the end of each chapter and I'm glad you read that, but I didn't figure I'd have to tell them to use their brains. If you're going to review, think about what you're writing, seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

Sever All Ties

Chapter Fifteen: Trouble in the Tunnels

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Walking into the mine, Jack strode confidently down the path. He had been through these tunnels before, and knew where to go. Further, he knew that the creatures in the mine were no match for either he or Ridley. It would be simple to get Dyvad's ore and get out now. They could use the path that the dwarf had told them about, to the Ocho Region. Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ridley's heavy breathing behind him. He turned, and saw that she was nearly doubled over, gasping for breath. She was also pressing a hand to her side. Jack instantly forgot everything else, and was immediately at her side.

"Ridley," he said. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I…"Ridley began. Her voice was cut off by a wince of pain. "They…"

"Don't say anymore," said Jack.

Gently, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Holding her in his arms, Jack lowered her to the ground so that she was lying on her back. When he looked at her side he saw a slash mark, undoubtedly made by a knight's sword. Jack immediately brought forth a vial of Herb Extract DX for Ridley. Even after it took effect, Ridley still looked drained. Jack was furious. He had failed to watch out for her, and she had been hurt. Worse still, he had not thought to make sure she was all right before proceeding into the cave.

"You're going to be okay," Jack said softly. "We'll just wait here until you're feeling better."

"No," Ridley said, beginning to rise. "It won't be long before they get through that wreckage to come after us. We can't just be sitting here when that happens. You should know that. Now, let's keep moving. I'll be fine."

"Ridley, we can wait," Jack said, gently trying to push her back down. "I can handle whoever comes here to face us, and you need rest."

"We need to get out of here," Ridley said hotly. "And the sooner we get that ore, the sooner we can leave. Now, let's go."

"All right," Jack said, with a defeated air. "I was just trying to help."

"You've done a fine job so far," Ridley snapped. "Let's go."

Hanging his head, Jack could do nothing but go on. He fell in next to Ridley, watching to make sure she was, in fact, all right. Other then a slight limp and the blood on her armor, she seemed to be okay. Excepting her anger, of course. Jack knew she had good reason to be angry with him. He was angry with himself for allowing her to be hurt. But, they did have to go on. Walking down the path, Jack made certain he was watching every angle. He would not allow her to be hurt again.

As they rounded a corner of the path, Jack and Ridley suddenly came face to face with a group of Robo Dwarves. The robotic mining machines saw the humans, and immediately moved toward them. Gently pushing Ridley back, Jack stepped forward and drew his sword. As they closed the distance, Jack steadied himself for the oncoming assault. He sidestepped the initial strike, and cut into the first robot. Turning, Jack's saber struck again. His slash destroyed another robot. As he moved sideways, a rock flew past him and crashed into the wall. Rushing forward, he hammered into the machines, pushing them back. Programmed to attack any intruders, the machines continued their assault despite its obvious futility. Firing rocks and swinging their clawed arms, the robots continued to attack. Jack, however, was unfazed. Momentarily on the defensive, he quickly found an opening to attack. As one of the machines began to swing its arm, Jack's sword moved to intercept. His blaze saber severed the robotic appendage, and he followed by slashing through the robot's torso. Turning, Jack saw his final opponent approaching. He rushed forward and brought his sword down on the Robo Dwarf, crushing it and leaving only a pile of metal parts.

Jack sheathed his sword and turned to face Ridley. The young girl seemed to have recovered her composure, and was ready to continue. Without waiting for Jack to say anything, she walked past him and down the tunnel. Jack followed, and their journey continued. They quickly made their way through the rest of the mine. An elevator took them down several levels, where they decided to explore a side path. Following it to its end, they found themselves in a large, open cavern. In the middle of this room was a floating green square. When it became aware of their presence, it began to float toward them.

"You think this is what we're after," Ridley asked Jack.

"Looks like it," Jack replied. "I can see the tunnel that leads out of here on the other side of the cavern."

"Then let's take him out," Ridley said in a determined voice.

"No other choice," Jack said, starting forward.

Instantly, Jack's saber was in his hand, and he was charging at the Earth Cell. Ridley, a step behind, also prepared to attack. A flurry of saber and axe strokes hit the creature, which fell back. As they continued their assault, the Earth Cell attacked suddenly. Earth Magic similar to the kind Jill had invoked was instantly streaking toward them. Boulders and stalactites fell from the ceiling all around. Both humans were forced to alter their path so that they could avoid the falling debris. Closing the distance again, they resumed their onslaught. Though they landed blow after blow, the creature itself seemed unfazed. Shrugging off their attacks, the Earth Cell continued to throw debris at them, forcing their attack patterns to shift. Finally, Jack planted his feet and began moving forward, determined to defeat their opponent. Deflecting attacks, he continued to close the distance. However, as he moved closer, the Earth Cell fell back, focusing its attacks on Ridley. The young girl was incapable of doing anything but defend against the oncoming assault. Though she occasionally managed to deflect one of the rocks, Ridley's actions were mainly limited to lunging from side to side in an effort to avoid the falling debris. Jack moved quickly, trying to attack the Earth Cell, so it would shift its focus onto him.

Then, just as Jack had reached the Earth Cell itself, Ridley's defenses crumbled. One of the Earth Cell's falling rocks hit her, and she fell. For the second time since they had been together, Jack watched helplessly as Ridley fell to the ground. He was assaulted by memories of the blood orc encounter. Ridley had almost died that day, and he had been helpless. This time, however, there was no one to tell him to keep fighting. All thoughts of combat were forgotten as he rushed to Ridley's side. Throwing the debris off, he cradled her unconscious body in his arms. The sound of more rocks falling made him jump quickly to his feet. Sprinting across the cavern, he tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and the Earth Cell. When he had reached the far end of the cave, he gently set her down, and turned to face the pursuing Earth Cell. His face was solemn, barely masking his rage.

"You'll pay for that," He said. His voice was cold and hard.

Rushing forward with almost reckless abandon, Jack threw himself at the creature in front of him. His blaze saber cut through all of the rock that was thrown at him. As he closed the distance, the Earth Cell began to fall back. When his saber connected, Jack's ethereal opponent visibly shuddered. Taking this as a sign of its weakness, he continued his assault, refusing to give it the opportunity to attack. Finally, one of his sword strokes cut through the Earth Cell. It hung suspended in the air for a moment, before shattering. As it fell apart, Jack saw something fall to the ground. When he examined it closer, he found what could only be the ore they had come for. Picking it up, he carefully stored it away before turning to leave.

Running across the cavern, Jack knew he had to get back to Ridley. However, he couldn't see her. Realizing this, he sped up so that he was sprinting by the time he reached the place where he had left her. She wasn't there. He looked all around, but couldn't find Ridley. Beginning to worry, he even started down the tunnel to the Ocho Region. However, after going far enough in that he should have caught up to her, he turned back. Walking back to the main cavern, he tried to think of where Ridley could have gone. As the cavern came into view, he saw the silhouette of a young woman at the mouth of the tunnel. She was moving away from him, and into the center of the cavern. He called out to her, and began to run. When he got into the cavern, however, he couldn't see anyone.

"Ridley," he called out. "Ridley, where are you?"

"She's fine," a voice from behind him said. Jack turned to see Lily, one of the bandit guild's assassins, facing him. "I stumbled upon her, all by herself, and couldn't bring myself to leave her."

"Well, I'm here for her now," Jack said. "She's hurt, and needs help."

"Probably," Lily replied. "But I don't really care."

"Lily," Jack began. "Please."

"Well," the young girl began. "I don't know. Let me consider my options. On the one hand, I should take her and you back, because that's what the king commands."

"Void's always been real concerned with doing what the king commands," Jack interjected.

"Well, I suppose we haven't," Lily agreed. "But on the other hand, the king doesn't always pay to have his commands enforced. And Miss Silverlake has a pretty good sized bounty on her head."

"Well, that's a shame," Jack said solemnly.

"I know," said Lily. "But perhaps we can come to some other arrangement."

"I'm listening," Jack said.

"Ortoroz sent me after some rare ore," Lily explained. "And I think you have it."

"So, if I give you the ore, you'll release Ridley," Jack asked.

"Something like that," Lily said.

"No games, Lily," Jack said. This is too important."

"If it's so important, then show me the ore," Lily said levelly. Jack nodded, and brought the ore out from where he had stored it.

"Okay, you can see the ore," Jack said impatiently. "Now, where's Ridley?"

"Put the ore down, and step away," Lily commanded. "When I have it, I'll tell you where she is."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Jack exclaimed.

"Fine," Lily said, turning around. "The girl's worth more then the ore. See you later."

"No," Jack said quickly. He tossed the ore onto the ground. Lily turned around, and picked it up. "There it is. Now, where's Ridley."

"Behind you," Lily said. Jack turned quickly, and saw Ridley's unconscious body being held by Iris. Lily's teacher wore a fiendish grin.

* * *

Vegeta26: There's another chapter finished. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been gone for something like three straight weeks, and I've just been pressed for time. In any case, I'm back and I can't wait to hear from all of you.

Passionate-melody: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story so far. Once again, I apologize for the wait. However, I hope you'll ignore that and continue to read.

Stizzo: I certainly don't think I expressed any "Internet rage" at all in my reply to your review. Rather, I think you've misunderstood what I wrote, something you seem pretty good at doing. What I did instead was provide an assertive, logical counter-interpretation of my work, which more than adequately addressed the inconsistencies you attempted to point out in it. Your next review seems even more humorous to me, because it shifts the focus away from the story itself, and on to my logic in writing it. I clearly articulated my reasoning in the last response, explaining that Jack's facing his former comrades would not be as simple an affair as it was in the game. The game makes no references to the difficult ordeal that this would have been, and the changes it would have brought about in Jack. Therefore, the storyline of the game remains intact, yet the growth and change of the characters can be incorporated. I don't know why the creators didn't put more emphasis on this element of the story, but that hardly rules out writing a story along those lines. In fact, it seems to me that the entire point of a fanfic is to explore a part of a story that isn't developed in the original work. Otherwise, people would just post the game's story word for word, over and over. I'll close by saying again that I'm not angered by what you wrote. If anything, I think it's funny. I did ask for people to review, but it seems ridiculous to me to write such a lengthy indictment of my story and close by saying that you like the story, and that none of your suggestions are practical. The expectation that any criticism of my work be focused on the story, and contain some sort of workable alternative is hardly unreasonable. If you insist upon reviewing any additional chapters, I would ask that you do so in the form of a personal email or message, and any dialogue exchange can be handled there.

Blue Persuasion: Good to hear from you. It's good to know the Jack/Ridley plot is still something you enjoy. Jack has still retained some of his boyish thoughts and actions, despite his growth. Can't wait to hear from you again.

Squall Leonhart 501: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate the praise. I'd also be more than happy to talk with you about a story. Send me a message or an email, and I'll share some tips with you.

Music's Fallen Angel: I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. As for the romance, rest assured that more of it will come when it fits into the story. I firmly believe that it can't be forced into the chapters. More is coming, though.

R Omega: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sever All Ties

Chapter Sixteen: Void's Assassins

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Excellent work, Vice," Iris said, using Lily's assassin name.

"Thank you Crow," Lily said, responding in kind.

"Let's go," said Iris, who began to walk toward the exit. "We'll get a lot of money for the girl and the ore."

"No," Jack said, fixing the master assassin with an icy stare. "The deal was that I would exchange the ore for Ridley."

"You made that deal with Vice," Lily said calmly facing Jack. "It's not my fault if she promised you something she couldn't deliver. But I'm not going to honor her deal."

"Lily," Jack said, turning to face the younger assassin. "You said…"

"That I would tell you where she was when I got the ore," Lily finished the sentence for him. With that, she turned and began walking toward the cavern's exit. "Which I did. Sorry, Jack."

"How much am I worth," Jack asked. Both bandits turned around. "I've got to be worth more than either Ridley or the ore alone. And I'd be willing to bet I'm worth more then the two combined. Am I right?"

"Yes," Lily said with a nod. Her golden eyes met Jack's, and she seemed shocked by what she saw. His cold determination shook her. There was a hardness in his gaze that she had not seen before.

"So," Jack began. "If that's true, then why would the two of you leave without even making an effort to get that bounty? Could it be because you're afraid? You don't think that the two of you can take me?"

"You won't goad us into attacking, Jack," Iris said firmly.

"I'm not trying to," Jack responded. "I'm confirming my suspicions. What makes you think I'm going to let you get out of here without a fight?"

"What makes you think you can stop us from getting out," Iris asked. "You had no idea we were even here before we revealed ourselves."

"You're here now, aren't you," said Jack. His hand slowly moved toward his saber hilt.

"We are," Lily said. "But that doesn't mean we're staying."

"Is it because you can only kill from the shadows," Jack asked. "Or is it just me that you can't beat?"

"Neither," Lily said. With a flourish, she brought forth both of her blades. The knives were so long, they almost looked like sabers. "We'll take you on and beat you right now."

"Vice," Iris snapped. "Remember to control your emotions. We should not engage in combat here."

"My apologies," Lily said.

"Good idea," Jack said. He had found an opening to exploit. "You wouldn't want to challenge me and lose like last time."

"I won't lose," Lily said. Her knuckles whitened as she tightly gripped her blades. "I'll beat you this time."

"Vice, remember your training," Iris said sternly. "We need to leave now."

"What's the matter Crow," Jack asked. "You're afraid too?"

"I've already told you I won't be tricked into facing you Jack," Iris said. "I know my strengths, and I won't give them up to fight on your terms."

"But your pupil will," said Jack. He turned his attention back to Lily. "Won't you Lily? I don't know why you bother trying to face Chief Elwen when you can't even beat me."

"Don't call me Lily," the younger assassin said. Her muscles tensed, and rage was written all over her face. "To you, I'm Vice."

As she said this, Vice lunged at Jack, preparing to attack. The young swordsman drew his blade, and prepared to meet her assault. The sound of steel on steel rang out as the two smaller blades met Jack's larger one. Utilizing her speed, Vice jumped back and charged forward to strike again. Jack deflected this assault, and she fell back again. When she rushed in again, she struck not in unison, but with the left blade followed by the right. Jack swung his sword quickly, parrying both attacks. His counterattack, however, only found air. His opponent had already retreated to a safe distance, and she was looking for another opening.

Jack was already impressed by Vice's improvement. She was considerably stronger and faster then he remembered. He watched her very carefully as she circled him and looked for an opportunity to attack. He also made certain that he kept an eye on Iris. Defeating Vice would be meaningless if her teacher got away with Ridley. The master assassin had yet to move from where she was standing. Satisfied that she would stay to watch the fight, Jack turned his attention back to her pupil. Vice was still watching him, waiting for a chance to take the offensive again. Jack kept his cool, determined not to give her an opportunity. Finally, Vice decided to attack. She rushed toward Jack, preparing to strike. Then, just before she came into the reach of his blade, Vice threw herself into the air. Somersaulting as she flew over him, she landed gracefully behind Jack and attempted to strike at his back.

However, Jack was faster. Spinning clockwise on his heel, he parried her first attack and stepped back to avoid the second. Rushing forward, Jack took the offensive, pushing Vice back with a series of aggressive sword strokes. Then, as the assassin stepped back, she stumbled. Vice recovered quickly, but she was still a step too slow. Though her blades immediately went to a defensive position, Jack had enough of an opening. His powerful saber thrust broke through Vice's defenses, and knocked her to the ground. Her right-hand blade, Vaise, clattered across the ground as she fell. She tried futilely to attack from the ground, but he kicked her other blade, Arabum, out of her hand. Jack raised his saber overhead to deliver the finishing blow, but something held his sword back.

Looking first at his blade, then behind him, he saw that Iris had put Ridley down and brought out her whip. The tip of Symphonia was now wrapped tightly around the blade of his saber, preventing him from finishing off Vice. The younger assassin jumped quickly to her feet, and retrieved both of her blades. Only then did the tension on the whip subside. Iris pulled on her weapon, deftly catching it in her left hand. She waited only a moment before starting toward Jack, who now had an opponent on both sides. The assassins stopped a dozen paces short of him on either side. Jack looked first at Crow, then at Vice. Finally, he looked past them to Ridley. She was still unconscious, and looked no better then she had when Jack had pulled her from the Earth Cell's debris. For Ridley's sake, he had to end this battle as quickly as he could.

"I thought you weren't going to fight on my terms Crow," Jack said.

"I hadn't planned on it," the assassin said. "But I refuse to allow my apprentice to be defeated here."

"So you think you can beat me," asked Jack.

"I don't know," Crow replied. "But I know how to find out. The question is not whether you can beat me, but whether you can beat both of us. And, we will be fighting you on our terms, not yours."

"Fair enough," Jack said, tightening his grip on his saber.

"Then let's get started," said Crow. The master assassin disappeared from sight, and Jack turned to see where she had gone.

As soon as Jack had turned his back, Vice rushed toward him. He immediately turned around to counter her assault. Once again, his single blade clashed with both of her smaller ones. He quickly threw Vice back, and prepared to attack. Just as he got close, Jack felt a stinging pain on his left arm. Turning to the left, he saw Crow, with her whip held tightly in her hand. Jack's arm stung, and a line of crimson ran down it, soaking a rip in his sleeve. Not wasting a moment, he charged at the assassin, intent on finishing her quickly. As he got close, however, his opponent took a single step to the side, and seemed to instantly disappear. Momentarily dumfounded, Jack was brought back to reality when one of Vice's blades ran down the length of his back. As he stumbled forward, Jack felt Crow's whip strike his right leg. As he sank to one knee, Jack scanned the cave for Crow. The master assassin was stayed where she was just long enough for his gaze to fall on her. As soon as Jack saw her, she disappeared.

'_This looks bad,' _Jack thought to himself. '_I can't keep this up much longer. I have to finish them and rescue Ridley. I just need an opening.'_

Sensing Vice behind him again, Jack dove to the right, narrowly avoiding her slashing blades. He quickly pulled himself to his feet, all the while fighting down the pain in his leg. Instinctively, he brought his saber up, and deflected Crow's whip, which had been streaking toward his chest. Pivoting to the left, he was instantly beset by Vice. Jack's saber was a blur as he attempted to keep up with the younger assassin. Her smaller blades probed and slashed, trying to find an opening. However, it was clear that the former knight had the advantage in this situation. His blade met each of Vice's attacks, deftly turning them aside. Just as he was preparing to take the offensive, Jack saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly ducked, and Symphonia cracked where his head had been a moment before. Now off balance, Jack had to dive forward in a desperate attempt to keep Vice from his exposed back. As the young swordsman got to his feet, Crow materialized in front of him, forcing yet another lunge to the side.

Though he had inadvertently been pushed back toward Vice, Jack decided to stand and fight. This time, he attacked first. On the defensive, Vice gave ground as Jack pressed his advantage. As she backed up, Jack tried to force Vice against a wall to limit her movement. When she became aware of this, the young assassin launched herself into the air, somersaulting over Jack. As the swordsman began to turn and follow her movement, he saw Crow appear where her pupil had been. Turning back, he brought his saber up to block Symphonia. He dove to the left, simultaneously avoiding Crow's whip and Vice's blades. While he was rising, Jack saw both assassins start toward him and began to move again.

As Vice and Crow harried him from one edge of the cave to the other, Jack was constantly on the defensive. The more he tried to evade one, the more he exposed himself to the other. Frustrated and winded, Jack knew he had to do something quickly. Turning to defend against Vice's blades, he decided to act. Parrying a stroke from Arabum, he counterattacked and left a slash running down Vice's left arm. His second attack sliced across her chest. Recoiling from the attack, the younger assassin stumbled several paces back. Stepping forward to attack again, Jack felt Crow's whip cut into his left leg. Just as he recovered from the momentary shock, the elder assassin appeared in front of him. This time, when the whip struck him in the chest, Jack was knocked to the ground. When he tried to rise, Jack found he could not. Still clutching his sword, he was forced to use it to pull himself off of the ground. Panting heavily, he stared at Crow, who was watching him intently.

"It's over Jack," Crow said firmly. "You can barely stand, and there's no way you're going to defeat us now."

"You're finished," Vice said from behind him.

"We're still fighting on my terms," Jack said between gasps of breath. "And I haven't quit yet."

"Then we'll have to kill you," Crow replied.

"I guess you will," Jack said, leaning on his saber for support.

"Very well," said Crow. "Vice, you'll do it."

"With pleasure," Vice said, starting forward. "Any last words, Jack?"  
"You're far too predictable," Jack said.

"We got you didn't we," Vice asked smugly. Both blades raised above her head.

"That's what you think," Jack replied.

Just as Vice's blades began to fall, Jack pushed forward on the hilt of his saber. The blade came up behind him, striking Vice in the chest. Using the momentum, the young swordsman rolled forward and swung again. This time, he cut into Crow's leg. Gasping, she quickly disappeared. Jack pulled himself to his feet, and began scanning the area for the elder assassin. When she failed to immediately appear, he looked back at Vice. She had not moved from the place she had fallen, and her hands were no longer clutching her blades. Knowing he was now in a one-on-one fight, Jack began to search for Crow once more. He turned to his right, and stared intently at the shadows.

"Come out Crow," he said confidently. "I know you're there."

His opponent appeared for a moment, before disappearing again. Jack waited patiently, and then turned to his left. He brought his saber up and deflected Symphonia. Crow vanished again when her attack was unsuccessful. Jack planted his feet, and stayed where he was. Swinging his sword behind his back, he blocked the whip yet again. As soon as it had hit his blade, Jack rushed forward. Crow appeared directly in front of Jack; and his saber. The sword stroke hit home, cutting through the whip and into its wielder. The assassin was knocked off of her feet, and landed hard on the ground. A look of stunned disbelief was written on her face. Jack waited a moment, poised to attack again. When it became clear that Crow was not going to rise, he stepped forward. He did not, however, drop his guard.

"H…how," she stammered.

"I told you," Jack replied. "You're far too predictable. From the beginning of the fight, it was clear that Vice couldn't fight me face-to-face. She kept trying to get behind me, and always gave ground when I attacked. She didn't even try to take the offensive. I knew if I were to get her to drop her guard, I'd have to let her behind me. You were a little tougher to figure out. I had to keep the fight going longer than I had hoped, but I finally figured out your pattern. You two were both so intent on fighting to your strengths you didn't even consider that I'd learn and adapt. You have to come up with ways to win no matter what the circumstances are."

"Well spoken," Crow gasped. "I knew I'd chosen ri…right when I agr…agreed to help you. You're ex…exceptional."

"Thank you Crow," said Jack.

"Call me Iris," the assassin said.

"Okay," Jack said with a nod. "Thank you Iris."

"I guess you know what comes next," Iris said. She moved her arm, and a knife appeared in her hand. Jack raised his saber. "Failure is not an option for a Void assassin."

With these words, she plunged the knife into her own chest. Jack sheathed his saber and allowed himself to relax as the life drained from her body. Turning around, he started back across the cave, to where Ridley was. As he walked by Vice's lifeless body, Jack stopped for a moment. After taking back the ore dropped by the Earth Cell, he said some parting words.

"Lily, you reminded me so much of myself," Jack began. "You were out to prove you were the best. I'm sorry things couldn't have ended differently. I would much rather have fought beside you then against you."

Turning his eyes toward Ridley, Jack began to run. Ignoring the pain that threatened to consume him, he rushed to her side. She was still unconscious, and looked both wounded and exhausted. Jack cursed himself again for allowing her to be hurt while fighting the Earth Cell, and then cursed himself again for taking so long in dispatching the two assassins. The first thing he did was to touch a moonstone to her face. The cool rock pulsed slightly, as some of the color returned to her face. Using one of the stones on himself, Jack decided it would be best if they moved on. He gently picked the girl up and started down the path that would lead him to the Ocho Region.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, that's one more done. This chapter was quite fun to write. I hope two chapters so close like this will make up for my extended absence. I look forward to hearing from you.

bigbabidi: Thanks for the review. I've always thought attention to detail was important. And as for Jack/Ridley, the moments will be there, but not forced. Glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope to hear from you.

Music's Fallen Angel: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, though the romance may be prolonged a little bit. They've got to get back to the Fort first, right? In any case, I look forward to hearing from you again.


	17. Chapter 17

Sever All Ties

Chapter Seventeen: Doubts and Reassurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Carrying Ridley down the tunnel, Jack's mind began to work. These days, he hated being alone. Whenever he was by himself, he did nothing but think. And thinking rarely brought him anything but sorrow. For now, he was pondering the things that had happened in Earth Valley, and in the tunnels. Over and over, he replayed the scene, seeing all of the opponents he had faced. He saw them die. Jack was not scared of death, or of killing, or even of having to face and kill his friends. What scared him was the fact that these things no longer scared him. He used to be troubled by thoughts of death. Now, he was troubled by not being troubled. All he felt now was numbness.

'_What's happening to me,'_ Jack screamed in his mind. '_I didn't even try. When we went into Earth Valley, I was already planning on having to fight our way through. When we were found out, the first thing I did was prepare to fight. And in the mines, I tried to force Vice to fight me. I'm not supposed to be the one that begins the battles. I'm supposed to avoid fights, not start them!'_

As he continued his lonely walk through the tunnel, Jack tried to determine when the change had taken place. He thought back to all of the missions he had been on, and the battles he had been in. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't know. The last fights he had been in had all blurred together. His thoughts began with their first mission to Algandars Castle, and stretched all the way to his last encounter with the assassins from Void. At some point, he had learned not to think. Fighting had become second nature.

'_They didn't give me a choice,' _he reasoned to himself. '_They struck first.'_

Even as this thought entered his head, Jack knew it wasn't true. The next thing he thought of was Alvin's plea for them to give themselves up and avoid any bloodshed. He also thought of the Radiata Guardsmen who wanted them to surrender peacefully. Christoph had asked them to submit before ordering his attack. Even Vice and Crow had been ready to leave when he challenged them.

'_That's different,' _Jack thought. '_They may have wanted to do it peacefully, but they still wanted to bring us in. Alvin wanted to take us in; the Guards would have arrested us. Christoph would have brought us in as well. And Vice and Crow had Ridley. The king's ultimatum came first. We will die if we're brought in. Nobody is going to simply let us go.'_

But, he kept asking himself, did that justify killing them? He had told himself in the beginning that they would not show him mercy, and he couldn't show it to them. And certainly that had seemed the case more than once. But he had also seen situations where it wasn't. At least, not after the battle. He couldn't help but remember seeing his old friends lifeless or dying after they had faced him in combat. The ease with which he had accomplished these feats was also something he considered. Jack realized that he didn't know why he was fighting anymore. Confusion threatened to overwhelm him.

While these thoughts were in his head, he felt Ridley stir in his arms. The shift of her head was barely noticeable at first, but her movements soon became more pronounced. Jack stopped and gently lowered Ridley to the ground. Then, he stepped back to watch her. Her eyes fluttered, and then opened. Her eyelids slid back, and he glimpsed her beautiful emerald eyes. She shook her head, trying to wake up fully. When she saw him, Ridley fixed Jack with a level gaze. Her blank stare worried Jack, who held out his hand to her.

"Hey, how are you," Jack asked.

"I'm fine," Ridley said, rising on her own. "Where are we?"

"We're in the dwarf tunnels," Jack replied. "Somewhere between Earth Valley and the Ocho Region if Dyvad's information was correct."

"Good, let's keep going," Ridley said, walking past him.

"Ridley," Jack called out, starting after her. "Ridley, wait up."

"What is it Jack," Ridley asked with an exasperated sigh.

"I want to know what's wrong," said Jack.

"Everything is wrong," Ridley answered. She stopped walking and let him catch up.

"That doesn't help," Jack said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You," Ridley exclaimed. "You're wrong, Jack! You're changing. What happened today?"

"We went to scout Earth Valley, and were found out," Jack began. "Then, we went into the mines, found Dyvad's ore, and now we're headed out."

"I know what literally happened," Ridley snapped. "But I want to know why it had to happen that way. All we had to do was look at Earth Valley from the outside, and report back to Zane."

"We wouldn't have had anything to report," Jack said calmly.

"But we wouldn't have had to fight against half of Radiata's army either," said Ridley.

"What are you asking," Jack asked.

"Why things had to play out as they did," Ridley replied. "Why you've changed into whatever you've become."

"Things happened the way they did because I knew we needed knowledge we could only get by going inside the valley," Jack said. "I was prepared for the possibility of being found out. We still made it out, and with plenty of information. And I don't know what you mean by 'what I've become.'"

"That's exactly my point," Ridley said. "You don't realize what's happening to you. You've changed so much I don't even recognize you. You've become cold and calculating. You're always prepared to fight. I don't know what happened, but I don't like it."

"I know," Jack said simply.

"How can that be you answer," Ridley asked.

"Because you're absolutely right," Jack said. "I've been bothered by the exact same thoughts since all of this began. I haven't just seen it happening to me, I've **felt** it happening. I don't like it any more than you do, but I also can't see any other way. We can't fail here. We aren't going to get a second chance. I've learned a hard lesson very quickly. My friends are trying to kill me, Ridley. Maybe some of them aren't, but I can't wait until the middle of a fight to make that distinction. The ones that won't want to kill us will want to take us in, where we'll be killed in the end. I know all of this. And I'm acting on it. And that's not what scares me. The thing that scares me is that it doesn't scare me. I've accepted these things as true, but it doesn't mean I like them. I'm probably not making any sense, and I'm sorry."

"No," Ridley said gently. "You are making sense. That's exactly what I was wondering about, and I'm glad you told me. It's different for you, I suppose. We're fighting people I don't know, and I'm still having a hard time. I don't know what happens to me, but I can't face them. Not even total strangers. You actually know these warriors. I can't even imagine it. I'm sorry for getting upset with you. But, you need to talk to me about these things."

"I know, and I'm sorry too," Jack said. "I just didn't want to say anything until I had figured it out myself. I'm supposed to protect you, and I didn't want to seem uncertain. To be honest, I still don't know what to do."

"And that's okay," Ridley said. She grabbed Jack's hand as she spoke, and looked right into his eyes. "I don't want you to protect me. I want you to look out for me. You look out for me, and I'll look out for you. I don't know what to do either, but it doesn't matter. We'll find the answer. You and I."

"It's a deal," Jack said. "Come on, let's get out of these mines."

"Sounds good," Ridley agreed."

With that, the two youths turned, and began walking down the tunnel toward the exit. Both were eager to get out, so they quickly made their way through the tunnels. Finally, thee tunnel opened up and into a small cave that led outside. Peering out, Jack could see two heavy guardsmen, with their backs to the cave. Jack bent down for a moment and picked up a couple of small rocks. Focusing, Jack through the rock out the cave so that it went behind the guardsman on the right. When it landed and rustled the tall grass, both guards walked over to examine it. While they were walking, Jack through another rock past them, which they began walking toward. As soon as they had begun walking, Jack had pulled Ridley out of the cave's entrance and into the tall grass on the left. Crouched low and hidden, they crept along parallel to the path, making their way toward the Adien Region. It was dusk by this time, so the darkness helped to hide them from sight. They moved quickly, attempting to get clear of the guards. Soon, the torches from the bridge came into view. They moved in close and stopped to examine the bridge and its defenders.

"I don't think we'll be able to just sneak over," Jack said quietly. "They have knights on both sides, and on the top of the bridge. We'll have to fight our way across."

Hearing nothing from Ridley, Jack began formulating a plan to cross the bridge. Getting onto and across the bridge would most likely be fairly simple, but getting down would be where they were likely to run into difficulties. Jack knew that fighting while descending stairs gave the opponent an edge. They would have to descend quickly, so as not to give the knights time to capitalize on that advantage. His plan was all beginning to come together, when he heard Ridley gasp. Her hand suddenly grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly.

"Ridley," Jack whispered. "What is it?"

"We can't fight them," Ridley replied quickly.

"What do you mean," Jack asked. "We have to cross this bridge. There's no other way to get home."

"I can't fight them Jack," Ridley said in a hushed voice.

"Why not," Jack asked.

"I'm not as strong as you," Ridley said. "I can't do it. I just can't. I couldn't bring myself to…"

"What are you talking about," Jack interjected. "It's just another squad of knights from the castle. They won't be any problem."

"They will," Ridley replied. "Not for you, but for me."

"Ridley, they're just knights," said Jack.

"No," Ridley said. "They're MY knights. Jack, that is the Argent Faucon. While I was a captain of the Radiata Knights, that was my squad."

Vegeta26: Hi everybody. Contrary to popular belief, I am still alive. I do sincerely apologize for the long wait, but I've been pretty busy. Additionally, this chapter was a little tough to write. I hope you understand, and will continue to read. Thanks.

* * *

Weasel Debater: As always, thanks for the review. I take pride in my ability to coordinate an action scene. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that I will hear from you again.

Light of the Demons: Glad you've enjoyed the story thus far. Aphelion's not so bad, as long as you keep your eye on your health bars. Keep all of you party members up and moving, so it doesn't get so tough. Good luck, and I hope you'll keep reading.

SS42A: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I didn't forget the Triton Squad. They will be making an appearance a little later in the story. Looking forward to hearing from you.


	18. Chapter 18

Sever All Ties

Chapter Eighteen: The Argent Faucon

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack gave Ridley a look of incredulity. He had heard that she had been promoted to knight captain while he was away, but the implications of that promotion hadn't ever really sunk in. Now, crouched in a thicket in front of a bridge, they were facing her squad. This, Jack knew, was the last thing they needed. In all likelihood, they were no better than any other squad of Radiata Knights, but he knew that Ridley wouldn't be able to fight them. Worse, he was afraid that she would let him fight them. His mind raced as he tried to come up with some way to get back to the Journey Pig and avoid this confrontation. Unfortunately, it didn't seem possible. Their only options were to go back the way they came or go forward. And there was no going back. Even if they were able to get back into the tunnels unnoticed, they would likely run into the Radiata knights and guardsmen who were giving chase. Of course, if the defenders of the kingdom weren't there it would mean that the bridge that would allow them to get back to Earth Valley wasn't crossable. The only thing they could do was go forward.

"Ridley," Jack whispered. "What can we do?"

"I don't know," Ridley replied. "We can't turn back. Is there any way we can get across without being seen?"

"Not unless you can walk on the underside of that bridge," said Jack. "Maybe we can just run past them."

"We both know that won't work," Ridley said. "There are more men stationed between here and Radiata. We'd just get caught between them."

"Then I don't know what else to do," Jack said. "I know you'd rather not fight them, but I don't know what else to do."

"I don't see any other way," Ridley said with an air of resignation. "I'll do my best, but I don't think I can fight."

"I'm here for you," Jack said confidently. "Come on. Sitting here isn't making this any easier."

Jack rose to his feet slowly, and offered his hand to Ridley. When she stood, he had to help steady her before they started forward. They walked slowly, side by side, and with measured steps. As they got closer to the bridge, they saw a lone sentry standing guard. The knight looked to be the same age as Ridley and Jack. He had fiery red hair, and freckles adorned his face. He looked even smaller because of the thick armor he was wearing. The boy stood with a relaxed posture, and the sword at his belt looked odd and out of place. He failed to notice the approaching duo until they were almost on top of him. Even then, Ridley called attention to their approach.

"You never were very good at keeping watch Heath," Ridley said in a low, almost cheerful tone. The boy started a little, but did not raise an alarm.

"I suppose not Captain," the young knight responded. His body tensed a little unconsciously. "Why are you here?"

"Jack and I are on an errand, and need to return home," Ridley said.

"I can't do that Captain," Heath replied. "All I can ask is that you turn back."

"That would not be wise," Ridley said. "If Lord Larks or the King found out that you let us go, you'd be tried for treason."

"I know," said Heath. "But I'm willing to take that risk for you Captain. Please. I don't know why you did what you did, but I don't want to raise the alarm. I want you to go back."

"I'm so sorry," Ridley said. Tears were forming in her eyes. "But we can't."

"I understand," Heath answered, reaching for his sword. "Intruders!"

The word had barely left his mouth before the hilt of Jack's sword struck his head. Heath was knocked out cold, and fell in a crumpled heap. Without wasting a moment, Jack leapt onto the steps. He turned back and held out his hand to Ridley. She was still staring at Heath's unconscious form as Jack pulled her onto the stairs with him. They ran to the top of the bridge, and found that a group of knights and guardsmen were already assembled halfway across. Nearly two-dozen men faced them, weapons drawn. The men stood three abreast, which was as wide as the bridge would allow. Jack was preparing to attack them head on when he heard Ridley start behind him. He turned around to see a slightly smaller group of soldiers assembling behind them. Jack turned back around to face the men in front of him. He gripped the hilt of his saber tightly and steeled himself for what would surely be a difficult battle. Behind him, he felt Ridley's back press against his. She was very tense, and yet, her body was shaking. Pressed against her, Jack could sense that she was on the verge of collapse. In front of him, a single man distanced himself from the others by stepping forward. His demeanor and dress set him apart from the others. Though he looked only a little older than his predecessor, the squad's new leader had an air confidence around him.

"I wondered why your sentry looked so relaxed," Jack said. "You were waiting for us."

"No we weren't," the swordsman said. "It's just that we of the Argent Faucon help one another. Our Captain taught us that; didn't you Captain."

"Yes Alain, I did," Ridley said weakly. She turned around to face her contemporary.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure," Alain asked.

"We aren't here for you," Ridley said.

"Of course not," Alain said coldly. "But then, when were you ever here for us? You turned your back on us to join the non-humans. You fought against our comrades countless times over the last weeks, and now you're here to fight us."

"No, that's not what happened," said Ridley. Her shaking had become worse. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want it to come to this, but there was no other way."

"Of course not," Alain said sarcastically. "There never is, is there? The only way is to turn your back on your own squad because we're not convenient."

"No, that's not true at all," said Ridley. She collapsed to her knees as she spoke. Jack's grip on his saber tightened.

"I think it is," Alain replied, starting forward. "I think you gave up on us to join the non-humans. And now, I challenge you to face me. Put your weapons away men, you won't need them. Master Russell, if you'll be patient I'll get to you after I deal with our traitorous captain."

"Please, you don't understand," Ridley sobbed. She didn't even look up as she spoke. Alain did not slow his advance, but drew his sword instead.

"No," he said. "I understand completely. I understand so much better than those fools at the castle. They thought Russell kidnapped you. Then, when it became apparent that that wasn't true, they decided to believe that you had been duped or brainwashed. But I know what really happened. You knew exactly what you were doing when you willfully joined the non-humans. You're a traitor, and I'm going to kill you for it. Any last words?"

"_Nia mae lentie moredro asen_," Ridley said. Her voice sounded hollow as she spoke.

"What," Alain asked.

"_Nia mae lentie moredro asen_," Ridley repeated. As she spoke, she picked up her axe and rose to her feet. When she lifted her head, Jack was surprised by what he saw. Though tears were streaming from them, he could see the difference in her eyes. Her pupils had expanded to near total dominance of her eyes. She appeared to be possessed.

Without any hesitation, Ridley lunged at the Knight Captain in front of her. In a single motion, she lifted her axe up and brought it down. Alain barely had time to bring his blade to bear. Just as he brought the sword up however, Ridley's blow found it and sent him stumbling backward. Now off balance, he had to move quickly to block her next attack, from the left. Alain continued to give ground, and Ridley pressed the advantage. Her third strike was a feint from the right, which Alain committed to blocking. Her axe then cut deeply into his exposed left side. His response was to swing reflexively in her direction, but the sword stroke was easily turned aside. Ridley counterattacked, hammering into the young Captain with the haft of her axe and knocking him to the ground. When this happened, smaller contingent of knights and guardsmen started forward.

Jack leapt at them, intending to make sure that none of them affected the outcome of the fight. Saber whirling, he cut two of them down in an effortless motion. Then, the foremost men attempted to stop, while the rearguard kept moving forward. This general confusion was an opportunity that worked to Jack's advantage. He quickly cut his way into their midst, breaking down their feeble defenses. His effortless sword-strokes made quick work of the fighters around him. When he turned to Ridley, Jack was shocked by what he saw.

Not only had she managed to finish Alain, but Ridley had nearly finished the rest of her squad as well. It was not her progress that shocked Jack, it was the way she was going about it. Instead of the cool, collected fighter he was used to seeing, the girl before him attacked with a reckless abandon. Her conservative method of waiting for an opportunity to attack had been replaced by a non-stop offensive. Her quick, merciless strokes came so fast that her opponents had no time to defend themselves, much less counterattack. Jack raced across the bridge to her, determined to do whatever he could. By the time he got to her, Ridley had finished off all of her adversaries. Her eyes still carried their haunted look, and for a moment it seemed as if she would attack Jack as he approached.

"_Kael hygatae,_" Ridley said menacingly. Jack immediately sheathed his sword and reached out to her.

"Ridley," he said. "Ridley it's me, Jack."

"Jack," Ridley said slowly. She melted into his arms, and he saw that her eyes had returned to normal.

"It's okay," Jack replied. "Everything's going to be fine. We just have to get out of here. Put your arms around my neck."

Cradling her in his arms, Jack started down the steps on the opposite end of the bridge that they had started from. He only hoped that they could cover a lot of ground while it was still dark. Ridley was in no condition to fight, and he didn't know how much better he would be. Stealth, he decided, was the best option for the remainder of their journey. Jack quickly got off of the main road, creeping along parallel to it so that they wouldn't be seen. Their bridge crossing had raised more questions then it had answered, but all he knew at the moment was that they had to get safely back to the Fort. The rest could wait.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, there you have it. Crazy, huh? And it's only going to get crazier. Thanks again to everyone who continues to read. I hope you'll review, and let me know what you think.

Light of the Demons: Congratulations on beating Aphelion (non-human side?), and thanks for the review. I'm doing the best I can with Jack, and it's good to hear that you enjoy the story. I look forward to hearing from you again.

: Thanks for continuing to review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope I'll hear more from you.

Sono Ketsuraku Rinku: What can I say? I've got to keep it interesting, right? Actually, the whole Argent Faucon thing really bugged me when I played through. I really thought Square Enix could've done something with that, and they just didn't. But, I digress. I hope this chapter was to your liking, and that you'll let me know via review.

R Omega: That fight between Jack and the two assassins was something I put a lot of thought into. I felt that it fit their personalities fairly well. That said, the ending was, admittedly, a little anticlimactic. I didn't think it came out that bad, though. And as for Elwen, you needn't worry. I'm pulling all the stops for that fight. It's going to be something to look forward to. Good luck with the whole Lily-shrine thing; I hope to hear from you again.


	19. Chapter 19

Sever All Ties

Chapter Nineteen: Ruminations

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack carried Ridley as they entered the Adien Region, but found that he was more exhausted then he had thought. He knew he had to get Ridley back to Fort Helencia, and continued to press on. However, it soon became clear that he would not be able to carry her the whole way. At that point, he moved off of the path and tried to find a suitable place to spend the night. Finally, he settled on a sparse clump of trees and bushes. Jack had barely laid Ridley down before he collapsed next to her. He hated having to stop, but he also knew that they would not make it in his current condition. Though he was tired, he could not help but wonder at what had just happened.

'_Her eyes,'_ Jack thought to himself. '_Something happened to her. Ridley looked as though she was possessed. What could it have been? What could cause that to happen to her?'_

As Jack pondered Ridley's startling transformation, he found himself unable to figure out how or why it could have happened to her. The more he thought, the harder it became to think. Jack realized that, tired as he was, he wouldn't be able to think clearly. As sleep began to overtake him, Jack looked at Ridley on his left. The young girl was lying next to him on the ground, and the only movement was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Jack smiled and lay down on his back, grabbing the hilt of his sword as he did so. As he drifted into unconsciousness, Jack's final thought was of concern for Ridley. He felt certain that if they could just get to Fort Helencia, everything would be all right.

* * *

Sitting in his room at Fort Helencia, Gawain was worried. Jack and Ridley had been gone all day on what should have been a simple scouting mission. He knew Jack's propensity to bite off more than he could chew, and was concerned that the boy had done something foolish. Ridley, he hoped, would act as a counter-balance to Jack's eagerness. Though the boy's strength and determination were nothing short of phenomenal, he often overestimated himself or underestimated his opponent. Ridley, however, was a skilled fighter who fought with her head as much her axe. She had an innate ability to assess a combat situation and determine the appropriate course of action. Never hasty, she always made sure of herself before acting. This made the two of them a dangerous duo to face. And that was exactly why Gawain was worried.

Gawain would not allow either of the children to die. He had promised himself that from the moment they had first been introduced to them. In Jack, he saw Cairn; a younger version of his old friend. The boy had the same drive and fearlessness that Cairn had possessed. Cairn had always been a man of action. When Kelvin, the water dragon, had first appeared, it had been Cairn who had gone to face the creature. Cairn, who knew the risks and consequences, had nevertheless decided that he would face the dragon. And Gawain had not. Ironically, slaying the dragon had caused Cairn's death. While he would never forgive himself for allowing the boy's father to die, Gawain hoped that he could partially redeem himself by helping and protecting Jack. Cairn's death had devastated Gawain, and he still felt as though he was entirely to blame for it. They were both men who knew their duty. Cairn had done his, and Gawain had stood aside. Then, when Cairn had become infected with Algandars, Gawain had stood aside again. He had done nothing when Lord Zane's elf assassins attacked Cairn. Cairn's death, he had told himself, was necessary to preserve the Order of Tottaus. Yet, the decision had haunted him ever since. So, when Jack had come to the Sediche Region, Gawain had not only pledged to help the non-humans, but to help Jack as well. The son of his dear friend.

And Ridley was the vessel. From the moment he first saw her, Gawain knew Ridley's destiny. As one of the few who knew the Order of Tottaus, Gawain wasn't sure if his knowledge was a gift or a curse. He was one of the few individuals in the land who knew that Ridley was fated to give her life so that Quasar, the Gold Dragon, could awaken and replace Aphelion, the Silver Dragon, as Guardian of the World. The awakening of the lesser Dragons, and the outbreak of Algandars were enough for Gawain to know that the time of the Changeover was near, but seeing Ridley had confirmed his suspicions beyond any doubt. When they had first met, he had felt it in her; Ridley's soul was unusually strong. Additionally, he could feel both her soul and the soul of a light elf, which only added to her strength. She was special. At that moment, Gawain had realized that he had to protect her and ensure that she fulfilled her destiny. It was not for him, and not so much for her, but for everyone. Ridley's death would be necessary to ensure that the order of the world was furthered, and Gawain had sworn to do whatever he could to get her there.

Simply going to Earth Valley and coming back with a scouting report should not have taken all day. Even Ridley's propensity for great detail should have already been well satisfied. Gawain feared that something had happened to them. Getting to his feet, the red haired man retrieved his mace. Morningstar gleamed dully in the candlelight, and Gawain was ready to leave. He would have to start at Earth Valley, but he didn't know where he would go after that. He was certain that he would not find them outside of Earth Valley sitting around. If they were not back yet, something had happened to them. As late as it was, it would be difficult to discern anything, but Gawain had sworn that he would not let anything happen to them. This time, he would protect the ones closest to him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Fort, Lord Zane was thinking as well. The leader of the non-humans had much to consider. First, he was irritated at the ineptitude of the younger humans. They had left that morning to scout the area around Earth Valley, and had yet to return. Scouting the area was a simple task, and yet they appeared to be having difficulty with it. He only hoped that nothing had happened to them. At least, not to Ridley. It would not do for the gold dragon's vessel to be killed before fulfilling her duty. Interestingly enough, she seemed unaware of this task. This, Zane judged, was for the better. She was not totally oblivious, her defection to their cause attested to that, but the question was what inspired her motive. In speaking with her, Zane had concluded that it had more to do with the transpiritation then her awareness of her role as the vessel.

Zane had mused over that situation for quite some time. He was curious as to whether or not Nogueira, his brother, had known that Ridley was the vessel when he had performed the transpiritation. Zane himself had not known until he had met the young girl. But then, he hadn't known her until after the transpiritation ritual had been performed. So, the question he had posed was whether or not Ridley's position as the vessel was caused by the transpiritation, or if she had been destined to aid the Changeover from birth. Try as he might, the elf leader had been unable to reach a definite conclusion. It was an answer that was most likely known at one time, but had been lost over the ages. Interestingly, Ridley was not showing any side effects, positive or negative, as a result of the transpiritation. The fusion of two souls should not have happened so easily. Zane had expected some outward manifestations of Hap, but so far had seen none. Whatever the circumstances were, Ridley was the vessel, which meant she had to live until the Changeover. Which meant that they would have to be found. Zane quickly sent an elf to bring Gil to him.

The fire dragon also troubled Zane. Lord Parsec had left that afternoon to go speak with Aphelion, the Silver Dragon. Parsec was not sure of how he would be received by Aphelion, and this concerned both of them. Aphelion did not seem to being doing much to prepare for the Changeover, and this disturbed Parsec. Zane was anxious for the Changeover to occur. When Aphelion wiped out humanity, it would restore order and balance to the world. The elves, undying, would once again enjoy an unspoiled land where they could live peacefully and in harmony with the earth. When Zane looked up, Gil was entering.

"You summoned me, my lord," Gil asked while bowing.

"Yes, come in," Zane replied. "I have a job for you. Neither of the young humans has returned from their scouting expedition to Earth Valley."

"You fear the worst," Gil asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what has happened to them," said Zane. "That's where you come in."

"I have faith in Jack," Gil said simply. "I believe they will be fine."

"That may be," Zane began. "But I still need to know what is going on. I want you to go to Earth Valley and assess the situation. I need information on the number of humans there so that I can plan our next move. If you encounter our scouts, you should assist them."

"As you wish it, my lord," Gil said. Bowing, he turned and left the room.

"The plans have been set in motion," Zane said to himself. "Now, we wait and see how they unfold."

* * *

When Jack woke up the following morning, he was surprised at how late it was. In contrast to his usual, early start, it was almost 9:30. He felt fresh, and ready to go. Jack was always amazed at how better he felt after a good night's sleep. Even his worst injuries no longer seemed to bother him after he slept. Next to him, Ridley was still sleeping. Jack knew they needed to leave, but didn't want to wake her. He decided that it would be better to let her sleep. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. At 9:45, Ridley's eyes fluttered and opened. He smiled when he saw her eyes, and not the eyes he had seen the night before. She smiled at him and sat up, looking around as she did. After a moment, Ridley spoke.

"Jack," she began. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Adien Region," Jack replied. "I tried to carry you back last night, but I was more worn out than I thought. I found these trees, and they looked like a good place to hide and rest."

"I see," Ridley said. "The last thing I remember, I was on the bridge and…Jack, what happened on the bridge?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Jack. "First, you fell to your knees, and then, then you changed."

"How," Ridley asked.

"You started talking in some weird form of gibberish," Jack answered. "Your pupils got big, and you…"

"What," Ridley asked. She looked as if she feared the answer. "What did I do?"

"You annihilated the Argent Faucon," Jack said. "Then, you nearly attacked me."

"I remember Alain taunting me, and the next thing I remember is you picking me up and carrying me off," Ridley said. "It happened again."

"What happened," asked Jack. "What was it?"

"Do you remember when Lord Nogueira performed the transpiritation ritual on me," Ridley asked.

"Of course," Jack responded. "I was afraid that you were going to die."

"Well, I didn't," Ridley said. "Instead, I was forced to share my body with the light elf, Hap."

"It saved you, though," Jack said, trying to sound cheerful.

"The cost was great," Ridley said enigmatically. "On more than one occasion, I have caught myself speaking a strange language. It is the ancient tongue of the elves, Jack. I know it because Hap is inside of me. He speaks it. When I came to you the night I left for Fort Helencia, do you remember why I came?"

"You said that you needed to know you were still human," answered Jack.

"Yes," Ridley said. "The light elf soul that is in my body is not dormant. On the bridge, Hap took control of my body. His intentions were good; he knew that I would not be able to face my comrades in battle, so he did it for me. In all likelihood, it saved my life. But, this scares me. It feels wrong, Jack. I couldn't control my body. I don't remember anything. I don't know what to do. I'm not me anymore!"

"Yes you are," Jack said softly. "You're right here in front of me. The Ridley I know is sitting right here. And she doesn't give up like this. She's strong, and smart, and…beautiful."

At this last admission, Ridley turned to look at Jack. When he saw that she was blushing, he blushed as well, and both turned their heads away. Jack stood up and busied himself checking his equipment and brushing leaves and dirt off of himself. He began to look both up and down the road. Really, he was looking anywhere but at Ridley. She, on the other hand, had brushed herself off and was staring intently at the ground, as if she expected it to change suddenly under her feet.

"So, uh, I guess we should head to the Journey Pig," Jack said, breaking the awkward silence. "And then, we could go back to Fort Helencia."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ridley replied. "We should go."

Walking side-by-side down the road, Jack and Ridley continued to scan their surroundings. Jack was constantly looking to the left, and Ridley to the right. Neither of them spoke. In this fashion, they traveled through the Adien Region, and nearly reached the Journey Pig. However, as they neared the statue, both suddenly turned their eyes directly in front of them, where two silhouettes loomed. Still walking with measured steps, Jack and Ridley reached for their weapons.

* * *

Vegeta26: One more chapter done. I know this one was a little different (and a little boring, maybe), but I thought it was necessary. The added details kind of fleshed the story out a little bit, you know? Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think by reviewing this chapter as well. See you next time.

Light of the Demons: Thanks for the review. It was, indeed, Hap who came to Ridley's defense. Have you played through on the Human Side yet? Hope to hear from you again.

Sono Ketsuraku Rinku: Glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one. It sort of set the stage a little for later chapters. I look forward to hearing from you.

: Thanks, as always, for reviewing. Ridley's "second personality" was actually pretty fun to write. I don't know what you consider fluff, but I snuck a little in at the end. Let me know how you liked this chapter, too.

Passionate-melody: Perhaps you should try to figure out Jack's feelings for Ridley yourself. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with them. This story isn't scripted out in my head, I'm writing it as I go. So, we'll just see where they end up. Let me know what you think.

Jckidsmart: Nice to hear from you. I'm glad that you like the story, and I hope that I'll hear from you again.


	20. Chapter 20

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty: The Triton Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

As the walls of Radiata came into view, Jack got his first glimpse of their next opponents. Alicia and Dennis of the Triton Squad were standing on the path in front of them. Neither of the Vancoor Warriors moved as Jack and Ridley closed the distance. Their deliberate steps brought them steadily closer to their new adversaries. Only when the two members of the Triton Squad put their hands on their weapons, did Jack and Ridley stop. For several long moments, the warriors simply stared at one another, all four with hands on their weapons. None made a move. After a moment, Alicia took her hand off of the hilt of her sword. She gave Jack one of her warm, knowing smiles before speaking.

"It's been a long time Jack," said Alicia.

"That it has," Jack said. His hand, however, stayed on his sword.

"Things have been pretty dull without you at the Guild," Alicia said.

"I'm sure they have," Jack replied. "I've missed you too. I've missed all of you."

"I hate knowing what's going to come next Jack," Alicia said, trying to keep her smile in place. "You're one of the people I feel the closest to, and I would do anything to keep from facing you here. Is there any way I can convince you to come back to Radiata?"

"I don't like this any more than you do," Jack said levelly. "And no, I won't come back."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Alicia said. Her smile dissolved into an expressionless gaze. "And I was so certain you were the one who would carry on the Legacy of my ancestor Alfred."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Jack said, hanging his head. "You've been pretty quiet over there Dennis."

"I always have been," Dennis said simply. "My blade will speak for me."

"Fair enough," Jack said. His gaze never dropped as he drew his blaze saber. Both Alicia and Dennis drew their weapons as well.

"Jack, let's end this," Ridley said calmly at his side. Her blaze axe was held firmly in her hands.

"Right," said Jack. "I'll take Alicia, and you take Dennis. He's a great swordsman, and fast, so stay on your toes. This is the Triton Squad, third best in the Guild, so don't underestimate them. This may be one of our toughest fights so far. It will certainly be mine."

"Just like old times," Alicia said, smiling and drawing her Sylph Edge. This brought Jack's focus back to their opponents. The tip of Alicia's sword was pointed at Jack.

"Yeah, old times," Jack said with a smile. His sword was held up and pointed at Alicia

"Ready," Alicia asked, poised to attack.

"Go," Jack exclaimed. As the words left his mouth, he and Alicia simultaneously lunged at one another. As their swords locked, Jack spared one glance for Ridley.

Dennis adroitly parried Ridley's first axe stroke. The small protrusions of his Psycho Edge seemed made for deflecting larger weapons. Ridley's attacks continued, but were blade was constantly deflected by the extra width of his sword. Finally, Dennis decided to take the offensive. He managed to catch the haft of Ridley's axe with his sword, and then pushed her back. While she was falling back, he rushed forward to strike. Ridley planted her feet and braced for the attack, but barely had time to get her bearings before he made contact. Dennis' sword hammered into her axe blade, and she was actually forced to give ground. Ridley was having difficulty keeping up with Dennis' probing sword strokes. An accidental misstep resulted in a neat cut on her arm, and the next gave her a slash mark on her hip. Ridley was frustrated at her inability to attack. This was compounded by the fact that she could not fend off his attacks. If she was going to win, something would have to change. As she backed up, Ridley mentally picked a stopping point. Just as her foot touched it, she pushed off and charged forward. Back on the attack, she swung her axe quickly and efficiently. Her moves forced Dennis to fall back. He could not block all of her axe strokes, and was forced to dive out of the way. As he was rising, her weapon smashed into the ground next to him. He had narrowly avoided the attack.

However, she was not going to let him get away. As Dennis rose, she ran into him, hitting him with her shoulder and knocking him to the ground. This time, when her axe came down, he could not roll out of the way fast enough. As he was moving, her blade clipped his leg, leaving a moderately deep cut near his right ankle. Dennis was shaky as he got to his feet. However, by the time he began running toward her, he was stable. Ridley knew that he had to be weakened, though, and tried to take advantage of that weakness. As overhead stroke came down, he brought his blade up to block it. Her attack altered slightly at the last moment, though. She hit his sword at an angle, and sent it flying from his hands. As he scrambled to pick up the weapon, Ridley prepared what she knew would be the final move of their fight.

"Wild Pitch," she cried, spinning in a circle as she did. Utilizing centrifugal force, she hurled her axe at Dennis. Just as the Corporal from Vancoor stood up, Ridley's weapon connected. The blaze axe struck a devastating blow, cutting through Dennis' sword, and burying itself in his chest. A single groan came from underneath his helm as he staggered backward.

"Miss Alicia," Dennis gasped. Jack and Alicia's duel had halted, and the Triton Squad's Sergeant was running to her subordinate. "Miss…Alicia…I've…failed you."

"No, Dennis," Alicia soothed. She gradually knelt down, laying Dennis on his back as she did. "You were fantastic. It's been an honor for me to work with you."

"The honor…was mine," Dennis said with labored breath. When Alicia stood and began to walk back toward Jack, he surprised her by lowering his weapon and walking past her. Jack knelt next to Dennis.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, friend," Jack said, clasping Dennis' hand.

"Such is…life," Dennis said, nodding his head to Jack.

"Indeed," Jack replied. He relinquished his grip, and brought his saber up again. "I believe we have unfinished business, Alicia."

"So we do," said Alicia.

"Ridley," Jack began. "I'll be with you in a moment. As soon as this is finished."

"You hope," Alicia interjected.

"Something like that," Jack answered. With that, the two combatants rushed at each other again.

Ridley had been so engrossed in her battle with the Triton Squad's Corporal, that he hadn't watched its Sergeant. However, she soon saw just what Alicia was capable of. She wasn't entirely sure what she expected of one of Vancoor's top five swordsmen, but was amazed by what she saw. Both combatants moved so fast that they seemed to be floating, their feet barely coming to rest on the ground before they moved again. Spinning and whirling, they moved quickly, to attack and counterattack. Their swords moved like lightning as well, Jack's heavier blaze saber keeping pace with Alicia's Sylph Edge. The blades of these weapons would touch only for an instant, and their wielders were already looking for the next opening. For an instant, Jack was on the offensive. Alicia blocked three strokes before parrying the fourth and counterattacking. Suddenly, Jack found himself defending, and he managed to deflect a series of well-placed attacks. He spun a full circle and let Alicia step past him, but she recovered so quickly that he had no opportunity to take advantage of the opening. As if they were following some unseen set of signals, both warriors slowed down. Weapons at the ready, they began to circle one another and look for openings. Their eyes were locked, and they were constantly moving.

"Just like old times," Jack said with a grin that didn't touch his eyes.

"Old times indeed," Alicia replied, smiling as she caught her breath. "I've missed this. It's almost sad that I'll have to end it."

"Funny," said Jack. "You've never been able to beat me before."

"The stakes were never this high," Alicia answered. "I can't lose to you this time."

"And I can't lose to you," Jack concluded.

Still following the unobserved signals, both combatants rushed forward simultaneously. Their blades clashed, and they were instantly moving again. It seemed to Ridley that both knew exactly where the other's sword would be. When Alicia swung her sword, Jack's was always right where it needed to be; Alicia also seemed to meet Jack's blade right after he swung it. Their speed continued to astound her as their blades connected over and over. Their footwork was so intricate that the battle seemed to her an elegant dance. She gasped audibly as Alicia attempted a powerful thrust, and sighed when Jack turned it aside. The former Vancoor Sergeant began another series of attacks, while his predecessor continued to avoid and deflect his blade. The nature of the battle was obviously beginning to change. Sweat had adorned both of their brows for quite some time, but both had still seemed relaxed. Now, they were growing visibly tense. Both were growing more and more serious, their smiles fading as the corners of their mouths tightened. The force with which they attacked was becoming noticeably greater. Ridley began to grow concerned. No opponent yet had been able to read Jack in this fashion. No battle had taken this long to end. He needed to turn the tide, but Alicia's defenses seemed nearly impenetrable. As Jack attempted a particularly powerful attack, his opponent even somersaulted into the air to avoid his blade. As the Triton Squad's Sergeant came down, she launched an aerial attack. When Jack repelled this attack, Alicia barely kept her feet. Reflexively, she brought her sword up, barely managing to deflect Jack's oncoming attack. Finally finding an opening, Jack began a chain of devastating attacks. His first, a rising slash, cut into her left leg, while the second crossed her chest and also hit her right arm. As he finished his stroke, Alicia's weapon was knocked out of her hand. Jack skillfully caught it by the hilt in his left hand. His final attack was to strike her with his elbow and knock her to the ground. When Alicia tried to rise, she saw that his sword was pointed directly at her.

"It's over," he said. "Those cuts may be superficial, but I'd hate to have to add any more. Admit defeat, Alicia."

"Well, I don't have a weapon," Alicia began. "So I guess I'm defeated."

"You went for too much," said Jack. "You shouldn't have tried 'Swan's Descent'."

"I had to do something," Alicia replied, grinning sheepishly. "It was the first real opening I had seen in quite some time. You have to take risks in order gain rewards, Jack. I would have thought that you, of all people, would know that."

"I do," Jack answered. "But your risk has to pay off, too."

"Too true," Alicia said. Her smile faded. "So, what now? Will you kill me, as you did the others?"

"No," he said, offering her the hilt of her sword. Alicia and Ridley both gave him looks of disbelief. "Take Dennis' body back with you and go back to Radiata. Tell the Chief to give this up. Tell everyone to give this up. Nothing good will come of fighting like this."

"I suppose that's true," Alicia said as she sheathed her weapon. "But you can't think that today will change anything."

"It probably won't," Jack replied. "But there's nothing wrong with trying."

Alicia strode over to Dennis' body and removed Ridley's axe. She tossed the weapon to its owner, who caught it by the haft. It took Alicia a moment, but she was finally able to lift Dennis' body and start toward the city. Jack and Ridley stood motionless as she walked away. The Vancoor Sergeant turned to face them just before she was out of earshot. Her infectious smile was back.

"After all this time, I still don't have any of your blood on my sword, Jack," she said.

"Better luck next time," Jack replied.

"Don't think there won't be a next time," Alicia said as she turned and continued walking toward Radiata. Jack turned to look at Ridley.

"Let's go home, shall we," he asked. Ridley's expression was unreadable, but she nodded her head.

The two young warriors strode calmly to the Journey Pig, both forming a mental picture of Fort Helencia in their minds. When they arrived, the rear lawn of the Fort was deserted, except for Gil. No one was outside training, and the light elf seemed to be composing a poem. When Jack and Ridley appeared, he carefully put down his writing supplies and came to greet them. He looked pleased to see them.

"Well, I guess I won't have to write about your deaths after all," Gil said cheerfully. "I wasn't looking forward to starting, so I'm glad you showed up."

"Funny, Gil," Jack replied.

"Yes, I would think so too," Gil answered. "Except I was serious."

"What do you mean," Ridley asked.

"Well, you two have now taken twenty-eight hours for what should have been approximately a three hour task," said Gil. "I'm referring to your scouting of Earth Valley, of course. When you hadn't returned last night, Lord Zane dispatched me to complete your task and see if I could find you. Sir Gawain was also at Earth Valley searching for you. It soon became apparent that a battle had taken place inside Earth Valley. However, when you could not be found, we feared the worst. The two of you should report to Lord Zane. He and Sir Gawain are both going over strategy as we speak."

"We'll go right away," Ridley said. With that, the two humans excused themselves and entered the Fort. Jack stopped momentarily to deliver Dyvad's ore. The dwarf blacksmith thanked the boy. Leaving Dyvad to his work, they hurried to the meeting room, where they saw both Zane and Gawain poring over a map. Neither looked pleased.

"Somebody in here wanted a scouting report, I believe," Jack announced boldly. Gawain and Zane instantly looked up.

"You're alive," Gawain exclaimed.

"Never better," Jack replied.

"A little worse for the wear," Ridley said.

"What were you thinking," Zane demanded, looking first at Jack, then at Ridley. "I asked for a simple scouting report, not a battle!"

"We snuck inside to try to get an accurate count of their numbers," Jack began. "We were discovered, and had to fight our way out; or, in. We escaped through the mines and into the Ocho Region."

"So you're responsible for that too," Zane looked dumbfounded. "You two have overstepped your prerogative. If we are going to win this war, we must be concise. We must communicate, and be sure of ourselves before we attack. You have no idea what you did to our plans."

"Helped them," Jack said simply. Zane glared at him. "We accomplished more in a single night than you have in a month."

"You insolent human," Zane roared. "I am in command here, and I will not tolerate insubordination from you."

"Enough," Gawain said firmly, stepping in between the two of them. "They did what they had to do to survive, Zane. I they were caught inside Earth Valley, than they didn't have much choice. What's done is done, and while our plan will certainly need reworking, we are still in a strong position. As for why they were inside Earth Valley to begin with, that certainly needs to be addressed. And, Jack knows better now. I'm sure this will be the last problem like this, won't it Jack?"

"Yes, it will," Jack said, showing some deference. He was grateful that Gawain had stuck up for him.

"Let us hope so," Zane said. "Though, their loss of forces may prove beneficial. You two may go now."

Thankful that they were free to leave, Jack and Ridley quickly left the room. They broke apart in the hallway, Ridley retiring to her room, and Jack to his. He deposited his sword by the foot of his makeshift bed, and stretched out on his back. The events of the last couple of days swirled in his head. After Zane's tirade, Jack's confidence was slightly shaken, and he was wondering if he had made the right choice. He was still lost in thought when Gawain knocked on the frame of his door, indicating that he wished to come in. Jack motioned the older man in, and sat up to face him. Gawain pulled up a wooden crate (one of Jack's makeshift chairs) and seated himself beside Jack's bed. The Lion of the West wore a concerned, thoughtful expression. They sat for a while, neither saying a thing. Then, Gawain spoke.

"So, what happened boy," he asked.

"I screwed up," Jack said with a sigh. "Ridley thought the scouting report from the outside good enough, and I wanted more detailed information from inside. I knew they wouldn't be expecting it, so I thought we'd be fine. I sort of also told Dyvad we'd get him some ore."

"So that's what that was about," Gawain said with a laugh. "He was all excited about something. You tried to complete two tasks at once?"

"Exactly," Jack said. "And it obviously didn't work out."

"I don't know about that," Gawain said enigmatically. "You did Zane more of a favor than he let on. It'll all work out for the best, I think. What troubles him, and what troubles me, is that you don't seem to consider how much is on the line before you act. You've got to start to use your head a little more. Not after the fight has already begun, but before it begins. Understand?"

"I do," Jack answered. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Gawain replied, rising to his feet and starting for the door.

"Hey, Sir Gawain," Jack said, holding out his hand to stop the older man. Gawain stopped and turned to face Jack. "I don't know exactly what they're up to, but we ran into way more Vareth Mages in Earth Valley than we should have. I think they're up to something."

"I see. I'll make sure Lord Zane is informed," Gawain said, nodding his head. "Now, before I forget, we're having a big dinner tonight. Everyone in the Fort. Lord Parsec is returning."

"I'll be there," Jack said. "What news do you think he'll bring? Will we have to continue fighting?

"I'm not sure," said Gawain. "But it doesn't change what you have to do. Stay alive, boy. You and Ridley both. I won't have either of you dying."

The elder man smirked as he walked out of the room, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. The young swordsman laid down again, and continued thinking about the conflict he was engulfed in, and how his actions had helped and hindered progress. He was still mulling these thoughts over when he heard a second knock on his doorframe. When he looked up, Ridley was standing in the space Gawain had occupied only minutes before. He motioned for her to enter, pointing to the chair Gawain had taken. Jack sat up once again, looking at Ridley, whose face seemed troubled.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, this one came up pretty quick. That's what happens when I get a three-day weekend. Thanks again to all of the people who continue to read and review. Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter. Goodbye until next time.

Light of the Demons: Not exactly. Ridley knew that she could not control her body, and was aware that Hap had control of it. What she didn't remember is what Hap did while he had control over it. Great to hear from you again, and I hope you're enjoying the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty One: Something Different

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Just from looking at her, Jack could tell that something was wrong with Ridley. It was apparent in the way she moved. She seemed sluggish, her shoulders drooped slightly, and she wore a troubled expression on her face. So, when she sat down across from him, he didn't say anything. She barely acknowledged him before fixing her gaze upon the floor. Jack waited patiently, knowing that she would speak when she was ready. Long moments passed by in silence, as Ridley seemed to be searching for the words to express herself. Once, she opened her mouth as if to speak, but seemed to think better of it. Jack simply waited for her to talk to him. He was anxious to hear what she had to say, but knew that he should wait. Finally, after what seemed to him an eternity, she looked up at him. He found himself momentarily lost in her emerald eyes, but she drew him back to the present by speaking.

"Jack," she began simply. She did not smile as she continued. "Jack, what happened today?"

"When," Jack asked in response.

"You know exactly when," Ridley said, struggling to maintain her composure. This bothered Jack, who did not know what she was referring to.

"I really don't know," Jack said honestly. "You mean when we woke up, or when we fought outside of Radiata, or when we got back, or…"

"When we fought the Triton Squad," Ridley said levelly.

"Well, you fought Dennis," Jack started. "And came through, just like I knew you would. It was great to see you use 'Wild Pitch' again. I can't remember the last time I saw that move. It was great. I fought Alicia. It was a pretty back and forth affair. It was pretty crazy for a while, but she got a little ahead of herself, and that was the end of that."

"No it wasn't," Ridley said. "That's exactly what I want to talk about. You and Alicia."

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"You know what I mean," said Ridley. Once again, Jack did not know what she meant.

"Ridley, what are you talking about," he asked.

"I want to know what happened between the two of you," Ridley said firmly. "We've fought your old friends before, but you are obviously much closer to her than you were to any of them."

"Alicia was a good friend of mine," Jack said.

"Apparently," Ridley said bitterly. "She seemed to be much more than that."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Jack.

"It means that she sure seemed to know you pretty well," Ridley replied. "I watched that fight, Jack. She knew your every move before you even made it. You knew her moves before she made them. I want to know the story between the two of you."

"She was a friend, a sparring partner, and went with me on some missions," Jack answered simply. "If we knew each other's moves, it's because we've trained with each other. She's just another one of my friends."

"No," Ridley said. "No she's not. She's more. She has to be more than that, because you let her live. You haven't let anyone live, except her. There's something different about her. There was something different about the way you fought her, and I want to know why that is."

"I let her live because I thought it's what you wanted," Jack said. "If you didn't, what was all that talk about my being to cold and hard? I let her live because you told me I needed to change."

"You would have let her live anyway," said Ridley. "I could see it in you. You wouldn't have killed her. I want to know what made her so special."

"I thought you wanted me to change," Jack said. "I don't know why you keep insisting she's so…"  
"Because she is," Ridley cut him off. "You obviously thought she was special. More so than the others from the Warrior Guild. More so than anyone you met while you lived in the town."

"Under the city, there's an extensive sewer system," Jack began. "I went down there to explore and train on more than one occasion. I saw two people down there. One was Chief Elwen, the Leader of Theater Vancoor. The other was Alicia. Not counting me, she's the fourth strongest warrior in the Guild. Both of them were going to the same place, every day at different times. They were visiting a shrine. The Legacy that Alicia talked about is the Legacy of one of her ancestors. A great warrior by the name Alfred. Theater Vancoor is built on top of the crypt where he was buried. He is spoken of as being an incredibly skilled swordsman. And Alicia is his kin. She feels it is her duty to carry on his great Legacy. Chief Elwen does this too, though I'm not entirely sure why. I'm sure there's a good reason. In any case, both saw potential in me to help. So Alicia, who had barely spoken to me before, challenged me to a duel. I defeated her down there in the sewers. Barely, but I did. It took nearly everything in me. I had so many cuts on me after that fight that Bruce wouldn't let me leave the infirmary for two days. But, I never gave up, and got in the decisive blow. Alicia admired my ability to find a way to win, and we formed a bond."

"That's it," Ridley asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "That's how we met."

"So there's more," Ridley pressed.

"Well sure," Jack said. Ridley's shoulders slumped. "We started training together, and then she started going on missions with me. We worked well together, and complemented one another's strengths. We formed a sort-of bond; it was born of having common interests and a common purpose."

"I see," said Ridley. "So, you are closer to her than anyone else."

"I don't know," Jack replied. "Maybe."

"And that's why you let her live," Ridley said. She seemed angry again. "Because of how close you are to one another."

"Ridley, I…" Jack began.

"Don't try to deny it," Ridley interjected. "You two seemed more than close. Your fight was 'Just like old times', remember?"

"You're taking all of this the wrong way," Jack said. "I don't even know what you're getting at. So I let her live, so what?"

"It's not about what you did," Ridley started. "It's about who you did it to, and why you did it. You let Alicia live because of the bond you two share."

"What happened to telling me I should step away from what I've become," Jack asked.

"You still don't understand, do you," Ridley asked. Jack, of course, did not.

"No," said Jack. "I guess I don't.

"What are your feelings for her," Ridley asked bluntly. "How do you think of Alicia?"

"I, uh…she's a friend," Jack replied. "I don't understand what this has to do with anything."

"Well, you shared some feelings with me earlier today," Ridley answered. "So I thought I'd see if they were spread around or not. How does she feel about you?"

"I don't know," Jack started. "We never talked about each other like that. We usually talked about missions, swords, and things like that. She did teach me a lot about Radiata's history, and about her ancestor, Alfred. He was an incredible man."

"And that's all she talked about," Ridley asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty…much…it," realization washed over Jack as he spoke. "Are you jealous of Alicia?"

"I just didn't know about all of this," Ridley said. Her voice shook a little as she spoke. "It's hitting me all at once, and I don't like it. Especially after what you said this morning."

"Ridley, I…" Jack said. "I don't know what to say. Except that, well, that I meant what I said about you this morning. And that Alicia and I worked together, but that's it. I need you to believe me."

"I don't know right now Jack," Ridley replied. "This has all happened so fast. I just don't know."

"What can I do to prove it to you," Jack asked, earnestly.

"I don't know," Ridley said, rising to her feet. She started for the door. "I don't think we should go on any more missions alone. We need to at least have one more person with us."

"Ridley," Jack called out. She turned around and looked at Jack wistfully. "You've trusted me this far, don't stop now."

Without a word, Ridley walked out of the room. For a moment, Jack simply sat on his bedside, not moving at all. Then, he laid down on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. However, all he saw was Ridley's face. Her hurt expression mocked him, and he jolted to his feet. Pacing the floor, Jack tried to clear his thoughts. He tried to discover what his crime was. Was it being Alicia's friend? Or was it letting her live? He had been honest with Ridley, and she hadn't believed him. He tried to write it off as something she would get over, or let die, but he knew that this wasn't the case. Jack had taken a big step that morning; a step toward Ridley. He couldn't understand why she was reacting this way. True, he hadn't told her about his bond with Alicia, but it hadn't seemed all that special to him. Alicia had been a great friend, but nothing more. So, Jack was left alone to ponder what had just happened, and how it affected his feelings for Ridley. It didn't change the way he felt about her, but meant that he would have to do something to put her at ease. But what could he do? The entire situation made his head hurt just to think about.

Jack decided he needed fresh air. Out of habit, he grabbed his saber as he walked out the door. He was certain that several of the Fort's residents tried to talk to him, but Jack did not pay attention to them. Lost in his own thoughts, he walked past them and out the front gate of the Fort. Absentmindedly, he followed the main road and took a familiar left turn. Walking up the hill, Jack seated himself under the Ressan Tree. Under its limbs, he was always able to think clearly. For a long time, he did nothing but sit and watch the birds flying overhead. After his mind had cleared sufficiently, he began to think about the situation at hand. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Ridley, so he had to come up with a way to simply talk to her. There had to be a way to make her believe what he was saying. Jack didn't have long to decide on a course of action, because when he looked down the path, he saw Ridley walking toward the tree. Jack wasn't sure what to do, so he stayed seated, not moving. Ridley approached wordlessly, and said nothing when she seated herself next to Jack. Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Once again, it was Ridley who broke the silence.

"I've been thinking," she stated.

"Yeah," Jack said. He waited for her to continue.

"I've been thinking that I don't know what to think," Ridley continued. "What you did today was just strange. You haven't let anyone live since we started down this path. And then, when I found out about you and Alicia, I grew suspicious. I felt jealous, and I started to question the things you said to me. I wondered…I wondered if our positions had been reversed, Alicia's and mine, would you have killed me?"

"Of course not," Jack said. "I wouldn't have even considered it. I, I meant what I said about you this morning, Ridley. And I mean this: I'm with you until the end. No matter what, I only want to be right here by your side. If you believe nothing else, believe that."

"I just…" Ridley began, but stopped short. She nodded her head to Jack before continuing. "I do believe you Jack. It was just, the combination of all those things, it made me doubt you. But, I do trust you."

"That means a lot to me," Jack said, smiling earnestly. When he looked up, he saw that the sun was well on its way to setting. "Hey, let's get back to the Fort before we miss dinner."

"Yes, what would we do if we missed dinner," Ridley said sarcastically. When she looked at him, she saw that Jack had offered his hand to help her up. Ridley took it, allowing his assistance. And, if she held it a little longer than necessary, she told herself that she was making sure she had her balance.

The two of them strode back to the Fort, and reached their destination just as the sun sank down below its walls. When they got inside, Ridley left Jack to go to her room. He, in turn, went to his. There was still a little time before dinner, especially considering that the guest of honor had yet to arrive. Sitting in his room, Jack was, once again, lost in thought. Fortunately, his thoughts were much more light-hearted than they had been all day. Gone were thoughts of war and strategy. Gone were thoughts of friends and death. Jack's thoughts centered on Ridley. She trusted him. She believed in him. He felt ecstatic. Looking in the small mirror that he had, Jack was aware of how ridiculous the grin he wore looked. But, he also knew that he didn't care. He had won back Ridley's confidence, and that made everything all right. Finally, the time for dinner arrived, and he rose to leave. Instinctively, he grabbed his saber on the way out the door.

When Jack arrived in the common area of the Fort, he found that he was a little late. Nearly everyone was already seated. Only he, Ridley, Parsec, and Gil were absent. Jack took a seat across from Gawain, and next to Mikey. He made sure to save a seat for Ridley. Jack soon found himself engrossed in Gawain and Mikey's conversation, which dealt with the origins of elf magic. Both seemed to be mostly speculating based on something they had seen, heard, or read. Neither knew the magic's true origin, and both doubted that there was anyone living who did. As the conversation continued, Jack looked up to see Ridley entering the room. Once again, he felt happiness swelling inside of him. It started in his heart, and spread to the rest of his body as she drew closer. Jack motioned for her to come sit next to him. As she got closer, he realized that she did not look good. She wavered as she walked, and her face was pale. Worse, her eyes looked hollow."

"Ridley, are you okay," Jack asked, rising to his feet.

"Jack…"Ridley's voice seemed empty as she fell forward. Jack caught her deftly as she fell, cradling her in his arms. "Sir Gawain, help!"

* * *

Vegeta26: How do you like that? I actually posted two chapters on the same day! Aren't you all lucky? Don't think this is going to be a regular thing, though. I just had to write this chapter, though. I was planning on doing a chapter to showcase Jack's closeness to one of the characters from Vancoor, but it never felt right. This chapter pretty much wrote itself, and I thought it tied in well with Jack's changing feelings for Ridley, and her uncertainty as he tries to confess them. I don't know if I really like it, but there it is.


	22. Chapter 22

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Two: Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next hours ran together for Jack. Everything seemed to happen at once. When Ridley sank into his arms, he immediately knew that something was wrong. From the look he had seen on her face, he knew that she was not suffering from typical sickness or exhaustion. As he caught her, Jack had cried out for help. He and Gawain had gently carried her into the Fort's anteroom (which also functioned as its infirmary), and laid her on a makeshift bed. They had barely relinquished their hold on the young girl before she sprang to life. Ridley began to convulse violently. Her entire body shuddered, and she appeared as if she were being shaken by invisible hands. These spasms became worse, and began to be accompanied by soft moans, which escaped from her pursed lips. Jack felt helpless, watching as her shaking worsened steadily. It crushed him to watch her in obvious pain, and be unable to help. He called her name more than once, imploring her to be strong and best whatever she was up against. If Ridley heard his words, she gave no outward sign. Once, Jack did take a moment to look behind him, and was grateful for what he saw. Sir Gawain had ushered all of the others out of the room, so that the three humans and Lord Zane were the only ones present. Gawain had positioned himself close to the door, and was watching Ridley closely. He appeared deeply troubled by her present condition. Zane stood in the center of the room, and wore a look of fascination as he gazed at the young girl before him. Jack had seated himself beside Ridley, determined that he should be at her side to do anything he could. He continued to feel frustrated and helpless, wondering what he could do for her. Turning around, he gave Zane a questioning look.

"What's happening to her," Jack asked. His voice was full of concern.

"It's not what's happening to her," Zane said cryptically. "It's what's happening to them."

"What," Jack wondered aloud.

"Her body's response to the transpiritation ritual," Zane answered. "Transpiritation is typically performed by transferring the undying spirit of an elf into a new body. However, in this case, the body was not vacant. For the past months, both Ridley's soul and Hap's have been simultaneously contained within her body. This arrangement cannot work over any real period of time. Two souls cannot simply divide a body. One must be in control. Right now, Ridley and Hap are struggling to control Ridley's body."

"I don't understand," Jack began. "If two souls can't inhabit the same body like that, then how did any of this happen to begin with?"

"Neither of their souls were intact when they were joined," Zane explained. "Both suffered severe and life threatening injuries from the confrontation with the blood orc, and so the transpiritation functioned as a fusion of their souls, which provided enough strength that both could live. But now, both souls have healed and regained their strength. Which means that, internally, they must adapt to each other's presence. It may mean that they will work against each other for dominance, and it may be that they work together for control, I cannot say. This was inevitable. Think of it as a growing pain."

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened," Jack said.

"Really," asked Zane. "Do tell."

"When we were coming back from the mines, through the Ocho Region," Jack started. "We faced her squad. We had to fight the Argent Faucon on that bridge. Ridley broke down on that bridge. She sank to her knees, and I didn't think she would be able to fight at all. But then she destroyed them. Before she attacked her former squad, she began talking in a different language, and her eyes were definitely not hers. Later, she told me that it was Hap; that he had taken control of her body on the bridge. She said that even that wasn't the first time. Each time she lost a little bit more control, she said."

"I see," Zane said, nodding his head as he did. "So Hap tried to take control already. This might not be as simple as I had thought."

"What do you mean," Jack asked.

"Ridley and Hap's opposition is not good," Zane replied. "This sort of conflict can destroy the body from the inside out."

"Meaning…" Jack inquired.

"Meaning that this might be a growing pain that neither of them survives," Zane concluded.

Upon hearing these words, Jack seized Ridley's hand in his own and squeezed tightly. He told her once again that she had to overcome whatever she was up against. And, he was immensely pleased to see that her convulsions had diminished in frequency and severity. He continued to stay by her side, determined to be there when she came through. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, her eyelids drew back, exposing her brilliant green eyes.

"Jack," Ridley said, softly. She squeezed his hand, though her grip was not strong at all.

"Hey," Jack replied. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm…ugh…not sure I'm back," Ridley said. As she spoke, her body tensed, and her grip on Jack's hand was suddenly like iron. "I'm trying to stay in control, but I don't know how long I can hold out."

"Just hold on," Jack said confidently. "I know you can. I won't let you go."

Jack heard movement, and turned his head just in time to see Gil enter the room. The light elf's countenance was darker than usual. After glancing at Jack and Ridley, he went to Zane.

"Gil, where is Lord Parsec," Zane asked.

"Lord Zane," Gil began. "After confronting Aphelion, Lord Parsec was attacked."

"What," Zane exclaimed. Everyone listened intently as Gil explained.

"The silver dragon, Aphelion, is living as a human in Radiata Castle," said Gil. "After Lord Parsec met with him, the Radiata Knights were dispatched to attack him. Lord Parsec had to abandon his human form and become the fire dragon; even this strength was not enough. He was wounded, but managed to escape. Even now, the Radiata Knights are going to Fire Mountain to finish their task."

"I see," Zane said pensively. "We cannot allow this. Someone must go to Lord Parsec's aid. Jack Russell, you should go."

"No," Jack said flatly. "I'm staying here with Ridley. She needs me."

"Jack," Ridley said, making sure to speak before Zane could. "You have to go. I'll be all right, and Lord Parsec needs you."

"I won't leave you like this," Jack replied.

"I'll be fine," Ridley said, smiling weakly. "I don't want anyone else to die for my weakness."

"All right," Jack said resolutely. "I'll go."

Jack got to his feet, and walked out of the room. As he did, both light elves left as well. However, Jack was pleased to see that Gawain entered the room as they left. He was not leaving Ridley completely alone. When Jack entered his room, he moved with a purpose. He quickly gathered the items he would need, and prepared to leave. The sooner he left, the sooner he could get back. As he turned to depart, Gil entered the room.

"I will accompany you, if you like," Gil said simply.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jack said. The elf gave him a quizzical look. "This is something I've got to do by myself."

"I'm afraid I never will understand humans," Gil said, shaking his head. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Jack replied.

"The quickest way to Fire Mountain is to use the Journey Pig to get to the goblin city of Shangri La, then travel into the Dichett Region from there."

"I know," said Jack. "But, I'm starting in the Adien Region."

"Why, that will take longer," Gil said. "Time is of the essence."

"How much time do they have on me," Jack asked. "How long has it been since was he attacked?"

"An hour, two maybe," Gil said.

"They couldn't have gotten very far," Jack replied. "It would have taken some time to get their forces together, and they would be traveling on foot. If I move fast, I can come up and attack them from behind."

"A bold move," Gil proclaimed. "But it could work. Speed and the element of surprise will be to your advantage. Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks," Jack said.

Both left the room, and Jack prepared to leave the Fort. As he walked by the room Ridley was in, he saw that she was, once again, taken by convulsions. It was all Jack could do not to run to her side, but he knew that he had a task to complete. Gawain was with her, and he had to go to Fire Mountain. As he walked through the Fort, Dyvad stopped him.

"I've finished that weapon for you, lad," the dwarf said.

"That's great," Jack replied. "It looks like I'll get a chance to use it. What did you make?"

"How are you with a spear," asked Dyvad.

"Not too bad," Jack answered.

"Good," Dyvad said with a nod. He reached down and brought forth a spear, which he offered to Jack. The dark haft led up to two small side blades, which gave way to a long, aqua colored blade. It was well balanced, and felt good in his hands.

"It's very nice," Jack said, admiring the workmanship.

"I heard you were going to Fire Mountain, so I forged the Deep Lance," said Dyvad. "Its cold blade will fend off the creatures you'll face there."

"The Deep Lance," Jack said, feeling the blade. It was, indeed, cold to the touch. "Dyvad, thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine," the dwarf replied. "There's nothing I enjoy more than working with ore of that quality. Use it well, lad."

"I will," Jack said simply. "I'm sure it'll get used. I'll have need of more than one weapon, I'm sure."

"Really," Dyvad asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "When you're going it alone, you can't take chances. I can't afford to be caught unarmed."

"I agree," Dyvad said, with a nod of approval. "Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I'll need it."

With these sobering words hanging in the air, Jack turned and walked out of the Fort. He was certain that more than one of his comrades spoke to him as he passed by, but he didn't hear them, or comprehend. He was focused solely on the task at hand. He would have to act fast if he hoped to accomplish his objective. The fire dragon was a big prize, and not one that Radiata was going to let go easily. He was certain that they would be using every available resource to hunt down Parsec. Jack was determined to succeed, no matter what the cost. He would not allow them to succeed.

Approaching the Journey Pig, Jack began to visualize the Adien Region. As he saw the gates to Radiata, the rolling green grass, and all of the trees, he steeled himself for the difficulties he knew lay ahead of him. When he arrived just outside the city, Jack didn't see anyone around, which meant that he was either ahead of Radiata's strike force, or behind them. Hoping that the former was true, he began running down the road that led to the Dorse Region.

* * *

Vegeta26: That's all for Chapter 22. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I should warn you all that I will be taking a few creative liberties in the Fire Mountain storyline, which will (I hope) enhance the story. Nothing really radical, but still interesting. Anyway, I hope you all will tell me what you thought of this chapter. Later.

aphelion6: To beat the Ethereal Queen, you'll need a strong party (all in the 90s, if not 99). Without knowing which side you picked, it's hard to choose a party. Valkyrie is definitely a plus. Hope to hear from you again.

Light of the Demons: The Parsec rescue is going to be lots of fun to write, because it's so action-oriented. These next few chapters should be fun. Can't wait to see what you think.

Passionate-melody: I thought the Jack/Ridley moment was a nice contrast to the traditional downtime that follows the completion of a mission. Additionally, it worked pretty well into the storyline, showcasing their ability to overcome adversity. I hope you liked it, and that you'll continue to read.

reign1990: Glad you're enjoying the story. Have you played through the non-human side of the game? I'm looking forward to hearing from you again.

: I guess I did leave a little bit of a cliffhanger. Although, in all fairness, it was pretty much straight from the game. Hopefully you'll let me know what you thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Three: The Quarto Squad

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Racing down the path to the Dorse Region, Jack was beginning to question the wisdom of his decision. He hadn't encountered any adversaries yet. The whole point of coming through the Adien Region had been to catch his opponents from behind, yet they were nowhere to be found. As he continued running, Jack was unsure whether or not this was a good thing. It was possible that Radiata's forces had not left yet, and that he was now well ahead of them. However, he also knew that he could be well behind them. There didn't appear to be any middle ground to be had. Whatever the case, he knew he had to hurry to Fire Mountain. Defending the fire dragon was of the utmost importance. He also knew that the sooner he rescued Lord Parsec, the sooner he could return to Ridley. He could only hope that she overcame her current ordeal; that she maintained supremacy within her own body. When he saw a figure standing on the road ahead, Jack slowed his advance. As he came closer, he could clearly make out a lone swordsman blocking the road. When he saw who it was, however, Jack knew that the man before him was not alone.

"Hello Jack," Sergeant Caesar said levelly. The Quarto Squad's leader stood resolutely in his path. He wore his traditional samurai armor, and looked ready for anything.

"It's been a while," Jack replied. "Where are Aldo and Gareth? I know they've got to be around here somewhere. One of them is probably behind me, and the other is behind you, yes?"

"You always were perceptive," Caesar said simply. "I'm not sure I've ever seen a better student of war. You've certainly had the opportunity to hone your skills of late."

"More opportunities than I wanted," Jack stated. He casually looked over his shoulder. "Are you ready, Gareth?"

"As ready as I'm going to be, Jack," Gareth answered. As he spoke, he tugged on his steel breastplate, making certain it was snug.

"This isn't the practice yard anymore," said Jack.

"I know," Gareth said.

"So, are you guys using one of Aldo's fancy strategies," Jack asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Caesar said. "We are employing several new ones, with real tactical merit. He found them in _The Book of Gods_. I think you'll be impressed."

"We'll see," Jack said. He drew his sword. In front of him, Caesar's blade was freed as well.

A moment later, the two swordsmen were rushing at each other, blades ready to strike. Then, just before they made contact, Caesar stepped aside. The ensuing moment of indecision cost Jack dearly. Directly behind him, and hidden until that moment, Aldo stepped forward and slammed into him. Skidding across the ground, Jack collected himself as best he could. He immediately had to roll away from Gareth's falling pike. However, trying to avoid this attack exposed him the exact same danger from Aldo's weapon. Rolling again, Jack came to his feet just in time to deflect Caesar's katana. Whirling and twisting, Jack continuously blocked and evaded attacks from all sides. Try as he might, he was not able to position himself so that he faced all three of his adversaries. They remained split up, moving when he moved, so that he could never be sure where all three were. He was simply incapable of watching and fighting all three of them at once. Subsequently, several cuts appeared upon Jack's sleeves and legs. Their movements were definitely more intricate than any he had ever seen; _The Book of Gods _must have been a very valuable tome.

Aldo and Gareth collected themselves and rushed toward Jack from his right and left sides. He could not see Caesar anywhere, so he stepped forward to avoid their attacks. As he turned to face charging men, their Sergeant appeared behind him. Jack stumbled back a step as he deflected Caesar's sword. As he stepped back, he realized that he was being pushed back into Aldo and Gareth's blades. Quickly, he ducked to avoid Aldo's stroke, just getting his neck out of the way in time. Immediately, he had to jump to evade Gareth's stroke, which was aimed at his legs. When Jack's feet hit the ground, he felt a foot hit his chest. Sergeant Caesar had taken advantage of his disorientation and landed a kick directly in the center of Jack's upper body. Once again, the young swordsman found himself in the dirt, scrambling to regain his feet and dodge the falling blades of his former allies. Jack did manage to get back to his feet. Winded, he watched as the Quarto Squad entered another attack formation and charged at him. This time, he was unable to do anything to disrupt their movements. As he was harried back and forth across the field, it was all Jack could do to turn their blades aside and hope he stayed out of their way. He was not entirely successful. The more his efforts came to naught, the more frustrated he became. He was waiting for an opening that wasn't presenting itself.

Soon, however, Jack soon began to notice repetitive movements, and started watching more intently. His gaze focused on Gareth. Everywhere Gareth moved, Jack moved. Isolating a single opponent would make the battle easier. This shift did not go unnoticed; both Caesar and Aldo stepped up their efforts. Jack, however, continued to focus on Gareth, trying to break down the taller man's defenses. Finally, he succeeded in finding his opening. Gareth's pike was a little slow coming up, so Jack launched a vicious attack, cutting into his opponent's abdomen. Stepping forward, Jack struck again, this time hammering into his shoulder. As Jack tried to strike again, he found that his blade was deflected by another. Caesar stepped between Jack and his subordinate, and Jack was suddenly forced to defend against a barrage of sword strokes. Past Caesar, he could see Aldo trying to help the wounded Gareth. Frustrated, Jack threw himself at Caesar, determined not to let his edge slip away. As their blades clashed over and over, Caesar was forced to give some ground. Attacking with incredible speed, Jack parried Caesar's sword, and lunged past him.

With their opponent almost directly upon them, Aldo had to let go of Gareth and take up his weapon. He positioned himself directly between Jack and Aldo, hoping to halt the advance of his former ally. As both Aldo and Gareth were forced to fall back, Jack continued his offensive. As he pressed the advantage, Jack was mindful of Caesar behind him. He feigned ignorance of the older man's approach, biding his time and attacking Aldo. Finally, when just before he felt Caesar's sword thrust between his shoulders, Jack dove to the left. Aldo wore a look of shock as his Sergeant's sword became lodged in his chest; a look of horror was painted on Caesar's face. Jack wasted no time, taking advantage of the situation. While the other two members of his Squad were distracted, the wounded Gareth had to defend himself against Jack's onslaught, something he wasn't capable of doing. Though he managed to turn aside a few of sword strokes, Jack's weapon found its mark almost immediately. Following his first hit, Jack struck again and again; three consecutive attacks that ended with Gareth stumbling backward. As his weapon fell from his hand, and his legs gave out, Jack turned around to a sight that saddened him.

Kneeling on the ground a dozen feet away, Caesar was holding Aldo's body. Though he was obviously suffering, Aldo still looked determined. His helmet had been removed, and a mixture of sweat and blood adorned his brow. The wound Caesar had dealt was fatal, and all three knew it. Clutching his subordinate's dying form, Caesar wore a look full of sorrow and pain. It was then that Jack remembered the story of the Quarto Squad's Sergeant. Caesar had a perfect record of mission completion. He had never failed an assignment. And he had always returned alone. Though he had never failed a mission, he had always finished alone. Every time Caesar had accepted a mission with his Squad, his comrades had always been killed. And now, it was clear that success would, once again, come at a high cost. No one spoke as they stood on what had become their battlefield. When Aldo finally stopped breathing, Caesar gently laid him down and rose to his feet. He wore a look of cold determination, yet there was an unmistakable air of defeat around him. As if he felt he had already failed.

"Once again, I will be the only one to leave the field of battle," Caesar said morbidly. "I often wonder what it would be like to die in combat."

"No fun," Jack said with a half smile.

"No fun, indeed," Caesar agreed. "You still have no fear of death, do you Jack?"

"No, I don't," said Jack. "It will come when it comes."

"It comes late for some, and early for others," Caesar added cryptically.

"Whatever that means," Jack replied.

"It means these two should not have died," Caesar said with a frown. "It means I should have died long ago, but lived instead. It means that I must not die, but avenge my fallen friends."

"I wish we hadn't had to fight," Jack said earnestly. "But we did, and we do. I can't see any other way."

"That's because there isn't one," Caesar stated. "I am more weary of fighting than you can possibly know, Jack. But, you must understand; as much as I would rather be freed of all of this, it is my duty live on, fighting for my fallen comrades."

"I'm tired too," Jack said simply. "I'm tired of having to fight my friends needlessly. But, I fight for someone who hasn't fallen yet. She hasn't fallen."

"Come, young Jack," Caesar said, brandishing his sword. "On the night you came to Vancoor, I asked you whether or not you would have the strength to fight when those around you had fallen, and you were left on your own. Let me show you that strength."

After this last remark, Caesar charged at Jack, who rushed forward as well. When their swords connected, Jack felt the strength that Caesar was speaking of. In their earlier confrontation, the two swordsmen had been nearly equal in strength. Now, just as he had said, Caesar seemed to have found some reserve source of power to draw upon. Every time their swords met, Jack was forced to step back. It was all he could do to keep his balance and keep Caesar's sword from finding its mark. The older man's sword moved incredibly fast, and with a great deal of precision. He was able to move seamlessly between thrusts and slashes without opening himself up to Jack's counter. This made it next to impossible for Jack to defend. His opponent was both stronger and faster. Finally, Jack broke completely. When a particularly strong overhead came crashing down, the force of the blow forced him to sink to his knees. Immediately, his leg left shot out, catching Caesar's right and causing him to momentarily lose his balance. Jack sprang to his feet and knocked Caesar to the ground. The Quarto Squad's Sergeant stayed calm even as he and Jack rolled across the ground. Both had lost their swords in the tussle, and neither was willing to let the other regain his weapon first. Then, Jack was able to free himself from Caesar's grip, and rush for his sword. By the time he had retrieved his blade and turned around, Caesar had recovered his katana. Their eyes locked, and both brought their swords up.

"Jack, it's time," said Caesar.

"Yeah, I know," Jack replied.

Both swordsmen stood in place for a long time, neither of them making a move. Jack's muscles were tensed, ready to strike. His sword was held up, parallel to the ground, the hilt just below his chin. His feet were planted firmly, ready to charge forward. Caesar's stance mirrored his own, and his countenance had darkened even further. Both knew the significance of the next strike; it would be the last one of the battle. Long moments passed by, with neither moving an inch. At last, the two swordsmen rushed forward, each determined to come away the victor. As they converged on one another, each drew his sword back slightly before thrusting forward. The force of impact was greater than any Jack had ever felt, and his momentum continued to carry him forward. He hit the ground hard, and slid a dozen feet. However, as he collected himself, Jack realized that the fall was the only thing that had injured him. While he rose, his eyes scanned the field for Caesar. The elder swordsman was lying on his back not far from where they had collided; Jack's weapon was stuck in his chest. He walked over slowly, and perceived that Caesar was still conscious. Kneeling down, he forced himself to look the older Sergeant in the eyes.

"A well struck blow," Caesar said with surprising clarity.

"Thanks," Jack said with a nod.

"You amaze me," Caesar said.

"How so," Jack asked.

"You just wouldn't give up," Caesar replied. "In all my years on the battlefield, I have only met two people whose wills were stronger that mine. Until today. You are the third."

"I told you," Jack said. "I cannot die, not yet. I'm fighting for someone who still needs me. But, like you, I'm also fighting for the fallen ones."

"You," Caesar asked.

"Yes," Jack said. "I never liked fighting against my friends, but I knew that I had to. If I fail, then all of that will have been for nothing. And, I won't let it be nothing."

"Well…spoken," Caesar said. He was finally being affected by his wound. "I would be honored if you would carry my memory."

"Of course," Jack said gravely.

"Good," Caesar said, almost smiling. "So, this is what it feels like. A death in battle is not…nearly as bad as I might have…expected. I feel as…if a burden has…been lifted. My fallen friends. I can…can finally join them in the next life."

After saying these words, Caesar's eyes closed for the final time. Jack knelt beside him for a moment, too numb to move. But, he quickly composed himself and got to his feet. As he extracted his sword, he looked down the road, knowing that he would have to move even faster if he hoped to catch up. Sparing one last look for the Quarto Squad and its leader, Jack resumed his trek down the road. As he ran, Jack became aware of the time. The sun had nearly sunk on the horizon, and dusk was settling, which only made him more aware of the little time he had.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, the Fire Mountain conflict is getting even more intense. These next few chapters will be action-packed, and I hope they will be to your liking.

Light of the Demons: Good to hear from you again. Fire Mountain is definitely one of the toughest sections of the game. It's certainly not going to be easy for Jack. Going solo isn't going to help his situation any, but it seems more appropriate for his character.

Oghma-Marduk: Nice to hear from you, and it's good to know that you're enjoying the story. I do understand that I've taken some liberties regarding Jack's character, but feel that they're not without reason. It's true that Jack remains essentially carefree in the game, but he doesn't have any real interaction with the people left behind. Whether or not he's too serious is a matter of opinion, I suppose. As an aside, I do appreciate the diplomatic way in which you expressed yours. Thanks, and I hope to hear from you again.

: As always, thanks for reviewing. I'm to stay true to the storyline of the game, while still showcasing the differences in Jack's character. I glad to hear that you're enjoying it.


	24. Chapter 24

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Four: Inner Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When he resumed his journey to Fire Mountain, Jack realized just how much his bout with the Quarto Squad had drained him. His body was bruised and battered, and he was already feeling it. He was fatigued, and his arms and legs felt heavy. A particularly deep cut on his left leg made it even more difficult to run. His entire encounter with Caesar's Squad was blurred together, so that even Jack didn't really know exactly how he had managed to survive. What he did know was that he was injured, exhausted, and that the worst was yet to come. Failing in his current endeavor was not an option, so he pressed on as best he could, determined to catch up to Radiata's primary contingent. As he got closer to the Dorse Region, Jack suddenly wondered what had happened to Shangri La. The goblin city was quite vulnerable, and its inhabitants were not well equipped to defend it. Worse, the fact that a cloudy night had fallen would have made it even more likely that they had been caught by surprise. If the humans had decided to attack it, the city would surely have fallen easily. And if Cross was with them, it was likely that they had attacked. This thought made Jack push himself even harder, determined to reach the city as fast as he could. Finally, the goblin city came into view.

When he could finally see the goblin city, Jack found Shangri La unharmed. This confused Jack greatly. He was sure that he had been behind Radiata's men. In fact, the Quarto Squad's presence made this all but certain. Yet here he was, and the city did not appear to have been damaged. Its safety was, of course, a good thing; but Jack couldn't help but wonder about what had transpired to keep it from harm. After a moment, he decided that the simplest way to figure out what had happened was simply to go in and see for himself. When he entered the city, Jack was pleasantly surprised again; nothing appeared unusual within. Walking down the street, he did notice that no one was walking about. The city, normally bustling with activity, was remarkably still. Part of this was undoubtedly due to the time, but it was rare to see Shangri La so still. As he walked by the weapons shop, he saw that Goo, the shop's purveyor, huddling under the table. Jack stopped and studied him for a moment. As usual, the little goblin was wearing a white sheet, with a silly smile painted on it. Finally, Jack spoke.

"Goo," Jack said. "What's wrong?"

"Humans come," the goblin replied.

"Humans," Jack nodded. "How many."

"Many," Goo replied. "Many bad humans."

"I see," said Jack. "How long ago? Which way did they go?"

"Not long," Goo answered. He the pointed the opposite end of the city, the north exit. "Humans go out."

"Thanks," Jack said hurriedly. He turned to leave.

Jack walked quickly through Shangri La, determined to get through to Fire Mountain as quickly as possible. As he made his way through the city, he saw goblin faces start to appear. The city's occupants coming out of hiding now that a protector was present. Before he walked out of the northern exit, Jack turned around and gave them a genuine smile. Hurrying down the path that led from the Dorse Region into the Dichett Region, Jack felt remarkably calm. He was still in some pain from his earlier fight, but felt confident. The fact that the attackers had not destroyed Shangri La, or even placed men inside made him feel even better. The cloudy night was cool, and a light breeze was blowing. When the bridge came into sight and he still hadn't seen an opponent, Jack began to wonder at his good luck. Any belief that he was somehow fortunate soon dissipated when he saw a figure step into view. Previously concealed by a large rock, the warrior's burnished armor shone dully in the cloud-obscured moonlight. Jack bowed humbly before speaking.

"Hello, Chief," he said simply.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside Fort Helencia, Gawain Rothschild was sitting beside Ridley. Taking over Jack's vigil, he had not left the girl's side. He had seen Jack walk past the door earlier, and knew he had gone to Fire Mountain. Lying on her makeshift bed, Ridley had finally stopped convulsing and settled into a deep sleep. For the past two hours, her only movement had been found in the steady rise and fall of her chest. It appeared as though the worst was over. A moment later, when she began to stir, Gawain sat up in his chair. This would be the moment of truth; they would know who had won Ridley's internal battle. When she sat up and Gawain saw that Ridley's eyes were normal, he wanted to breath a sigh of relief. Ridley watched Gawain for a moment, before speaking.

"Has Jack returned," she asked.

"Is he sitting here," Gawain asked in response. "If he were back, my dear, you can be sure he would be next to you."

"True," said Ridley. "Thank you for staying with me, Sir Gawain. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It was truly my pleasure," Gawain said with a smile. "You and Jack have gotten much closer?"

"Yes, we have," Ridley said, smiling back.

"Good to hear," Gawain continued. "You'll have need of a close friend in the days to come. He will too."

"We all will," a voice from behind them spoke. When they turned, Gil was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here," Gawain asked.

"I decided to see if Ridley had awoken yet. Lord Zane will want to speak with her," Gil answered.

"Why aren't you with Jack," Ridley asked.

"Jack decided to go to Fire Mountain alone," Gil said.

"What," Gawain exclaimed.

"I offered my assistance, but he turned it down," Gil began. "I gave him what advice I could, but he was determined to go alone."

"That idiot," Ridley said. Her tone contained both anger and concern. "There's no way he'll be able to take on everyone that Radiata sends."

"Yes," Gawain agreed. He stood up as he continued. "They would have sent only the strongest to face the Fire Dragon. He will need help. I must go to him."

"You're certain," Gil asked.

"Yes," Gawain said with a nod. "I won't allow him to die. Ridley, I do hope you'll forgive my abrupt departure, but Jack needs my help."

* * *

"It's been quite a while, Jack," Elwen said. Theater Vancoor's leader was standing between Jack and the bridge to the Dichett Region. As always, her voice was slightly muffled by her helmet, but that Jack still heard her clearly.

"Yes, it has," Jack agreed. "Everyone says that, Chief."

"A downfall of the path you've chosen," Elwen said simply. "The least of many, I would think."

"Definitely," said Jack.

"So, why do you fight for the non-humans, Jack," the Guild Leader inquired.

"I don't," Jack replied. "I fight for Ridley."

"You'd turn your back on the world for her," asked Elwen. "The non-humans will destroy humanity, Jack. This is the reason the dragons exist. When the time for the Changeover comes, all of humankind will be destroyed. You are willing to help them accomplish this?"

"No," Jack said. "I fight only for Ridley. I won't let that happen."

"I see," Elwen said. "How?"

"I don't know how," Jack admitted. "But I'll make sure it doesn't."

"An interesting concept," Elwen said. "But not one I can support. Jack, I cannot allow you to pass."

"Chief," Jack said, exhaling. "I don't want to fight you."

"Of course you don't," the Chief said, levelly. "However, the path you've chosen requires it. If you fight for Ridley, then you must face me."

"All right," Jack said. "Hey, Chief, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Elwen said. Jack imagined that the face beneath her helm was smiling.

"Funny," said Jack. "I would assume the Knights enlisted Theater Vancoor's help for this mission?"

"That's right," Elwen answered.

"And, you're probably the reason that Shangri La wasn't destroyed," Jack continued.

"Something like that," Elwen replied. After speaking these words, Elwen reached for her weapon. As she did so, Jack realized that he had never seen her fight, and didn't know what she fought with.

"That sword is amazing, Chief," Jack said, admiring Avcoor. Elwen's short sword had a blade that appeared to be made of white fire.

"It is my prized possession," Elwen said. As she spoke, Jack drew his blaze saber. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Jack said coolly. "As usual, you're right, Chief. I'm going to have to fight. To be honest, I've sort of been looking forward to this."

"In that case," Elwen started. "Let's begin."

Before Jack could even move, he was knocked to the ground. Even wearing a full suit of armor, the Chief was faster than anyone he had ever seen. He hadn't even seen her move before she had closed the distance between them. The intense pain in Jack's jaw left no doubt as to where he had been hit. Though he knew before the fight began that he was probably outmatched, Jack had not thought the difference in skill would be so great. For the first time since leaving Radiata, Jack really felt that he was in a fight he could not win. This realization, combined with the blow he had just taken, kept Jack stationary. Lying on the ground, he hadn't moved since Elwen's fist had knocked him down. Standing a mere ten feet away, the Chief watched him intently.

"Get up, Jack," she commanded when he failed to move. "You're stronger than this. Aren't you? Surely a warrior strong enough to do the things you have can take a punch?"

Reluctantly, Jack forced himself to his feet. He quickly located his saber, which had flown from his hand when he had been struck. Wiping the blood from his lower lip, he stood in front of Elwen, and raised his sword. Without a word, she rushed at him again. Instinctively, Jack ducked, and her blade missed its mark. He tried to counter with an upward stroke, but she turned it aside. Not willing to give her an opening, Jack swung his sword again. Once again, his blade was deflected. This time, however, Elwen countered by punching Jack's ribs with her left hand. As Jack stumbled back, the Chief buried her knee in his stomach. He sank to his knees, leaning on his saber for support. Gasping for breath, Jack stared at the warrior in front of him. She was incredible; his situation seemed nearly hopeless.

"Can't you do any better," Elwen asked. "I'm not sure why I even drew my blade. I would have thought the great swordsman who defeated Alicia and Caesar would fair better. I'm disappointed, Jack."

While Elwen's words stung him mentally, his wounds stung him physically. In addition to the blows Elwen had struck, several of his cuts from the battle with the Quarto Squad had broken open. Small patches of crimson appeared on Jack's clothes, exposing his weakness. Nevertheless, he managed to pull himself to his feet. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head to look at his opponent. Elwen stood in front of him, unmoving. The former allies regarded each other silently; while Jack wore a look of awe, Elwen's helm betrayed no emotion. When Jack tightened his grip on the hilt of his saber, he would have sworn he saw her gaze intensify from within the helmet. Though she clearly had the advantage, the Chief would not drop her guard for even a second. He was going to have to do something different; he had to find an opening. Charging forward, Jack raised his sword to renew his attack. Sparks flew in all directions as his blaze saber met the flaming length of Avcoor. Attacking again, Jack found his sword turned aside. Twisting gracefully, he was able to attempt another quick slash; this too, was deflected. Though he attacked over and over, his blade never found its mark. Elwen moved with incredible speed, and seemed to have an uncanny ability to read her opponents' movements. Jack didn't know what to do. Nevertheless, he continued his offensive, trying desperately to land a blow. Stroke after stroke fell from the left and right, but none even came close. Elwen's feet were constantly moving, so that she was always directly in front of Jack's attack, the perfect position to defend from. Even more frustrating was the fact that she was expending little effort in defending against his onslaught. While Jack devoted himself to swinging his large blaze saber, Avcoor's shorter length was much easier to handle. Elwen was using very little energy while Jack, who was already tired, wore himself down. Another approach was needed.

Waiting for his moment, Jack swung his sword in a downward, right to left motion. Elwen had to reach across her body to block the attack, and Jack struck. Keeping the pressure on his sword, Jack threw his left shoulder into the Chief. As he felt her stumble back, he spun clockwise in a full circle, letting his momentum carry him into another attack. When his sword came crashing down, she barely brought her own blade up in time to deflect it; the smaller blade pushed the bigger one to the attacker's left. Refusing to be stopped, Jack followed with a strong kick from his right leg. When this blow caught Elwen in the stomach, she stumbled back another step. In an attempt to maintain his offensive, Jack prepared to strike again. Unfortunately, even on the defensive, Elwen retained both her speed and composure. Before Jack could bring his blade to bear, she had hit him with her own sword. Her smaller, flaming weapon cut across Jack stomach, and her lift fist hammered into his ribs again. Once again, Jack felt his body hit the ground hard. Though he managed to hold on to his sword, he still felt defeated. Lying on the ground, he could feel the Chief watching him. Her sword had simultaneously cut and burned Jack's stomach, exposing him to a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. He didn't even think he could stand up. He knew that he didn't want to.

'_Why get up,'_ Jack wondered in his mind. '_She's too good. I don't even have a chance. I'm just outmatched. I shouldn't have come here alone, and I'm going to die because of it. I'm going to fail Ridley. All my promises, all the fighting, it's all been for nothing.'_

As Jack pictured Ridley, he was filled with more sorrow than ever. The thought that he would never see her again was unbearable. He felt as though his sadness would tear his heart apart. The thought of her tears only made the pain worse. In his mind, he could see her being told of his death; could see her falling to her knees and crying. Jack wanted nothing more than to go to her and comfort her, but he couldn't.

'_Ridley,' _Jack seemed to call out to her. '_Ridley, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.'_

The Ridley in his mind seemed to hear him call out to her, and she ran to him. Kneeling next to his crumpled form, her tears fell freely, and Jack could feel them hit him. Each teardrop that hit him was a bitter, cold reminder that he had not only failed, but that he was giving up. Through a sea of tears, Jack saw that Ridley's beautiful emerald eyes looked sad and confused. She was pleading for him to get up, but he made no move to rise.

'_I only wanted to be strong enough to protect you. And I'm not,' _Jack reasoned, trying to make her understand. '_Worse, I'm going to die for my mistake. I can't defeat her. The Chief is just too strong. Please, forgive me Ridley. I didn't want it to end this way. I…'_

Jack was brought back to the present by several loud peals of thunder. This sound made him look up. The clouds above the battlefield had joined together, blocking out the moonlight. The moisture he had felt was not Ridley's tears, but rain. The rain that was coming down was soaking through his clothes, and into his flesh. He heard a clinking sound, and his attention was drawn back to Elwen, who had not moved. Jack's grip on his saber tightened until his hand ached, and he tried to rise. A slight hiss was audible as the rain touching both warriors' blades turned to steam. When Jack had finally managed to stand, he was an entirely different swordsman. His eyes had softened slightly, but he seemed more determined than he had been earlier. The rain continued to come down, until Jack was thoroughly drenched. Elwen continued to watch him silently. In the sky around them, lighting bolts danced all around, the thunder providing a steady cadence. Just outside the Dichett Region, a new dance was ready to begin.

"Thank you, Chief," Jack said enigmatically.

"Whatever for," Elwen asked.

"For showing me strength," answered Jack.

"I didn't have a lot of choice," the Chief responded.

"Not that kind of strength," Jack clarified. "You reminded me of my purpose."

"I see," Elwen nodded. "And what is that?"

"Do you hold it against me," Jack asked. "My leaving Radiata, that is."

"No," Elwen said. "I know what it's like to fight for love."

"Well, I had forgotten," Jack admitted. "But I was just reminded why I fight. And now, I can face you. I'm not going to give up, I can't. Ridley needs me, and I swore to protect her. That's exactly what I'm going to do. No matter what happens, I won't fail. I won't lose, and I won't die."

"Brave words from the one pulling himself out of the mud," Elwen said levelly. "Though, I must admit, you definitely seem more determined. This is the swordsman I expected to face at the outset of this battle. Perhaps now you'll prove to be a worthy opponent."

"I'll just have to show you," Jack said.

"I suppose you will," Elwen said.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, there you go. That was certainly intense, yes? And it's only going to get better. I'm really getting into writing these chapters, so I hope you are all getting into reading them. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

horusdragon: Thanks for the review. I suppose the story is a little sad in some places (as it should be), but there are also some places where it's not so sad. Regardless, I hope you're enjoying it, and that I will hear from you again. Thanks again.

Light of the Demons: You know, for the most part, I don't really plan out my battle scenes. I start with a basic idea, but then I just kind of go with it. Whatever happens, happens. It's good to know that you liked the last one. I promise the rest of this Elwen fight will be even better. See you next time.


	25. Chapter 25

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Five: True Strength

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

While the rain poured down on them, Jack and Elwen continued their battle. Though Theater Vancoor's Leader had not altered her tactics, it was clear that her former subordinate had. The younger swordsman was fighting with a great deal more strength and skill than he had previously displayed. He was fighting with more determination, and a desire to win. In short, he was fighting for another. It was a lesson that, ironically, his current opponent had taught him when he had first entered the warrior's guild. True strength came through fighting for others. As Jack had lain, defeated, on the field of battle, he had rediscovered his reason for fighting. He had always told himself he was fighting for Ridley, yet the actual meaning of that phrase had been lost to him at some point. Now, faced with the prospect of losing her, Jack realized how foolish he had been. He had been so focused on protecting Ridley that he had forgotten to be there for her. Now, as he faced Elwen, he swore to himself that such a failure would never happen again. Of course, living up to that oath meant he had to survive the battle he was in.

As the Guild Leader flew at him, Jack was forced to dive out of the way. When he came to his feet, he found himself immediately beset by a flurry of sword strokes. It was all he could do to keep Avcoor's flaming tip away from his torso. His own sword was moving faster than he had ever thought possible, yet he was barely keeping pace. When he finally found an opportunity to counterattack, Elwen instantly threw him back, ensuring that he stayed on the defensive. It seemed that, no matter what he did, he was unable to penetrate her defenses. But, while he could not land a blow on her, it seemed that she had lost her ability to hurt him. Where Elwen had previously been next to unstoppable, she was now having a much more difficult time connecting. However, if she was frustrated, it did not show. She simply continued her assault, patiently waiting for him to make a mistake.

After several long exchanges, Jack utilized a series of powerful strokes to force some distance between he and Elwen. Neither bridged the gap immediately, opting to take a moment and catch their breath. Initially, Jack was thankful that he could begin to recover slightly before the battle began again. After a moment, he realized the true importance of his current situation. The fact that Elwen was also stopping for breath meant that he had succeeded in wearing her down somewhat. This gave him a small measure of hope that he could hold his own against her. The rain falling all around them made Jack feel even better. The cool drops were a welcome relief to his sore, sweating form. Though he continued to hear the sound of rain falling on Elwen's armor, none of it seemed to be seeping in to her. Jack was certain that her armor must be hot, but she gave no outward indication of discomfort.

"Well, you seem to have found some motivation," Elwen said to Jack.

"Something like that," Jack replied. "More like remembered."

"Well, as long as it works," Elwen said simply. "I only wonder how much longer it will work."

"Long enough," Jack answered.

"Let's find out," said Elwen.

When she charged forward, Jack was ready. This time, he was prepared for her attack. A rain of sparks intermingled with the rain of water as their swords clashed. As soon as their blades touched, Jack fell back, giving ground and encouraging Elwen to charge again. While she seemed slightly surprised, she did rush forward, continuing her offensive. After defending against two of her attacks, Jack fell back once more. These short exchanges allowed Jack to stay ahead of his opponent. By dictating when movement occurred, he was able to maintain some control over the flow of battle. Equally important, she only got the chance to attack him a couple of times and only with her sword. By avoiding long exchanges, Jack was able to keep his balance, and keep from exposing himself to her fists, which had proven to be as devastating as her sword. He was even saving a surprise for her.

After his fourth short movement, while Elwen was charging forward, he attacked first. When she dodged his horizontal slash, Jack attacked again, not allowing time for a counter. Sweeping back to the right, he slammed his elbow into the side of Elwen's helm, knocking her to the ground. Briefly, Jack thought about continuing his attack while she was down, but remembered that she had not attacked him when their positions had been reversed. So, he waited patiently while she gathered herself. When the Chief got to her feet, Jack was slightly surprised to see a jagged crack in the side of her helmet. When she realized what he was looking at, she pressed her hand to the break, and realized what it was.

"A strong blow," she said. This is going to be an excellent battle after all."

"I'd hate to disappoint you, Chief," Jack said.

"Have no fear of that," the Chief answered. "Worry about disappointing Ridley. If she is truly the one you fight for."

"She is," said Jack.

"Then, show me what she means to you," Elwen said, inviting his attack.

Jack did not hesitate, but charged forward, preparing a powerful thrust. Elwen sidestepped this attack, and brought her knee up. She was marginally surprised to find that her knee found Jack's, and not his stomach. The collision hurt Jack more, but still hurt less than a blow to his stomach would have. Turning to the right, Jack jabbed the hilt of his sword into Elwen. The Guild Leader immediately fell back several steps. Jack was finally on the offensive. By the time Elwen regained her footing, he was practically on top of her. His sword moved with unbelievable speed, and it was Elwen who had trouble keeping pace. Nevertheless, she kept his sword away, making sure that she did not present him with an opening. Finally, when their blades locked, she managed to throw the attacker back. Both took a moment to catch their breath. The rainfall had intensified while the battle had raged, and Jack was really beginning to feel the cold.

"Surely you have something better," Elwen said after a moment. "You aren't going to defeat me if you can't connect with your sword."

"We'll see what happens," Jack said stated.

Charging forward, Jack prepared to renew his assault. When their swords met, he pushed forward, attacking with relentless fury. Elwen wisely gave ground, but countered quickly. Jack ducked under her sweeping slash, and followed with an upward stroke. The Chief stepped back an instant before his blade found her. As she fell back, he charged forward and threw his shoulder into her. As the momentum carried them forward, Jack steadied himself and pushed her away. When she hit the ground, he was standing over her, sword poised to strike. While his sword came down, Elwen's came up. Their blades collided in the middle, and Jack found himself pushing closer, trying to get to his opponent. The Chief was holding her own, halting his advance from an awkward position, but unable to really attack. Finally, it was Elwen who pushed Jack away and stood up quickly. When Jack ran forward, she was already in position to defend. Once again, she turned aside every attack; he was incapable of connecting with his sword. After blocking several attacks, the Chief parried Jack's sword and punched him. While he was shaken from this blow, Elwen did not stop. She hit him again, and he fell to the ground. Lying in the mud, Jack could not understand what was happening. Even his newfound strength was not enough?

"You still don't understand, do you," Elwen asked. "Obviously not. Your little revelation didn't do anything but give you a marginal increase in strength. You still don't know what you should be doing. If you did, your face wouldn't be buried in the mud. When you fight for another, you cannot simply give up. It is a much harder path to follow, and you should know this. But, you should also have the strength to walk it. It's getting harder for you Jack; where's your strength? You still don't have it. You don't have it because you've misunderstood the entire concept you tell me you embody. You're here for Ridley? Maybe, but not in the sense that you think you are. You are fighting _for _her, not fighting for _her._ You are fighting in all of these battles because you think it is what Ridley wants, and what she needs. Yet, you've been consumed by it, and have forgotten about Ridley herself. Even when I tried to teach you this today, all you did was realize that Ridley would be saddened by your death, and then kept fighting. Your reasons for fighting didn't change."

Elwen's words tore at the corners of Jack's mind, making him wonder about everything he had done since he had left Radiata. She was right, he knew. He had decided early on what he thought the right course of action was, and had been so eager to pursue it that he forgotten the reason he was pursuing it. Pain coursed through Jack's body as he got to his feet. Lightning flashed behind him, and a soft, rolling thunder was heard moments later. He squeezed his saber as tightly as he could with both hands, trying to force the pain out of his body through his palms. Staring at Elwen, Jack let his head sink. She was absolutely right about him. He had forgotten about Ridley, about his very reason for fighting, and he was ashamed. However, Jack's head soon rose back up, and he met the Chief's gaze. A smile crept over his face as he began to speak.

"You're completely right, Chief," Jack began. "I was so determined to help Ridley that I forgot about her. And, it may very well be that things would have been completely different had I not. But, I also know that I can't change that. And, with the way things are now, I know what she would want. She would want me to win, and live. She would want me to come back to her. And, she wants me by her side when we face the challenges that lie ahead. I have her strength to help achieve this end. And I won't ever forget her again. What about you, Chief? What would the love you fight for want?"

Elwen seemed stunned by Jack's words and his question. Though he couldn't see into her helmet, he knew that she had been shaken by his insight. As the two warriors silently regarded one another, the wind picked up. Its force only caused the ever-intensifying rain to seem even worse. However he felt, Jack refused to let it outwardly affect him. After some time, Elwen spoke to him.

"You finally understand," she said. The Chief seemed relieved. "To fight for someone you love is to be united in a common desire, and to work together to achieve it. It is a journey toward a shared goal, and a mutual desire. You cannot simply fight for Ridley, without knowing why she is fighting, and what she wants. Her desires, her strengths, her fears, her doubts, they all become yours. You have to remember this. When you fight for another, things will always be harder than they would be if you fought alone, but your combined strength will see you through. Now, show me this real strength of yours, Jack Russell."

When Jack lunged toward Elwen, he felt a real difference in himself. His weariness seemed to be gone, and his body refreshed. As their swords connected, Jack knew that he would be all right. Again and again, their blades met, and Jack still could not find the opening he was looking for. The Chief's will was as strong as his own, and she was fighting for a loved one, too. But, she finally made a mistake. When Jack seemed on the edge of losing his balance, Elwen tried to push him to his right. However, Jack had not lost his balance. When he dodged her attack, he countered by swinging his saber at her head. Once again, the Chief's reflexes saved her. Pulling back at the last moment, she kept from losing her head. She did still get hit, and Jack's sword ripped her helmet off and knocked her to the ground. Watching her rise, Jack realized that he had never seen Elwen without her helmet. She made no effort to conceal her face, and did not seem to be concerned about the rain and mud. She was beautiful. For all of her years serving as the leader of Theater Vancoor, the Chief still looked very young, an observation that was not lost on Jack. Her long, blond hair, framed a face that was hardened from years of battle, yet still showcased a delicate woman. Shimmering sapphire-colored eyes accented her facial features, which momentarily stunned Jack. When she perceived his stare, her countenance hardened a little, and he looked away.

"You are the first person in many years to see my face," she stated. Without the muffling of her helmet, he could truly appreciate her melodious voice. "And the first person to ever remove my helmet in battle. You are truly exceptional."

"Thank you," Jack said, setting his feet in preparation of the next attack.

When the two swordsmen resumed their battle, Jack could feel Elwen's determination in every attack. She had finally recognized that he was a worthy opponent, and was taking him seriously. Meanwhile, his task had actually been simplified. Without her helmet on, Jack could easily see her face, and read her next move. Both had abandoned all pretense, and were fighting for their lives. The battle had become extremely offense-oriented, and injuries began to appear on both combatants. Jack, however, realized that he was not going to be able to trade blows with Elwen. She had much more strength and energy than he did. He needed some way to end the battle quickly. Jack threw a quick sword feint, and attempted to follow with a deadly slashing attack. His attack, however, was turned aside. Elwen had, in fact, attempted to block the feint; but her shorter sword still allowed her to recover and deflect the second stroke. She tried to counter, but Jack would not allow her an opening. Their swords continued to meet one another, both looking for an opportunity to strike.

As he continued to struggle, Jack was conscious of the messages his body was sending him. He was aware of the fact that he was tired and sore, and distinctly aware of the pain coursing through his body. However, while he was aware of these factors, he forced them away and ignored them. The pain was the hardest thing to disregard. Avcoor cut and burned at the same time, and he found its marks almost impossible to forget. Whenever the pain began to seem unbearable, he simply pictured Ridley, and found the strength to continue. He also knew the Chief had to be hurting. The armor he had once seen as invincible now bore impressions made by his own blade. Rent and torn, the armor looked less imposing than it had, though its wearer did not. Elwen was relentless, attacking with the utmost determination, and hardly faltering, even when Jack's sword hit home. As strong as both combatants were, fatigue was beginning to set in. After a quick exchange of blows, both warriors separated, breathing heavily.

"You never answered my question," Jack said, gasping for air as he spoke.

"What was that," Elwen asked.

"The love you fight for," Jack began. "What would he want?"

"The same thing he always wanted," Elwen replied. "My happiness and strength; and, for me to share those qualities with those around me."

"Will you be with him again soon," asked Jack.

"I doubt it," Elwen answered. "He and I have not seen each other in a long time."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chief," Jack said solemnly.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Elwen said. There was sorrow in her voice, an anguish written on her face. However, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She looked determined once more. "It's time to finish this battle, Jack. If you want to have any chance of stopping the knights, you're going to have to defeat me and catch up. You're running out of time."

Lightning and thunder crashed all around them, driving the Chief's words home. The rain showed no signs of slowing down as Jack raised his sword once more. Wordlessly, he stared at Elwen, and she stared back. Neither moved, and both were lost in their thoughts.

"Are you ready, Chief," Jack asked.

"I am," she replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Jack said.

"Good," Elwen said. "Don't hold back, because I won't. This is it, Jack. Show me how strong you are."

"No," Jack said, smiling as he did so. "I'll show you how strong Ridley makes me."

"One final exchange," Elwen stated. "To see whose love is the strongest. Let's go."

Simultaneously, the two warriors lunged at each other. Mirror images of each other, they prepared their attacks. With determination written on their faces, they collided. The force of their impact caused a shock to reverberate through the ground. The force was so great that it scattered the rain that was falling all around. Blades locked, Jack and Elwen pushed against one another, each trying to force the other to buckle. While their swords were locked, the two had also locked eyes, each showing just how unwavering their resolve was. When the pressure finally caused both combatants to fall back, they immediately charged forward again. However, Jack had recovered an instant before, and was a step ahead of his opponent. As they came together once more, Jack's blade found its mark. His blaze saber cut horizontally across Elwen's abdomen, tearing through her armor and finding flesh. As she faltered, he felt her own sword hit him, cutting across his left shoulder.

Unlike his previous duel, both warriors kept their feet after the exchange. The rain that fell had lost its fury and been reduced to a light shower, and the lightning had ceased. Jack's arm was limp, his left hand barely holding onto his sword. With his right, he was clutching at his shoulder, trying to fight down the pain caused by the Chief's sword. Elwen, too, was feeling the pain of injury. Her left arm was covering the wound on her stomach, and she was nearly doubled over. After a moment, the two turned to face one another. With a weak smile, Elwen put away her sword and began to walk toward Jack. Seeing her movements as friendly, Jack secured his own weapon and started toward her. When they got close, Elwen held out her right hand, which Jack accepted. Her grip was still very firm, while Jack's was a little soft.

"Your strength is truly incredible, Jack Russell," Elwen said, pressing something into his hand. Jack looked down and saw a shimmering, crescent shaped stone. "The most sought after of healing items: the revival stone. This should help your wounds. We wouldn't want you to be at a disadvantage when you face the Radiata Knights. Now, go to Fire Mountain."

With these words, she stood aside so that Jack could get to the bridge that led to his destination. He walked wordlessly past her, but turned around before crossing the bridge. Leaving with the same formality he had arrived with, Jack bowed low.

"Thanks, Chief," Jack said. "Not just for the stone, but for what you've taught me."

"Of course," said Elwen. "I owe you thanks as well, Jack. You reminded me of my love as well. Alfred would be proud of you."

"Alfred," Jack wondered aloud. "Chief?"

"Go," Elwen said firmly.

Though he still seemed amazed, Jack did as he was instructed. When she saw that he had made it across the bridge, the Guild Leader went to retrieve her damaged helmet. She would have to have it, and her armor, replaced as soon as she returned to Radiata. As the rain finally stopped falling, she began to ponder everything that had just transpired. She thought of the battles that were ahead of Jack, and hoped that he had the strength to succeed. Strength that she herself did not possess.

"For the second time in my life, my love has not been enough," Elwen said. Sorrow threatened to engulf her. The words she spoke as she turned to go home were only for her ears. "Alfred…my love."

* * *

Vegeta26: Onward and upward. I tried to do a lot with this fight, and I hope you all like the way it came out. Elwen was always one of my favorite characters, and these chapters were exceedingly fun and challenging to write. I hope everyone who's reading liked the battle, and will continue reading as Jack makes his way to Fire Mountain. Also, don't forget about that review button. Thanks.

Light of the Demons: Jack has finally realized the true reason he is fighting, which makes him capable of continuing to fight through his injuries. Elwen's lessons have made him an even more formidable opponent than he previously was, and given him strength that he'll need in the battles to come. I hope you liked this chapter, and that I'll hear from you again.

Oghma-Marduk: I agree with your character choice in favorite characters. Caesar and Elwen are both awesome, and their chapters were fun to write. They gave me an opportunity to write real, close, blow-for-blow battles. I tried to throw in some more of Elwen's story in this chapter, but she really does deserve her own story (something I might have to look into in the near future). Thanks again for reviewing, and I look forward to your next review.

Cisqua: Thanks for reviewing. These most recent chapters have been a lot of fun to write, and I've been updating pretty frequently. I hope to hear from you again.


	26. Chapter 26

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Six: Fire Mountain

Disclaimer: I dont own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'…' _indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When he reached the other side of the bridge, Jack's wounds became too much for him. Freed from the distractions of battle, and his urgency of purpose, his body finally realized just how tired it was. He collapsed to the ground, and could barely move. Every movement he did make sent shocks of pain coursing through his body. Jack brought forth the stone that Elwen had given him before they parted: the revival stone. Studying its shimmering shape, he only hoped the stone worked as well as she had claimed. When he gently pressed it to his forehead, Jack felt the stone's power wash over him, taking away all of his pain and fatigue. When he got to his feet, the young swordsman felt as though he could accomplish anything. With renewed strength and determination, he resumed his trek down the path and into the Dichett Region. As he hiked, Jack noticed that the ground was very dry. Looking around, he could not tell if the cold rains he had endured while fighting Elwen had even crossed the bridge. The severity of the storm made it seem impossible that there should not be any moisture on the ground, yet it was dry. The only indication that it had rained was the high level of humidity. In addition to the sweltering temperature, the air was also very sultry, causing him to perspire even more. Even worse, it was still fairly early in the morning, which indicated to Jack that it would only get hotter and more humid.

Though he attempted to move quickly, Jack soon found that the terrain itself hindered his progress. The Dichett Region's paths were hewn from the stone itself, and placed anyone who attempted to traverse them directly above a sea of hot lava. The lack of any siding to keep him from falling in, as well as the uneven trail, made Jack slow down and exercise a good deal more caution than he might otherwise have employed. Striding down this path, he encountered a group of fire lizards. These crimson reptiles had bright red flames running down their backs, and were very aggressive. Jack quickly hammered into the creatures with his blaze saber. Utilizing a series of downward strokes and slashes, he was able to fend them off and eliminate them one by one. He had to watch his step, and ensure that he didnt fall off of the path, but soundly defeated the creatures. The narrow pathways actually benefited Jack in his skirmish. The path was uncomfortably narrow, and didnt allow him much room to maneuver, but it also kept the lizards from utilizing their speed and numbers to surround him.

The remainder of his trip through the Dichett Region was rather uneventful. Jack was forced to cross narrow walkways, deal with unsure footing, and molten lava all around; these dangers did not even give him pause. In fact, he barely noticed them. As he made his way closer to Fire Mountain, Jack's mind began to contemplate his current situation. Lost in thoughts and emotions, thinking of the past and present, his mind was beginning to go numb. Several faces stuck out in Jack's mind as he continued toward the inevitable conflict. He thought of the men ahead of him, the ones back at Fort Helencia, and of Ridley. He had different feelings for all of them, just as they all had different feelings for him. It struck Jack as somewhat surprising that the actions of just a few could have such a drastic effect on the lives of so many. The irony was further enhanced by the fact that all of the key players were so close to one another.

_'This next battle is going to be tough,' _Jack thought to himself. '_If I know Lord Larks, he will have sent his best men on this mission. Which means that General Dynas will be here, and Cross. I don't know about the General, but I'd love nothing more than to take Cross down a few notches. That arrogant jerk needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm going to do it! Then, Lord Parsec and I can go back to Fort Helencia. And I can be with Ridley. I hope youre ready Cross.'_

Determined to succeed, Jack finally made his way to Fire Mountain's entrance. The moment Jack stepped inside, he was hit by a rush of hot air. The inside of the Mountain was even hotter than the area surrounding it. The heat was very intense, and Jack knew it would only get worse. Hastening his way down the path, he realized that he was not the only one present. In front of him, many Radiata Knights were battling a group of blood orcs. Though there were fewer orcs, they clearly had an advantage in terms of both size and strength. As such, the humans were having a difficult time staving off the orc assault. Jack's suspicions were confirmed when he saw the uniforms of the knights. Cross Ward's Noire Mouton Brigade were fighting for their lives, struggling to keep the orcs at bay. The sight of these creatures conjured bad memories for Jack. It was the Rose Cochon's second mission, delivering a message to the light elves, and it was when he had failed Ridley.

* * *

_The blood orc simply refused to fall. Jack, Ridley, and Ganz were hitting it with everything they had, and the beast simply would not fall. How it had made its way so far north was a question they would ponder later, but the effects of its presence were already being felt. Hap, the light elf messenger they were supposed to speak with, was lying unconscious on the ground nearby. Meanwhile, the Rose Cochon Brigade was attempting to beat back the larger, more powerful orc. Jack and Ridley were on opposite sides and Ganz was in front, all three attacking desperately. Their opponent, however, was doing an admirable job of defending against their attacks and striking back with moves of his own. For Jack and Ridley, trainee knights, the battle was proving especially hard. When Jack ducked under a vicious attack from the orc, he struck the creature's arm with his blade. His attack had little effect, and the battle continued. All of the combatants were surprised when Lord Nogueira, the leader of the dark elves, suddenly appeared._

_"Lord Nogueira," Ganz cried. "I beg you, stay out of harm's way."_

_"This is an elf problem," Nogueira said in response. "And we will handle it. We will not be indebted to humans. Please, buy me some time."_

_As he said these words, the elf's right hand began to glow. All of the combatants resumed their battle with renewed intensity. The three humans changed their attack formation, constantly moving and charging forward. By staggering their attack, they made it difficult for the orc to predict who would attack next, or from where they would strike. However, he soon found an opportunity. Ridley, charging in from the left, suddenly found her opponent staring straight at her. Though she continued her attack, there was fear in the young girl's eyes. Her opponent was much stronger and faster, and landed a devastating blow. His fist connected with Ridley's jaw and knocked her to the ground. Jack, on the opposite side of the orc, immediately began to run to her side._

_"Jack, do not break formation," Ganz exclaimed._

_"But Ridley," Jack began._

_"We must defeat this creature first," said Ganz._

_Seeing the seriousness in the eyes of his normally cheerful Captain, Jack had re-entered the battle, enraged and determined to win. He and Ganz had fought valiantly, cutting away at the orc, weakening it. All the while, Lord Nogueira had been preparing his attack. Finally, he called for the two humans to move aside. When his energy ball caught the orc in the chest, it fell to the ground and did not rise. Jack didn't hesitate a moment, but ran to Ridley and knelt by her side. Lying on her back, her golden hair had been invaded by little leaves, sticks, and dirt. The sound of her breathing was almost inaudible, and the rise and fall of her chest were nearly imperceptible. She was pale, as if the life had been drained from her body. She was dying. He had been unable to help her, and she was dying. Worse, there was nothing he could do for her._

* * *

Now, Jack saw orcs in front of him. The same creatures that were responsible for that near-death experience were before him. The knights had been defeated, and they were advancing on him. Jack was unfazed. He coolly drew his saber and eyed his opponents. Neither of the two orcs had managed to escape without being injured, and some of their wounds appeared fairly deep. Charging forward, Jack capitalized on this weakness. His sword went to their wounds from previous encounters, seeking to further the work that the knights had begun. When the first orc felt Jack's saber re-trace the initial cut on his leg, he howled in pain. Adding a quick kick for extra emphasis, he turned to face the other orc. Jack's sword met the creature's club, and Jack was momentarily pushed back. He charged again, however, and succeeded in cutting the orc to the ground. The first one had managed to recover, and was charging forward. Sidestepping, Jack avoided the first attack. His counterattack cut down the creature's back, causing it to stumble forward. By the time the orc had steadied himself, Jack had rammed into him and knocked him to the ground. The creature kicked his legs out to keep Jack away as he got to his feet. Jack ran forward again, and his blade blurred as it connected with the orc's flesh. When his opponent made no move to rise, Jack turned and continued to walk toward the heart of the Mountain, where he knew his objective was.

Moments later, Jack found himself closing in on a pair of large, ornately crafted doors. This overly large entrance was guarded by three more members of Cross' Brigade. When he saw them, Jack felt his rage working its way to the surface again. He had attempted to contain it, but was having a hard time. The presence of these men meant that their leader was nearby. And Jack knew exactly where to find him. Closing in on the knights, Jack tightened his grip on his saber. The men in front of him nervously gripped their own weapons, but stood their ground. In fact, they were foolish enough to rush forward and try to attack first. Jack, however, was ready for this. When his sword collided with that of the first man, he immediately fell back. As his opponent charged again, Jack thrust his sword forward; when his opponent blocked this attack, Jack used the momentum to spin past him and cut into the man behind. Now between the remaining two guards, Jack swung his sword furiously and slicing through the two would be defenders. At last, Jack had reached the doors to what could only be the chambers of Parsec, the fire dragon. With a great push, Jack forced the massive doors to open. An intense scene met his eyes.

He was in a huge, vaulted chamber that could only be described as a dragon's lair. All around the walls, treasure was piled high. Huge piles of gold were everywhere; treasure accumulated over the course of many years. Gold coins, bars, and other objects were all present. In addition, there were many precious jewels. And, on a raised dais, there sat an exquisite throne big enough for a dragon. Only three figures were present. An injured Parsec had positioned himself on top of the giant throne. Below, Cross Ward and General Dynas Stone were approaching. Both had drawn their weapons, and looked ready to fight. Above them, Lord Parsec looked down; he had a frustrated look on his face. It was Cross who spoke first.

"Just give up dragon," he sneered. "You're not going to survive this."

"You humans," Parsec growled. "Your arrogance annoys me."

When he had finished these words, Parsec began to glow. An intense yellow light formed all around him and soon engulfed his figure. He began to transform. First, his mouth enlarged, and his teeth grew into the fangs of a dragon. He rocked forward as his legs and arms became the claws of a dragon, and finally, his tail and wings appeared. Now in his true form, Parsec the fire dragon stood before them. Cross and General Dynas were somewhat shocked by this transformation, but appeared ready to fight. Jack's mouth hung open as he stared in awe. The two warriors from Radiata began to close in on the dragon, and Jack knew he had to act. He was unnoticed so far, and meant to take advantage of it. Cautiously he moved up along the side of the wall parallel to Cross and Dynas. Making sure he was still unnoticed, he began biding his time.

"Come dragon, face us," Cross mocked, striding toward Parsec. His sword was held high, and he was ready to strike.

True to his namesake, the fire dragon responded by spewing flames at the advancing warriors. Cross and Dynas were forced to dive to the side to keep from being scorched. However, as Jack watched Parsec's countenance, it became clear that he wasn't as strong as he seemed. Jack could see the hurt that had been inflicted on him already. A deep sword wound was visible on his right side, and the fire dragon was obviously affected by it. He was going to have to keep the attackers at a distance if he hoped to survive. When Cross and Dynas forced themselves to their feet, they stood before the dais once more.

"Surely you can do better," Cross taunted. "Come down here and fight us."

Flames rained down on them once more, and the attackers had to scramble out of the way once more. This attack was longer than the previous one, and Parsec swept the flames toward them, even after they tried to hide themselves. By this time, the dragon's growing fatigue was apparent. He was doing everything he could to keep the aggressors at bay. Jack knew that he would have to intervene if he was going to stop them. When the fire finally ceased, Cross and Dynas rose once more. They began advancing on the dais, and when they finally stopped, they were closer than ever. Dynas was on the right, and Cross stood to his left. Silently, Jack crept up once more, staying parallel to his opponents. Before he could make his move, Cross began to speak.

"What's wrong, all burned out," Cross jeered. "Who's going to help you now, dragon?"

"I will," Jack exclaimed.

Jumping out from his hiding place, he lunged at Cross. As the surprised warrior turned to his left, Jacks fist connected with his jawbone. Cross head jerked back as he flew back and into a pile of riches; Jack immediately drew his saber. The fire dragon was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and relief, while General Dynas' face was unreadable. Whatever surprise he might have felt at seeing the former knight, he masked it well. When Cross got to his feet, there was no doubt as to what he felt. Rage was painted on his face as he brandished his sword.

"Well, look who it is," said Cross. As he spoke, he absently wiped the blood from his lower lip. "The disgraced, failure of a knight shows up here of all places, thinking to help the dragon. How quaint. Couldnt help the human cause so you decided to aid the non-humans, is that it? I suppose thats fitting; degenerate scum has to stick together."

"Shut up," Cross, Jack retorted. "All you need to know is that I'm here, and that you're going down."

"We'll see about that," Cross replied, charging forward.

When his sword collided with Jack's, the man's power was apparent. Jack was barely able to keep from being pushed back by the force of the blow. Their swords connected again and again, each trying to find an opening to strike. Finally, Cross was able to force Jack off balance. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he kicked Jack and knocked him to the ground. Jack quickly scrambled to his feet, and prepared to continue the fight. Cross slammed into him again, using his sword's hilt to knock Jack even further back. However, he stopped by where Jack had landed the first time and picked something up.

"Well, well, what do we have here," he asked. When he held it up, Jack saw a small orb that he had obtained during one of his missions. Parsec's eyes widened at the sight of this. General Dynas stepped forward to examine the stone as well.

"Cross, remember our battle with the first dragon," Dynas advised. "The orbs are the key. Use the orb!"

"You're right, General," Cross stated.

Jack, too, remembered the battle with the earth dragon. He had been powerless to help as the Radiata Knights had engaged and defeated the guardian. Jack had been unable to do anything but watch as they used the first orb to vanquish the earth dragon. He had simply withered away in front of their very eyes. Now, it appeared as if the same fate would belong to the fire dragon.

_'Not this time,' _Jack thought to himself. _'I made a promise to Ridley. No one else would die. I have to stop them from using that orb.'_

When Jack lunged for Cross, the older man launched himself into the air. A step behind, Jack jumped as well, attempting to stop him from using the orb. Cross was too fast, however, and threw the orb. The fire dragon roared in pain as the mystical stone hit him. Then, the entire dais was engulfed in flames. For several long moments, the entire area was obscured by intense flames that caused the three humans to look away. When they receded, there was no trace of Parsec.

Each of the remaining warriors had a different reaction. General Dynas wore a look of relief, and appeared to believe they had gotten off easy. Cross wore a triumphant, arrogant look of victory. His greatness had led them to victory. Jack had fallen to his knees, and an all too familiar emptiness was welling up in his stomach. Once again, he had failed. He had failed the non-humans by allowing one of their leaders to fall. Worse, he had failed Ridley. He had promised her that he would not allow anyone else to die; yet he had done just that. He had failed Ridley again. Jack was so distraught that he barely noticed when Cross and Dynas turned their attention to him.

"Now, where were we," Cross asked. "Ah, yes, now I remember. I was going to kill you for being a traitor."

"I dont think so," Jack replied, getting to his feet.

"You can't hope to succeed against me," Cross began. "You haven't succeeded at anything else. You failed in the knights, and you've failed the non-humans. You failed your sister, too."

"What," Jack exclaimed.

"It's a shame she didn't have a protector when we came to find out what had become of you," Cross stated. "The poor girl was defenseless. Although, she still claims she has no idea what you're up to. But, there are those at the castle who can make people tell what they know."

"You're going to die, Cross," Jack said coldly. "For everything you've done, I'm going to kill you."

"Feel free to try," Cross answered.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, that's it for this one. It took a little bit of work, but I got it done. The next few chapters are going to be action-packed. For those of you that loved the Jack/Elwen battle, tune in for the Jack/Cross bout. And, don't forget to review.

Weasel Debater: Alfred is the ancestor that Alicia talks about during the game. He is also the love that Elwen frequently refers to. Hope that clears it up. Thanks. Also, just curious, how's the debate season going? Are you guys NFL?

Cisqua: Well, it took a little bit, but I did get the updating done. I am looking forward to reading something of yours on Radiata Stories. When it goes up, Ill read. Thanks again for the review.

Leutan Drake: Epic, I like that. I suppose I will keep the epic up. Thanks for the review, and I hope that I'll hear from you again.

Oghma-Marduk: I beat Elwen when I played through the non-human side, though it was my second play through. The dialogue was semi-accurate, with a few of my own little touches thrown in. I thought the chapter flowed really well, and it sounds like you did too. I like to read into things, and develop the story as much as possible. Both Jack and Elwen were still on their feet at the end of the fight, and I intentionally put in the part about Elwen's grip being stronger to show that she wasn't necessarily beaten. Did Jack actually beat her? That's up to you.


	27. Chapter 27

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Seven: Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Charging forward, Jack could not contain his anger. As his sword collided with Cross', he felt an intense hatred welling up inside of him. All he could think of were the horrible deeds committed by the swordsman he was facing. The arrogant manner the man had was annoying, but might be tolerable if it was Cross' only fault. The Knight Captain, however, was worse than that. He seemed to have an insatiable hunger for war and battle, and it had been at his urging that the Radiata Knights had been deployed to Earth Valley for "negotiations." It had been Cross who had then ordered an attack on Earth Valley and enslaved the dwarves. Cross Ward was also responsible for the deaths of all three elemental dragons: first the Earth Dragon, then the Wind Dragon, and finally, the Fire Dragon. Beyond even that, Jack had personal reasons to detest Cross. He had always treated Jack as inferior because he was not born of noble blood, and had helped to get Jack removed from the Radiata Knights. These facts provided more than enough reason to attack Cross, and the knowledge that he had tortured Jack's sister Adele made it even worse. He had finally been given a chance to face the one who had caused so much pain, and was not about to waste it. He stood before Cross seeking revenge not just for himself, but for all of the humans and non-humans whom Cross had harmed.

A harsh metallic clang resounded throughout the room as their blades met over and over. General Dynas stood silently aside, watching the conflict unfold. Again and again, steel met steel in as Jack and Cross continued to attack. The former knight was managing to hold his own, though he was mainly defending himself against Cross' attacks. Forcing the older man back, he tried to get on the offensive. As Jack gained the advantage, he continued to swing his sword, hoping to connect with Cross. However, his blade was turned aside every time. Then, as he was backing up, Cross slipped on some loose golden coins. Jack took advantage of the momentary opportunity to attack. His sword lashed out and cut into Cross. The Knight Captain was sent reeling backward, and he fell on his back. Jack had to force himself not to lunge on Cross' fallen form, and he allowed his opponent to rise to his feet. Cross stared at Jack for a moment before speaking.

"Well, well, well," Cross said with a tone of arrogance. "It seems you've finally managed to acquire some skill to accompany your impudence."

"I've grown a great deal since we first met," Jack replied. As he spoke, Jack was reminded of the first time he had met Cross, on the mission when Ridley had been hurt.

* * *

_Jack was holding tight to Ridley's pale, unconscious form as if he believed he could keep her alive through sheer will. On his left, Captain Ganz Rothschild was hanging his head. On his right, Genius Weissheit, their eccentric mediator from the Vareth Magic Institute, seemed saddened as well. Lord Nogueira's face was solemn; his eyes moved back and forth between the still figures of Hap and Ridley. Finally, after a long moment of contemplation, he spoke._

"_There may be a way to save the human's life," he announced suddenly. The three humans looked up. "Bring her body over here, next to Hap's."_

_After receiving a nod from his Captain, Jack gently picked Ridley up and carried her over to where Hap lay. When he gently set her down, he looked up and to Lord Nogueira. The elf still seemed hesitant as he silently regarded not just Hap and Ridley, but Jack, Ganz, and Genius as well. Once again, he waited a moment before speaking._

"_There is a way that I can save this girl's life," Lord Nogueira stated. "It will be dangerous, and might not be successful."_

"_We should just take her back to Radiata for treatment at the castle," Jack urged._

"_She will not survive that long," Nogueira said bluntly. "There is only one hope for her: a transpiritation."_

"_You'll use it on a human," Genius asked, surprised and suddenly very interested in the conversation. "The side-effects…"_

"_Are unknown," Nogueira finished. "However, it seems to be the only option available to us at this particular moment. It will not do to have one of the human messengers killed in defense of an elf. In this way, her life might be saved. There is no guarantee, of course."_

_For several long moments, Jack and Ganz looked at one another, trying to determine what the best course of action was. Jack's eyes naturally wandered to Ridley's body. She was unconscious, and unnaturally pale. She was fading fast, and they had to do something to help her. Jack made up his mind that he would allow Lord Nogueira to try to save her. It was at this moment that Cross Ward and the Noire Mouton Brigade had entered. Cross immediately made his way over to where they were standing, and addressed Ganz._

"_We were in the area on a mission and heard talk of orcs," Cross explained. "What's happened to Ridley?"_

"_She was a victim of the orc's attack," Ganz answered. "Lord Nogueira has offered to…"_

"_I'll hear none of that," Cross snapped. "We'll take her with us. It will be human hands that heal her, not elves and their cursed magic."_

"_No it won't," Jack interjected. "Ridley won't live long enough to make it back to the castle. Besides, it's not your decision to make. Lord Nogueira, save Ridley."_

_Before Cross could say anything else, the elf had begun the transpiritation ritual. Slowly, he channeled magical energy into his shoulder and down his arm. As he did so, a glowing orb began to emerge from both Ridley's body and Hap's as well. The two orbs drifted closer to one another until they finally merged into one. When they did so, their brightness and radiance intensified, attesting to the increase in strength. This single orb was gently guided back to Ridley's body, and sunk back into place; as this happened, the body of Hap slowly faded away and disappeared. Exhausted by this strenuous effort, Lord Nogueira sank down a little, his posture becoming a little less regal. The human onlookers were dumbfounded, yet relieved when they saw the color return to Ridley's face. After some time had elapsed, Lord Nogueira started down the path that led to the City of Flowers, where the light elves resided._

"_I will inform my brother of Hap's death," he said as he left. "He will want to know what has transpired here today. It is my sincere hope that the young girl survives. For this to happen, you will need to take her back to your castle. She will still require medical attention."_

"_I should be going as well," Genius proclaimed as the elf disappeared from sight. "We just witnessed something extraordinary. No human being has ever seen a transpiritation performed, and the fact that it was performed on a human makes it all the more exciting. This will give me the opportunity to write volumes upon volumes. I must take my leave now; farewell."_

"_We should heed Lord Nogueira's advice and take Lady Ridley back to the castle immediately," Ganz said._

"_Yeah," Jack agreed, stepping toward Ridley and preparing to pick her up._

"_I'll be the one to carry her," Cross said, trying to step in front of Jack. The younger knight did not budge._

"_Listen, you've got a big mouth," Jack snapped. "And all you've done since you got here is run it. Ridley and I are in the same Brigade; and, knights of the same brigade are as family."_

_With these words, he had picked his fellow squad member up and carried her all the way back to the castle. It was not long after that incident that he was fired from the knights. Ridley's father, the Lord Chamberlain, had blamed his daughter's injury on both he and Captain Ganz. Worse, Jack's manner of speaking to Cross had hardly won him any credit. Cross' influence fueled Lord Jasne's anger, and the result was his being fired. Ridley had not even awoken before Jack had left the castle, and it would be some time before he would see either she or Cross again._

* * *

Jack was brought back to the present by the sound of Cross charging toward him. The older man was angry, and the emotion was plainly displayed on his face. He charged at Jack, determined to take control of the fight. Scrambling, the younger swordsman dodged the initial attack. He countered immediately, but was unable to connect with anything but Cross' sword. As they battled back and forth across the chamber, Jack tried to come up with a way to penetrate the bigger man's defenses. However, he simply could not find an opening. In fact, it was Cross whose blade managed to find its mark first. Moving with incredible precision, Cross spun to avoid Jack's sword; as he came around, he countered with a slash of his own. The cut that stung Jack's thigh a moment later was not very deep, but he recoiled slightly when he felt the blade. His opponent took advantage of this momentary weakness, and struck again. The second mark appeared on Jack's left arm, and forced him to release his saber with that hand. As he staggered slightly, Jack felt the hilt of Cross' sword smash into his right hand. As the pain shot up his arm, the blaze saber fell from his hand. Cross continued to attack, and the weaponless Jack was forced to give ground. Falling back, he began scanning the area for anything to use against his opponent. Finally, he got close enough to a pile of jewels to grab a handful. These he immediately threw at Cross. With the older man momentarily distracted, Jack was able to lunge past and retrieve his sword. He turned and brought the weapon to bear just in time to deflect his opponent's blade. Jack followed with several vicious strokes that forced Cross to fall back temporarily. The two silently regarded each other as they attempted to catch their breath. Finally, it was Cross who spoke.

"Perhaps you're still not as good as you think," he said smugly. "Just a pathetic excuse for a swordsman after all."

"I'm much stronger than you think," Jack replied. "I've grown stronger every day since leaving the knights."

"Of course you have," Cross stated. "You'll forgive my incredulity, but after your pathetic little brigade was disbanded, I didn't follow what I'm sure must have been an illustrious career at Theater Vancoor. In fact, the only time I saw you was…"

"At Ridley's birthday party," Jack finished the sentence before Cross could.

"Yes, you made quite a nuisance of yourself that day," Cross said with a sneer.

"You were the only one who thought so," Jack answered.

* * *

_Jack had been quite surprised when he had opened his front door to find Leonard standing outside. His former roommate from the castle was holding an envelope. When he had handed it to Jack, he explained that it was an invitation to Ridley's birthday party. He had said that Jack was to present the invitation at the castle, and that he would be admitted to the party. Jack didn't really know what to think; he hadn't seen Ridley since the night he had left the knights. The fact that she was having a birthday party obviously meant that she was doing well, and he was excited to see her. Yet, he didn't really like the idea of returning to Radiata Castle. Attending the party would mean having to face many, if not all, of the knights and guardsmen he had been with while he was in the Rose Cochon Brigade. However, in the end, he had decided that, more than anything, he wanted to be able to see Ridley again._

_Gaining admittance to the castle had proven easy: when he presented his invitation, a guardsman had escorted Jack to the castle's Fifth Floor Ballroom. The party was very extravagant, with bright, multi-colored decorations everywhere, and there was also an exceptional selection of food. The Ballroom itself was packed full of people. It appeared as though all of the Radiata Knights, as well as all of the nation's aristocracy, were in attendance. When he saw the fine clothes and excellent appearance of most of the guests, Jack suddenly wished he had dressed up a little more. Though it was very serviceable, the iron breastplate he was wearing was not designed with style in mind. Jack did recognize a few familiar faces, but didn't see anyone he really wanted to talk to. Instead, he scanned the room for the reason he was there: Ridley. When he finally spotted the guest of honor, she was standing near the middle of the room talking to a group of knights. Ridley looked rather bored; like a person who feels obligated to talk, but is not really interested. Immediately, he made his way through the crowd and to Ridley's side._

"_Hey! Look at you, up and about. I knew you were just faking it," Jack teased._

"_Jack! You came," Ridley smiled genuinely as she spoke._

"_Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Jack said, returning the smile._

"_It's great to see you," Ridley continued._

"_Yeah, it's been a while," Jack said. "You look like you're doing all right, though. Is that a Captain's uniform you're wearing?"_

"_Yes, it is," Ridley said sheepishly._

"_That's great," Jack said cheerfully. "You've come a long way since the Rose Cochon."_

"_I suppose so," Ridley said softly. "Listen, Jack, I wanted to talk to you about the Rose Cochon, and what happened. You getting fired, I never wanted that."_

"_Are you still worried about that," asked Jack. "Don't be. It's really no big deal. Besides, Theater Vancoor's more my style."_

"_I just felt bad," Ridley continued. "Thanks for not blaming me."_

"_It wasn't your fault at all," Jack said._

"_Thanks, that means a lot to me," Ridley said._

"_Don't worry at all," Jack said nonchalantly._

"_Thanks so much," Ridley said with a smile. However, that look of happiness was replaced by a look of mournful weariness. "Jack, there's something else I need o talk to you about. Something serious."_

"_Of course," said Jack. His eyes were full of genuine concern._

"_It's about what happened the day of the transpiritation," Ridley began. "When the elf soul was…"_

"_Ah, Ridley, there you are," Cross said as he joined them. Ridley's face immediately became cheerful again. She was just a girl at her birthday party, and didn't have a care in the world._

"_Hello Cross," Ridley answered, forcing herself to smile._

"_You should be enjoying your party, you know," Cross continued. "After all, it's your special day."_

"_And I'm choosing to spend part of it with Jack," Ridley said simply. "We're catching up with one another."_

"_Jack? Ah yes, Jack. What a surprise to see you here," Cross said, seeming genuinely surprised. "Disgraced former knights usually aren't permitted to come back to the castle, and are rarely welcome."_

"_Cross," Ridley exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing? Jack…"_

"_It's all right," Jack interjected. "I don't want to cause any trouble, and I certainly don't want to ruin your birthday. Don't let this guy ruin it for you, either. I'll just be on my way; and, if you ever want to talk, you know where I live. See you later, Ridley."_

* * *

As he and Cross glared at one another, Jack refused to let that day leave his mind. He had passed up his opportunity to face off with Cross, but this time he could stand and fight. The last time Cross had mocked him, Jack had left to avoid causing trouble, but he had no reason to hesitate this time. When he charged forward, he could feel the anger welling up inside of him. He was ready to destroy Cross for everything he had done. When their swords collided, Jack held his ground and went on the offensive. While he pressed hard, he was still mostly unsuccessful in his attempts to take down the bigger man. Cross' counterattack came swiftly after parrying one of Jack's blows. Suddenly, the former knight found himself scrambling just to stay on his feet. A devastating series of sword strokes fell all around him, but he barely managed to avoid them. Jack was beginning to feel drained. The heat of Fire Mountain made it difficult to continue fighting at such a blistering pace. Cross was feeling the pain as much as Jack was. Sweat was pouring from both their bodies as they whirled and slashed, trying desperately to find an opening.

The battle continued to rage, and both warriors seemed hastened by the reminder of their mortality. Both were eager to finish their opponent, and appeared ready to do whatever it took to achieve that goal. Even if it meant being wounded in the process. A myriad of small cuts appeared on Jack's body as he continued to channel all of his energy into attacking Cross. The Knight Captain was no different, and crimson stains were visible on his armor. Finally, both found an opening. Swinging up and across his body, Jack managed to leave a deep cut horizontally on Cross' chest. As he recoiled, Cross reflexively swung his sword and ripped across Jack's abdomen. Both swordsmen staggered backward when they felt the pain of these blows. Each fixed the other with an intense gaze, refusing to break eye contact. In the end, it was Cross who acted first. Suddenly, an arrogant grin was apparent on his face, and Cross began laughing.

"I must say, you've proven to be a worthy opponent," Cross said. The grin remained fixed on his face. "But, it's time for this little game to be finished."

"Keep talking, but I'm not going to let you win," Jack snapped. "For everything you've done, I'm going to destroy you!"

"You won't be able to stop me," Cross said sternly. Suddenly, fire appeared all around him; an outward manifestation of the strength Cross was channeling into his attack.

"A volty blast," Jack exclaimed.

"That's right," Cross replied. "You should consider yourself lucky. Very few people have ever seen this attack. This fight ends now."

"We'll see about that," said Jack. Instantly, volty flames had surrounded him as well.

Fuelled by his rage, Jack began to focus all of his energy, preparing it for an attack of his own. He was, however, surprised by Cross' next move. The Knight Captain raised his sword aloft and then rammed the blade down into the ground, perpendicular to Jack. He stared for a moment, trying to decipher the meaning of this action. While was watching, he realized that Cross was focusing his energy, preparing his attack. A moment later, white light began to radiate from Cross' blade. When he saw this, Jack began to draw upon his own energy, readying his attack. He held his sword out parallel to the ground on his left side, and traced a half-circle counterclockwise. As he did this, three silhouettes appeared. Each one was like a copy of Jack, and held a sword in the same fashion he did. When Jack looked up, he saw Cross holding a single white rose in his hand. The sword in front of him contained an incredible amount of energy. Seeing his opportunity to attack, Jack lunged forward, and his duplicates went with him. Watching in a disinterested fashion, Cross casually flicked his rose in front of the sword in the floor.

"Army of Shadows," Jack yelled.

"Celestial Line," Cross cried.

Jack was moving as fast as he possibly could, trying desperately to reach Cross and get clear of the older man's attack. He was determined to eradicate his opponent. Finally, he and his three duplicates drew within striking distance. Cross seemed shocked as all four swordsmen swung their blades in unison, However, he recovered when he saw the piercing white light of his blade. A beam of light taller than Jack lanced out of the sword, targeting the attacker and threatening to overcome him. The two volty blasts collided, resulting in a powerful explosion that shook the room. General Dynas dove out of the way as gold and other riches were blown into the air and rained down all about. When the dust and smoke cleared, and everything had settled, the General rose and tried to see who had won the incredible duel that had just taken place. He was not surprised to find that the shock from the exchange had blown both Jack and Cross clear of the point where they collided. He was, however, surprised to see that neither was on their feet. Cross lay in a small crater twelve feet from the point of impact. Four nearly identical cuts had been added to his chest, bearing witness to the power of Jack's attack. Jack' however, was nearly twenty feet from the point of impact, and had a deep gash that ran the entire length of his chest. Neither man was moving. The battle, it seemed, was over.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, there you have it. Chapter 27 is finished. It took a little longer than I anticipated, but I hope you all enjoyed it despite the wait. Once again, thanks to all of those who continue to read and review. Don't forget to let me know what you think via a review of this chapter. Thanks, and I can't wait to hear from you all.

horusdragon: I'm sure everyone is wishing for Cross to die, and as soon as it can be arranged. Rest assured that things will not be pleasant for Cross in the very near future. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again.

Weasel Debater: I feel your regular season frustrations. Have you had either of those tournaments yet? Results? That aside, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed the continued battle with Cross. And, no, in the game you cannot win this fight. Can't wait to hear from you.

Cisqua: First, I apologize for not getting back to your earlier request in a more timely fashion. Which maps are you looking for? Thanks for the review, and I will definitely read your work when it is posted. I look forward to hearing from you again.

t-bone135: What can I say, the blaze saber is my favorite weapon that Dyvad sells. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I took care to make sure that it was original but still stuck the storyline in the game. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and that I'll hear from you again.


	28. Chapter 28

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Eight: A Reprieve

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

General Dynas' eyes continued to dart back and forth, moving from Jack to Cross and back again. Both men appeared to be alive, but unconscious. Cross' chest rose and fell in a quick but steady rhythm, indicating that he was alive, but hurt. Jack's volty blast, the "Army of Shadows", was a powerful move, indeed. The attack, which the General had never even seen, relied on three duplicates all approaching the target from a different angle; the four warriors would then converge on the target and attack in unison. The move was very efficient. Jack's speed and precision had been remarkable. His blades had struck Cross before the older man had time to react. However, he had not been fast enough to get clear of Cross' attack. Jack's breaths were much more spasmodic, coming in longer intervals; he had apparently taken the brunt of Cross' attack. The "Celestial Line" was a move that Cross rarely had to use. General Dynas had only seen it on two other occasions, and only one of those was actually in a real battle. Suffice to say, the battle had been an intense one. Just as the General began to wonder what he should do, Cross began to stir. Dynas watched as Cross slowly regained not just consciousness, but also an awareness of his surroundings. However, he made no move to assist when Cross began to rise to his feet. General Dynas was not all that fond of his arrogant comrade, and was certainly not about to offer him any assistance.

After he had managed to stand, Cross examined himself, checking the severity of his wounds. He was still breathing heavily, and appeared to be having difficulty maintaining his balance. This weakness was somewhat displaced when Cross' eyes settled upon the unconscious form of Jack Russell. The boy he bore so much hatred for was only a few yards away, and Cross wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity before him. After several moments, Cross saw Jack begin to stir, and sprang into action. Looking around, he immediately spotted his sword where he had left it. The blade was still buried in the floor, and Cross began to walk toward it. His movements were slow, but deliberate, and he soon made his way to the weapon. All the while, Cross was conscious of Jack's presence. The younger man was regaining consciousness, and Cross did not want to lose his advantage. His hand closed around the sword, and Cross wrenched it from the ground. After freeing the blade, he had to take a moment to regain his balance before turning and setting his sights on Jack. Cross calmly strode over to where the young swordsman had fallen. Standing over his opponent, the Knight could not keep a smug grin from his face.

"What a valiant effort from the would-be hero," Cross said mockingly. As he said this, he kicked Jack sharply in the ribs.

* * *

Jack screamed in agony as he felt Cross' foot collide with his body. Teetering on the edge of consciousness, Jack had been aware of Cross' movements, but had been unable to force himself to move. Now, as his adversary took advantage of this momentary weakness, Jack experienced pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He was exhausted to the point where he could barely move, the room they were in was unbearably hot, and his body was covered with cuts and bruises. All of this pain and suffering were amplified by the knowledge that he had failed in his task. He had failed to save the Fire Dragon. He had failed to save his sister. He had failed to defeat Cross. These failures, compounded the physical pain he was feeling, created a horribly unique sensation of suffering in Jack. The fact that Cross had already regained his feet and could still fight only made the entire situation worse. As he felt Cross' foot connect again, Jack cried out once more. The pain was becoming almost more than he could handle. He felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, he realized that the blows had stopped falling. When Jack opened his eyes, his vision was so blurry he could hardly see. He could just make out Cross and General Dynas speaking to one another. The blood pounding in his ears made it difficult for Jack to discern what they were saying, but their body language made it clear that they were not in agreement. Finally, after the passage of what seemed to be an eternity, Jack's senses slowly returned to him..

"…no reason to put him through this," General Dynas said adamantly. "Enough is enough."

"This traitor has killed countless men," Cross snapped. "He is not deserving of a quick, painless death. The honor of our fallen comrades demands that he suffer."

"Does it Cross," asked Dynas angrily. "Is this really about what our fallen comrades want? I've never seen you care about any other knights before, much less the members of the Guilds in town. So, is this really about them? Or, is it about your own feelings of inadequacy? Is it about Jack's father, Cairn the Dragon Slayer? You think that if you best his son, that will prove something? Our dead comrades don't care about how Jack Russell dies, and your senseless grudge does nothing but showcase your own insecurities. If you're so set on killing him, at least give him a quick death."

"You…I…" Cross stammered. A look of pure rage had overtaken his countenance, and he glared at the General as if he would attack at any moment.

At last, Cross turned his back on General Dynas. Still angry, he looked down on Jack. The two locked eyes momentarily. Cross' fury was still apparent, and he attempted to use that emotion to stare Jack down. However, Jack refused to give Cross that pleasure, and did not look away. He stared back at the Knight Captain with equal intensity, and it was Cross who had to look away. Only a moment later, Cross looked back at Jack, and raised his sword above his head. An evil grin came over his face as he did so, and he stopped, seeming to savor the moment. Cross regarded Jack for a moment with his sword held aloft, and an idea seemed to come to him.

"Beg for your life," Cross said in an arrogant tone. "Beg, and I might let you live."

"Never," Jack said stoically. "I'd rather die."

"Then die you shall," Cross exclaimed, swinging his sword in a downward motion.

Jack's eyes closed involuntarily, anticipating the blow he was sure would finish him. He was somewhat surprised at the feelings that washed over him when confronted with his death. He was not afraid. He was not angry. He was not holding on to the hope that he would be rescued. He was completely aware of his current situation. Jack Russell was aware that he had failed. He had failed to protect those around him. Ridley Silverlake, his sister Adele, Parsec the fire dragon; he had failed all of them, as well as the non-human races. He had failed to defeat Cross Ward when the opportunity had been put in front of him. Now, as death descended upon him, Jack Russell thought of his failings.

Just when the blow should have fallen, Jack heard a harsh metallic clang. When he opened his eyes an instant later, he saw that Cross' blade was buried in the ground next to him. The Knight Captain's countenance was one of both shock and rage. Even the normally unshakeable General Dynas appeared stunned by what he saw. Turning his head slightly, Jack saw the source of Cross' anger, and Dynas' amazement. Standing only a few feet away, Gawain Rothschild had a solemn look on his face. His weapon, the Morningstar, was resting against his shoulder. The giant mace was a formidable weapon, and Gawain was very skilled in its usage. Jack was relieved to see his ally, but did not rise from the ground. He was not sure that he _could_ rise from the ground.

"And just who do you think you are," Cross demanded. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened.

"It's been a long time," Dynas began, walking toward Gawain. Cross turned around to look at the General. "Hasn't it, Sir Gawain?"

"Indeed it has," Gawain replied with a nod. Cross, angry at having been ignored, fixed Gawain with a look of hatred.

"So, another traitor shows himself," said Cross. "I hope you don't mind sharing the same fate as Jack Russell."

"Well, Jack's fate is to leave here alive," Gawain stated simply. "So, no, I don't mind sharing his fate."

"I promise you will not leave," Cross said, raising his sword. Gawain did not move, but remained staring at his opponent. "I will kill you, instead."

"Cross," Dynas exclaimed. "Stand down! You will not win this fight."

"I'll not stand down," Cross replied without even glancing at his superior. "I will not miss the opportunity to defeat this traitor."

"You are in no condition to fight another battle," Dynas said firmly. "And, even if you were, you would not defeat Sir Gawain. He is beyond even my capacity."

"It is a proud moment when a teacher sees his pupil succeed," Gawain said to Dynas. As he spoke, the Lion of the West made his way to Jack's body. "It's good to know you still think clearly, Dynas. And, I imagine you must be quite strong by now if you're in charge of all of Radiata's Knights."

"It is a proud moment when a pupil is recognized in such a fashion by his teacher," Dynas responded. As the General spoke, Gawain grabbed Jack and gently draped the younger man's body over his shoulder.

"General, you cannot mean to let them get away," Cross roared.

"I do not," Dynas said levelly. "Sir Gawain, surely you must return to the cause of Radiata. I know not why you left all those years ago, but I assure you the King will welcome you back; especially at this critical time."

"This boy is the reason I left Radiata," Gawain answered. Turning his back, the former knight began walking toward the exit. The young swordsman on his back was on the brink of unconsciousness, and groaned slightly at the movement. "And, unfortunately, I will not be returning with you to Radiata. I wish you nothing but the best, Dynas; hopefully we will never have to face each other in battle."

"Indeed," Dynas said with a nod of his head. "The next time we meet, I will not be able to stop myself. Regardless of the cost, we will be forced to engage you."

"I know," said Gawain. He looked over his shoulder at his former pupil one last time before walking out of the chamber.

As he felt himself being carried away, Jack could faintly make out the sound of Cross arguing with General Dynas. The younger Captain was unhappy with the mandate that he withdraw from facing Sir Gawain. And, he was far from pleased at being required to relinquish his hold on Jack Russell. However angry he was, General Dynas had the final say, and the two former knights were unhindered as they left Fire Mountain and the Dichett Region. Jack was also vaguely aware of the fact that Sir Gawain was speaking to him. However, he could not make out the words, and was only able to mumble in response. Jack was clinging to consciousness with everything he had, trying to stay awake. As waves of fatigue and pain washed over him, he realized that his battle was a losing one. Jack's final thoughts as he drifted into unconsciousness were of Cross, and held a promise of revenge.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, here we are again. This chapter took a little longer than I had hoped, especially considering it's more of a filler, but I think it came out all right. Thanks to all of those who continue to read and review; don't stop now.

lordwhatucallit: It's good to hear from you. Rest assured that the suspense will continue as long as the story does. Which will be for quite I while, I think. I hope you'll still be reading when it does.

Weasel Debater: For novices, it doesn't sound like you had too bad a showing. Cross is not stronger than Elwen. In these two in-game encounters, Elwen is level sixty, while Cross is level forty. Yet Jack beat Elwen, and not Cross. Don't worry, this will be explored in the next couple of chapters. Hope to hear from you again.

Cisqua: I'm not sure what you mean by foolish…but Jack is still a little headstrong. As for maps of Radiata, I found mine on the Internet. Just do a search for Radiata Stories websites, and go to the images. I'm sorry I don't remember which website it was, but I know you can find them.

Oghma-Marduk: I'm glad you continue to enjoy the story. The battle with Cross was meant to be unique from the other battles, particularly in the enmity that Jack has. This feeling makes Jack a totally different fighter, and I thought it was important to capture that. Thanks again, and I look forward to hearing from you.

Zeyro: Nice to hear from you. I'm glad you like the story, and you really should finish the game. It's tons of fun. Also, I'm planning on writing this story until the end of the game, so if there haven't been spoilers yet, there probably will be.

KitsuneRei02: It's good to hear that my story is recommended to others. And…welcome to the Radiata Stories fandom. Thanks for the review, and I'm definitely interested in hearing more from you.

Passionate-melody: I understand how busy schedules can change your plans, and I'm glad you finally got to read (and review). It's nice to know that you're still enjoying the chapters. Hopefully that trend will continue, and you will continue to let me know (via review, of course).


	29. Chapter 29

Sever All Ties

Chapter Twenty Nine: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack regained consciousness in a rush, jolting awake and sitting up quickly. Looking around, he realized he was lying under a tree, with tufts of green grass beneath him. Looking to his left, he saw the back wall of Fort Helencia. He was home, such as it was. A shot of pain ran through Jack, and he became aware of the wound on his chest. Cross' attack had left a huge slash mark in its wake, and the pain Jack felt was increased by his feelings of shame and failure at being vanquished. After all of the work he had done to get to Fire Mountain, he had failed. He had failed to save the fire dragon, failed to keep his promise to Ridley, and failed to defeat Cross. Worse, the revelation that his sister had been drawn into the conflict made his failure all the more devastating.

"I failed," Jack said in a defeated tone.

"Come now, what's all this talk of failure," a familiar voice asked from behind Jack. When he heard the voice, Jack immediately turned around.

"Captain Ganz," Jack exclaimed. Ganz Rothschild, the former Captain of the Rose Cochon Brigade, was standing behind Jack. The younger warrior immediately turned to embrace his Captain Conscious of his former subordinate's wound, Ganz helped Jack get to his feet.

"Easy now," Ganz said slowly. "Can you stand by yourself, Master Jack?

"Yeah, I'm all right," Jack replied. "How are you Captain? Where have you been?"

"That, I'm afraid is a long story," Ganz began. "Which begins the night that you and I petitioned Theater Vancoor for employment. After my unsuccessful attempt at being admitted, I spent some time in the town, before I eventually found employment with two fine women by the name's of Rynka and Flau."

"Wait a minute," Jack interjected. "I know who those two are. You were in the Bandit Guild?!"

"Well, uh, whether or not it suited my particular skill set is not what's important," Ganz stuttered.

"Because it sure didn't," Flau commented. She and Rynka were walking toward Jack and Ganz. Jack marveled at the fluid grace both women displayed as they strode toward him. Flau looked carefree, but Jack knew that she was aware of everything going on around her. Her dark brown eyes didn't miss a single detail. Rynka looked, as always, ready to fight off some unseen enemies. Her cold eyes never seemed to soften in the slightest. Although Jack had never been extremely close to either of them, he had thought himself close enough to have them reveal that his Captain was working with them.

"So, how come you two never told me about Captain Ganz," Jack asked.

"You never asked," Rynka replied.

"Well, yeah, but," Jack started. "Oh never mind. What are you guys doing here? I can't imagine you're here to fight, because we'd be doing it by now."

"Your powers of perception are as sharp as always Master Jack," Ganz remarked. "We're are actually here to do the exact opposite of fighting against you. We are here to help."

"It's no use," Jack replied, suddenly becoming very sober. "The fire dragon is dead, I lost to Cross, and now I found out my sister's been taken."

"You mean, this sister," Flau asked. When she stepped to the side, Jack saw that his sister, Adele, was standing directly behind the bandit.

"Adele," Jack cried out in relief. Ignoring the pain in his chest he ran and embraced his sister. "Adele, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine Jack," his older sister's voice held none of it's usual sharpness today. She was clearly relieved to see her younger sibling. "It's you I was worried about."

"We found out that Cross had taken her while we were stealing from some of the Palace Guards," Rynka explained. "Then, when Ganz wanted to investigate further, we found out even more."

"I wasn't about to let your sister rot in a dungeon," Ganz replied. "But yes, I dare say we found out a good deal more when we investigated Cross Ward's involvement in the recent happenings."

"Like what, something to do with the dwarves," asked Jack.

"No, Jack," said Ganz. His mood had darkened suddenly. "Something to do with us."

"I don't understand," Jack said, scratching his head.

"You remember the mission in which Lady Ridley was injured by the blood orc," Ganz asked. Jack winced at the memory.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Jack nodded as he spoke.

"I was sure you did," Ganz continued. "We discovered that it was Cross who sent those blood orcs to the light elves' homeland. He intended that they should harm the light elves."

"What," Jack asked. "Why would he do that?"

"The attacks would weaken the light elves," Flau began. "Not to mention cause an open conflict between the elves and the orcs. Blood orcs love to fight, so it wouldn't really bother them. Then, Cross would have a little more time and motivation to convince Lord Larks to allow an attack on the elves; particularly when he knew they would reject the trade proposal your Brigade was delivering. The fact that the two of you got involved was apparently a bonus."

"There's nothing he won't stoop to," Jack said. Rage was boiling up inside of him, as he thought of Cross' attempts to cause war and subjugate the other races.

"No, it appears not," Ganz answered. "This is why we thought it would be prudent to come to your aid. And, to free your sister of course."

"Thanks for all of this," Jack said. His smile looked genuine, but it did not touch his eyes. "I just don't know what we can do."

"That is partially out of our hands," Ganz explained. "Lord Zane and Sir Gawain will more than likely determine the non-humans' next move. Miss Rynka and Miss Flau will, unfortunately, be returning to Radiata. Our aiding you would not be well received, and they need to return to the Void community. More than likely, they will continue to provide us with information on the happenings in Radiata, and I certainly cannot imagine that they would face us in combat. Your sister will be returning to her home in the Tria Region, where her friends will keep her hidden from the guards of Radiata. I will be staying with you, Master Jack, and would love nothing more than to fight with you again."

"You've thought this all out," Jack said with a nod.

"Yes indeed," Ganz replied.

"Well, we could always use the extra help," Jack said. "Especially yours, Captain."

"Wonderful, wonderful," Ganz exclaimed. A broad grin had taken over his face, and he looked as if he would jump for joy. Jack suddenly became aware of a change in his captain's attire. Ganz was no longer wearing his armor from the Radiata Knights, but had donned similar armor of an almost green color. This armor bore the same markings as Sir Gawain's, and Jack realized that it was the Rothschild Family Crest; the symbol of the West. This thought reminded Jack of Ganz and his father's relationship.

"Hey, Captain," Jack began. "Uh, Sir Gawain, uh…"

"Is here," Ganz finished the sentence. His mood darkened, but only slightly. "Yes, I know. He and I are going to speak this very evening."

"Oh, okay," Jack nodded.

"Hey you two," Flau interjected. "We're going to have to get out of here soon."

"Yes, Ms. Flau, you're quite right," Ganz nodded hastily. "You two will escort Ms. Adele to her home, and then return quickly to Radiata."

"Sounds like a plan," said Rynka, her eyes on Ganz. "We'll be in touch with you soon."

"You're leaving already," asked Jack. "You just got here, can't you…"

"This is how it has to be," Adele said simply. She stepped closer to her younger sibling. "These two women have risked a lot already in coming here, and I won't have them put in unnecessary danger because of me. You need to stay focused and get everything finished, so that this will all be over. Then, we can catch up. I'm sorry, Jack, but this is the way things are."

"I guess you're right," Jack conceded. He embraced his sister. "I'm sorry for all of this, Adele."

"Don't be," Adele replied. "I know you're making the right choice, and for the right reasons. Take care of yourself, Jack."

"Yeah, I will," Jack said, slowly letting go of his sister. He turned to Rynka and Flau. "Thank you two for all you've done. I appreciate your help."

"Don't sweat it," Flau said with a wink. "Things were getting pretty slow around town anyway."

With these words, the three women all turned and walked across the lawn to the Journey Pig, where they promptly vanished. Jack was suddenly hit by a flood of emotions. It was a relief to know that Adele was all right; knowing that she was safe put his mind at ease. The reappearance of Ganz was a great comfort, as was the support of Rynka and Flau. Not all of his emotions were happy, though. At the same time, he was still worried for his sister. Her safety was not guaranteed, and she would still have to be careful to avoid being captured again. Equally troubling was the thought that Rynka and Flau could be in danger because they had aided him. If there superiors in the Void community discovered what they had done, Jack knew there would be trouble; he didn't even want to think of what would happen if the Radiata Knights found out.

Thinking of the Knights only served to remind Jack of Cross' treachery. Rage bubbled up inside of him at the thought of the haughty Knight Captain, and all of the trouble he had caused. Trouble didn't even seem to describe what Cross had caused. Devastation was the first word that came to Jack's mind. He thought of his dealings with Cross: the fateful mission into the elf lands, his dismissal from the Knights, his sister's kidnapping, and the death of Lord Parsec. Jack felt nothing but hatred at these thoughts. However, they were soon followed with shame. He had been given an opportunity to defeat Cross, and he had failed. Jack's feelings of inadequacy stood out above all of his other feelings. His temporary happiness still paled in comparison to the negative emotions that threatened to overcome him. After several long moments of contemplation, Ganz broke the silence.

"Master Jack," he began. "I'm afraid that I a very urgent matter that requires my attention. I hope you'll excuse me."

"Sure Captain, what's up," Jack asked.

"Well, uh," Ganz stuttered a little. "My father is here, and I must speak with him. It will be the first time we have spoken since he left, and I'm quite nervous."

"I see," Jack said with a nod. "I have a pretty good idea what he'll say Captain. He and I had a pretty deep conversation when we first met. Just hear him out."

"Oh, I fully intend to," Ganz replied. "I'm just rather uneasy about the entire experience."

"You'll be fine," said Jack.

"I suppose I will; thank you Master Jack. Now, I must go," Ganz said. He turned and started to walk away. "I'm sure the Lady Ridley is most anxious to see you."

"I can't talk to her Captain," Jack said. Ganz stopped in mid-stride.

"What do you mean," asked Ganz, turning to face Jack.

"I failed her," Jack answered. "I couldn't keep my promise. How can I tell her that?"

"She will understand," Ganz said gently. He put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "We all fall short from time to time Master Jack. It is the ones who get up and move on who truly become great. Your failure does not mark the end of your journey, but the start of the next part. Let this motivate you to become stronger and better. Lady Ridley will understand, Jack. She will want to know that you are all right. Go and speak with her."

"I will," Jack said with a nod. "Thanks Captain, and I'm sorry to keep you."

"Quite all right," Ganz said as they walked into Fort Helencia.

The two of them walked silently together until they were forced to separate. When they came to a door on their left, Ganz stopped and reached for the doorknob. He made eye contact with Jack, and gave a brief smile before facing the door and turning the knob. Jack continued walking down the hallway until he reached the last door on his right. His heart was racing as he reached out to open the door.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, after a long hiatus, I'm finally back. I do apologize for the wait, but I've had a lot on my plate, so to speak. In any case, I hope that there are still some people out there reading, and that you enjoy this little story of mine. Perhaps you'll let me know what you thing via a review?

Weasel Debater: Cross is an interesting character, but his motivations are fairly basic. Nevertheless, I really do like writing his character. He really sets up a nice contrast with some of the game's other personalities, Jack in particular. Hence the fight. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I'll hear more from you.

Cisqua: It took me a while, but the story's finally moving again. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I still haven't seen anything that you've posted…

Roxine27-TheBlingGalsRock4eva: Well, it may have taken longer than expected, but the update is here. Let me know what you think.

zigyy553: Thanks for the favorite add, and I hope you're enjoying the story.

MelMuff: It has been quite a while, hasn't it? Nevertheless, I'm still here, and so is the story. Hopefully, you'll stick around and enjoy it. I look forward to hearing from you again.


	30. Chapter 30

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty: Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The old hinges creaked, and Jack winced as he pushed the door open. He had been hoping that he could enter the room silently, but this was clearly not going to happen. The sight of Ridley sleeping silently on her bed drew a small sigh of relief. He hesitated only for a moment, and then he walked into the room. Jack immediately sat down in the chair to the left of her bed; it looked rather flimsy, but was surprisingly sturdy. He sat patiently, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, and thought about what he would say when she inevitably woke up. Try as he might, he was unable to come up with a satisfactory phrasing of the words he knew would have to be spoken.

'_Ridley, I failed'_ Jack thought that just saying it might be the easiest thing to do. '_I tried, but I couldn't do it. I wish I didn't have to tell her, but she's going to find out anyway.'_

As if on cue, Ridley began to stir. It began as a small movement of her head, and then worked its way down to the her arms, and to her legs. When her eyes fluttered open, she was her head was turned to the right, and she was still unaware of Jack's presence. He watched silently as she studied the room to the right of her bed. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the open door, and she seemed puzzled by it. When she turned to look to her left, her eyes fell upon Jack. Though she was lying down, Ridley's surprise seemed to make her jump. She gasped slightly, and looked flustered. Jack was overjoyed to see Ridley's beautiful emerald eyes looking back at him. She had managed to win her internal battle. A smile crept over his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Jack.

"You should be," Ridley said with a frown. "How long have you been back?"

"Long enough," Jack said cryptically. "But, that's not important. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right," Ridley said. "Still tired, but I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," Jack said with a smile. "So, when did you see Captain Ganz?"

"The Captain's here," Ridley asked. "I haven't seen him."

"He was here, I'm sure of it," Jack said, nodding his head. "I talked to him earlier, and he's speaking with Sir Gawain right now. I'm sure he saw you, though."

"I must have been sleeping," Ridley replied. She looked past Jack to the window. "It's almost evening, isn't it?"

"Yeah, why," Jack asked.

"The last thing I remember, it was late at night, and I was still struggling with Hap," Ridley appeared to be thinking as she spoke. "How long were you gone?"

"It seemed like an eternity," said Jack, tensely. "But, I think it was only a day and a half."

"I remember you leaving in the evening," Ridley said thoughtfully.

"I was gone that whole night," Jack began. "The whole next day, and now it's mid-afternoon today."

"So, it was that long," Ridley said, nodding her head.

"What exactly happened," asked Jack. "Lord Zane said you and Hap were fighting for control of your body."

"Essentially, yes," Ridley answered. "As both of our souls recovered, they seemed to grow. It was a lot like running out of space, if that makes any sense. Both Hap and myself wanted to control my body. I had to fight to maintain control over my own thoughts and feelings. It's strange, but we aren't fighting anymore. His soul is still present, but Hap is content to allow me to be in control. I learned a lot about myself, Jack, and I succeeded."

"That's great to hear," Jack said with a genuine smile. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"And I'm not sure what I'd do without you," Ridley smiled as she spoke, and Jack smiled back. "Tell me how your last struggle ended."

At these words, Jack's smile disappeared entirely, and he looked away. Staring intently at a small yellow bird sitting on a tree branch outside the window. Ridley watched with a puzzled look, not sure what Jack was doing, but certain that he was troubled. Silently, she moved to sit on the side of her bed, closer to Jack. She gently put her hand on his shoulder, and joined him in staring at the bird. As if he sensed that someone was watching, the bird suddenly fluttered away. This left the boy and girl staring out the window in a forced silence. A silence that Ridley could not tolerate.

"What's wrong," Ridley asked. As she spoke, she turned Jack's body so that he was facing her. Then, she pulled him gently onto the bed, so that he was seated next to her. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Jack, please, tell me what happened."

"I don't even know where to begin," Jack said solemnly, staring down at his shoes.

"Well, you begin at the beginning, silly," Ridley said. She smiled, trying to draw the same reaction from Jack.

"The beginning," Jack started. His face darkened as he continued. "The first night, I ran as hard as I could. I took the Journey Pig to the Adien Region, thinking I could come up on Radiata's forces from behind. Instead, I ran into the Quarto Squad from Theater Vancoor. I had to fight and kill all three members. Gareth, Aldo, and Caesar all died. The indestructible Sergeant Caesar, and I killed him. Then, I kept running. I ran as hard as I could, until I got to Shangri La. As I attempted to cross into Dichett Region, I ran into the Chief. I had to face Theater Vancoor's leader."

"You killed Elwen," Ridley asked in surprise.

"No," Jack said quickly. He even managed to look up and make eye contact. The words were starting to come easier. "I defeated her, though. We had a decisive exchange, and I struck the stronger blow. By this time, it was practically morning. I made my way through the Dichett Region and into Fire Mountain. I had to fight off blood orcs, and the Noire Mouton Brigade just to get to the Fire Dragon's chamber. General Dynas and Cross were already there."

"Did you have to fight them both," Ridley asked. "I'm sure Lord Parsec was a great help."

"No," Jack said shaking his head. His eyes drifted back to the floor; she was expecting a story of his heroism. "I only fought Cross, and Lord Parsec wasn't much help. I guess I should say I wasn't much help. Ridley, I failed. Lord Parsec is dead. He's dead, and I should be too. Cross defeated me, and the only reason I didn't die is because Sir Gawain showed up and saved me. I was gone for a day and a half, but I don't remember any of the half day. I was unconscious, and Sir Gawain was carrying me back here."

"Jack, I," Ridley began, but trailed off. She could hear the anguish in Jack's voice as he spoke. "You did all that you could. No one can ask any more of you than that."

"No, you're wrong," Jack said. He was still looking down. "Everything I had wasn't enough. I failed; I broke my promise to you. That's worse. I should have died."

"But you didn't," Ridley said. Her voice was full of conviction. "You didn't die, Jack. And, I need you to live. I need you here with me."

"I'm not strong enough," Jack replied. "I can't protect you."

"Jack," Ridley said tenderly. As she spoke, she reached for him. "You are what I need. Your strength and your spirit are your real weapons, Jack. I need you."

"You don't understand," Jack said, shrugging her off as he rose to his feet.

"Don't leave me," Ridley pleaded. "I'm begging you, don't leave."

"I'm sorry," said Jack. As he turned and walked out the door, Ridley's shoulders slumped and she looked away.

Walking down the hall, Jack's mind was filled with thoughts. He wasn't really sure what he had just done, or why he had done it. All he knew was that he couldn't stay in that room with Ridley. It was hard enough to tell her that he had been unable to defeat Cross, and she had only made him feel worse. His weakness had led to his failure, and no else understood. His thoughts were filled with the faces of his friends, the ones he had defeated.

'_Why did they die,' _Jack wondered. '_I told myself they were dying because I had to succeed, but I failed. Has it all been meaningless? I told myself to be strong, but I wasn't. Have I been fighting for nothing?'_

Jack was suddenly brought out of his musings. He had unconsciously walked out of the Fort and to the practice yard where he had been reunited with Ganz and his sister; the place where he had come after completing all of his missions. A place that had seen much happiness. All he saw now was an exit. As he began to walk toward the Journey Pig, Jack heard a voice behind him.

"Don't," was all Sir Gawain said. Jack turned around to face him. The Lion of the West was holding his mace, the Morningstar.

"You think you're going to stop me," Jack asked.

"No," Gawain replied. "I hope you'll stop yourself."

"It's over, Sir Gawain," said Jack. He turned his back.

"You're the only one who thinks so," Gawain said. "Ridley doesn't think it's over."

"She wasn't there," Jack answered. "She didn't see the battle. I need strength, not sympathy."

"She needs you," Gawain countered. "Your strength, your friendship, your protection."

"You don't understand," Jack shouted. "There's supposed to be a meaning to all of this! There's supposed to be a reason to fight! And there's not."

"Lord Zane doesn't think it's over," Gawain continued. "Even without Lord Parsec, we'll still fight."

"Of course you will," Jack said. "But that's not my fight. I was here for Ridley, and I failed her."

"You're failing her by leaving," Gawain retorted.

"I already failed her," said Jack. "I failed when I let Lord Parsec die, I failed when I was defeated."

"You're still alive," Gawain said. "You have a chance to rectify your mistake. If you leave, then everything you've done will have been for nothing."

"Everything I've done was for nothing," Jack exclaimed. "I failed, it's over."

"It's not over, Jack," Gawain answered. "If you leave, you will be sorely missed. You will regret having failed; but, more importantly, you will regret not staying to make it right. Running away from a problem doesn't make it better. Remember, I'm speaking from experience."

"I'm not of use to anyone," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Elwen thought otherwise," Gawain interjected.

"You talked to the Chief," Jack asked, turning around.

"I did," Gawain said, nodding his head.

"What did she say," Jack asked.

"Jack, who do you think is stronger: Elwen or Cross," Gawain inquired.

"The Chief has to be stronger," Jack said without hesitation.

"I agree," said Gawain. "And yet, you defeated Elwen and lost to Cross. Why do you think that is?"

"I…I don't know," Jack answered. "I'm trying to figure that out for myself."

"When I encountered Elwen on my way to Fire Mountain, I asked what had happened," Gawain began. "She told me that you had faced her and emerged victorious. She said that you had found your purpose, and that your devotion to Ridley had given you the strength to land the final blow. You'll imagine my surprise then, when I watched you lose to Cross."

"When you what," Jack asked. "You were there?"

"For the latter half of the battle, yes," Gawain stated. "Lord Parsec had already fallen, and you were engaging Cross."

"Why did you just stand aside," Jack demanded.

"If I had joined the battle, and helped you succeed, you would be asking the exact opposite," Gawain replied. "The Jack Russell I've been around would want to prove his strength."

"Except that I failed," Jack said.

"Do you know why you failed," asked Gawain. "Because you forgot the strength you had against Elwen. You were fighting for yourself. You used your hatred of Cross as motivation, instead of your love for Ridley. The strength you drew upon when you fought Elwen will see you through anything."

"You really think that my thoughts made that much difference," Jack asked.

"Yes, I do," Gawain answered. "I think you do, too. I'd be willing to show you."

"I can't," Jack said, turning toward the Journey Pig.

"Of course you can't," said Gawain. "You ran away from the humans when they needed you the most, so it only makes sense to leave the non-humans when they need you the most. I only wonder where you'll go if you're despised by every race in existence."

"What did you say," Jack asked, turning around. His hand went to the hilt of his saber.

"You can't think that Radiata will take you back, and I guarantee Lord Zane will put out the order to kill you," Gawain explained. "Your weakness is pathetic."

"I'll show you weakness," Jack cried, rushing forward. His sword was instantly freed, and ready to attack.

Gawain blocked a series of sword thrusts with the haft of his mace, pushing the younger warrior back. Jack charged forward again, his sword moving quickly. However, each attack was deflected by the bigger man's weapon. Gawain's small crossbow suddenly appeared in his hand, and Jack was forced to lunge to the side. He scrambled to his feet and lunged forward again. Again, his attacks were repeatedly turned aside. He was unable to land a blow. Gawain found an opening to counterattack and swung his mace. Jack was able to block the attack, but the force of the blow caused him to stagger backward. He charged forward, swinging his saber wildly, trying to land a hit. After ducking under one of Jack's attacks, Gawain swung the Morningstar and nearly connected. This forced Jack to fall back again. The two warriors regarded each other silently for a moment. Both were breathing heavily, though neither had been wounded.

"What do you think now, Sir Gawain," Jack asked.

"You're holding on, but that's all," Gawain said simply. "You'll never manage to finish me, even if you do manage to land a hit."

"I'll show you," Jack shouted. Flames appeared all around him as he began to focus his strength. His sword swung in a half-circle, and his afterimages appeared.

"This won't work," Gawain said. He waited patiently as Jack prepared his attack. When he appeared ready, Gawain planted his feet. Finally, Jack charged forward.

"Army of Shadows," he cried. As the four swords came together, Gawain swung his mace. The resulting shock sent Jack sailing back. Gawain's Morningstar had connected with Jack's sword. While Gawain was untouched, Jack hit the ground hard, and had difficulty standing. When he finally got to his feet, he realized that Gawain's blow had broken his blaze saber. Shards of the dwarven blade were scattered in the grass around his feet.

"So much for your strength," Gawain stated simply.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, there's an update that didn't take months. Things might seem a little tense and weird right now, but be patient, a resolution is coming. In the mean time, I hope that everyone reading continues to enjoy. Please, by all means, write a review. Thanks, as always.

Weasel Debater: Good to hear from you. I could never figure out why Adele just disappeared in the game, so I gave her a little bit more in this story. Hope to hear from you again.

Lord Voldios: Welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I this chapter was to your liking as well. I just write the world of the game as I see it. The idea for the Argent Faucon was one that just occurred to me, the characters aren't really based on any specific people, or anything. I look forward to hearing from you.

Roxine27-TheBlingGalsRock4eva: It's nice to hear from you. I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. I hope to hear from you again.

PaulXion: I'm glad to hear that you like the story. To me, although the game was lighthearted, there was room for a much more serious story to take place. I hope you'll let me know what you think.

zigyy553: I know it took me a while to update, but I had a very busy summer. I'm not sure that's a real excuse, but it'll have to be good enough. Hope you still like the story.


	31. Chapter 31

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty One: New Conviction

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Staring at the broken remnants of his sword, Jack didn't know what to think. His weapon was destroyed. The saber that had seen him through so many battles had broken. When he needed it the most, it had failed him. Now, weaponless, he had to face Gawain Rothschild. The Lion of the West wore a satisfied smile on his face as he silently regarded his opponent. Jack knew that he didn't stand a chance without the blaze saber. He felt as helpless as ever. His sword shattering only reinforced the notion that he was unable to achieve victory. Casually, he tossed the broken sword away. Turning his back on Gawain, he began to walk toward the Journey Pig.

"So that's it," Gawain asked.

"You've won," Jack replied. "What more do you want?"

"I want to see you turn around and continue this fight," Gawain exclaimed. "I want to see that fire that I just saw in your eyes. I want you to believe that you can win. I want you to have a reason for that belief. I want you to fight with everything you've got."

"You want a lot," Jack stated. I don't have a weapon, you've beaten me, and I can't do anything."

"You idiot," Gawain shouted. "You lost to Cross, get over it! Get stronger and beat him senseless the next time. You defeated me in the Sediche Region, and you defeated Elwen outside of the Dichett Region. Either of us could destroy Cross, and so could you. You have to believe in yourself, and what you're fighting for. Your battle with Elwen shook your beliefs to their core, and you weren't mentally ready to face Cross yet. Yet, Jack. You could get your edge back in an instant if you would stand up and do it. Instead, you're running because you're a little scared. You have to move on. Talk to Ridley, get stronger, and go on. The only way everything you've done so far will be meaningless is if you give up now."

"I…I…" Jack stuttered. His mind was working furiously, contemplating everything Gawain had said. He finally turned around to face his opponent.

"Show me the confidence and strength you had before Fire Mountain," Gawain began. "And then, combine them with the knowledge you gained while you were there. Then face me."

Wordlessly, Jack bent down beside his equipment bag. When he rose to his feet, the deep lance was in his hands. Dyvad's weapon shone in the sunlight, and appeared menacing. The quality of the weapon, forged from the ore Jack had brought back from Earth Valley, was apparent. Jack was not as skilled with spears as he was with swords, and knew that he would have to be exceptional if he wanted to win. After a few practice swings, he turned to face Gawain. Jack's demeanor was completely different than it had been only moments before. He wore a resolute, determined look on his face, and appeared as if he wanted to win. He even managed a half-hearted smile as he spoke.

"I almost did something very foolish today," Jack stated. "The Chief was right, Sir Gawain. I suddenly had no idea why I was fighting, and that scared me to death. I thought that everything I had done was meaningless, and that I had made a mistake. So, my hatred came out against Cross, and I lost. The loss only confirmed my feelings of inadequacy. I didn't want to tell Ridley, and I didn't think she understood. I guess I'm the one who didn't understand, huh?"

"Something like that," Gawain answered. "Do you know how to use that thing?"

"This," asked Jack. He gestured with the spear as he spoke. "Not really. I've never really had to use it before."

"Well, you're going to have to now," Gawain replied. "Don't expect me to take it easy on you, it's your own fault you never learned."

"I know," Jack said. "I never expected you to take it easy anyway."

"Good," said Gawain. "Let's see how well you adapt."

Jack charged forward to meet Gawain's attack. As he ran, his hands slid down the haft of the spear. The length of the spear meant that he could utilize quick thrusts to attack without Gawain getting close enough to counterattack. Unfortunately, his distanced attacks were not very powerful, and were quite easy for his opponent to defend against. Gawain's counter came in the form of a bolt from his crossbow. Jack didn't think he could deflect the shot with his spear, and dove out of the way. When he came to his feet, Gawain was charging toward him. The length of the spear came up immediately to block the mace. The shock of the blow forced Jack to give ground, and Gawain continued to advance. Though he managed to deflect a series of well-placed attacks, the younger warrior could do nothing more than continue to fall back and defend. Finally, he found an opening to swing his spear. The resulting series of blows sent Gawain reeling backward, and found Jack going on the offensive. When Gawain regained his composure, he countered, and pushed Jack backward. The two eyed each other intensely.

"Now you've got the hang of it," Gawain said with a nod of approval. "You're thinking and fighting at the same time; that's quite an improvement for you."

"It doesn't matter unless I win," Jack answered.

"I suppose that's true enough," said Gawain. "Let's see if you can manage to do that."

Jack watched as flames appeared around his opponent. Gawain was preparing his volty blast. The Leo Smash Royale was one of the most devastating moves Jack had ever seen. He had been subjected to it once, when he and Gawain fought in the Sediche Region, and had barely won. That time, he had been wielding the blaze saber. He wasn't sure if the weapon he had would stand up to the move. Determined to succeed, he exhaled slowly and braced himself. He didn't have enough strength for a volty blast of his own, so he would have to defend first. Gawain was now completely surrounded by an intense red flame.

"Leo Smash Royale," he cried, jumping into the air.

The spiked ball of Gawain's mace was now swinging freely, connected to the haft by a length of chain. Just as it seemed certain to hit him, Jack took a great leap backward. The mace ball buried itself in the ground, and Jack reversed his grip on the spear. Rushing forward, he threw it straight down. The deep lance's blade went through a link of the chain, pinning it to the ground. Continuing his charge, Jack plowed into his opponent and knocked him to the ground. As the two rolled across the grass, they grappled back and forth. A flurry of blows fell as Jack and Gawain swung at one another. When he was able to get to his feet, Jack immediately retrieved his lance, and pointed it straight at Gawain. The bigger man raised his arms.

"I have no desire to fight to the death, Jack," Gawain said. "You are the victor today. And, it seems you have your fire back."

"I guess so," Jack said, lowering his weapon. "It took long enough."

"Indeed," Gawain replied. He went to retrieve his weapon, while Jack returned his to its place with his other equipment. As he did, something caught Gawain's eye. "Why did you choose the spear, Jack? It looks like you had another, more suitable choice."

"What," asked Jack. "What are you talking about?"

"You're carrying your father's sword, aren't you," Gawain asked. "Why didn't you draw the Arbitrator?"

"It's just never felt right," Jack said. "I'm not worthy of the sword."

"Let me see it," Gawain commanded. Jack promptly retrieved the sword. Handling it reverently, he gave it over to the bigger man. Gawain talked quietly to himself as he examined it. "Cairn's old sword. It seems to be free of the after-effects of Algandars."

"What are you looking for," Jack asked.

"Nothing," Gawain replied. He held the sword out to Jack. "Just making sure it's been taken care of. I, Gawain Rothschild, Lion of the West, declare that you are fit to wield this, your father's sword. Jack Russell, you are the inheritor and new wielder of the Arbitrator."

"I…thanks," Jack said, taking the Arbitrator from Gawain. He gave it a few swings before securing it at his side. "So, what happens now?"

"You'll wield the Arbitrator as we continue down the path that's before us," Gawain stated. He smiled slightly before continuing. "But first, you need to speak with Ridley."

"Right," Jack nodded. "I'll go talk to her now."

Walking across the practice yard, Jack became conscious of the time. The sun was sinking low on the horizon, indicating that he and Gawain's exchange had lasted quite some time. Entering into Fort Helencia, he wondered if there was anything he could say to make Ridley understand what had happened to him. He decided that he would have to tell her and hope that she understood. Jack saw a variety of looks directed toward him as he walked through the Fort. He perceived that most of the non-humans were surprised to see him returning. The majority looked pleased at his return, but he could tell that some had had their confidence shaken by his hasty decision to leave. Regardless, he walked confidently down the hall and toward the room where he had left Ridley. He opened the door, and saw Ganz sitting with Ridley. His arm was wrapped around her, and her head was buried in his shoulder. When he looked up and saw Jack, Ganz's face was unreadable. His normal, cheery demeanor was gone, and a somber look had replaced it. Jack offered a half-smile as he stepped into the room. As he deposited his travel items on the floor, he saw Ridley look up. Ganz, tactful as always, stood up and walked out of the room.

In the silence that followed, Jack and Ridley studied each other closely. He saw that she had been crushed by his actions. Her hair was in disarray, here eyes were red from crying, and she looked fragile. She saw a conviction that he had been lacking when they last spoke. She saw genuine concern in his eyes, and took a small measure of comfort in that. Jack watched as Ridley slowly moved to the edge of the bed she was sitting on. When she got to her feet, and walked toward him, a small smile of relief crept over his face. This smile was quickly erased, as Ridley's fist connected with Jack's face. The force of the blow caused Jack to stagger backward and his vision to blur. As he regained his balance, Ridley embraced him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and tears ran down her face as she spoke.

"You deserved that," she said angrily. "How could you even think about leaving me?"

"I'm so sorry," Jack replied, holding her close to him. "My fight with Elwen, Lord Parsec's death, losing to Cross, it all really messed with my head. I didn't want to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"Of course," Ridley answered, regaining her composure. She smiled a little as she pulled out of Jack's grasp.

"Ridley, I…" Jack stuttered, confused by her gesture.

"I'm glad you decided to stay," said Ridley. As she spoke, she walked past him and out of the room.

When the door closed behind her, Jack sank onto the bed. He didn't know what to think. He had anticipated Ridley's frustration, but her reaction was strange. He thought back to the night she had come to him in Radiata, telling him she was leaving to join the non-humans. She had seemed momentarily vulnerable, and had immediately become stoic again. Although she had not behaved in this fashion for a while, Jack decided that it was just the way she reacted. Slowly, he drew the Arbitrator out of its scabbard. He examined his father's sword carefully, thinking about what it would mean to him in the coming days. The waning rays of sunlight glinted off of the blade, and Jack gripped the hilt tightly. The sword was the symbol of his new strength; strength he would desperately need if he were to see his journey to its end.

* * *

Vegeta26: So that's that. Thirty-one chapters down, and who knows how many to go. I hope that everyone reading along is continuing to enjoy the story. Please let me know what you think via a review. Thanks, and I'll see you next time.

Weasel Debater: Thanks again for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the explanation. As for the way Jack handled it, that's really just the way the story is going I suppose. It's mostly about the loss to Cross coming right after the fight with Elwen. I trust I'll hear from you again.

Lord Voldios: Thank you for the well-written review. The breaking of the blaze saber was, indeed, a way for Jack to transition between his two trains of thought regarding the path he has chosen. As for the other Guild Leaders… we'll see. I can't wait to hear from you.

MelMuff: Good to hear from you. I hope you're still enjoying the story, and that I'll hear from you again.

PaulXion: I appreciate the review. I don't know if I would agree that the story is all about "killing and slaughtering", but the fighting will continue as the story goes on. I look forward to hearing from you again.


	32. Chapter 32

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Two: Uncertainty

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Deep in thought, Jack stared at the floor; the Arbitrator was gripped tightly in his hands. He was trying to sort out everything that had happened in the last few days. Just two days prior, he had been absolutely certain of both his purpose, and his ability to succeed. Then, his thinking and strength had been challenged. Suddenly, he was left with nothing at all; he doubted his purpose, and couldn't rely on his strength. Then, after regaining his strength and purpose, he had been shunned. As quickly as things seemed to clear up, they had become uncertain again. So, he sat quietly holding his sword, trying to figure out what was going on around him. A glance over his shoulder made him realize that dusk had fallen upon the Fort. Everyone would be gathering for dinner, and he should be there as well. Jack rose to his feet and sheathed his sword in one fluid motion. He then strode out the door and made his way down the hall.

When Jack made his way into the courtyard, he saw that the table had already been set for the evening meal. Only a few of the dwarves were seated at the table. Dyvad smiled and gave a nod in Jack's direction as he took a seat at the table. Jack walked to the far right side of the table and found three seats; one each for he, Ridley, and Ganz. He was still deep in thought, but tried not to allow any of the others to notice. A few minutes later, Ridley and Ganz appeared in the doorway. Jack looked up and caught Ganz's eye as they entered. However, his former squad-mates seated themselves across from Jack, and on the opposite end of the table. Jack was perplexed by this decision, and opened his mouth to speak. However, as he did so, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't," Gil said, taking the seat Jack had reserved for Ganz. Jack didn't understand why he shouldn't speak to his friends, but nodded and remained silent.

Moments later, Gawain and Lord Zane entered the room, and seated themselves at the table. Gawain took the seat that Jack had saved for Ridley, while Lord Zane seated himself at the head of the table. Finally, everyone was seated and the meal began. The conversation, as always, was fragmented. No single topic dominated the table, but smaller groups each discussed their own separate issues. Jack listened politely as Gil talked about a poem that he was composing. However, while he did catch bits and pieces of the elf's words, he was not really listening. His mind was still racing through everything that had transpired recently, and what it meant for him. Finally, at the conclusion of dinner, Lord Zane rose to his feet.

"Good evening," he began. "I trust everyone is well tonight? There are a few important matters that need to be discussed before we go our separate ways. First, I have some unfortunate news. After being injured while attempting to contact Aphelion, Lord Parsec was slain by the Radiata Knights on Fire Mountain."

These words shook everyone visibly. There was a great deal of murmuring, and doubt was written on many faces. The Light Elf cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and then continued.

"Nevertheless, we will continue down the path before us," Zane said, confidently. "Without Lord Parsec's strength and leadership, our task will be considerably more difficult, but we can still succeed. Ganz Rothschild has come to us, and his strength will be a great addition. We are now in a time of great uncertainty. In the coming weeks, we must be prepared for any and all contingencies. It is possible that the humans will attempt to attack us, and it is also possible that we could have to attack them. I simply want everyone to be aware of these possibilities. That is all."

As everyone went back to finishing what was left of their meal, Jack felt many eyes fall on him. He ignored them as much as possible, but eventually forced himself to look up. Immediately, the eyes looked away, and focused on anything but the swordsman at the end of the table. On his right, Gawain and Zane had risen from their chairs. Gil was standing as well.

"Come with us," said Zane. His words were spoken so softly that only Jack could hear. Wordlessly, he rose from the table and trailed after them. Though conscious of the eyes following them out of the room, neither Jack nor any of the others looked back. No one spoke as they walked through the Fort and into the room where Gawain and Lord Zane spent the vast majority of their time poring over a large map of Radiata. After they had entered, Gil silently shut the door behind them. Lord Zane wore a very troubled look on his face, and Gawain did not look pleased. Gil, as always, was unreadable.

"We have another mission for you, Jack," said Gawain. "I know it's sudden, but think you're ready."

"I am," Jack nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"If we are to defeat the humans, we need to present a united front," Lord Zane said. "This means that all of the races must work together. Unfortunately, this isn't happening. Your job will be to resolve the issue of the orcs."

"The orcs," Jack asked. "What about them?"

"Their internal conflicts," Gawain said, pointing to the map. "The green orcs and the blood orcs are so busy fighting each other that they cannot do anything else. We will need their combined strengths if we are to succeed. Especially now."

"The green orc leader, JJ, came to us seeking aid," Zane explained. He pointed to a point on the map just north of the City of Flowers. "His people have been captured by the blood orcs. You will be going to the Desneuf Region, and to the blood orc capital of Borgandiazo. An ideal arrangement would be one in which both groups of orcs aid our cause; however, at the very least, we need to have the support of the green orcs. So, your primary objective is to free the green orcs, and enlist the aid of the blood orcs if possible."

"I understand," Jack said with a nod. "Don't worry, I can take care of this."

"Somehow, I doubt it," said Zane. "After your previous failing, I don't think you should be traveling alone this time. Gil will be accompanying you, and anyone else you see fit."

"I'm perfectly capable of…" Jack began.

"That was not a request," Zane replied. "This is the way it will be. You mustn't be so stubborn, Master Russell. You don't have to do everything yourself."

"You're right," Jack said with a nod. "I apologize. I'll look for some other help for us tomorrow."

Jack strode out of the room with a grim look on his face. Gil looked to Lord Zane, who gestured that he was free to depart. The assassin left silently, leaving the Zane and Gawain alone. Both stared at the doorway, lost in their own musings. Gawain turned and sat down at the table with the maps; a moment later, he heaved a heavy sigh. Zane looked over his shoulder, and cast Gawain a furtive glance. He slowly made his way over to the table.

"Something's troubling you," Zane said, seating himself across from Gawain. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"We're destroying Jack," Gawain replied. "This has all been too much for him."

"We have done very little," Zane said, curtly. "If the circumstances have created stress on him, that is unfortunate, but we are hardly responsible."

"I suppose that's true, but it's still happening to him," Gawain continued. "Things have gone from bad to worse very quickly."

"For all of us," Zane interjected.

"That may be true," Gawain nodded. "But, they have gotten very bad very quickly for Jack. These past weeks have been a great change for him, and I'm not sure he was ready."

"It's too late now," Zane countered. "We have no choice but to move forward."

"I won't let him die," said Gawain. His voice was determined.

"I'm not planning on having him killed," Zane responded icily. "If you want to help him, then by all means do so. He's very skilled on the battlefield, though."

"I'm not worried about that," Gawain answered. He rose to his feet and began walking toward the door. "I just want things to go as well as possible for him. He's the only one who doesn't have to be here, yet he's done the more to further our cause than nearly anyone else. If possible, I'd like to see things go well for Jack."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jack was walking down the hallway to where he hoped to find both Ganz and Ridley. The journey to visit the blood orcs would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Ridley, and sort the entire situation out. Not to mention the fact that they were two of the best warriors fighting for the non-humans. Jack knocked on the door at the end of the hall, and waited patiently. Moments later, Ganz opened the door and gave Jack a genuine smile. Wordlessly, he gestured for Jack to enter the room. There were only two chairs in the room, and Ridley was seated in one; Ganz motioned for Jack to take the second seat, and stood by the bed. There were several long moments of silence, before Jack decided to speak.

"I'm leaving on a mission in the morning," he stated. "I'm going to try to negotiate with the orcs, and convince them to join our side. There might be some fighting involved. I'd feel a lot better if you two would accompany me."

"Is that a request, or a command," Ridley asked icily.

"Lady Ridley," Ganz interjected, urging civility.

"It's all right Captain," said Jack. "Ridley, I'm sorry for the way things have played out these last few days. I've had a lot to deal with and it hasn't been easy. I wish it hadn't happened like it did, but that's just the way it went. I can't change that. I'm asking you to put it behind us and help me."

"I'm not going with you tomorrow," Ridley said curtly.

"All right," Jack said, nodding his head. "What about you, Captain?"

"Yes, I will accompany you, Master Jack," Ganz answered. Ridley looked surprised.

"Thanks," Jack said, standing as he spoke. "Gil and I are leaving from the practice yard at 8:00. We'll see you there. Good night Captain."

"Good night Master Jack," Ganz said. Surprisingly, rather than stay with Ridley, Ganz walked out the door with Jack.

"Captain," Jack started as Ganz closed the door.

"I am sorry for the complicated nature of things Master Jack, but I believe you are right," Ganz said. "I will meet up with you in the morning."

As Ganz walked away, Jack was stricken with indecision. Rather than follow, he turned around to face the door he had just walked out. He reached out to the doorknob, not wanting to leave things as they were. However, he stopped short of grasping the knob. A moment later, he turned his back and walked away.

* * *

Vegeta26: It took a little longer than I had hoped, but there it is. Thanks to all who continue to read and review. Please, don't stop. Let me know what you think. Thanks.

Cisqua: Good to hear from you again. Thanks for the reviews. I still look forward to seeing some of your work. I look forward to hearing from you again.

MelMuff: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're still with me, and that you enjoy the story. I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Weasel Debater: For every conflict resolved, there's one more that needs resolving. I hope to hear from you again.

Lord Voldios: The orcs will have to be dealt with before the City of White Nights. I can assure you that the ensuing battles will be quite good.

Zeyro: Thank you for the review. It's good to know that you're enjoying the story, and I hope I'll hear more from you.


	33. Chapter 33

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Three: Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The following morning, Ganz, Gil, and Jack arrived at the practice yard at 7:45. Their weapons and equipment were already secured, and they were ready for the journey to Borgandiazo. Each regarded the others wordlessly, and they approached the Journey Pig. Gil wore a mysterious smile, and appeared anxious to be gone. Ganz had an air of confidence around him that had been absent while he was serving in the knights. Moments later, the three men appeared outside of the City of Flowers. The capital city of the light elves was hidden deep within the elf region. However, they would have to go even deeper. Lord Zane had told them that JJ, the leader of the green orcs, had hidden himself in the elf region after requesting their help. Jack, Ganz, and Gil quickly made their way through the wetlands behind the City of Flowers, and located the green orc. He was tall, taller than even Ganz. When he saw them approach, the orc instinctively reached for his weapon. Just as he began to raise the giant club over his head, JJ recognized the approaching party as friendly. He set the weapon down, and gestured for the warriors to approach. The orc spoke briefly, telling them that the blood orcs had taken his people as prisoners, and urging them to help free them. Jack and the others reassured the orc leader that they would rescue his friends, and quickly departed. Returning to the City of Flowers, they made their way to the Journey Pig. They quickly appeared at Radiata's Lupus Gate, and proceeded to make their way south through the Adien Region. The sun had barely risen, and there was little activity. Even so, the three companions moved quickly and quietly, attempting to stay out of sight. Once they reached the Ocho Region, the warriors stepped onto the main path once more. When they neared the border to the Desneuf Region, Jack halted their advance. Looking ahead, he saw a group of Radiata Knights guarding the border into the orc nation.

"They're probably here to act as a buffer between the orcs and Radiata," said Jack. "I don't think they're expecting us."

"Of course not," Gil nodded. His ice blade immediately appeared in his hand. "Too bad for them."

"Not this time," Jack replied. This brought a confused look from the light elf. "There's no need. We can slip past them, and reach the orcs faster."

"You're getting soft, Jack," Gil said.

"No," Jack said simply. "It's just not necessary."

"I hate to interrupt, but we really should be moving along," Ganz interjected.

"He's right," Jack said.

With that, the trio stepped off of the path, and stealthily made their way through the tall grass. When they had safely crossed into the Desneuf Region they stepped onto the road once more. There was no fear of encountering humans in the blood orcs' territory, so they could walk freely. Even so, the blood orcs were still hostile, and they all kept their hands on their weapons. Making their way down the winding path, they soon approached the entrance to the orc city. Borgandiazo was, quite literally, a hole in the ground. The orcs built their dwelling by digging down into the ground. The city had been carved into dirt and rock. The only entrance was a thick length of rope, which the three warriors quickly descended. At the bottom, they found themselves on a rotunda, overlooking many more levels. It was clear that they would have to continue their descent if they hoped to find the green orcs.

Descending through the orc dwelling, Jack found himself unable to focus on their task. His thoughts continually returned to the conversation between he and Ridley from the night before. His attempt to rectify the mistakes he had made had not been well received. Though he had tried to reason with her, Ridley would not listen to him. He felt awkward and uncomfortable with his situation. Jack knew that the only thing for him to do was to continue to stand by her side, but he was no longer sure what that meant. He knew that they had both changed a great deal, but wondered how that would affect their interactions.

With these thoughts on his mind, Jack momentarily forgot about the orcs. As he was climbing down one of the nearby ladders, Jack attracted the attention of a blood orc sentry. When he jumped off of the ladder, several orcs were already charging toward him. Jack drew his sword and moved to engage them. The Arbitrator shone as Jack began to attack. His father's sword felt perfect in his hands, dispelling any doubts he had about using it. Ganz scrambled down the ladder, and Gil flew to Jack's aid. The three of them quickly dispatched the group of orcs, and continued down the path, using additional haste. Blood orcs appeared from every direction, yet the swordsmen patiently fought their way to the lowest level of the city. There, the leader of the blood orcs met them. Galvados was tall enough to make JJ seem small. He towered over even the other blood orcs, and wore a vicious smirk. He was seated atop a giant lizard-like creature, and was flanked by two additional warriors.

"Why are you here," the orc asked.

"We want you to release the green orcs and join the non-humans in their battle against Radiata," Jack stated. Galvados simply laughed.

"I don't think so," he said. "You'll have to defeat me."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," said Jack. "Let's go!"

The bottom of the city was immediately consumed by the sounds of battle. Jack charged toward Galvados, while Gil and Ganz each attacked an orc warrior. Jack quickly found that attacking Galvados was next to impossible. His mount was tall enough that Jack could not attack effectively, though Galvados was able to use his long arms to attack. As he attempted to avoid the orc's attacks, Jack began to form a plan. Rolling to his feet, he used the Arbitrator to cut into the lizard's leg. The beast roared in pain, and tried to use its tail to attack Jack. The young swordsman dove out of the way, shouting for his friends to be careful.

Gil was skillfully dodging the attacks that were directed at him, making use of his speed to counter when the time was right. Ganz had used the reach of his two handed sword to put some distance between he and his opponent. His strength and intelligence were keeping him from being defeated. The rampaging lizard only made their situation more perilous. Ganz and Gil quickly came to Jack's assistance, hacking at the creature's legs. When it stumbled, Jack leapt onto the lizard's back. A series of well-placed attacks caused the creature to fall, and Galvados immediately jumped off. Jack didn't hesitate in charging toward the orc leader. As the orc's club came crashing down, Jack dove to the side. He came to his feet just as the second swing came toward him. Jack's speed saved him, as he got within range and struck. The Arbitrator cut deeply into Galvados' side, and Jack continued to attack. When he fell back, the orc had a series of cuts on his body; several patches of crimson complimented the blood orc's already red skin. However, Galvados didn't even seem phased by Jack's onslaught. He continued to walk forward, preparing his next attack. Jack narrowly avoided the next attack, though he was able to counter. As the fight wore on, Jack became frustrated. Galvados was too slow to hit him, but none of his attacks had been effective in stopping the orc. Out of the corner of his left eye, Jack saw Gil's opponent go down, and was encouraged by his friend's success. Jumping into the air, he left a vertical slash on the orc leader. As he was lunging away, Galvados' weapon clipped Jack's shoulder, sending him sailing across the lower level. The blood orc immediately charged after him with surprising speed. Jack leapt to his feet, forcing down the pain, and prepared to continue fighting.

As he ran forward, Jack saw that Ganz had also defeated his opponent. They were now in a position to defeat Galvados as a team. Rushing at him from three sides, the warriors were able to successfully attack the orc. Soon, Galvados began to show clear signs of weakness. His movements had become sporadic, and he was losing his speed. Jack took a step back and prepared to end the fight. A red-hot flame surrounded him as he prepared his volty blast. Galvados attempted to reach Jack, but Gil and Ganz prevented him from advancing. When Jack was ready, he nodded to his allies.

"Limit Break," he shouted.

Jack rushed toward the orc, and launched into a flurry of sword strokes. His attacks culminated in his launching himself into the air and striking a powerful blow. As he landed, the orc leader fell to the ground. The fight was over. Galvados' allies were dead, but the orc leader himself was only wounded. However, he was unable to rise. Jack strode over to his side, and pointed his sword at Galvados.

"So, are you going to join the non-humans," Jack asked.

"You are strong," Galvados answered. "I will join you."

"Good," Jack replied. "And, you'll need to release the green orcs you took prisoner."

Galvados looked as though he would protest this order, but simply nodded his head. Wordlessly, Jack turned and left Borgandiazo; Gil and Ganz followed behind him. When he had finally reached the surface and the Desneuf Region, Jack continued walking down the road. His thoughts immediately returned to he and Ridley, and what would happen when they returned. Behind him, he heard Ganz call his name. Glancing back, Jack found that he had inadvertently sped up, putting some distance between he and his friends. Jack immediately slowed down so that his former captain could catch up.

"Master Jack, is something the matter," Ganz asked. "You haven't seemed yourself today."

"I haven't been myself," Jack mused. "I don't even know who I am anymore, Captain. I guess I'm just distracted. I…"

Jack trailed off in mid-sentence. They were approaching the border to cross back between the Desneuf and Ocho Regions. Both of his companions were looking at him questioningly. Jack shook his head to indicate that, once again, they would avoid engaging the enemy. He simply wanted to return to Fort Helencia as quickly as possible. The setting sun partially cloaked their movements, and the three warriors quickly slipped past the Radiata Knights. They cautiously made their way back through the Ocho Region and into the Adien Region. By the time they reached the Journey Pig near the Lupus Gate, the sun had completely disappeared, and nightfall helped to mask their movements. Jack wasted no time, immediately reaching out to the Journey Pig and traveling back to Fort Helencia.

* * *

Vegeta26: Interestingly enough, I am still writing. Hopefully, you'll excuse the delay; I've been very busy, and this chapter didn't feel like it flowed well at all. The orc mission felt tacked on in the game, and it felt rushed here, which is unfortunate. I finally decided to just get it up, as unsatisfactory as it feels. So, there it is. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review. Please, don't stop now. Let me know what you think.

Lord Voldios: Always good to hear from you. Rest assured that the chapters to come will be as "dramatic and action packed" as you hope.

Cisqua: Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

MelMuff: I hope you enjoyed the orc adventure, such as it was, and that I'll hear from you again.

Weasel Debater: You've now been enlightened with regard to the orc alliance. Hopefully you found it satisfactory.

aguyuno: Don't worry, I'm still writing. I'm well aware of the fact that some points of my story don't line up 100% with the game, but it's all right as far as I'm concerned. Nothing of this has really been extremely altered, and it has made it possible to write sections that would otherwise have been omitted. I look forward to hearing from you again.


	34. Chapter 34

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Four: Disappointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When the returning warriors walked into the courtyard of Fort Helencia, they found everyone seated for dinner. Jack was immediately excited by the prospect of food, and was disappointed when Gawain and Lord Zane rose and motioned for the three of them to join him in the meeting room. As they strode across the courtyard, each cast their gaze in a different direction. Gil's eyes followed Lord Zane as he rose and walked toward the hallway, while Ganz watched Gawain rise from his position at the right of Zane and walk toward the same hallway. Jack, however, only had eyes for Ridley. Sitting on Lord Zane's left, her back was to him as he walked the length of the table. He felt his insides sink when she didn't even glance in his direction as he walked past her. Nevertheless, he didn't slow down or look back as he left the courtyard and made his way to the meeting room. When all five had entered the room and seated themselves, Lord Zane spoke.

"What do you have to report, Master Russell," the light elf asked.

"We defeated the blood orc leader in battle," Jack began. "He agreed to release the green orcs, and also to aid our cause. The mission was a success."

"That is excellent news," Lord Zane said. "This will be a great addition to our cause. With the orcs united and fighting along side of us, our chances of succeeding are much greater."

"Let us hope so," said Gil. "It will take some time before the orcs can be mobilized, and they're quite an unstable lot."

"Nevertheless, I am pleased," Lord Zane replied. "This is the kind of progress we needed to make in order to position ourselves for victory."

"A victory that will soon be at hand," Gil said, smirking.

"If all that's left is the gloating, I'm going to take my leave," Jack said, sounding annoyed.

"I do believe that eating and resting would benefit all of us," Ganz said quickly, not wanting tempers to flare.

"Of course," Lord Zane said, smiling. "Please, go enjoy yourselves. You have my thanks for your help."

Jack and Ganz walked out of the room and into the hallway, while the other three stayed behind. When they returned to the courtyard, everyone looked up. The two former knights quickly found seats and help themselves to food. Jack listened absentmindedly to the various conversations going on around him, and ate in silence. He couldn't prevent his eyes from drifting to Ridley, who was only four seats down from him. Though he continually looked in her direction, she did not so much as glance in his. When the meal had concluded, the occupants of Fort Helencia all scattered as they attended to their evening duties. Jack remained seated and watched as Ridley stood up and walked toward her room. He quickly finished the rest of his meal, and rose to go after her. As he rose to go, he felt a hand on his arm. Ganz was giving him a stern look.

"You are in a delicate situation, Master Jack," Ganz said. "Please don't do anything to make it worse."

"I have to talk to her, Captain," Jack answered.

"I wish you luck," Ganz said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jack said.

Ganz released his hold on Jack's arm, and the younger warrior walked across the courtyard. Every step took him nearer to Ridley's room. As he was walking, Jack realized that he had no idea what would happen when he got there. The two of them had started off so well, it seemed impossible that things could have gone so wrong. He only knew that something had to be done. Things could not stay as they were. In the beginning, he had been completely sure of himself. He and Ridley had confidence in each other. Then, his confidence had been shaken; though Ridley had maintained her faith in him, he had lost faith in himself. Now, just a short time later, their positions had been reversed. He had regained his confidence, but Ridley no longer seemed to believe in him. Something had to change. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever in front of Jack as he continued to walk. His mind was racing. He thought about everything that had happened to the two of them, all of the good and bad times. He relived every moment and every word. As his hand reached out for her door, he finally found the answer.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Gil had excused himself, leaving Gawain and Zane alone. The two were, as always, poring over maps, reports, and books, attempting to determine the non-humans' next move. They were seated opposite each other at the table, and were working on separate projects. Neither spoke a word, and the only noise came from the clock on the wall, and their pens and papers. Long minutes went by, and Zane put his pen down and looked at Gawain. He quietly cleared his throat, to signal that he wished to speak. Gawain set his work down as well, and looked at Zane.

"There is much going on that I am curious about," Zane said.

"What do you have in mind," Gawain asked in response.

"We seem to be splitting duties now, you and I," Zane began. "I am leading the war, and you are watching over the vessel. How is she?"

"The vessel is fine," Gawain answered. "Ridley Silverlake is not."

"I only asked about the vessel," said Zane.

"Well, the vessel is Ridley," Gawain said firmly. "And the reason the vessel is doing so well is because Ridley is not. You need to understand and appreciate what has happened to her, and what is happening as we speak."

"Very well," Zane said.

"Ridley has changed a great deal since coming here," Gawain added. "She has grown as a person. When Ridley first came here, she only knew that she was different. She knew that she was tied to the fate of the non-humans, but she was not fully aware of her role as the vessel, and what it entailed. I knew from the moment I saw her, and talked to her frequently. She changed a lot in the beginning. There were many things she didn't understand when she arrived, but she became stronger and more confident. She was sad, and became happy. She and Jack enhanced each other. Then, things worsened. After Hap took over her body on the bridge in the Ocho Region, and she struggled for control of her body, I knew it was time to tell her the truth. I think she was relieved to finally know what was happening to her. She was grateful to have the uncertainty removed. Ridley understood and accepted her fate almost immediately. She knows the stakes, and is willing to sacrifice her life to restore order to the world. In a matter of days, she will give up her life so that the Changeover can occur."

"I see," Zane nodded. "So, Jack Russell will accompany her on this mission?"

"No," Gawain said. "Though Jack has pledged to protect her, she will not have him come with her. I will be going."

"She has lost faith in him," asked Zane.

"I don't think so," Gawain replied. "She knew all along how difficult his path is. He faltered along the way, but I don't think she ever stopped believing in him. That's just the problem. She is afraid that Jack will stop her, that he will prevent the Changeover in order to protect her. She wouldn't come out and say it, but she is afraid that she will stop herself for Jack. They care deeply for each other, but it just isn't meant to be. She knows that, and is trying to distance herself from him."

* * *

Jack knocked gently on the door and waited patiently for Ridley to answer. She looked somewhat surprised when she saw him standing in front of her. Nevertheless, she opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Jack and Ridley silently seated themselves in the room's two chairs. They watched each other for some time, neither speaking. When Jack looked into the deep green of Ridley's eyes, he was able to see and know much. He saw many conflicting emotions. She seemed to have acquired a new determination, but was also uncertain. She was both confident and afraid. Most of all, she appeared to be sad. Ridley saw much in Jack's eyes as well. The hardness that had been there only days before had receded somewhat, and he looked much more like the Jack she hoped for him to be. He looked tired, as if neither his body nor mind had been allowed to rest. He was clearly struggling with many things; he was weary as if the burden he had been carrying was finally going to crush him under its weight. Finally, it was Ridley who spoke.

"Jack, we need to talk about last night, and the last few days," she said.

"I agree," Jack said with a nod. "It would have been nice to have you along today."

"What I did last night was wrong," said Ridley. "I know what you've been going through, and I was unfair."

"What I've been going through doesn't excuse what I did," Jack replied. "But, neither of us can change what we did. So, it's really a question of where we go from here."

"It was the bridge, wasn't it," Ridley asked, cryptically. "That's when everything really started to change. After the bridge. With the Argent Faucon."

"I suppose it was," Jack answered.

"Since then, everything has gotten worse," Ridley said somberly. "For everyone. For the humans, for the non-humans, for us."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "It hasn't exactly been perfect. All sorts of things have gone wrong; things that we could have done differently, and things that were beyond our control. I still can't help but wish things could have been different."

"I know, Jack," Ridley said. Her voice sounded sad as she continued. "Believe me, I know. It's hard to believe that things have changed so much in such a short amount of time. I haven't exactly been perfect this whole time, either."

"It doesn't matter," Jack said. "I meant what I said before, Ridley. I'm here to protect you, to support you in whatever you do. Maybe things can't go back to the way they were, but that doesn't mean there's no hope at all. We're here now, and that's more than enough. As long as we're working together, there's nothing we can't do."

"Jack," Ridley said softly. "I wouldn't be who I am or where I am without you. But, I'm afraid I don't know if that can happen. I've changed too, Jack. I've changed a great deal. I'm not sure we're on the same path anymore."

"That's not true," Jack said firmly. "After everything we've been through, you're just going to tell me that it meant nothing?"

"It wasn't nothing," Ridley answered. She had to take a deep, calming breath before continuing. "Believe me. It meant a lot. But, you and I are on different paths, now."

"It can't be," said Jack. His eyes reflected the hurt and confusion he felt inside.

"Please, try to understand," Ridley pleaded.

"But, I," Jack started. He stopped himself in mid-sentence. A moment later, he let out a soft sigh. "What was it? What changed your mind?"

"A lot of things," Ridley replied. "Things that happened to me. Things that happened to you. Things that happened to everyone around us."

"When did it happen," Jack continued.

"I…I don't know," Ridley answered. "I couldn't say for sure. But I know it now."

"This is what you want then," Jack concluded.

"I…yes," said Ridley.

"All right," Jack said, standing up. "When I fought Elwen, she reminded me why I fight. I fight for _you_. She reminded me that I am fighting to help you achieve your desires. I want whatever you want. I want you to be happy. So, I'll do what you wish."

"Are you going to stay," Ridley asked, rising out of her chair.

"I don't know," Jack answered. He began to walk toward the door. "I don't have anywhere else to go. I wish things could have been different."

As the door closed behind Jack, Ridley sank to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she did nothing to stop them. She sat for long minutes staring at the floor. She couldn't contain the sorrow any longer. As she began to cry, she thought of all the time she and Jack had spent together. He had always been there for her, and she had been forced to push him away. Ridley could feel the time of the Changeover drawing nearer, and knew that she didn't have much time left. Her soul was once again at odds with the light elf inside of her. Hap was telling her that she was making the right decision, and part of her agreed. But, part of her wanted to run down the hall after the boy who had done so much for her. As the sound of Jack's footsteps faded away down the hall, she spoke softly.

"I wish things could have been different too, Jack," Ridley whispered. "I finally understand how you've felt since coming here. This is what it is to hurt someone dear to you. I'm so sorry."

* * *

"So, Jack Russell's actions have all been in vain," Zane stated. "Does he know?"

"Of course not," Gawain said. "He only knows that Ridley and Hap fought for control of her body while he went to Fire Mountain. He doesn't know about the Changeover. Which will make it hurt all the worse when everything happens. The two of them share a special bond, something that is not easily broken. He won't understand, but he will accept her decision. More than anything else, Jack desires Ridley's happiness. He knows he's hurt her and let her down, so her decision will make enough sense that he will accept it without too much questioning. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out about her real motives, but it will likely be too late by then."

"You've felt it too," Zane asked.

"Yes," answered Gawain. "Destiny is pulling us into place. It is only a matter of days before the Changeover occurs."

* * *

Back in his room, Jack was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was trying to figure out where things had gone wrong. It had not been that long ago that he had held her close to him outside Algandars Castle. Not that long ago, he had been holding her hand at the Journey Pig; it was a silly game that they had played, but it had been wonderful. Only a few days before, he had gotten the courage to tell her how beautiful she was. From the night they had left Radiata, Jack protected and supported Ridley in everything she did. Now, he was losing her. Her decision had not been a complete surprise. He knew the night they left Radiata that failure was not an option, and he had failed her. His poor decisions had put them in jeopardy on more than one occasion. There was also his defeat on Fire Mountain. His failure there was bad enough, but his reaction had been worse. His weakness had nearly overcome him that day. She certainly had reason to leave him behind. So, what was left?

'_Is this really the end,' _Jack wondered. '_This isn't how it was supposed to end. I was supposed to tell her how much I cared for her, and everything was supposed to be okay. I guess I don't really have a choice. Then, what was all of this for?'_

* * *

"Ridley approached me earlier with her decision," Gawain continued. "She told me that she had accepted her role as the vessel, and asked that I be the one who accompany her to fulfill her destiny."

"As she should," Zane replied.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Gawain. "It's easy to say something like that when your life isn't on the line."

"She has a duty," Zane stated. "And she must fulfill it."

"But, you don't know what it means for her to do her duty," Gawain added. "Human love is something you will never understand, Zane."

"You're right in that regard," said Zane. "But, it doesn't matter."

"Not to you," Gawain began. "Because you don't know what it means. You don't understand what Jack and Ridley are going through. He is losing the one he loves, and is powerless to stop it. She is being forced to give up her love because of this duty you expect her to fulfill."

* * *

Vegeta26: And here's another quick update for you. Aren't you all lucky? Anyway the plot continues to evolve and thicken. Who knows where things will go from here. As always, thanks for reading, and please review.

Cisqua: Thanks, as always, for the review. The last chapter was a little short, but this one was a little longer. And, it contained some of that drama you requested. Hope to hear from you again.


	35. Chapter 35

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Five: Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_The sound of steel on steel echoed. It seemed to come from everywhere. The sound was almost immediately followed by the sound of a sword finding flesh; he heard people cry out in pain. Jack couldn't see anything, only hear the sounds. Suddenly, he was able to see the source of the conflict. Jack saw himself. He was the cause of all the destruction. Surrounded by a seemingly infinite void, Jack saw himself fighting. Watching from above, he saw himself swinging his sword. Unable to move or look away, he watched as he faced a group of Radiata Knights. One by one, they all fell to his sword. It was over in a moment; the knights were all dead. As the knights faded away, Jack watched as more opponents appeared. Familiar faces from Radiata were in front of him once again. Again, Jack tried to look away, but was unsuccessful. Each and every opponent that he had faced since leaving Radiata stood in front of him once more and fell once more. He watched as, one by one, he cut them down. When the battle was over, he calmly sheathed his sword. Even in the black abyss that surrounded him, Jack could make out the forms of the fallen warriors all around. His eyes were cold and hard._

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. He instinctively reached for the sword sitting next to his bed. As his hand closed on the hilt of the Arbitrator, he realized that he was in his room inside Fort Helencia. He was sweating and his heart was racing as he looked around the room. He forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. He hadn't been bothered by nightmares for quite some time. This time, however, he was shaken by what he had seen. He knew every sword stroke that he had seen in the dream. Each warrior in his dream had been defeated exactly as they had been in life. It was the first nightmare he had had since leaving Radiata. The thing that troubled him the most was the look in his eyes. He knew that he had felt different when he was fighting, but had no idea what it had turned him into. Everything suddenly looked so different. Staring at the ceiling in his room, Jack was deep in thought. He was trying to decide what to do. After being rejected by Ridley, nothing made sense. Since leaving Radiata, protecting her was the only thing that had mattered to him. He had come with her the night she left Radiata, saying that he would do anything for her. Looking back, he realized that, at the time, he had no idea what that meant. It had changed frequently during his time with the non-humans. In the beginning, he had believed that standing up and fighting was all it would take to succeed. Jack had rushed into combat, thinking that it was the solution. Then, when things had become tougher, he thought that protecting Ridley meant being willing to sacrifice himself for her. He had risked both of their lives for his idea of what was best. When he was reminded of why he was fighting, he felt as if nothing could stop him. He knew his strength would be enough to protect her. Unfortunately, he had been reminded of his purpose only to be defeated on Fire Mountain. The doubt this caused led him to believe that he couldn't protect Ridley. And now, now that he was absolutely certain of his purpose, she had turned him away.

'_What do I do,' _Jack asked himself. '_I can't just give up; but that's what Ridley said she wanted. What does that mean, though? Was I wrong? Was she? I don't know when things started to go wrong.'_

Jack's head was spinning as he tried to figure out exactly when and where things had gone wrong. He was thinking not only of Ridley, but also of all of his friends from Radiata. So much had changed since the night when he and Ridley had come to Fort Helencia. All of it, he realized, had happened because of one decision. The night in Radiata when Ridley had come to visit him, he had chosen her. He had promised to stay by her side, and now she was pushing him away. Without her, he had lost his sense of purpose. Without Ridley, he didn't have anything to fight for. Jack felt his old feelings of doubt and frustration creeping up, and tried to suppress them. This time, however, it was impossible. Seeing the faces of his former friends in his dreams, and then thinking of being without Ridley, it felt like too much to bear. In a desperate attempt to stop his mind, Jack tried to go back to sleep. However, his mind continued to race, and his thoughts were all unpleasant.

'_I guess I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning,' _Jack thought. Sorrow threatened to engulf him as he drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Jack was woken abruptly by loud noises coming from outside of Fort Helencia. He quickly sat upright, his hand immediately closing around the Arbitrator's hilt. Not wasting an instant, he sprinted down the hallway and into the courtyard. The normally bustling area was completely deserted. He was now certain that the sounds coming from outside were of battle. Hurrying to the front gate, Jack ran outside to a shocking scene. The Radiata Knights had launched an assault against Fort Helencia and the non-humans. Bodies were strewn all over the field in front of the Fort. The non-humans, taken by surprise, were suffering heavier casualties. However, they had managed to regroup and were in the middle of launching a counter offensive against the knights. Off to his right, he heard someone call his name.

"Master Jack," shouted Ganz. He was fighting off a pair of knights. "It's a surprise attack!"

As a pair of knights charged toward him, Jack pulled the Arbitrator from its scabbard. The attackers were within range before he could even move, and he immediately found himself falling back and defending against their attacks. However, his counterattack came quickly, forcing the knights to give ground. His sword moved quickly as he advanced, cutting into his opponents. Jack's superior speed allowed him to easily finish the attackers. When he finished with his first two opponents, he began scanning the battlefield for Ridley. By now, it was second nature for him to try to find her. When Jack finally spotted Ridley, she was on the far side of the field. Three knights were attacking her, and Jack immediately started in her direction. He was intercepted by a small group of knights, determined to prevent him from advancing. Jack didn't even break stride as he launched himself into their midst. He attacked ferociously, putting them on the defensive. As the knights attempted to regroup, Jack felt a rush of heat all around him. A volley of elven fireballs flew past him and struck the knights. As the elves charged forward to continue the attack, Jack pushed on toward Ridley.

When a second group of knights rushed toward Jack, he again prepared to fight. His sword moved quickly as he deflected attacks from all sides, and he counterattacked with a series of horizontal sword strokes. The knights began to spread out, and Jack was forced to fall back so that they couldn't surround him. This small retreat allowed the knights an opening, and they attacked. Moving quickly, Jack prepared to defend. The Arbitrator felt like an extension of his arm as he used it to parry sword strokes from all sides. Twisting gracefully, he managed to deflect or avoid all of their attacks. Quickly countering, Jack cut into the knights. His sword thrusts pushed them back, and he quickly eliminated them. When he looked across the battlefield, he saw that the situation had changed. The knights of the Noire Mouton were attacking Ridley from all sides. Jack raced toward her, sword ready to strike. He let no one stand in his way as he charged toward her. Urgency gave him strength, and he cut down would-be attackers without breaking stride. As he got closer, Jack began to survey the situation. Ridley was doing her best to hold back the Noir Mouton, but they clearly had the upper hand. Cross was nowhere to be seen, but Jack threw himself into the fray.

When he came to his feet, Jack was standing next to Ridley. A look of astonishment came over her when she realized who had come to her rescue, but she immediately returned her attention to the knights in front of her. Standing back to back, she and Jack fought against the Noir Mouton. Though they were in the midst of a heated battle, Jack still felt his heart jump when his back touched Ridley's. Sword swinging furiously, Jack felt that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He was with Ridley, helping her, and protecting her; everything felt right. As the two of them fought, he realized that they were moving in unison. When they needed to move, both moved at the same time and in the same direction. Though no words were spoken or signals given, they always moved in tandem. Patiently attacking and defending, the two of them systematically dismantled the Noir Mouton Brigade. Jack was beginning to look for a new opponent when he heard a familiar voice.

"So, here we are again, Jack," Cross said as he strode across the battlefield. "How's that wound I gave you on Fire Mountain? Healed up yet?"

"Something like that," Jack replied. "How's the one I gave you?"

"Oh, that little scratch," Cross said with a smile. "It was gone in no time."

"I doubt that," Jack countered, fighting down the rage inside.

"I guess I'll just have to give you another lesson," said Cross. He drew his sword and pointed it at Jack.

"We'll see about that," Jack said. He also drew his sword.

Though a battle raged all around them, Jack forgot about everyone else as he charged toward Cross. From the beginning, it was clear that Cross was more determined than ever to win. His first downward strike was aimed directly at Jack's head. Cross immediately took the offensive, launching into a series of vicious attacks. Jack gave ground, making sure to avoid any of Radiata's Knights. When he parried and countered, Cross did not give any ground. Jack used a series of powerful sword thrusts, but his opponent defended well. The two swordsmen continued to exchange blows as they moved elegantly across the battlefield. As they fought back and forth, Jack forced himself to maintain control over the anger building up inside of him. All of the hatred he had felt for Cross on Fire Mountain was working its way into his mind again, and he was trying to keep it down. Spinning and slashing, he fought to stay on even footing with the Knight Captain. Their swords were moving with incredible speed, steel meeting steel over and over again. Suddenly, Cross stepped backward and Jack went on the offensive. The bigger man gave ground as his sword continued to fend off attacks. Jack continued to attack, trying to take advantage of the opportunity he was being given. It was not until he was knocked to the ground that Jack realized he had been led into a trap.

Jack's head was spinning; he had seen the attack coming a moment too late, and had been struck by the haft of an axe. Scrambling quickly to his feet, Jack found himself confronted by knights. Cross had intentionally fallen back and led him into a group of four waiting knights. Jack felt the anger inside him swell as he moved to engage his new opponents. Though they seemed surprised at how quickly he regained his feet, the knights quickly prepared to face his assault. The four knights were standing in the shape of a box, each man acting as one of the corners. Just as he came into range, Jack leapt into the air. He landed in the midst of the knights, and immediately attacked. Two knights were cut down as they attempted to turn around, and another fell as he turned and slashed. The fourth tried to block Jack's downward stroke, only to have his axe cut in two. Jack followed with a quick thrust to finish his opponent. The last knight had barely fallen before Cross was charging toward Jack again. Off balance, Jack spun to avoid the first thrust, and quickly deflected a series of slashes. When he counterattacked, Jack immediately pushed Cross backward. The younger warrior's sword was a blur, seeming to strike from everywhere at once. Cross was saved by his exceptional footwork, which allowed him to avoid and defend against Jack's sword. As he stumbled, Cross swung his sword wildly and forced Jack to step back. The two warriors locked eyes, their emotions written all over their faces. Cross was enraged, and he made no effort to conceal his hatred for his opponent. Jack was holding his anger in place, and wore a look of determination. Both were breathing heavily. As Jack looked around for Ridley, he realized that the battle was all but over. The non-humans had turned back the Knights' attack, and most of the humans were fleeing. Jack smiled as he spoke.

"I guess we're behind schedule," he said. "Maybe we should wrap this up?"

"Yes, I've had enough of you," Cross answered. As he spoke, he raised his sword parallel to the ground. Jack mirrored his opponent.

The two swordsmen stared silently at each other for long moments, neither moving at all. Finally, the two combatants rushed toward each other. When their blades locked, the force of the impact jolted through Jack's arm; he struggled to continue pushing against his opponent, but he could not lose to Cross again. The two of them pushed each other back and forth, but neither was willing to give way. Suddenly, Jack turned his body and twisted his blade, forcing Cross to lose his sword. In an instant, Cross was staggering backward with a series of cuts in his armor. Before he could recover, Jack struck his head with the Arbitrator's hilt and knocked him to the ground. He immediately jumped on top of Cross, poised to deliver the killing blow. However, just as his sword began to descend, it was knocked from his hands. When he heard the metallic clang, Jack turned to his left and saw General Dynas. The commander of the Radiata Knights, he had used his mace to deflect Jack's weapon.

"Jack, drop your sword," Dynas shouted.

"No, he has to pay," Jack replied. Unfazed, Jack picked up his sword from and prepared to finish Cross. This time, he was grabbed from behind and hoisted off of his adversary.

"So, we meet again Dynas," Gawain said calmly.

"Yes," Dynas replied. "I am ashamed to have to meet my former master under these circumstances."

"A product of the times, I fear," Gawain stated. Jack was struggling to escape his grasp and attack Cross.

"Yes, but I'm here to stop that," Dynas began. "We never wanted for this attack to take place."

"No, I'm sure you didn't," said Gawain. His voice never wavered as he held on to the struggling Jack.

"This fool launched the attack on his own initiative," Dynas said, gesturing to Cross. "And I'm here to take what's left of our men back."

"What's the matter Jack, can't you kill me," Cross taunted.

"That's it, you're dead," Jack shouted. He broke free of Gawain's grip and charged at Cross with his sword raised.

"Jack, stop," Ridley exclaimed. Jack's sword stopped just short of its target. "Listen to General Dynas. Enough blood has been shed today."

Looking around, Jack saw the aftermath of the battle. Corpses littered the battlefield; humans, elves, and dwarves were lying on the ground. Blood stained the ground, replacing the vibrant green with a deep crimson. The elves' fire magic had left the ground charred in many places, and a distinct smell. The ground was littered with weapons. There were familiar faces everywhere; knights Jack had met at the Castle lay dead beside the non-humans he had met at Fort Helencia. Frustration and anger were forcing their way into his mind again. When Cross forced himself to his feet, Jack made no move to stop him. Cross and Dynas turned to walk away and gather the few men that were left. When Sir Gawain made no move to stop them, the rest of the non-humans began to tend to their wounds and the wounds of their friends. Jack offered what help he could, though there was little that could be done for most of the warriors. Finally, he made his way back into the Fort. He had not altered his original plan, and planned on retrieving his equipment and leaving Fort Helencia for good. However, when he walked into his room, there was an envelope waiting on his bed. It was addressed to him, so he sat down and opened it.

"Jack, meet me under the Ressan Tree at 7:00," he read. The letter was signed by Ridley. Jack looked up at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was just after 6:00. He stood up and began to walk toward the meeting place.

* * *

Vegeta26: All right, there's another one done. We're starting to get kind of close to the end. Scary, huh? Anyway, thanks to those who continue to read and review. Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think. See you next time.

aguyuno: Good to hear from you again. There are going to be quite a few more chapters before it's all said and done, so don't worry about that. The orc chapter, as I said, wasn't the best, but hopefully it'll all work out in the end. Thank you for your kind words, and I hope to hear from you again.

Cisqua: I guess the best way to explain is that Ridley doesn't really want to agree with Hap, but believes that he is right. Thanks, as always, for reviewing.

Weasel Debater: No apologies necessary. It looks like your Jack/Ridley question will be answered fairly soon, huh? As for Zane, I really do think he doesn't understand humans. The elves' immortality gives them a very different outlook on life than the humans have. His inability to understand that makes it that much harder to understand human emotions and decisions. I look forward to hearing from you.

MelMuff: Good to see that you're back for a while. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and that I'll hear from you again.

Triggerhappy Sniper: Nice to see a new face. My story is somewhat unique, but I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you again.

Passionate Melody: Welcome back, it's been a while. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I was really trying to convey their emotions. It was supposed to feel real. Thanks for coming back from your hiatus, and I look forward to hearing from you again.


	36. Chapter 36

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Six: Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Though he looked calm on the surface, Jack's heart and mind seemed to be racing against each other as he made his way toward the Ressan Tree. The faster thoughts came into his mind, the faster his heart beat, until he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. But, he continued to put one foot in front of the other, making his way to the meeting place. He had been shocked to find the letter from Ridley on his bed, asking to speak to him again. Though the attack by Cross and the Radiata Knights had prevented Jack from leaving that day, he had still intended to leave Fort Helencia. Now, walking toward the Ressan Tree, he had no idea what he intended to do. He wasn't sure what Ridley would say to him, but knew that it would have an affect on the decision he was facing. Unconsciously, Jack sped up his walking as his destination came into view. Following the winding road, he made his way up the hill until the Ressan Tree came into view. It was a moment before he saw Ridley, sitting under the tree on the left. He hesitated only for a moment, and then continued toward the tree and the girl sitting under it. Jack stopped only three steps away from Ridley. Each watched the other silently for several long moments before Ridley broke the silence.

"So you came," she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"Of course I came," Jack replied.

"I'm glad," Ridley said with a soft sigh.

"So, you wanted to talk," Jack asked tentatively.

"Yes, but sit down first," Ridley answered, gesturing to the ground next to her.

Jack did as he was instructed and sat down next to Ridley. As he sat down, Jack saw how close his hand was to Ridley's. His heart skipped a beat, and he quickly moved his hand away so that they wouldn't touch. When he saw that Ridley was looking away from him, Jack turned his head away from her. The two spent several long minutes staring up into the night sky, gathering their thoughts. Finally, Ridley turned to look at Jack. When he saw her gaze, he turned and looked at her. She was afraid to speak, but knew she had to. After taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Jack, Tottaus won't last much longer," she said. "The imbalance has grown too great. The arrogance of the humans, the negligence of the non-humans, it's all become too much for our world to take. I don't know if he's realized it, but Lord Zane has become infected with Algandars."

"What," Jack exclaimed. "Lord Zane?"

"The imbalance is too great," Ridley repeated. "The imbalance in the world and in the cosmos, that is the source of the Algandars plague."

"I still don't really get this whole philosophy thing," Jack said sheepishly.

"It's become very clear to me," Ridley replied, her voice growing quiet. "The light elf inside me has shown me the truth, whether I wanted to see or not. After receiving the transpiritation, my destiny changed. I had to become the arbitrator of order for the world. That ritual set my course, made me the vessel for the gold dragon."

"Arbitrator, vessel," Jack said in a confused tone.

"I had already decided to go and face my destiny," Ridley continued. Her heart was overcome by sorrow. "But, before I went, I had to know that I was still human. I needed to know that I hadn't completely lost my humanity."

"I don't really get it," Jack began. He could hear the apprehension in her voice. "I mean, whatever happens, you'll always be Ridley, right?"

"That's my Jack," Ridley said with a giggle. The sorrow lifted ever so slightly.

"If you say so," Jack said, still sounding confused. "It still doesn't make much sense."

"It's just talk," Ridley said contentedly. She started to stand, but appeared to decide against it and sat down once more. Silence resumed, with both lost in contemplation.

'_It's time to go,'_ Ridley thought to herself. '_It doesn't matter how I feel about Jack, or how he feels about me. We can't be together. Staying will only make things harder.'_

'_Tell her,'_ Jack tried to will himself to speak. '_This is your chance to tell her how you feel.'_

Neither acted on the impulse in their mind, and so the silent stalemate continued. In Ridley's case, the failure to act stemmed from a lack of desire. As much as she knew that she should leave, she had no desire to; she wanted to stay with Jack, but she also knew that there was no way for that to happen. She had already decided to fulfill her destiny, and this meant she needed to leave. In Jack's case, he was simply dumbfounded. As easily as combat came to him, he had no idea how to talk to Ridley about his feelings. His uneasiness was compounded by the difficulties the two of them had been having over the last few days. Neither spoke as they stared up at the clear, starry sky. While the two of them sat quietly, the wind picked up slightly; Ridley's shiver brought Jack's attention back to her. Her emerald eyes shone in the moonlight, and he again found himself stricken by her beauty. Momentarily emboldened, he cleared his throat and turned to face Ridley and speak.

"Ridley," he began. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it," Ridley asked, looking toward him. As he began to speak again, she shivered in the breeze.

"Is it too cold? Do you want to go back to the Fort," Jack asked.

"No, I'm just a little cold," Ridley answered. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You and me," Jack was terrified inside, but managed to hold his voice steady.

"What…what about you and me," Ridley seemed surprised as she spoke, and her heart began to beat faster.

"This war has made me think about a lot of things, said Jack. "And I'm wondering what's going to happen to you and me when it's over."

"Well, I…" Ridley wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't have any idea how this is going to turn out," Jack said. "But I do know that I don't want to lose you."

"Jack," Ridley said softly. Each began to muse on what the other had said, or had not said.

'_She didn't really say anything,' _Jack's heart sank somewhat. '_Does she not care about me after all?'_

'_It's not fair,' _Ridley thought to herself. '_This is what I want, but I can't have it.'_

"You haven't lost me yet, you know," Ridley said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Jack replied. "It just feels like we've been pulled apart by, well, everything."

"I know, believe me I do; and, I don't want to lose you either," Ridley was trying to maintain her composure as she spoke. When she finished speaking, the wind picked up and she shivered again.

"Looks like we need to get back to the Fort where it's warmer," Jack said, starting to rise.

"No," Ridley practically shouted. He hand reached out and clasped Jack's. He was stunned by this outburst, but didn't resist as she pulled him back down to where he had been sitting.

"Ridley," Jack began.

"I just want to stay here with you," Ridley said softly.

"Okay," Jack said nodding his head. "But, what if you get cold?"

"Well, then you'll just have to warm me up," Ridley said with a smile.

She put her arms around Jack, and smiled as his arms wrapped comfortably around her. His warmth worked its way through her, and she sank into him. Jack couldn't believe what was happening. He was finally holding Ridley in his arms. He gave her a gentle squeeze that was almost meant to determine whether or not he was dreaming. Her smile and intoxicating scent told him that this wasn't a dream. She sighed comfortably and closed her eyes. Jack leaned back against the trunk of the Ressan Tree and smiled. Pressed closed to her, Jack could feel the beating of Ridley's heart. As the night wore on, boy and girl held onto each other as a safeguard against the chill. Neither wanted to return to the Fort and the realities that it held. Eventually, Ridley dozed and fell asleep. Jack smiled at the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. Softly stroking her hair, he couldn't help but remark how content she looked. It was while he was thinking about this that he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Ridley's eyes fluttered open at the touch of a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Gawain Rothschild staring back at her. It was early morning and, though the sun had yet to rise, Gawain was carrying traveling gear. Two sets of traveling gear. His eyes met Ridley's, and the gaze she found was full of sadness and understanding. Ridley felt as though her heart was being torn apart. She knew why Gawain had come to her. It was time to leave for the final time. It was time for her to fulfill her destiny. It was time to leave Jack. Ridley nodded her head to indicate that she understood, then motioned for Gawain to step away and giver her a moment; he said nothing, but silently stepped away. Ridley sighed sorrowfully and began to gently disentangle herself. Jack was such a deep sleeper that he didn't wake up as she separated herself from him. Kneeling in the grass, she stared longingly at Jack, trying to take in every detail. She smiled wistfully as she touched Jack's face.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," she said, standing up. Tears began forming in her eyes as she continued. "I wish things could have been different. But, I have a destiny."

When she approached Gawain, he turned wordlessly to walk down the road; Ridley simply followed. They were making there way back to Fort Helencia, where the Journey Pig would take them to the End of the World. Tears were running down Ridley's face as she walked, and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to the boy sleeping under the tree. Instead, she continued to walk down the path to the Fort. Everything seemed so much more distinct to Ridley. She noticed things she had never seen before, like the flowers growing along the fence running parallel to the path, and the smell of the morning air. As they approached the Fort, Gawain spoke softly to Ridley.

"I said something to Jack Russell once," Gawain said slowly. He knew all too well the pain that Ridley was experiencing. His own heart ached for her. "After you returned from Algandars Castle, I talked to him about fighting his old friends from Radiata. I said the same thing I would say to you now: the knowledge that you've made the right choice doesn't make it any easier. I'm so sorry for what has to happen, Ridley. The burden that has been placed upon you is unfair, but you are doing the right thing."

"I know," Ridley said through her tears. "I've known that all along. I shouldn't have been so weak."

"No," Gawain said, shaking his head. "There is nothing wrong with you and Jack sharing your feelings."

"It should have lasted," Ridley said bitterly.

"Unfortunately, things that should last don't always," Gawain said hollowly, thinking of his own losses.

It was early enough that no one was awake, and so they passed no one walking through the Fort. Ridley and Gawain were silent as they passed through the stone corridors. When they reached the other side, the two walked out into the courtyard. Gawain strode calmly toward the Journey Pig, but Ridley hesitated. While the older man was standing within arm's reach of the statue, the young girl had turned back to look toward the Fort that had been her home, the non-humans that had been her friends, and the swordsman that had been her protection. Her heart threatened to break as she tried to come up with a reason to stay. In the end, she turned around and joined Gawain. When Ridley's hand touched the Journey Pig, she and Gawain disappeared.

* * *

"Ridley," Jack shouted. "Ridley, where are you?"

Jack was frantic; he had awoken and been unable to find Ridley. He had searched all around the Ressan Tree and could find her. He sprinted back to Fort Helencia, anxious to find out what had happened to the golden haired girl that he cared so much for. As he ran through the Fort, he was worriedly asking everyone if they had seen Ridley or knew anything about where she could have gone. The more negative answers he received, the more panicked he became. Finally, Gil told Jack to go and speak to Lord Zane. Jack raced into Zane's meeting room, and the light elf looked up at him expectantly. Jack was still gasping for breath as he spoke.

"Where's Ridley," Jack asked between breaths. "Gil said you would know."

"I do know," Zane said with a smile. "She and Gawain left the first thing this morning."

"What," Jack was stunned. "They left the Fort? Where would they go?"

"To the End of the World," Zane said levelly. "To the City of White Nights."

"I don't understand," Jack said. "Why would she…"

"The vessel has awakened, and she goes to the Gold Dragon's Lair," Zane said triumphantly.

"She was talking about that last night," said Jack. "What does it mean?"

"She will sacrifice herself to the Gold Dragon so that the world can be reset," Zane said simply.

"So, when you say…" Jack began. As realization hit him, he immediately turned and ran out the door. "I can't let that happen!"

Jack ran to his bedroom, where he retrieved the Arbitrator. While he was there, he grabbed all of the rest of his traveling gear. As soon as he had retrieved his things, Jack rushed to the courtyard. When he stepped outside, Jack saw two figures ahead. Ganz and Gil were standing under the tree next to the Journey Pig and watching him approach. Neither said a word as Jack strode up to them, but both stepped toward the Journey Pig.

"Jack, you're going after the Lady Ridley, aren't you," Ganz asked.

"Of course," Jack said with a nod.

"I thought as much," Ganz said approvingly. "Well, we must hurry then, there's no time to waste. The City of White Nights is on the far side of the Dysett Region."

"Right, said Jack. "Gil, you're coming too?"

"It looks that way, doesn't it," Gil asked in response.

"So it does," Jack said. "Thank you both."

Jack stepped toward the Journey Pig as well. His heart was threatening to break; he only knew that he could not bear to lose Ridley. As he had done so many times before, Jack formed the vision of the Lupus Gate in his mind and touched the Journey Pig.

* * *

Vegeta26: Another long delay, for which I apologize. Nevertheless, the show goes on. Thanks, as always, to those of you that continue to read and review. Please let me know what you think.

Triggerhappy Sniper: The paragraphs weren't quite as big this time around. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and hope to hear from you again.

Weasel-Debater: It'd be really cool if Jack could see the future, but I don't know that that's the case. I look forward to hearing from you.

aguyuno: The attack on Fort Helencia is just too important to leave out. Cross' betrayal of Dynas will probably be omitted, simply because it doesn't really affect the outcome. In any case, I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and I'm anxious to hear your continued feedback.

xdemonXchanx: I think you've got an answer to your Jack/Ridley question, yes? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Zeyro: There will still be updates until it's finished, so be patient and I'll make it worthwhile.

Diaz Rivaut: I appreciate both of your reviews, and your compliments as well. I saw a lot of potential in the original story and just kind of added what I thought it needed. I look forward to hearing from you again.

aphelion10: Thanks for writing a review. I'm not entirely sure if I'll go on to the Dragon Lair Cave or not. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	37. Chapter 37

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Seven: Determination

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When he appeared at the Lupus Gate, Jack immediately scanned his surroundings for guardsmen or knights. The road was clear, and the trees by the side of the road hid no one. He glanced furtively at the entrance to Radiata and couldn't see a guardsman at the gate. He was searching the road ahead when Ganz and Gil appeared next to him. Ganz had his great two-handed sword slung over his back, and Gil was carrying a small satchel over his shoulder. Both wore looks of determination on their faces. Wordlessly, the three turned and stared down the road toward the Septem Region. Jack took the first few steps slowly, but he was running at full speed before he even reached the other side of the Adien Region. Gil was gliding along right behind him, effortlessly keeping pace. Ganz, however, was struggling to keep up. Jack pressed on at full speed until they approached the bridge to the Septem Region; he slowed down and quietly slipped off of the path to determine the next move. Gil and Ganz silently joined Jack as he attempted to decide the best course of action.

"What do you think, Master Jack," Ganz inquired.

"I'm thinking we don't have time to waste here," Jack replied. His hand reached for the hilt of the Arbitrator. "Just get across and let's keep moving."

Sprinting into the open, Jack drew his sword as he rushed the bridge. Behind him, he heard Ganz and Gil rushing forward as well. They were nearly to the bridge before they were noticed, and Jack was in the midst of the guardsmen before they had the chance to attack. He bowled over the man standing at the foot of the bridge and forced his way up the steps. When he made it onto the bridge, Jack rushed the three men who were waiting for him. He skillfully evaded and parried attacks as he quickly made his way to the other side. Glancing back to make sure that his friends were still making progress, Jack twisted his body and swung his sword. The first man's weapon was knocked from his hand by the force of the blow, and Jack stepped past him. The second guard was struck by the Arbitrator's hilt and crumpled to the ground. Finally, the last man's attack was parried, and Jack raced down the stairs. Racing away, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure that Gil and Ganz were still behind him.

On any other day, Jack would have smiled at the beauty of the Septem Region. The sun was still climbing in the morning sky, and a gentle breeze created a rippling effect as it made its way through the tall, golden grass. He would have watched the birds flitting from tree branch to tree branch; he would have noticed the rocks that protruded from the hard dirt, and the little flowers that grew all around them. These were details that rarely escaped Jack's notice, and he had once remarked that the Septem Region was the most beautiful in Radiata. On this day, however, he was only focused on getting through to the Dysett Region as quickly as possible. Running frantically down the path, Jack would not allow himself to become distracted. Even when a smilodon lunged at Jack from the tall grass along the roadside, he simply stepped to the side and drew his sword. The Arbitrator cut into the creature as it hit the ground, and he followed the first stroke with a second, before thrusting his blade into the creature. He quickly cleaned the blade before sheathing it and resuming his race through the Septem Region.

As he made his way further south, Jack began to feel the air getting warmer. It was a dry heat, which he knew meant he was close to his destination. As Jack sprinted around a bend in the path, he saw the bridge leading to the Dysett Region. Without any hesitation, he jumped onto the stairs and raced across the bridge. Gil was still right behind him, but Jack was three quarters of the way across before he heard Ganz's heavier footsteps on the bridge. Nevertheless, he refused to slow, and made his way down the stairs at the opposite end. The transition to desert was almost immediate; there were a few small patches of grass on the side of the road, and there was a little bit of red dirt before the it became the bare sand of the Dysett Region. The dry heat of the midday desert sun hit Jack immediately. The combination of the heat and the reduced traction caused by the sand forced Jack to slow down his pace. Nevertheless, he forged ahead, trying to maintain the blistering pace he had set earlier. Jack's eyes scanned the area around the road, challenging any of the desert's creatures to impede his progress.

Though he made his way through the desert region unscathed, Jack was tired and hot by the time the end of the Dysett Region came into view. His face was flushed, and he was covered in sweat. As their destination came into view, Jack suddenly stopped. Gil stopped right next to Jack, and Ganz slowed to a stop. Looking in front of them, it wasn't immediately clear to his companions why Jack had stopped. Standing on either side of him, Ganz and Gil looked from side to side, trying to determine why he had come to a halt. When Ganz took a tentative step forward, Jack held out his arm and signaled for the older man to stop. Jack's eyes never left the road directly in front of them. He was still looking there when a figure emerged from behind the rock formation to their left. The man walked calmly into the middle of the road and turned to face the warriors from Fort Helencia; he was staring directly at Jack. The young swordsman gave a small nod to his companions before stepping in front of them alone.

Jack stopped a dozen feet away from his opponent. The man was taller than he, and clearly older. His brown hair was cut short and he had some facial hair, but the eye patch and scar over his left eye were the distinguishing features. He was muscular, and simply dressed; sweat had already formed on him as well. He looked calm as Jack approached, but his eye stayed fixed on the younger man. His hands were at his side, and he held two swords. The two swordsmen locked eyes as Jack came to a stop. Jack's face was expressionless as he faced his former mentor. Gerald, Theater Vancoor's second-in-command, had been a major influence on Jack while he was in Radiata. Now, he would have to face the man who had taught him so much. Gerald had a frown on his face as he spoke.

"What took you so long," he asked.

"Deputy Chief," Jack began. "You can't stop me."

"Who said I was trying to," Gerald asked. "I'm impressed with you; turning your back on the world for a woman."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of in a hurry," Jack said. He began to step forward, but Gerald pointed a sword at him.

"I didn't say I'd let you pass," said Gerald. "I'm impressed with you, but we have some business to settle."

"I thought we might," Jack said, taking a step back.

"You dishonored Theater Vancoor when you left Radiata," Gerald began. "Then, you made us look incompetent by hunting down our squads. You have to pay for those things."

"I didn't hunt them down," Jack countered. "And I didn't mean to hurt Theater Vancoor's reputation."

"You idiot," Gerald snapped. "A sergeant of Vancoor, and you've turned against your own guild and people. 'I didn't mean to' doesn't cover it."

"I…" Jack stuttered.

"You and me, Jack Russell," Gerald said simply. "You and me, for the honor of Vancoor."

Wordlessly, Jack stepped to the side of the road and set his bag down. Standing across from the man who trained him, Jack drew the Arbitrator. His brown eyes had a wistful, forlorn look to them as he assumed a defensive stance. Gerald's single green eye stared back with an intense look of determination. He charged at Jack with both swords raised. The first stroke came from Requiem, the short sword in his left hand. Jack deflected this blow, but immediately had to counter an attack from Oratorio, Gerald's right hand blade. The sword strokes continued to alternate, and Jack's Arbitrator moved quickly to keep his opponent's swords at bay. Gerald's speed and strength were incredible, and Jack was doing everything he could just to fight on even footing. Jack took a quick step back and tried to counterattack. His first strike was deflected, but he followed quickly with another. As soon as Gerald had guarded against this attack, he countered by swinging both of his blades. Jack was able to keep Oratorio away, but the smaller Requiem found its mark. When he felt the sting of Gerald's blade in his left leg, Jack involuntarily took a step backward. Taking advantage of this opening, Gerald struck again. His kick struck Jack's left leg just above the cut his sword had made. Jack crumpled to the ground, immediately rolling to get away from Gerald's next attack. Scrambling to his feet, Jack stood in front of the Deputy Chief breathing heavily. Without a moment's hesitation, Gerald charged to attack again.

Though he deflected the first strike, Jack couldn't bring his sword to bear and dove unceremoniously out of the second blade's path. As they battled back and forth, Jack found himself unable to stay on the offensive. When he found the separation to attack, Gerald was able to immediately counter and put him back on the defensive. Jack's powerful sword strokes were nullified by the Deputy Chief's footwork and quick counterattacks. Gerald continued his assault, and continued to alternate attacks with his right and left swords. Though he was able to see openings in his opponent's defense, Jack was unable to land a blow. Fighting down his frustration, he continued to swing his sword. The two swordsmen battled back and forth, but it was clear that the older man was in control. Jack was hard pressed to keep up with Gerald's swords, and he was losing ground. Finally, a quick sword feint left Jack exposed, and Gerald left a series of crisscrossing slashes across his chest. Jack hit the ground hard, the desert sand did little to cushion his fall. When the next attack didn't follow immediately, he pulled himself to his feet. His mind was racing, trying to come up with a way to fight back. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea.

"This is tougher than I expected, Deputy Chief," Jack said, clutching at his chest.

"I'm impressed by your strength Jack," Gerald began. "But, you're too slow, and your attacks are easy to counter. You can't win like this."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jack replied. He was breathing heavily; the wounds on his chest were deeper than he had originally thought. "But, I won't lose."

"Well, it's good to see you still have that fighting spirit," Gerald said, grinning smugly. "How do you intend to beat me?"

"With my secret weapon," Jack answered. His own grin formed slowly as he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

Vegeta26: Wow, it's been three years already. Time sure does fly. Anyway, sorry about the difficulty with the chapters, I think I've got the problem solved. So, here we go again. Thanks to everyone who's still reading, don't forget to drop me a review.

Zeyro: Good to hear from you. I'm slow at times, but rest assured that I will finish. Let me know what you think.

Triggerhappy Sniper: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and hope that this chapter didn't disappoint.

Cisqua: Yes, the end is drawing near. Don't worry, there's still plenty to come.

xdemonXchanx: Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter, hope this one was enjoyable as well. I'll see about working in some of that fluff you like so much.

twistedvamp: Welcome aboard, things are just getting good. Thanks for the compliments, and I hope to hear from you again.

Weasel Debater: Always good to hear from you. I'm not sure Gerald is going to be helping Jack and company, but I agree that they'd probably benefit from his help.


	38. Chapter 38

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Eight: Deputy Chief

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack looked over his shoulder to the travel bag that he had brought with him. It contained everything he had that could possibly help him in combat, and he needed to get into it. The question was whether or not the Deputy Chief would allow him to get the items that he needed. Slowly, he took a step backward, refusing to look away from his opponent. Gerald never moved, and so took another step. Finally, he turned around and walked to his bag. Immediately, he reached for a vial of Herb Extract for his wounds. The salve immediately went to work on the wounds on his chest and leg, and Jack felt his spirits lifted somewhat. Reaching further, he brought forth the trump card he had brought along. Gerald's expression altered somewhat when Jack pulled out a sword. The blade was darker than the Arbitrator, and had indentations near the top. The Hatred Edge had been sitting in his bag since his first days at Fort Helencia, waiting to be used. Now, it would have that chance. Rather than put the Arbitrator away, he gripped the Hatred Edge in his left hand and stepped back onto the path in front of Gerald. With a sword in each hand, his stance mirrored the Deputy Chief's.

"So your secret weapon is really just an attempt to beat me at my own game," Gerald asked with a chuckle. His face became stern as he continued. "Be careful with that sword, boy."

"I know the risks," Jack replied. Sir Gawain had warned against using the Hatred Edge the day he got it.

* * *

_It was just after midnight at Fort Helencia; a warm, still evening with the full moon shining brightly in a cloudless sky. Things were quiet inside the Fort, but not outside. In the practice yard, a single figure could be seen disturbing the still of the night. Jack Russell was practicing with a sword, attempting to grow stronger. He didn't practice every night, but this was not his first late night training session. The practice not only helped him to hone his skills, but also to clear his mind. On this particular night, Jack was using a new weapon. Upon defeating the archdemon at Algandars Castle, he had received the Hatred Edge. Since he had been using the two-handed Blaze Saber for quite some time, Jack had thought it prudent to brush up on his one-handed sword fighting skills. When the door to the Fort opened behind him, Jack turned around. Sir Gawain was walking toward him._

"_Hard at work, I see," Gawain said approvingly._

"_I have to get stronger," Jack said, catching his breath. "And I need to be able to use all of the weapons I have."_

"_I agree," Gawain answered. His gaze shifted to the sword in Jack's right hand. "Let me see your new blade."_

"_It's the one from Algandars Castle," Jack said, offering him the hilt. Gawain held the word, and examined it thoroughly before speaking._

"_I would not recommend using this sword," he finally said._

"_What," asked Jack. "Why not?"_

"_There is an aura around this sword, Jack," Gawain said. "Surely you've felt it."_

"_I feel strength," Jack replied._

"_It is a powerful blade," Gawain conceded. "But you need to understand what that power entails. This is an Agrypa blade, Jack"_

"_Agrypa," Jack repeated._

"_Their weapons are full of maliciousness," Gawain continued. "I want you to be careful, lest the malice seep into you. Do not use this sword if you do not have to."_

* * *

Jack had heeded Gawain's words, and the sword hadn't been drawn since that night. The Blaze Saber had been his primary weapon, and the Arbitrator had immediately replaced it. However, Jack knew that he would need a second blade if he hoped to defeat Gerald. Jack gripped the sword in each hand as tightly as he could, preparing for the clash that he knew was only moments away. Just as Gawain had, Gerald had begun staring at the sword in Jack's left hand. When he noticed this, Jack held the sword up for the Deputy Chief to see. His expression changed slightly as he examined the sword. Even from a dozen feet away, Gerald appeared to scrutinize every last detail of the sword. Finally, he nodded his head ever so slightly and spoke.

"Agrypa," he said simply. "It's a unique blade, but it definitely has Agrypa's aura."

"It's called the Hatred Edge," said Jack. "I got it at Algandars Castle."

"Well, that explains it," Gerald said. "That blade has a sinister aura, Jack."

"You're the second person to tell me that," Jack said. He let his arm drop to his side. "All I feel is power."

"It is powerful, no doubt," Gerald began. "But you have to feel the other part of it."

"It doesn't matter," Jack countered. "If it will get me closer to Ridley, then nothing else matters. It's time, Deputy Chief."

"I suppose it is," Gerald agreed. Both combatants raised their swords. "This is something you'll just have to learn for yourself."

"I only need one thing right now," Jack said. His feet shifted as he spoke. "I need the power to get to Ridley."

He lunged forward, preparing to strike. The Arbitrator met Oratorio, sending a shock down his arm. Immediately turning clockwise, he struck with the Hatred Edge, while the Arbitrator collided with Requiem. With a quick step to his left, Jack's Arbitrator blocked a low strike from Oratorio and slashed with the Hatred Edge. When Requiem clashed with the Hatred Edge, the two became locked in a stalemate. Both were trying to force the other to give ground. The sand beneath his feet provided poor traction, and Jack felt himself being forced back. When it became clear that he was going to be forced down, Jack freed his swords and took a quick step backward.

Gerald took advantage of this opening and launched a new offensive. Jack deflected Requiem and spun to avoid a thrust from Oratorio. The Deputy Chief had to duck as Jack slashed with the Hatred Edge during his spin. Jack charged forward and swung his two swords simultaneously, hoping to push the Gerald back. When he stopped the blades, Gerald did not fall back; instead, he stepped forward and drove his knee into Jack's chest. As he stepped backward, Oratorio created a burning pain in his chest. Reeling backward, Jack swung his swords wildly while he tried to regain his balance. He finally steadied himself and attacked again, but Gerald was ready. Twisting and slashing, he deftly parried Jack's blows. The younger swordsman instinctively dodged Gerald's counterblow, and the two men separated momentarily.

"Not bad kid," Gerald said, nodding in approval. "But you're going to need to do better than that."

Jack was somewhat pleased by Gerald's recognition of his skill, but more pleased to see that he was trying to catch his breath. Jack was also tiring; the stinging wound in his chest exacerbated his fatigue. The desert sun was scorching him, and he was sweating from every pore. Gerald, he could tell, was being affected too. Though his stance hadn't changed, the Deputy Chief was beginning to tire just a little. The desert and combat were taking its toll on both swordsmen. Jack knew that if he could hold on for a little longer, an opening would present itself. With a flourish, he readied his swords for the next exchange. The Deputy Chief raised his blades as well.

Simultaneously, Jack and Gerald lunged for each other. A metallic clang was heard as their swords struck each other. Sword met sword again and again as the two warriors exchanged blows. A stinging pain in his left leg forced Gerald back several steps, though his reflexive sword swing caught Jack's arm. Neither man hesitated a moment longer than necessary, and they were immediately battling once again. The Hatred Edge deflected Gerald's Oratorio, and Jack thrust the Arbitrator at his chest. Gerald moved slightly as the thrust closed, so that he was clear of the strike. Jack tried to jump back, but he was not quick enough. Requiem cut across his left cheek, and his head was jerked to the right. As Gerald attempted to close the gap, Jack planted his left foot in the older man's ribs. Regaining his balance, Jack charged forward again. The older man was still off balance, but he managed to meet the Arbitrator's stroke. As Jack pushed, Gerald's foot slipped in the loose sand and he fell to the ground.

Gerald never seemed to lose his composure as he rolled across the ground, he even managed to deflect one of Jack's sword strokes as it fell. Jack continued to press the Deputy Chief, unwilling to let him regain his feet. Displaying uncharacteristic patience, the younger man forced his opponent toward one of the rock formations by the side of the road. As he neared the large rock, Gerald sped up his sideways roll and put a little more distance between Jack and himself. At the last possible moment, he scrambled to his feet and pressed his back to the rock wall. Jack launched into a frenzy of attacks, striking from every possible angle while his opponent was unable to move as freely. Gerald's swords moved fast as well, keeping pace with Jack and allowing him to step away from the face of the rock. Feeling himself losing ground, Jack planted his feet and attacked again. Their swords blurred as the two swordsmen battled back and forth, neither willing to give ground. When the Deputy Chief sidestepped a powerful stroke, Jack's Hatred Edge struck the rock wall. Knowing that he had missed his chance, Jack scrambled out of the way of Gerald's imminent attack.

Gerald stepped away from the rock as Jack dashed out of the way. The younger man was in position when his former superior attacked again. Parrying a stroke from Requiem, Jack countered with the Hatred Edge. As soon as this attack was blocked, Jack brought the Arbitrator to bear. His powerful stroke cut across Gerald's chest and sent the taller man staggering backward. Though he would have normally allowed his opponent to rise, Jack lunged at him instead. When Jack's swords began to fall, Gerald brought his right foot up to stop the attack. His foot connected with Jack's left arm just above the wrist. Rocking back on his upper torso, the Deputy Chief quickly brought his left foot up as well. The kick caught Jack in the stomach, and Gerald used his momentum to flip his former student over and onto his back. As he was being flipped over, Jack struck Gerald's left arm with the Arbitrator. The two men tried to get to their feet quickly, but both were noticeably unstable. Jack was the first to stand, but Gerald was on his feet a moment later. Both men appeared to be exhausted, and they were eyeing each other warily.

"Well," Jack asked. "What happens now?"

"Now I get serious," Gerald answered. "You've proven yourself worthy, so here goes."

Gerald lunged at Jack, swinging his swords furiously. Jack was forced to fall back, doing everything he could to counterattack. When he found an opening, Jack attempted a powerful thrust. This attack was parried, and Gerald struck Jack across the cheek with the hilt of Requiem. Jack staggered a couple of steps, and brought his blades up to deflect the next strike. However, there was no follow up. When Jack looked around, he understood why. His back was against the rock face where the Deputy Chief had been pinned earlier, and Gerald was standing in front of him. A distinctive red flame had surrounded him, and both swords were pointed at Jack.

"This, Jack Russell, is the benefit of age and experience," said Gerald. "I know just what to do and just how to do it. This is the end of our fight."

"You're right that this is the end," Jack agreed. Volty flames surrounded him as he continued, and his group tightened on both of his swords. "But you're about to see the benefit of my strength and my devotion. I can't stop here, I have to get to Ridley."

"I guess we'll just see what happens, then," Gerald said.

Gerald slowly raised both swords above his head, so their tips crossed. Jack watched carefully, knowing he would only have one chance. The Deputy Chief had intentionally put him right against the rock wall, so that it would be virtually impossible for him to avoid the impending attack. He had seen Gerald's volty once before, and knew how to counter it. Knowing and doing were two different things, though. While the older swordsman brought his swords down parallel to the ground, Jack shifted his feet in the sand to generate some traction. Jack's arms were at his side, his swords pointed just slightly behind him.

'_Here goes,'_ Jack thought as he saw Gerald's blades begin to move.

"Dual Wave Blade," Gerald shouted as he swung both swords. An energy wave came from each blade, forming an X as they flew toward Jack.

The Volty Blast slammed into the rock face and destroyed it. Rubble went everywhere, sending clouds of dust and sand into the air and obstructing the view of the destruction. Ganz and Gil strained their eyes trying to see through the debris. Gerald was smiling, confident that his attack had connected. When the dust finally settled, he watched for movement within the rubble. The Deputy Chief took several steps toward the rubble, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning with his swords up, he saw Jack Russell standing before him. Jack still held both of his swords, and wore a determined look on his face; he was still surrounded by Volty flames.

"Blade Dance," Jack said grimly, raising his swords.

Instantly, Jack had closed the distance between he and Gerald. The Arbitrator's slash cut from right to left across his opponent, and was instantly followed by the Hatred Edge. Pivoting on his right foot, Jack left crisscrossing slashes on Gerald's right arm as he stepped to the left. When he struck again, the two swords sliced down the Deputy Chief's back. Spinning and slashing, he continued to attack the Deputy Chief's exposed back. When the bigger man began to fall, Jack kicked him and sent him tumbling across the path. Both swords flew out of Gerald's hands, and he made no move to rise. He was still lying on his back when Jack walked up to him and pointed the Arbitrator.

"All right, I give up," Gerald said with a groan. "What was that, Jack?"

"Your Volty is easy to avoid if you've seen it once," Jack began. "I started toward you right as you began the attack, and slid through the gap in the X. It required a lot of precision and speed. And, Blade Dance is my new Volty."

"I could have done without that one," Gerald said with a wry smile. "You've grown strong, Jack. Do remember the night of your entrance exam? You couldn't even touch me; and now, now I'm the one in the dirt."

"I'm sorry for what happened Deputy Chief," Jack said, hanging his head. "I never meant for anything bad to happen to Theater Vancoor."

"You chose your path," said Gerald. His gaze met Jack's as he continued. "Worry about what's in front of you, not what's behind you. You need to get going."

"Will you be all right here," Jack asked, full of concern.

"I'll be fine, I just need to recover a little more before I head back," Gerald replied.

"Let me help you," Jack continued. He lifted up on Gerald's shoulders and pulled him off the road and over to the shade provided by the rock formations.

"Thank you, Jack" said Gerald. "I thought I was going beat you into the dirt, but you've gotten to strong for that."

"Deputy Chief," Jack began.

"Go already," Gerald barked. "You've got a woman waiting for you."

Jack nodded his head and quickly retrieved his travel bag. He reached into the bag for another on of his Herb Extracts, and immediately felt it go to work on his wounds. He gestured for Ganz and Gil to join him, and the two walked over to the scene of the battle. They were walking back down the desert road when Gerald motioned for Jack to return to his side. Jack signaled for his friends to wait while he made his way back to the Deputy Chief's side. Though he was wounded and covered with sweat and sand, Gerald was still an imposing figure. He looked at Jack, and his gaze drifted to the carrying bag slung over his shoulder. His voice was clear and stern as he spoke.

"Jack, listen to me," he said. "Think about what I said about that sword. You don't need the Hatred Edge, and you will be stronger without it."

"I will think about it," Jack said. "But that's all I can promise. We have to go now, Deputy Chief. There's not much time."

"A girl to risk my life for," Gerald said to himself as Jack walked away. "Maybe I'll find her one day."

* * *

Vegeta26: There's another one, hope you guys liked it. I know I've been looking forward to writing Jack and Gerald's confrontation for quite some time. As always, I look forward to hearing from you.

Weasel Debater: The journey from the Adien Region to the Dysett Region would be a long one, but Jack's drive to get to Ridley translates to his ability to get there quickly. Rather than worry about Gerald's swords, Jack just went for a second sword. Works better that way. Looking forward to hearing from you again.

xdemonXchanx: I did repost the chapters. The ending is something I'm thinking about, not sure what I'm going to do yet. Rest assured that there are still good things to come. I'm glad you liked the last couple chapters, and I hope to hear from you again.


	39. Chapter 39

Sever All Ties

Chapter Thirty Nine: Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in '…' indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Leaving the warrior guild's Deputy Chief behind them, Jack, Ganz, and Gil continued down the desert path. Suddenly, they came around a bend in the road and ran out of desert. The scene before them had changed suddenly; where they had seen rough rock and sand before, they now saw smooth stone pillars and pathways. The stones were shaped into a circular structure that seemed to rise endlessly into the sky, like a pale skeleton. Jack could see that pathways and ladders had been cut into the stones, making it possible to travel and the circular structure and to ascend to the higher levels. Looking closer, he saw that the stones were crumbling and broken in many places, attesting to their age. Though they had left the desert in the middle of a scorching hot afternoon, this new place was cool and appeared to be in the middle of the night; the sudden change in temperature sent an involuntary shiver down Jack's spine. Gazing up at the clear, starlit sky, Jack did not need to be told that they had reached the City of White Nights. The road that they were on narrowed into a path that wound its way out to the skeletal city. The entire formation seemed to be hovering over a bottomless abyss. Jack was beginning to walk down the path when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"So, here we are again, Jack," Cross' voice rang out as he and the Noire Mouton Brigade walked toward Jack. His tone became more serious as he spoke again. "What's your game, Jack? What are you plotting with your nonhuman and dragon friends?"

"We're not plotting anything," Jack began. "Just what is it that you're so afraid of anyway?"

"What," Cross sounded shocked. "Did you say…I'm afraid?"

"All this killing, dwarves, elves, dragons" Jack said calmly. "Seems to me you're afraid of something."

"Don't make sport of me," Cross shouted. His hand was on the hilt of his sword. "We are worlds apart, you and I. But, we have unfinished business from Helencia. Jack, draw your weapon!"

"I came here to bring Ridley home," Jack said slowly. He would not let Cross get to him. "I don't have time to mess around with you."

"What's the matter," asked Cross. "You don't think you can beat me?"

"I don't have anything to prove to you or anyone else," Jack replied. However, his right hand was inching closer to the hilt of his sword.

"Maybe you don't," Cross answered. "But you still want to fight. I can see it in your eyes."

"I want to pay you back for what you've done," Jack said solemnly. It was taking all of his self restraint not to grasp the Arbitrator's hilt. "But not now. Now, I have to get to Ridley."

"Then come through me," Cross said smugly. "Though I hardly think she's worth all the trouble."

"You're wrong," Jack shouted. Instantly, he drew the his sword. "Let's do this then."

"That's more like it," Cross said, freeing his blade as well.

"Keep your brigade out of this, Cross," Jack said. "This battle is between us."

"Very well," Cross agreed. "Noire Mouton! Kill the elf and the other human. Jack Russell is mine. Are you ready, Jack?"

"I'm ready to be done with you," Jack answered. His grip on the Arbitrator tightened. "Ridley's waiting for me."

Cross charged at Jack with his sword raised, ready to destroy his young adversary. Jack stepped forward, preparing an attack of his own. Their swords met, and the two warriors were immediately pushing against one another. Jack twisted quickly, parrying his opponent's sword and counterattacking. Cross pivoted and brought down a powerful sword stroke. Jack dove out of the way as his opponent's blade crashed down where he had just been standing. When he came to his feet, Cross was already attacking again. Jack deflected the quick slashes from his sword and continued to look for an opening. He spun and narrowly avoided the bigger man's blade, but immediately countered with an attack of his own. Cross blocked Jack's first two strikes and forced him back. Instantly, the two adversaries were rushing toward each other again. Swords clashing, they continued to battle back and forth. When the Arbitrator was slow in coming down, Cross found an opening and left a slash mark across Jack's chest. Taking advantage of his opportunity, Cross stepped forward and struck again; the second blow knocked Jack onto the ground.

Jack scrambled to his feet, anticipating the next attack. However, Cross had turned his gaze to Jack's companions. Gil and Ganz had dispatched the handful of men that Cross had brought with him. They looked first at Jack, and then at Cross, as if trying to decide whether or not he needed their assistance. Jack simply shook his head, indicating that they were to let him fight the battle himself. Clutching at the wounds on his chest, he determined that they were not deep enough to be serious. Nevertheless, he was frustrated. Things had gone much smoother the last time he and Cross fought. His injuries irritated him more than they hurt, the crimson stain on his shirt seemed to proclaim that Cross was the superior warrior. Jack's anger was boiling up inside him as he strode over to his travel bag and opened it. He drew the Hatred Edge, and Cross turned his attention back to their battle. With a sword in each hand, Jack turned to face his opponent. He was determined to win, but he was also struggling to keep his anger in check.

"Two swords," Cross commented. "That's interesting. That new sword is powerful."

"I know," said Jack. He never took his eyes off of the his opponent.

Rushing forward, Jack took the offensive. His frustration was apparent by the look in his eye, and the way he attacked. The Arbitrator cut from left to right, but Cross deflected it. Stepping forward, Jack immediately thrust the Hatred Edge; Cross pushed the sword away an instant before it plunged into his body. As Jack launched into a barrage of slashes and thrusts, Cross was forced to scramble backward. The older man was unable to do anything against the onslaught that he was now facing. Jack continued his relentless attack, determined to break through his opponent's defenses and destroy him. Cross ducked to avoid a slash that was aimed at his head, and parried the accompanying thrust. Jack's fury was written on his face as he continued to force Cross to give ground. Finally, the Arbitrator was able to create an opening, and Jack's Hatred Edge connected.

Cross fell back, clutching at the cut that Jack had made on his left leg. He didn't have time to even steady himself before Jack was charging toward him again. The younger man was unyielding in his desire to defeat his adversary. Their blades met again and again, Jack whirling and slashing as he searched for an opening. He was determined to find his mark. Jack's swords broke through his opponent's defenses, and he left crisscrossing slashes on the Knight Captain's right arm and chest. Off balance and retreating, Cross was finally able to regain his bearings and counterattack. His sword met Jack's as he attempted to get back on even footing with his opponent. He parried and avoided Jack's swords as he struck blows of his own. He was adapting to Jack's new style, and utilizing the longer range of his two handed sword.

Jack continued to charge forward, trying to power his way through his opponent's defenses. However, Cross was fighting on equal footing. Spinning and countering, he was able to keep Jack's blades at bay. Jack was becoming frustrated again as Cross was able to get himself back into the fight. As the bigger man fought back, Jack began to grow even more reckless with his attacks. When he attempted a downward slash, it gave Cross the opportunity that he needed. The Knight Captain caught the Hatred Edge in the groove of his sword and twisted while pulling it away from its wielder. Cross caught the sword in his left hand as it fell, and was suddenly on the offensive. When his own sword cut down his arm, Jack staggered backward in pain. The cut on his arm was immediately paired with a second cut on his leg, and Jack hit the ground. Lying on his back, he saw Cross admiring the new sword held in his left hand. Jack slowly began to rise, keeping his eyes on Cross. When he got to his feet, his train of thought was noticeably altered. It was as if a veil had been lifted and he was suddenly seeing things more clearly. His anger had left, replaced by an odd sense of calm determination.

'_Is this is what Sir Gawain and the Deputy Chief were talking about,' _he wondered. '_The malice in the Hatred Edge'_

"I must say, this is an incredible sword," said Cross. His words brought Jack's attention back to his current situation.

"It's an Agrypa blade. Be careful, it has a malicious aura," Jack said, repeating the warning that had been given to him.

"It's powerful, that's what matters," Cross said. Jack felt a chill race down his spine.

'_How did I not feel what that sword was doing to me,' _Jack asked himself. '_I won't be like Cross.'_

"I believe it's time to settle the score," Cross said, flourishing the two swords.

"I suppose it is," Jack answered. He took a calming breath and raised the Arbitrator.

Cross closed the distance in an instant, swinging the Hatred Edge. When the two blades collided, Cross immediately swung his longer sword. This blade also crashed into the Arbitrator. The force of the blow pushed Jack to the side, and he struggled to hang onto his sword. Even though he was off balance, Jack managed to spin around and deflect the next attack. The two men had now traded positions, with Cross launching a series of vicious attacks with the intent to kill his younger adversary. Jack stayed calm, refusing to panic or let his anger take control. He deflected Cross' swords over and over, trying to find an opening to counterattack. The Hatred Edge met the Arbitrator again, and Jack turned sideways as the Cross thrust his larger blade. The sword barely missed Jack, and he immediately countered. He grabbed the hilt of Cross' sword as he spun, pulling the blade away from its wielder. As he spun, Jack pulled Cross forward and struck, leaving a slash down his back. This left the younger swordsman holding two blades again. Cross turned to face him, rage written all over his face.

"Why you," he started. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but couldn't find the words.

"It's over, Cross," Jack stated. He didn't feel the excitement he had imagined.

"It's not over," Cross countered. "I'm going to defeat you."

"I don't have time for this," said Jack. He no longer cared about Cross, only Ridley. "I have to get to Ridley."

"I'll show you," Cross snapped. Volty flames surrounded him.

"This is pointless," Jack replied. He prepared a volty blast of his own.

Cross charged at Jack with the Hatred Edge pointed at him, ready to strike; rage was written on his face as he prepared to attack. Jack stared calmly as his opponent came closer and closer. His grip tightened on the swords he was holding, waiting for the right moment. As Cross got closer, he grasped the sword's hilt with both hands. He lifted it over his head, preparing a powerful downward stroke. Watching closely, Jack prepared to defend himself. When the sword began to fall, he found his opportunity.

"Soul Cleaver," Cross shouted, the blade streaking toward Jack.

Jack crossed the two swords he was holding and caught the Hatred Edge between them. Cross' power was apparent in the force of his blow, but Jack refused to give ground. The bigger man continued to push closer, trying to force his way through his opponent's defenses. The Hatred Edge was slowly inching closer to Jack's chest. Just as it seemed the attack would connect, Jack stepped forward with his left foot and twisted his upper body; Cross was unable to hang onto the Hatred Edge, and it was pulled from his hands. Both warriors watched the sword hit the sand, but it was Jack who reacted first' stepping forward with his right foot, he kicked the Hatred Edge with all of his might. As Jack turned to face Cross, he saw the cursed sword fall over the edge and into the abyss below. Immediately, he lunged straight for Cross.

"Blade Dance," Jack cried. The two swords found their target, and the young warrior continued his attack. Slash marks appeared all over Cross as Jack struck from all sides.

After the final sword stroke fell, Jack kicked Cross and sent him skidding across the sand. The once proud Knight Captain was now laying on his back, hanging on the edge of conscious. Cross' armor was battered, and his body was covered in sweat, sand, and blood. Dropping the sword he had taken from his opponent, Jack fell on Cross and raised the Arbitrator to deliver the final blow. Cross gave Jack an empty look, that held no fear. Though his blade was poised to strike, Jack stopped short of delivering the final blow. He let the Arbitrator fall to his side and rose to his feet. Cross looked confused, and bothered by the younger man's actions. As he strode toward the skeletal structure that was his destination, Jack turned to look at his companions.

"Jack," Ganz started, sounding puzzled. He and Gil joined Jack, walking toward the City of White Nights.

"What are you doing," Cross asked weakly, trying to rise. "Kill me."

"General Dynas, and Gawain, and Ridley, have all stepped in to save your life," Jack said levelly. "I won't disrespect their wishes. Besides, I'm not here for you."

While Cross was trying to come up with a response, they heard a cry from above. Looking to the sky, they saw a figure flying toward them. Black wings beat slowly and purposefully as the creature flew toward the City of White Nights. Jack was unsure exactly what he was looking at. Though it looked like a dragon, the creature looked as though it would stand on two legs. It was larger than a human, but still small when compared to the other dragons he had seen. Hearing movement, Jack brought his attention back to Cross. The Knight Captain had pulled himself to his feet and retrieved his sword from the ground where Jack had dropped it. He was stumbling toward the dragon.

"The…silver dragon," he stammered, walking toward the creature. "My prey, my beautiful prey."

"Cross, stay back," Jack shouted. His words were unheeded, and the bigger man continued forward.

Suddenly, without any warning, a beam of light formed around the silver dragon. In an instant, the beam had shot to the ground where Cross was standing. The force of the blast and the radiance of its light caused Jack and his companions to brace themselves and shield their eyes for protection. They were momentarily blinded, and the shockwave had kicked up the dust and sand. When the dust finally cleared, only a scorched patch of ground was left in the place of Cross Ward. Jack and Ganz wore matching looks of surprise, while Gil was anxiously looking skyward. As the dragon cast his gaze on them, Jack looked up. Even from a distance, its blue eyes seemed to pierce Jack to his core. Nevertheless, he held his ground and maintained the stare.

"Sinners shall be destroyed," the dragon proclaimed. "Young hero, I shall wait for you with the Quasar's vessel in the castle of the gold dragon."

Upon speaking these words, the dragon turned and continued his flight toward the City of White Nights. As he flew toward the center, Jack could see that he was gaining altitude as well. They were going to have to climb the ancient structure in front of them if they intended to reach Ridley. Casting a single, solemn look back to the spot where Cross had been standing, he turned and started down the path that led to the City. His adversary was finally defeated, and he couldn't bring himself to care. At the end of the day, he realized just how unimportant Cross really was. He had nearly allowed his anger and hatred to take him away from something far more important.

"Hang on Ridley," Jack whispered as he stepped into the City of White Nights. "I'm coming."

* * *

Vegeta26: That's it for chapter 39. As always, I'm appreciative of all of those who continue to read and review. Let me know what you think.

Zeyro: Thanks for the review. I try to do each fight just a little differently, so that each battle has its own unique meaning.

Weasel Debater: Even though swords switched hands during the fight, the Hatred Edge was used. Hope to hear from you again.

aguyuno: As always, thanks for the review. I try to provide as vivid a description as possible when I'm writing, and I think that adds a lot to the story. I'm trying to get new chapters up faster, so hopefully this trend will continue. I look forward to hearing from you again.


	40. Chapter 40

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty: Ascent

Disclaimer: I dont own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in indicate a thought. Words in indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you dont get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack had only taken a couple of steps into the City of White Nights when he looked in front of him at the path they would have to take to reach the top. The towering outline of the structure in front of him was daunting. The columns seemed to rise without end into the sky. A single path led into the City, and Jack followed it to a stone pillar rising up to the second level. The column was fashioned so that it could be used as a ladder, and Jack immediately began his ascent. Ganz followed right behind him, while Gil simply flew. When they had all made it to the second level, the group scanned their surroundings. The entire city was made up of pillars that were identical to the one they had just scaled. In its prime, they would have been able to climb any one of the supports to reach the next level, but it was immediately apparent that this was no longer possible. The pillars were crumbling in several places, and certain sections of the upper levels were destroyed or inaccessible. Jack hated the idea of their progress being slowed by having to figure out a path to the top.

"What if we split up and try to find a path, it'll be faster that way," he asked.

"We'd soon be too far away to communicate with one another," Gil said, shaking his head.

"There's only one way to do this, Master Jack," Ganz began. "We must be methodical and thorough. Time is absolutely of the essence, but we mustn't allow our haste to cloud our judgment."

"All right," Jack nodded. "You're both right. Let's get started."

After looking to the right and left, Jack decided that they should proceed to the right. As they approached the pillars, he was scanning the upper levels in an attempt to determine which path they should follow. The men continued to walk until the path in front of them had broken, forcing them to turn back. Walking back, Jack suddenly stopped in front of one of the stone pillars. He took a deep breath and placed an unsteady hand on the rough stone. Upon reaching the third level, he gestured for the others to join him. While they made their way to him, Jack began to examine the next level they would need to attain to continue their ascent. He was walking to the right and studying the pillars that would take them closer to the top.

_'Closer to Ridley,'_ Jack couldn't keep the thought out of his mind. '_We have to hurry.'_

As soon as Ganz and Gil had reached his level Jack raced to the nearest pillar that led to the next level. Jack grabbed onto the stone and pulled himself up. He was almost halfway up the pillar when it suddenly crumbled. The stone gave way beneath him, and he was falling; Jack grasped desperately, trying to find something solid to hold onto. Instead, the young warrior felt a shock as his body hit the path where he had just been standing. His arm stretched out as he felt the momentum of the fall carrying him over the edge of the path. Though Jack's fingers clutched at the path, he could not stop himself from falling over the side of the path. He fell through the gap in the path on the level below him, and landed two stages below with a sickening thud. Broken pieces of the unstable pillar rained down on him and he tried to shield himself. Jack cried out in pain, staring up at the height from which he had fallen. Gritting his teeth, the boy tried to rise, but he immediately collapsed back to the ground. While he was trying to retrieve a Herb Extract to treat his wounds, Gil landed beside him.

"Jack, are you all right," the light elf's voice remained level as he spoke.

"I," Jack winced in pain as he tried to speak. He gestured to his bag, which contained the healing items he needed.

Gil obliged, bringing forth a vial that helped partially revive Jack. He tried to force himself to stand, but he was still shaky as he got to his feet. Looking up, Jack saw that Ganz was looking down at him anxiously. Jack gave his friend a wave to let him know that everything was all right. Despite this reassurance, he still felt a wave of pain rush over him as he started to walk, and had to lean on a pillar for support. Jack gazed upward once more, trying to determine how he was going to regain the height he had previously reached. After studying the upper levels for a few minutes, he turned his gaze to the light elf standing next to him.

"Is there anyway you can fly me back up to where we were," Jack asked Gil. He received a look of incredulity for his query.

"I wouldn't count on it," Gil replied. "I'd be more than happy to search for a path to the top, but I can't carry you there."

"All right," Jack said. "We need to get back to the Captain and get to the top. You'll probably have to guide both of us. Can you let the Captain know?"

Gil nodded his agreement and began his flight back to where Ganz had been left. Jack walked down the path he was currently on, intending to find a pillar that would safely take him to the next level. As he approached the end of the walkway, he saw a wooden chest in front of him. Kneeling to examine it closer, Jack lifted the lid to the chest and looked inside. There was a large sword inside, which he carefully extracted. The blade and the hilt were one piece, and made of dark obsidian. The sword's blade was etched with letters that Jack immediately recognized as the old Elven language; the blade seemed too short and narrow for the hilt, which puzzled Jack. He was further troubled by the fact that the blade wasn't sharpened. The hilt of the blade was set on either side with a single emerald. The two jewels shone in the twilight, and they reminded him of Ridley;s eyes.

_'Ridley,'_ Jack was brought back to the present by this thought. Other than its ornate nature, there didn't seem to be anything special about the sword, but he decided to take it with him.

Gil returned only a few moments later, and pointed Jack to a pillar and indicated that he should climb. While he was ascending, Gil moved to direct Ganz, before returning to Jack. In this manner, the three were able to work their way upward through the City of White Nights. It wasn't long before the entire party was together again. They carefully navigated the pillars as they steadily made their way to the top. The City seemed to rise forever into the night sky, and Jack felt as though he was lost in the middle. Looking down, he was unable to see the place where their climb had started, and looking up, he was unable to see where it would end. Jack tried to force down the feeling of hopelessness that was working its way into his conscious. Silence had overtaken the group, and they continued to make their way toward the top. Jack tried not to think of what would be waiting for them when they reached the summit, and remained focused on reaching their destination.

_'Where is this castle,' _Jack asked himself. '_How much further do we have to go?'_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jack looked up and saw that his view was obstructed. In the center of the City, hovering over everything, was a great castle of gold. Jack was scanning the area all around, trying to determine what they would have to do to get inside. It didn't look as though the landing where the castle stood was connected to the circular structure they were ascending. His companions were now also occupied with studying the towering citadel that loomed over them. Finally, Gil pointed to a point where the circular path they were on reached out and connected to the castle. Encouraged by this, they moved toward the columns that would take them upward to the Gold Dragon's Castle. With their objective finally in sight, Jack felt a renewed sense of urgency and resolved to get to the Castle as quickly as possible.

Scrambling up the column in front of him, Jack raced ahead in an attempt to get to the top as quickly as possible. Gil was forced to use his wings to fly upward and keep up with the young swordsman, and his former captain was struggling to maintain the quickened pace. The dirt crunched under Jack's feet as he ran, and sweat was forming around his brow. As the Castle grew larger in front of him, he quickened his pace even further. At last, he reached the pinnacle and could see the Castle in front of him. A sense of anxiousness swept over him and his heartbeat increased as he sprinted toward the gate. Gil shouted something, but Jack paid no heed as he charged toward to the place where he knew he would find Ridley. It didn't occur to Jack that he might be in danger until he felt himself hit from behind.

Gil pushed Jack from behind knocking him onto the ground and falling on top of him. An instant later, Jack saw crumbling rock and debris falling from the Castle all around them. Rocks and sand were raining down on them, and Jack began to panic. The crashing debris was deafening, and he was struggling to remain calm. Maintaining his composure was difficult; he was hanging over the edge of the path, looking down at a seemingly infinite drop, and rubble continued to fall all around he and Gil. When the debris finally stopped falling, he quickly scrambled to his feet. Dusting himself off, Jack was thankful that the rubble hadn't blocked the path and that it was still possible to approach the Castle. Gil was giving him a look of frustration as he cleaned himself off as well.

"I tried to warn you," Gil said, exhaling. "You're letting your urgency cloud your judgment."

"I know," Jack began, shaking his head. "But I have to get to her. Thanks Gil, you saved me."

"Don't worry about it, let's go," said Gil. Jack had been unsure why Gil had joined them, but he was now certain that the elf was there to help.

"Master Jack, Master Gil, are you all right," Ganz was breathing heavily as he finally rejoined his companions in front of the Gold Dragon Castle.

"We're all right, thanks to Gil," Jack answered. He turned toward the gate to the Castle and his gaze became deeper and more serious. "Ridley's in there. It's time to go."

Calmly, he and his companions strode toward the Castle. The exterior shone a bright golden color that seemed to glow in the twilight. Jack was much more alert and cautious as they approached. The bridge was down already, and the great door was open, allowing them immediate entry. The interior was gloomy in comparison to the outside; it was dimly lit and very plain, without the aesthetic designs that the exterior boasted. In fact, beyond the torches, the only thing inside was a spiral staircase that led to the second level of the Castle. After the three of them had determined that the stairs were the only way to continue through the Castle, Jack began to walk toward them. However, Ganz stopped him before he was able to begin his ascent.

"Master Jack, perhaps you should take a moment before we continue and make sure you're quite prepared," Ganz suggested.

Looking down, Jack saw that his armor had worked itself loose, and that his bag was half open, threatening to spill his supplies everywhere. Hurriedly, he set about preparing himself for whatever would come next. He checked his armor and attempted to get all of his equipment to fit into the bag he was carrying; he wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to carry everything. In the process of doing this, he removed the strange sword that he had found on the lower level of the City of White Nights. He was considering leaving it behind when Gil reached out his hand.

"What is that," the light elf asked.

"It's a sword I found when we were in the City," Jack replied. "It doesn't seem very functional, so I think I'll just leave it here."

"I'd hold onto it," Gil said, examining the blade. "The writing on the blade says that this is Falvern, one of the four legendary weapons of Tottaus."

"It doesn't really look like a legendary weapon," said Jack. Nevertheless, he put the sword back with the rest of his equipment. "We've wasted enough time here, let's get going."

* * *

Vegeta26: Another one done. We really are getting close to the end. I'm toying with the idea of continuing this little project after the end of the game's storyline. Let me know what you think.

Zeyro: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you continue to enjoy the story. I was tempted to re-write Cross' death, but I decided that the way the game does it is fine.

kinetic-cataclysm: Its nice to hear from you. The action sequences and character development are my strong suits, and its good to know they're effective. I hope to hear from you again.

Weasel Debater: The real fun is absolutely still yet to come. Cross was holding his sword when he was killed, so it was destroyed as well. See you next time.

The Flying Frog: Thanks for reviewing. The Hatred Edge made for a fun plot device, and I thought it worked well. I look forward to hearing from you again.

aguyuno: Thanks again for the kind words; this is the only site where I post. I thought the chapter tied together well, but I can see where a little bit more development might have helped. Both storylines were somewhat established already, so I was really just trying to bring them to a head. Hope to hear from you.

Radiatafan: Chapter 40 is here, as promised. Its good to know youre enjoying the story, and rest assured that it will continue. I hope you'll stick around.


	41. Chapter 41

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty One: Answer

Disclaimer: I dont own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in indicate a thought. Words in indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you dont get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The glistening twilight was waiting for Jack as he stepped out onto the circular walkway that led to the top of the castle. The night was still incredibly clear, and he felt as though he could look up into the sky forever. Countless stars dotted the skyline, offering to illuminate the citadel and the young boy who was trying to save the girl he cared for. He only glanced down once, marveling at the height to which they had already climbed and steeling himself for whatever was to come. The golden wall of the castle was glittering; the intricate scrollwork was stunningly elegant, but Jack ignored it and set his sights on the path toward the top of the tower. As Jack and his friends stepped out of the lower tower, they were surprised to see someone waiting for them.

"Lord Lucian," Jack wasn't sure why the Lord Chamberlain's advisor would be at the City of White Nights. He had never seen Lord Lucian outside of Radiata Castle. The older man was wearing his usual black and white robe with a blue sash that matched the color of his eyes. His long black hair trailed down his back and was tied at the bottom. The expression on his face was the same stoic look that he always displayed.

"Jack, thank goodness you've come," Lucian began. "The Lady Ridley is at the top of this tower. She has been overcome by the light elf within her. You must hurry if you hope to save her."

Jack hesitated only for a moment, and gazed deeply into the older mans eyes. Something about Lord Lucian's presence seemed odd, but he read sincerity in the other man's face. If Ridley was at the top of the tower, he had to reach her as soon as possible. The former knight hurried ahead of his companions without looking back, determined to reach the peak. Ganz gave Lucian a questioning look before following after his friend. Gil had been eyeing the new human with distrust throughout their brief exchange, but finally began his ascent as well.

The walkway spiraled upward, and Jack was climbing frantically toward the top. Though he was being driven by a sense of urgency and purpose, Jack had no idea what would happen when he finally made it to the top. He was determined to bring Ridley back with him, but he still wasnt sure what was going to happen or how he was going to accomplish this. As he struggled with his thoughts, Jack suddenly recalled his trip to Fire Mountain, and his conversation with Elwen.

* * *

_"So, why do you fight for the non-humans, Jack," the Guild Leader inquired._

_"I don't," Jack replied. "I fight for Ridley."_

_"You'd turn your back on the world for her," asked Elwen. "The non-humans will destroy humanity, Jack. This is the reason the dragons exist. When the time for the Changeover comes, all of humankind will be destroyed. You are willing to help them accomplish this?"_

_"No," Jack said. "I fight only for Ridley. I won't let that happen."_

_"I see," Elwen said. "How?"_

_"I don't know how," Jack admitted. "But I'll make sure it doesn't."_

_"An interesting concept," Elwen said. "But not one I can support. Jack, I cannot allow you to pass."_

_

* * *

_

As the top of the castle was drawing ever closer, Jack thought that those words seemed childish. They were truthful, but that was the trouble. He hadn't really understood what he was saying at the time, and still wasn't sure he fully grasped what was going to happen when he reached the pinnacle of the tower. The smooth stone of the tower disappeared under his feet as he closed in on the top, and Jack would soon be forced to answer the questions he had avoided for so long. As the top of the castle came into view, Jack thought back to the very first time he had fought against a member of Theater Vancoor.

* * *

_"Y...You've gotten be...better," he gasped. "Tell me...why. Why did you le...leave us?"_

_"Walter," Jack began. "What would you do for Miss Sheila? How far would you go to help and protect her?"_

_"I'd do any...anything," Walter stammered._

_"That's what I thought," Jack said. "Well, I'd do anything to help Ridley."_

_"I see," Walter said slowly. With considerable effort, he raised his hand and grasped Jack's. "I...Im sorry it c...came to this, Jack. Go...Good luck to you."_

_

* * *

_

Steeling his resolve and determined to face whatever was waiting, the young warrior completed his ascent. Jack found himself standing outside a small dome that rested atop ornamental arches. The elegant designs that had been evident all throughout the castle were still present, but Jack didn't even notice the beauty of the architecture. His eyes went immediately to the center of the gazebo; to Ridley. The young girl was facing away from him, but her form was unmistakable. There was a glowing, golden aura around Ridley, and she was actually floating above the ground. On the far side of the dome, facing Ridley, Jack saw the Gold Dragon. Quasar stood on all four of his legs, and had a long neck. The dragon seemed almost translucent, and Jack was unsure what to make of him.

Without any hesitation, Jack called out Ridley's name. He raced forward and reached out to her. As soon as their hands met, Jack pulled her toward him. When Ridley fell into his arms, Jack slowly sank to the ground. In front of him, the Gold Dragon didnt move at all, but stared curiously at the boy as if trying to understand why he was present. Looking over his shoulder, Jack saw that Ganz and Gil had finally reached the top of the winding path, and were taking in the situation. When he looked down, the young warrior forgot everything else when his eyes fell upon the girl in his arms. When Ridley looked up and reached out her hand, Jack seemed to lose himself in her gaze.

"Jack," she spoke softly. Ganz and Gil had approached him from behind. "You came for me."

"Ridley," Jack replied. She sighed as he spoke, and he could almost feel her exhaustion.

"I must thank you, young Jack," a voice from behind spoke clearly. Jack turned to see who had spoken. Lord Lucian had scaled the tower, and was staring intently at the scene before him.

"Lord Lucian," Ganz spoke uncertainly, and Gil looked uneasy.

"Thank you for preventing her awakening," Lucian continued.

"What do you mean," asked Gil. His countenance grew darker when Lucian stepped closer.

"The girl was to serve as the Gold Dragon's vessel, you see. There was nothing I could do to stop it," Lucian explained. Suddenly, his body tensed. "For I am...Aphelion, the Silver Dragon!"

A dark aura suddenly surrounded Lucian, and he began to change. A rush of energy surged forth, and Jack turned his body to shield Ridley. Ganz and Gil braced themselves against the wave of power that was surging toward them. Quasar looked on pensively, though he was growing faint and fading from sight. When Jack looked back across the citadel, the Lord Chamberlain's advisor had been replaced by the winged form he had watched destroy Cross. Hovering just above the ground, the dragon's black form was accented by armor that was shining silver. However, there was no mistaking the blue eyes that looked back at him. The obsidian sword held in his right hand was as tall as Jack, and appeared very menacing. In front of him, Ganz and Gil had both drawn their weapons. His former captain moved to block the dragons path.

"Jack," he said sternly. "Take Lady Ridley and get out of here."

Everyone seemed frozen in place as the Silver Dragon lunged toward the reunited Rose Cochon Brigade. Ganz had braced himself behind his sword, but fear was written all over his face. Jack had turned his body to shield Ridley from the incoming thrust. When he heard the blade connect, Jack feared the worst, but didn't immediately look. It was only when he didn't hear anything else that he looked to see what had happened. To his surprise, Ganz was standing in front of him, unharmed. Instead, Aphelion's sword had impaled Gawain Rothschild. The Lion of the West had taken the blow and prevented the blade from striking its intended targets. Everything was still for a single moment, before Aphelion wrenched his sword from its resting place. Gawain was unable to even stand, and collapsed to the ground.

"Father," Ganz cried, kneeling at his side. The older man opened his eyes, and feebly outstretched his arm.

"With you at my side again...I do not fear death," Gawain spoke clearly through the pain that was written on his face. After these words escaped his lips, Gawain's form went limp and he breathed his final breath. Ganz sobbed as his father's grip weakened and his head came to rest on the stone floor of the tower. Ridley cried out in sorrow at the passing of the man she had come to care for and respect. Behind them, Quasar had been watching everything unfold without any reaction. Now, as the Lion of the West expired, so too did the Dragon. His golden, ephemeral form was fading slowly.

"It is done, it is done," Aphelion shouted. He laughed triumphantly as he continued. "Now I need only destroy the vessel, and I will be free of the abominable sleep forever. Humans! We shall live together forever, until the end of the world itself."

Jack grew more troubled as the dragon continued to speak. He sensed the conflict that was imminent, yet he was unsure of how to proceed. The power of the dragon seemed incredible, and their own capacity to retaliate was severely limited. Ganz was still at his father's side, and looked distraught. Ridley, at his side, was still weak from her encounter with Quasar and was trembling as Aphelion spoke. Even the normally unshakable Gil looked rattled. This was the moment Elwin had spoken of, the time for his answer. Now, in the moment of deepest despair, he arrived at his answer. Jack squeezed Ridley to his side, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. When he rose to his feet, the young warrior stepped in front of the girl he had come to rescue; he had an answer.

"Now, give me the vessel," Aphelion commanded. Jack met the Dragon's gaze and refused to budge.

"You mean...you mean **my **Ridley," asked Jack. His hand went straight to the hilt of his sword. The Arbitrator rang out as it was freed of its scabbard. "Over my dead body!"

"So be it," Aphelion didn't hesitate and pointed his sword at Jack. As the stroke began to fall, Jack lunged backward to get Ridley out of harm's way. The blade shattered the stone of the floor when it connected.

Aphelion looked enraged as he spied Jack and Ridley on the other side of the dome. His attack had forced Ganz and Gil to shift their focus back to the matter at hand. Both had their weapons drawn, and appeared ready to fight. Aphelion lunged again, but Jack was able to avoid his blade. The dragon's sword struck a pillar, and the stone crumbled to the ground. When the dust settled, Jack had regrouped with Ganz and Gil. The three stood between Aphelion and Ridley, ready to confront their opponent. Aphelion, for his part, was eyeing the warriors curiously. They seemed prepared to fight, and hadn't fallen yet.

"Very well," the dragon began. "I accept your challenge, boy. Now, the real battle for Tottaus begins."

* * *

Vegeta26: Yes, I'm still here. Sorry, as always, for the delay. Things are really starting to heat up, aren't they? I hope that someone out there is still reading this and getting something out of it. Please feel free to let me know by reviewing. Hopefully the next update will come sooner, rather than later. I'm still thinking about writing even more after the point where the game ends if there's enough interest. Feel free to let me know whether or not that would interest you. Thanks.

Zeyro: Thanks for the review. I thought the fight with Cross ended appropriately as it was written, so I left that part of it alone. I hope to hear from you again.

Radiatafan: I appreciate the kind words, I'm quite fond of a couple of those chapters myself. I hope you liked this chapter as well, and I look forward to hearing from you.

kinetic-cataclysm: Thanks for the compliments, I try to present and maintain the tone that I feel from the game itself. I'm still considering continuing the story after the traditional end.

H-bomber: Thanks for the reviews. Im glad to hear that you enjoyed the story so far, and hope you continue to be impressed.


	42. Chapter 42

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty Two: Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jack stared intensely at the dragon that stood opposite of him. Aphelion's eyes seemed to tear through all of the strength and confidence the young knight had acquired since leaving home. Gritting his teeth, Jack reminded himself of the strength he had, the lessons he had learned and, most importantly, of the ones who were depending upon him. Looking to his right and his left, he saw that Ganz and Gil had taken places beside him and were ready for the battle that was to come. Jack held the Arbitrator tightly, trying to draw strength from the legendary blade. Across the dome, Aphelion eyed them warily. Though his wings were fully extended, he was standing on the ground.

"You are foolish to oppose me," Aphelion unexpectedly. "I want to strengthen humanity by allowing to flourish. Your death will be meaningless."

"I won't let you hurt Ridley," Jack answered.

"Her life is unimportant when weighed against all of humankind," Aphelion continued as if Jack hadn't spoken.

"Not to me it's not," Jack countered. He flourished his sword as he spoke, and rushed toward the dragon.

Aphelion's sword was already moving when Jack came into range, a powerful left-to-right stroke that Jack would not be able to dodge. The sound of metal on metal rang out as the Arbitrator met the dragon's obsidian blade. The force of the impact was incredible, sending a shock through Jack's body and lifting him off the ground. Tumbling across the floor, Jack scrambled to regain his feet. He was somewhat surprised to see that Aphelion had not closed the distance between them; the dragon retained an offensive stance with his sword, but had not followed his first attack by attempting a second.

"Master Jack," Ganz had rushed to the side of his former subordinate. "Master Jack, are you all right? I don't believe a direct attack is our best option here."

"I agree, Captain," said Jack. He was already evaluating Aphelion's attack. "Captain, I'm going to attack him directly again."

"I beg your pardon," Ganz said inquisitively.

"I'm going to attack him directly, and I want you to attack from the left just after me," Jack explained. He raised his sword and met Aphelion's gaze. "Just trust me."

Not waiting for a reply, Jack launched himself at the dragon again; he caught sight of Ganz charging in as he prepared to attack. Once again, Aphelion's sword struck the Arbitrator and Jack was thrown back. As he flew through the air, Jack saw Ganz charging to attack. The former Knight Captain was already in range when Aphelion turned to face him. The dragon's sword moved quickly and deflected Ganz's attack, and Ganz hastily moved to avoid the counterattack. Once again, the dragon maintained an offensive stance without pressing his advantage. Jack smiled to himself as he stood up, leaning on the Arbitrator for support; he had the information he needed.

"Jack," Ridley's voice was full of concern as she called out to her would-be rescuer. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about a thing," Jack said confidently. Ridley was seated, and still looked exhausted from her encounter with the Gold Dragon. She smiled weakly at his assurance. Jack strode to where Ganz and Gil were standing, watching Aphelion carefully the entire way.

"What are you thinking," Gil asked. The elf looked uneasy as he spoke, but his voice did not waver.

"We've got the advantage," Jack stated simply. "He can't fly because of the dome, and he's not very quick, so he can't move to dodge attacks or quickly transition between attack and defense. That's why he's not coming after us now. If we stay spread out, he won't be able to attack all of us. Let's see what we can do."

"I'll attack from as many angles as I can," Gil said with a nod. The three warriors turned once again to face their opponent.

Jack moved quickly to the left, while Gil moved to the right and Ganz stayed in the middle. The three warriors rushed in at the same time, attempting to see who the dragon would choose to face. When Aphelion turned toward Jack, he braced himself as he continued to charge forward. He quickly scrambled out of the way of the incoming attack and jumped to his feet. The Arbitrator cut into the dragon's leg, and Jack moved to get clear before the next stroke fell. Aphelion attempted to counter, but attacks from Ganz and Gil bought Jack enough time to escape unharmed. Gil's ice projectiles were capable of striking at the dragon's face and upper body, which were tougher for Jack and Ganz to target because of Aphelion's height. The warriors moved to get out of their foe's range, but the dragon stepped forward to attack before they could spread out again. Aphelion's sword smashed into the stone floor, sending a shower of stone tile fragments into the air. Gil countered immediately, his ice blade cutting into the dragon's sword arm. Jack also attacked quickly, and the Arbitrator found the dragon's left leg. Following these two strikes, Aphelion swung his sword erratically, forcing his attackers to fall back.

With black blood flowing freely from his wounds, the dragon didn't look anything like the almighty guardian of the world. Jack was growing more confident with every stroke they landed. So confident that he rushed forward to attack again. As the swordsman launched himself into the air, Aphelion struck. The dragon read Jack's move perfectly and his clawed hand found the young warrior at the pinnacle of his jump. The blow didn't show any sign of weakness, and Jack went flying across the dome. He was vaguely aware that someone called out his name as he crashed hard to the floor. The Arbitrator flew from his hand as he skidded across the floor, finally crashing into a pillar. The impact took Jack's breath away and he faltered the first time he tried to regain his feet.

Aphelion had immediately gone on the offensive after striking Jack, revealing that his strength was essentially untapped. The distance between the dragon and his opponents was no longer a problem as he fired magical bolts at Ganz and Gil. The amethyst shots flew through the air, and his comrades tried to avoid them. The volume of shots increased, and some of the strays struck the columns of the dome as they flew past. Chunks of the dome crumbled as it was bombarded by the dragon's attack. When one of the projectiles got too close, Ganz tried to deflect it with his sword. The shot exploded when it hit his sword, and the former knight captain was blown backward. Gil was using his magic to create a shield, but the dragon's attacks broke through his defense and struck him as well. Neither of his comrades rose when they hit the ground. Jack was alone and without a weapon. Worse, the dragon had found his next target.

"The vessel is finally mine," Aphelion proclaimed, turning his attention back to his original target.

Ridley had managed to get to her feet, and was supporting herself by leaning on the column behind her. Jack was racing toward her as the magical shot formed at the dragon's fingertips, but he wasn't sure he could make it in time. Suddenly, the light that had surrounded her when Quasar was present once again enveloped Ridley. Her eyes had the look he had seen when Hap had possessed her body. Ridley raised her hand and pointed it at Aphelion.

_"Naes moren guitaler_," she spoke in the eerie, hollow voice from before. Just as Aphelion fired his burst of magic, Ridley fired one as well.

The shock from their attacks slowed Jack down as he tried to force his way to Ridley. The dome shook again in response to the power displayed by the combatants, and it seems ready to crumble. Leaning against a column that had managed not to crumble, Ridley was unmoved by the shock of the blast; Aphelion was forced to take a step back because of his proximity to the explosion. Jack made his way to Ridley just as she slumped down, breathing heavily. He helped her into the sitting position, resting her back against the pillar once more, and was pleased to see that her eyes had returned to normal. She smiled weakly at Jack, who was already scanning the scene.

"Hap saved me one last time," Ridley said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Good timing," Jack replied warmly. He was discouraged to see that neither Ganz nor Gil had risen. Worse, the rubble had hidden the Arbitrator. "This is bad. Gil and the Captain are both down, and I don't even have a sword to use."

Jack didn't have time to dwell on this deficiency, as Aphelion was making his way toward the would-be hero with his sword raised. Thankfully, he seemed to have decided that Jack was the first one he needed to eliminate. The dragon's dark blade flew toward him, and Jack scrambled out of the way. As he unceremoniously ducked and dove out of the way of Aphelion's sword, the former knight frantically looked for his own sword, and the promise of a counterattack or even a more reasonable defense. Instead, he was frustrated and unable to locate the Arbitrator. Abruptly, the dragon stopped attacking. Jack quickly surveyed the scene. The dome was in a sorry state, with broken floor tiles, columns, and stones from the ceiling intermixed with one another. None of his friends were in a position to fight, and he still couldn't find the Arbitrator. Finally, he realized that Aphelion was standing still in the middle of the dome.

"This game ends now," the dragon spoke sternly, pointing his outstretched arm at Jack.

When Aphelion's arm rose, Jack was lifted upward. The dragon beat his wings as well. The two combatants were suddenly levitating above the roof of the dome. Jack was unsure how, but he was standing on thin air. The wonderment he would have usually felt was forgotten as the silver dragon appeared ready to attack again. Aphelion was no longer standing, but had begun using his wings to hover. Jack now faced a more mobile opponent and had nowhere to run or any way to defend himself. The dragon raised his hand above his head, preparing another attack. A great ring of light was forming above Aphelion, and Jack watched uncertainly as it expanded outward. Just as the ring came directly overhead, the former knight dove forward. Lightning struck from the ring just as Jack got out of the way. Scrambling to his feet, he immediately had to launch himself into the air to avoid another magical bolt from the dragon. Aphelion was relentless, following this attack with sword strokes that kept Jack firmly on the defensive. Though he was hovering safely, Jack did not want to get away from the dome in case the dragon's magic should fail.

"Jack," looking down, Ridley was standing at the edge of the dome and waving frantically with her left hand.

When Jack saw that her right hand held a sword, he rushed to get close enough for her to throw the blade to him. Seeing Jack's intent, Aphelion prepared another magical bolt. Ridley threw the sword as Jack got close, and the swordsman dove forward to catch his weapon. It was only after his hand closed around the hilt that Jack realized he was not holding the Arbitrator. The sword Gil had called the Falvern was gripped tightly in his hands, but Jack couldn't believe that he was holding a legendary weapon. The blade was thin and dull, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. His first priority was still evading Aphelion's attacks. He had narrowly avoided the attack meant to prevent him from gaining the Falvern, and faced a continued assault of magical shots and sword strokes. Aphelion was much quicker with the use of his wings, and Jack had lost the advantage of speed he had enjoyed earlier.

Facing a sustained attack from the dragon, Jack continued to keep his distance. As a series of magical projectiles came at him, he tried to find an opening. He would have to test the Falvern at some point to see what it was capable of, but he didn't like the idea of relying on an unproven weapon. After avoiding another of the potent rings of lightning, Jack rushed toward Aphelion. He sidestepped a magical shot on his way to the dragon, and suddenly found himself with an opening. Jumping into the air, he raised the sword above his head to strike. The moment before he struck, the dragon folded his wings to shield himself from the attack. The blunt edge of the Falvern glanced off of the dragon's wing, and Aphelion struck with his wings as they opened. Jack was thrown backward and crashed to the ground hard. He sat up just in time to see a magical shot heading right toward him.

* * *

Vegeta26: How's it going everyone? This update is a little late, but I guess that's sort of par for the course now. Im happy to see the Radiata Stories section has some new life, and I hope that there are still some people who want to read this. I going to try to get the next update done a little quicker than this one, so stay tuned. Please feel free to review, I look forward to hearing from you.

MelMuff: Glad to see you're still around. It's been quite a trip, and theres still a little way to go yet.

Defender Paladin: Final fight of the game anyway, I'm still kicking around some ideas to continue this after the basic story is complete; we'll see.

Ridley-Russell: I took a little too long to update, I fear, but I'm still going. I'd like to continue after the game, but right now I'm just going to finish this and see how my schedule is.

The Flying Frog: Hope the fight is as good as you'd hoped. The Falvern has made an appearance, but it's going to be more prominent a little later.

kinetic-cataclysm: The story's not discontinued, I've just been really busy. Continuation is possible, but for now I'm going to focus on finishing this one in a reasonable time.

H-bomber: Glad you liked the characterization of Aphelion, he's kind of fun to write.

Yokai-Kitsune-Kyuubi: The death of Gawain is pretty much exactly how it occurs in the game; it is a little rushed, but Aphelion is looming and they don't really have time to dwell on it. The fading of Quasar and the death of Gawain aren't directly connected, but the comment on both of their fading at once just points out that they are both dying at the same time. Hope that clears things up a little.

Mysteris: Glad to hear that you like the characters and development. After the game story is finished, I'll take a look at continuing the story.

Gins: I'm happy that you enjoyed the story, and hope that you liked this chapter as well.

harvestkiller: Thanks for the kind words, I just sort of took the story and ran with it.

nanohaxfate: It took a little while, but I got the next chapter up. The next one should come a little quicker.

Komuro: Thanks for all the feedback. The armor Jack is wearing is the blue Alefstrain from Fort Helencia. The Book of Angels is used to recruit Leona; even though you can't use it on the non-human side, you can still find it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

theashleigh1994: It took a while, but the update is here. The continuation is something I've been thinking about for a while, so well see how much time I have after the regular story is finished.


	43. Chapter 43

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty Three: Ferocity

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Authors Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

There was no way for Jack to get away from the magical bolt Aphelion had fired at him. He was struck as he tried to dive out of the way, and thrown backward. The attack that struck him seemed to simultaneously electrocute him and to sap his strength from him. The dragon roared in triumph at the sight of his opponent recoiling. When Jack finally came to a stop, he tried to force himself to get up. Aphelion was not closing the distance, and this puzzled the former knight. The ground beneath him began to change color and get hot, alerting Jack to his opponent's newest tactic. He dove away just as a fiery column of magical energy exploded from beneath him. Running toward the dragon, more of the columns erupted all around him, preventing a direct attack.

_'What do I do,' _Jack wondered to himself. _'His magic is preventing me from getting close, and I can't attack effectively even if I do get close. Think! I can't afford to get hit with another of one those magical attacks, so I guess I'm just going to have to try to get close and see what happens.'_

Aphelion's offensive had grown even more intricate. One of his rings of lightning had expanded and forced Jack to run toward the columns of energy. The young warrior's agility helped him to avoid the columns all around him, and he kept pushing toward the dragon. Just when it seemed that he would get through, Aphelion began firing magical shots directly at him once more. Jack sprang into the air to avoid this shot, and rolled forward as soon as he landed to avoid an energy column. Coming to his feet, he was just outside of striking range. Seizing the opportunity, he charged forward and raised the sword that he still doubted. The Falvern's dull edge clashed with Aphelion's dark blade, and Jack was immediately overpowered. As he stumbled back, the dragon struck him with a clawed hand and sent him reeling once more. The Silver Dragon's triumphant laughter rang in the swordsman's ears as he fell to the ground.

A noble effort, but as futile as I predicted," Aphelion gloated. Lying on the ground a dozen paces away, Jack was clutching a fresh wound on his chest and fighting fatigue.

Though the ground beneath him was solid, Jack could still see the dome beneath him. Ridley, Ganz, and Gil were all watching intently and with worry written on their faces. The young girl was leaning on her former captain for support, and both looked drained. Even from a distance, Jack could clearly see that one of Gil's wings was injured and preventing him from flying. All three wore looks of concern for their friend, and seemed to be willing him to rise to his feet. Jack's body ached with the effort it took to lift his body off of the ground. The dragon's magic had drained the energy from Jack's already exhausted body, and the wounds on his chest were evident in the crimson stains that now colored his armor. Shaking off the fatigue and injuries, he forced himself to stand and face his opponent. Even though it had failed him, he still kept a firm grip on the Falvern as he stared down the dragon.

"You still refuse to accept defeat," asked Aphelion.

"I will not let you win," Jack replied, gritting his teeth with determination. "No matter what happens, I will not let you have Ridley. Protecting her gives me strength, and I will never doubt myself again!"

When Jack finished speaking, a strange sensation washed over him. His whole body became numb, and he fell back to his knees. The feeling seemed to slowly creep through his body, starting with his extremities and inching its way to his chest. The swordsman let out an exasperated moan, unsure of what was happening to him. The sensation didn't seem to be an attack from the silver dragon, but he was unsure what to make of it. The uncertainty lasted only a moment however, as the sword he held provided the answer. The Falvern's narrow blade was glowing in his hands, radiating with heat. The blade that Jack had thought too small suddenly burst forth and was surrounded with flames. Black flames extending from the blade transitioned to a deep purple as Jack held onto the legendary sword. It was larger, but the Falvern bore an uncanny resemblance to Elwen's Avcoor. Jack rose to his feet, trying to adjust to the new feeling inside his body. When he met the dragon's gaze, the young warrior had look of great intensity.

"I will not lose," Jack shouted. His eyes flashed as he took an offensive stance and flourished his new weapon.

"You aren't strong enough to use that sword, boy; it will destroy you," Aphelion countered. "No matter, I will destroy you before the Falvern can."

The dragon fired one his magical bolts as soon as he finished speaking. The shot flew straight at Jack, but the former knight refused to budge. Instead, he swung the sword. The Falvern sliced Aphelion's projectile in two, and Jack was unharmed. After disrupting the dragon's attack, he charged forward to counter. When the young warrior got into range, he prepared to attack. Aphelion's sword met Jack's, and the two were locked in a momentary stalemate. Neither gave ground, each trying to force the other away. With an emotional shout, Jack parried the dragon's blade and countered with a slash that cut into the dragon's left arm. Aphelion reeled in pain at the Falvern's touch, and Jack pressed the advantage. Jumping into the air, his vertical slash connected with the dragon's armor, finding its way through his defenses and striking flesh. Jack tried to continue his attack, but the dragon's magic columns impeded his progress and stalled his offensive.

The uncomfortable numbness continued to afflict him, but Jack was growing used to the apparent side effect of using the Falvern. He was unsure what to make of Aphelion's words about the sword, but it was the only weapon available to him. With the lesson of the Hatred Edge fresh in his mind, Jack was wary of the sword and its potential to corrupt him. His new sword lacked the maliciousness of the Agrypa blade that had taught Jack so much; in fact, the Falvern seemed devoid of any emotion at all. In addition, the sword seemed to make Jack stronger. He felt stronger and faster with the Falvern in his hands; as if he could defeat the silver dragon. That thought made him excited; he was anxious to cut the dragon down and be the victor. The sword would make his desire to protect Ridley a reality.

Tightening his grip, Jack rushed forward to attack again. Aphelion's sword moved to strike vertically as Jack approached. The former knight slowed his pace just outside of the dragon's range, and his sword struck the ground. Acting quickly, Jack stepped up and onto Aphelion's weapon. The single step up propelled him into the air and gave him another opportunity to strike across the dragon's chest. Aphelion roared in pain and frustration as Jack managed to get clear of his counterattack. Deftly avoiding a flurry of magical attacks, the emboldened warrior began to look for his next opportunity to strike. His opponent looked anxious and appeared to be weakening, but Jack had already learned in this battle not to underestimate the silver dragon.

Both combatants were wounded and fatigued, their strength fading quickly. It was their wills that kept them on their feet, maintaining the vicious pace of the battle. Jack was pleased with the Falvern, which was impressively lightweight for its size. The flaming blade was virtually weightless, which allowed him to move and strike quicker and with more precision. Equally important, it gave him the ability to counter some of Aphelion's magical assault. Holding the sword in both hands, he wordlessly prepared for his next attack. The dragon saw this and raised his sword above his head. Aphelion's attacks continued to grow more complex, a sign of his great strength, but also of his growing frustration. With wary eyes, Jack watched the attack form and prepared to find an opening. Adrenaline pumping, he sensed his chance.

The attack began with a ring of lightning, which Jack thought would be easy to avoid. However, as the former knight prepared to rush past the first ring, he saw a second one coming toward him as well. The young warrior quickly situated himself in the gap between the two rings. Only an instant passed in this safe haven before the dragon's magical columns began to form beneath him. Scrambling to get away from these, Jack tried to move to his right. Here, he was met by the dragon's projectile attacks. Dodging and deflecting these attacks with the Falvern, Jack kept his eyes on Aphelion. He was trying to get to his opponent, to take back the offensive. The pattern of staggered attacks continued to grow more complex, forcing Jack to be cautious and delaying his progress. When he finally came within striking distance, the dragon's magic stopped. As Jack approached, Aphelion took a defensive stance, again using his wings to shield himself from the swordsman's strike. The Falvern was not deterred by this defense, and Jack's thrust penetrated the dragon's wing and struck him. The dragon's cry of anguish rang out again, but Jack wasn't quick enough to avoid the counterattack. Though his wings had provided an imperfect defense, they had served to hide Aphelion long enough to mask the attack he was preparing. As he unfolded his wings, the dragon struck his assailant. The claws of his left hand were glowing the amethyst color of his magical attacks when he struck the young warrior who opposed him.

Jack was thrown to the ground, clutching his chest and shouting in agony. An overwhelming pain suddenly penetrated the sensation of numbness that had overtaken him as he held the Falvern. Though he had managed to retain his grip on the sword, Jack was in no position to counterattack. He quickly forced himself to a kneeling position and held the sword before him to deflect Aphelion's magical bolts. Without a moment to spare, he scrambled away from the columns that rose from beneath him. The dragon sensed his chance to end the fight, and was throwing everything he had at his opponent. It was all Jack could do to avoid these attacks, unable to get close enough to counter.

* * *

Jack's friends watched intently from the dome, while the battle continued to rage in the sky. Ganz Rothschild's face was pale, and he wore a troubled look. Watching the battle was nerve wracking, and he felt sick to his stomach. He had just watched his father die to protect him, and feared that he would now watch his dear friend share the same fate. Ganz had faith in Jack, but the battle seemed to be testing his friend's limits. He feared what would happen if Jack was overcome. If that happened, the dragon would return for them. The former knight captain understood the reality of what that situation would entail. His father and his friend were willing to risk their lives protecting others, and he would do the same. Physically and mentally wounded, Ganz was still capable of fighting. Unconsciously tightening his grip on the broadsword in his right hand, he resolved to protect the girl that the two men closest to him fought to protect.

Ridley stood at Ganz's left side, and his arm was wrapped around her. Though she was still physically weak, the emotional support of Ganz was what she needed. Her facial expressions fluctuated from relief to worry as the battle went back and forth. Watching Jack fight the silver dragon for her was almost unbearable. The longer the battle dragged on, the more it seemed as though a single strike would decide the winner. She was still torn emotionally by the disrupted Changeover and didn't know what it meant for the Order of Tottaus, but that issue was secondary to her worry for Jack. More important than anything else, she wanted Jack to triumph over Aphelion. If he could somehow manage to defeat the world's guardian and come back to her, then surely everything else would be all right. All that mattered was that she and Jack were together.

Gil's face was unreadable as he watched the two warriors clash over and over. Though he was a light elf and supposed to support the Changeover, Gil had come with Jack Russell to oppose it. It wasn't just the admiration that he had for Jack, but it was the hope he had been given by watching the humans who aided the non-human cause. Jack, Ridley, Ganz, and Gawain had all been willing to fight for the non-humans because they saw the things in Radiata that needed changing, and Gil took solace in that. The Changeover had never been disrupted in the history of the world, so he did not know what would happen if Jack was successful, but Gil believed in his friend. However, Jack was wounded and on the defensive. He needed some help if he were to be victorious. Gil was still wounded and unable to fly, but he could help.

"Jack needs help," Gil's words startled Ridley and Ganz, and they turned to watch as the light elf raised both hands and prepared an attack using the little bit of magic he had left.

* * *

Jack was growing more frustrated with every missed opportunity. Aphelion's intensity had increased, and his constant assault was preventing the former knight from getting a chance to counterattack. It was taking all of his strength and effort to keep the dragon's sword at bay and avoid his magical attacks. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, but it was difficult to do so with the stakes so high and an opponent so tough. Though he seemed to be in a better position, the silver dragon was no less frustrated. Aphelion had never been challenged in this manner, and was enraged at his inability to finish the young warrior in front of him. Raw emotion was written on both of their faces as they continued to clash over and over.

Sword met sword, and both combatants failed to hit their target. The stalemate continued as Aphelion pushed Jack backward and attempted to finish him with magic. The dragon shouted in rage as the young human skillfully evaded his attacks and came within striking distance yet again. The combatants locked swords and eyes, each trying force the other to give ground. Aphelion's cerulean eyes were cold and sharp, ready to slice through Jack like a blade. Jack's brown eyes had an intense glow that would have overtaken a weaker opponent in an instant. Finally, Jack pushed the dragon's blade aside. The young warrior shouted as he found an opening and thrust his sword. Before the Falvern could find its mark, Jack was struck in the ribcage and knocked backward. When his sword was turned aside, Aphelion had turned his body and struck Jack with his tail before the swordsman's blade could connect. Scrambling to his feet, Jack immediately faced a new offensive from the dragon.

Aphelion was relentless in his assault. He continued to launch wave after wave of magical attacks at the warrior in front of him. It was taking every ounce of Jack's strength and skill to avoid being struck. While the swordsman was on the defensive, the dragon was slowly closing the distance between them and preparing a finishing blow. Jack needed just a little bit of space and a moment to collect himself for his strength to return, but Aphelion would not allow him even an instant to recover. Cutting through one of the magical bolts, he scrambled backward to avoid the lightning strike that followed. While he was off-balance, another barrage of projectiles came at him. The Falvern moved quickly and deflected the first two, but the third one struck Jack's left shoulder and knocked him to the ground. The former knight struggled to rise, leaning on his sword for support. Aphelion loomed over him with his sword raised to strike.

"Now you will die, Jack Russell," the dragon shouted triumphantly. His sword was glowing with magical energy. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he stared at his death.

* * *

Vegeta26: So, here's another update. What can I say, my muse is speaking to me again. I'm having a lot of fun with this fight, and the ending is going to be something special. It's looking more and more like there will be a continuation, the question now is whether or not it should just add more chapters to this story or be its own separate work. Any input is appreciated here. As always, thanks for reading, and I would love to hear from you.

Komuro: At this point, I'm planning to do a continuation of the story past the game's ending. It will follow from the regular ending, and be completely original. It will either continue under this title or be a separate story, I haven't decided yet.

Ridley-Russell: I never gave up on this story, I just didn't have as much time for it. I've got a bit of a spark now, so I'm running with it. Hope the Aphelion fight continues to live up to the hype.

aguyuno: Thanks, as always, for the comments; I like adding my own little twists and details to the story. Chapter 37 was a little bit a transition, so I suppose it did feel a little awkward. Sorry to have saved you from one cliffhanger only to deliver you another, but I really enjoy writing cliffhanger endings.

kinetic-cataclysm: I had a little time to think over the Aphelion fight, so I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it; glad you like it. I definitely wanted to include Ridley in the final fight, so I tried to get her involved in a meaningful way by recognizing her presence and having her contribute.

nanohaxfate: Chapter 43 is up in a little more timely fashion; I didn't think anyone would really mind.

Passionate-melody: Glad to see you're back as well. The intensity continues to grow, and that means a lot for everyone, especially Jack and Ridley. I imagine the continuation will occur.


	44. Chapter 44

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty Four: Finality

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Aphelion's sword hovered for just a moment at its peak, but it felt like an eternity. As the blade began to fall, the young swordsman in front of him took in everything. Both combatants were wounded and exhausted. The dragon's armor had been penetrated in several places, and blood dripped from the wounds all over his body. He was no longer hovering above the ground, though he still loomed over his opponent. Aphelion's seemingly endless combinations of magical attacks had finally broken through Jack's defenses and pushed him to the edge. The former knight was on one knee, supporting himself with his sword. Crimson spots colored his jacket and armor as well, and he was breathing heavily. The starlit sky above and the skeletal city below framed the stage where Jack and Aphelion had dueled. The dragon's magic had suspended them in limbo, and they seemed removed from everything else around them. Hovering above the dome but unable to reach the sky, they had put everything on the line in their battle. Now, Aphelion was poised to grasp victory. Desperate for one more chance, Jack's hand tightened around the hilt of the Falvern.

As the dragon's sword began its descent, the dragon was struck and thrown off balance. A massive wave of elven magic slammed into Aphelion, and he staggered to the side. Ice and air blades cut into him, and he was forced to give ground. Jack immediately scrambled backward, looking down to the dome. Gil's hands were raised and he was deep in concentration, channeling all of his energy into keeping Aphelion at bay. Jack knew that he would have to take advantage of this opportunity. With Gil's assault buying him time, the young swordsman began to focus his energy. Willing strength from his body was hard, as the Falvern continued to feel as though it was draining his power. Nevertheless, as the elf's attack ceased and the dragon regained his balance, Jack was surrounded by volty flames. The Falvern exuded power as Jack prepared his attack. His intense eyes immediately found Aphelion's, and he prepared to strike. The former knight's blade swung counterclockwise in a quick, circular motion. Three shadowy silhouettes appeared, each with the same build as Jack. In unison, all four raised their weapons to attack. Wordlessly, the swordsmen charged toward their adversary.

"Army of Shadows," Jack shouted as all four blades struck the dragon, cutting deep into his armor.

Aphelion was thrown backward, howling in pain. The dragon fell to one knee, barely able to remain standing. A cheer went up from the dome beneath him, reminding Jack that his friends were still waiting for him to come back to them. The young swordsman was rushing forward to continue his assault, when he heard a sharp cracking sound. The floor beneath him was splintering in all directions, threatening to give under his weight. Aphelion could no longer maintain the floor that had become the stage for their confrontation, and they were both in danger of falling. Jack watched as the floor became more fragmented, and pieces began to fade away.

"Jack, be careful," Ridley shouted. With nothing to do but watch, she was fearful for her protector.

The silver dragon remained in the place where he knelt, concentrating all of his power on maintaining the spot just above the dome. Racing the fading floor, Jack tried to make his way back to the dome. Summoning his last reserves of strength, Aphelion began to fire magical bolts at Jack. The former knight skillfully evaded these shots and made it back to the top of the dome just as the last pieces disappeared behind him. The dragon's strength was completely drained, and the entire floor disappeared. Jack and Aphelion crashed through the roof of the dome in a shower of broken stones and dust. Both felt their swords slip from their hands as they fell. Aphelion crashed hard to the floor, landing on his back and making no move to rise. Meanwhile, Ganz Rothschild deftly caught Jack out of the air. His former captain moved across the dome with surprising speed and kept his friend from a hard landing. Even though the dragon did not look as if he would rise, Ganz immediately turned his back to shield Jack from their foe. Ridley rushed to Jack's side as Ganz gently laid him on the ground.

"Jack," she whispered, softly brushing his hair with her fingers. "Jack, hold on."

"He needs help," Ganz said, motioning for Gil to grab Jack's bag of containing medical supplies. The light elf obliged, and Ridley stepped back as the two more experienced warriors tended to their friend.

Catching the glint of metal out of the corner of her eye, Ridley turned to her left. Still weak from the failed Changeover with Quasar and her brief involvement in the battle with Aphelion, she moved slowly and deliberately. Dropping to her knees, she began to sift through dust and fallen debris looking for whatever she had seen. After a minute, she caught the same reflection she had seen just moments before. Reaching into the dust, her hand closed around the hilt of a sword. Ridley took great care as she pulled the Arbitrator from the dust. Jack's sword had been lost during the fight, and she was relieved to have found it. Glancing over her shoulder, Ganz and Gil were still tending to Jack's wounds. It only took a little effort for Ridley to get to her feet, and she turned to walk back to her former brigade. The young girl had nearly reached them when she heard the rubble shift behind her.

Ridley, Ganz, and Gil all turned at the same time to see Aphelion rising to his feet. The dragon already had his sword in hand, and his eyes were fixed on the warriors in front of him. Blood was still flowing from his wounds and he was incapable of flying, but the dragon's strength was still very real. His sharp eyes seemed to cut through the fighters in front of him, daring them to oppose him. Gil was drained from the attack that had given Jack his opening, and didn't look as if he would be very effective. Jack was clinging to consciousness, and Ganz was trying to help him. The former knight captain looked as though he could fight, but he was also wounded and fatigued. Ridley was still weak and drained from her encounter with the dragons earlier, and the only weapon she had was the sword in her left hand. No matter how weak Aphelion was, he seemed more than capable of dealing with them.

_'No, don't think like that,'_ Ridley chided herself. _'Jack wouldn't give up, he would find a way to win.'_

"Lady Ridley," Ganz shouted. He was on his feet and his sword in front of him. Gil's ice sword was in his hand, and he was walking toward the dragon as well. "Let us handle this, Lady Ridley."

"I'm going to help," Ridley said flatly. Her hand tightened on the hilt of the Arbitrator as Gil and Ganz stood beside her. The silver dragon stopped less than a dozen feet away.

"Your tenacity is impressive," Aphelion began. Raising his blade as he raised his voice. "But this is reality!"

The dragon's sword came crashing down, and all three fighters had to scramble unceremoniously out of its path. His second stroke sought Ganz Rothschild. The two-handed sword that Ganz carried was smaller than the sword Aphelion wielded with one hand. Ganz's sword was very precise, probing for an opening, but he was unable to strike his opponent. The dragon moved to defend against Gil's impending strike, and Ganz found an opportunity. His sword cut into the dragon's thigh, and Aphelion growled in pain. He turned to face Ganz again, his sword moving quicker than before. As their swords clashed, Ridley struck the dragon's leg. The strategy of using their numbers to take advantage of the dragon's weaknesses was working once more, but none of the combatants had the strength for a sustained battle.

The dragon reacted to a horizontal cut on his leg by counterattacking quickly. Gil jumped back in an attempt to avoid the strike, but Aphelion's sword cut across the elf's torso and sent him crashing into a pile of debris from the dome's roof. He tried to rise quickly, but faltered and fell back to the ground. The energy Gil had used on his magic had drained his body too much for him to be able to contribute any more. Still, he tried to rise three times before angrily resigning himself to the sideline. Ridley and Ganz forced themselves to stay engaged in the battle, fighting down the urge to help their friend. Ganz battled fiercely, trying to keep their opponent focused on him and not Ridley. If she were to fall, he would have failed. The dragon was attacking exclusively with his sword, not showing the powerful magic attacks he had used earlier. Even without his most devastating attacks, Aphelion was giving Ridley and Ganz all they could handle. His sword strokes were powerful enough that the former knights could do little more than try to avoid them.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Ganz was able to seize an opportunity to attack. Locking swords with Aphelion without being bowled over was an accomplishment in itself, but Ganz was ready to counterattack. His muscles ached in protest as he parried the dragon's sword and stepped into a horizontal slash. The great Rothschild Sword cut deep into Aphelion's torso. The dragon cried out in pain and began to thrash around violently. Ganz watched his opponent carefully, hoping to find another chance to strike. Instead, he watched the dragon's sword streaking toward Ridley. Without hesitating, Ganz lunged to his right and used his forearm to push Ridley to the ground. An instant later, Aphelion's sword struck him in the chest and knocked him backward. The former knight captain crashed into a fallen pillar. Every part of Ganz's body hurt, but he still tried to force himself to his feet so that he could continue to fight. Struggling to retain consciousness, he feared for his friends. In front of him, the dragon loomed over Ridley, who was facing his assault alone.

"It all ends now," Aphelion said, fixing his cold stare on the girl in front of him. A dozen feet away, Ridley met his gaze. Though she still held the Arbitrator, she made no move to attack.

"It can't end yet," Ridley said softly. Though she hadn't been struck in the battle, she was still physically drained. She diverted her green eyes away from Aphelion's blue ones. "No, it can't."

"You chose to become the vessel," Aphelion continued. His eyes remained fixed on Ridley. "You came here to die, it is your destiny."

"My…destiny," Ridley said thoughtfully. Her face changed suddenly, growing angry. "Didn't you change my destiny by preventing the Changeover?"

"Destiny cannot be changed," said Aphelion. Ridley's countenance grew darker as he continued to speak. Her knees were becoming weak, and her grip on the Arbitrator shaky. "Your destiny was to fail, and to die by my sword. Destiny is an amusing thing, really; vague and unclear, but inescapable. All that we can do is unwittingly go where it takes us, pretending that we are in control and choosing for ourselves. When you reach your destiny, everything becomes clear. Unfortunately, by then, it is too late to change anything. You lived long enough to reach this place because you are destined to die here."

"No," Ridley said, her emerald eyes becoming intense. She was emboldened as she spoke again. "I lived long enough to reach this place because of Jack."

"Jack," the dragon said in disbelief. His laughter echoed through the dome. "It was Jack Russell who delivered you to me. He led you to this point, then gave me the chance that I needed."

"He didn't," Ridley countered. Her grip on the sword in her left hand tightened. "His strength, trust, and devotion guided me and protected me."

"Semantics," Aphelion dismissed her words. "You are here, and you will fulfill your destiny by dying by my sword."

"I wish you guys would talk about something I understood a little better," a voice behind Ridley spoke sheepishly. "Then maybe I could contribute something."

She didn't need to look over her shoulder to see whose hand had joined hers on the hilt of the Arbitrator. Jack's fingers were interlaced with hers, and she couldn't keep the smile from her face. Though they were both wearing gloves to protect their hands from injury, she still felt as though their fingers were touching. The boy who had declared himself her protector was there once again to inspire and defend her. Though he was clearly still wounded and fatigued, Jack held himself up straight and looked very calm. Taking his cue, Ridley tried to relax the tension she felt and calm her nerves. Aphelion was stunned to see Jack on his feet. The dragon's initial shock quickly became anger, and his eyes became even more intense. He raised his sword and opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't want to hear any more about destiny," Jack interjected before the dragon could speak. His voice was level and confident. "We're here because of the actions that we took and the choices that we made along the way. We make ourselves into the people we become."

"You understand nothing," Aphelion replied. The dragon took an offensive stance. "Still, your death will be much more satisfying this way."

"If it's our destiny to die here, then I know that destiny can be changed," Jack said. He confidently met the dragon's gaze, and a smile crept across his face.

Aphelion watched as volty flames sprang to life around Jack and Ridley. He was stunned to see that the flames began in unison. It wasn't Jack preparing a volty attack and Ridley preparing a separate strike, their energy had combined to create a single attack. The energy was shared between the two of them in a way that should have been impossible. It was supposed to be confined to a single person. The dragon forced himself to maintain composure as he eyed the boy and girl in front of him. His own strength had waned considerably even since the last time he and Jack had fought. He was severely wounded, worse than he had ever been, and was trying to think of a way to disrupt the attack that was forming in front of him. He was certain that he could not allow their attack to connect. Lacking the strength for a magic shot, he would have to rely on his sword to strike down the humans. Aphelion's grip tightened on the dark blade of his sword as the flames around Jack and Ridley became even more intense.

"Destiny is just a word," Ridley said, her eyes fixed on the dragon. Her left hand and Jack's right moved in unison, raising the Arbitrator and holding it perpendicular to the ground.

"And if it's not, then this blow will change our destiny," Jack concluded. The volty flames continued to grow, and the two humans were now pointing the sword at Aphelion.

When the intensity of the volty flames peaked, Jack and Ridley lunged simultaneously toward the silver dragon. Both maintained their grip on the hilt of the Arbitrator, and prepared to strike down their foe. Aphelion's attack began as soon as he saw them racing toward him. The dragon's sword was moving from his right to left, hoping to strike and transition seamlessly into his defense. However, the dragon would not get the opportunity to strike. Before he could bring his sword to bear, Ridley and Jack had closed the distance between them. The futility of his attempt settled upon Aphelion as the humans struck.

"Fearless Thrust," Jack and Ridley shouted in unison. The Arbitrator penetrated the dragon's armor, plunging into his flesh.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, things are certainly building up, aren't they? I've had a lot of fun with this fight, as the quick updates probably indicate. For a general update, my plan is to finish this story in the next few chapters, and then write a sequel that will be a continuation of this story in a world that is post-game storyline. Let me know what you think about this, and also what you think of this chapter, by using the review button. Until next time.

Ridley-Russell: I just really enjoy writing cliffhangers, that's all. Hopefully I didn't leave you hanging for too long this time around. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon.

kinetic-cataclysm: There's no such thing as "too intense". My continuation will follow the characters that I've set up in this story, and will have a fresh plot that is new but not ridiculous. Let me know how all of that sounds.

aguyuno: Rest assured, as long as I'm writing, the quality will never be sacrificed for expedience. I'm just sort-of in the zone right now. I hope this chapter meets that standard.

Passionate-melody: The edge is the best part of the seat. My muse and I get along well, but we both kind of come and go as we please. Still, I'll hold onto the momentum for as long as I can.

MelMuff: I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and I hope you'll stick around for its conclusion as well as the continuation.


	45. Chapter 45

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty Five: Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When the Arbitrator sank into Aphelion's chest, Jack felt certain they had won. The dragon's eyes widened in surprise as the sword struck him, and his own blade fell from his hand. The weakened guardian was already wounded and struggling to stay on his feet, but this blow would be too much. The young swordsman pulled his blade free as Aphelion stumbled backward. The guardian was severely wounded, and roared in pain as he struggled to keep his feet. His thrashing agitated the dust and rubble from the dome, and Jack covered his mouth with his right sleeve. A single misstep was all it took and Aphelion fell onto his back with a dull thud. With a sigh of relief, Jack cleaned the blade of the Arbitrator and returned it to its scabbard. Keeping a wary eye on the place where the dragon had fallen, he looked to his friends.

Gil had managed to get to his feet, though he was leaning heavily on a fallen column for support. With the exception of a horizontal cut on his ribcage, the elf's wounds appeared to be mostly superficial. Jack knew that the elf's weakness came from the magic assault that had drained his energy. Ganz was not on his feet, sitting on the ground and clutching the wound on his chest in pain. The older man was breathing heavily, but he smiled and nodded his head to Jack. Ridley, standing at his side, was winded as well. The dragon had not struck her, but the power of the finishing blow had drained her strength. Fresh from the powerful blow that had finished Aphelion, Ridley's face was flushed and her hands were shaking. When Jack saw tears streaming down her face, he wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Ridley, it's over," Jack soothed, stroking her hair and squeezing her tightly to him. "Do me a favor and grab some healing supplies out of my bag for Ganz and Gil."

When she nodded her head, Jack released Ridley and turned to face the silver dragon. The guardian of the world was laying on his back, breathing heavily. Seeing Jack approach, Aphelion's body tensed unconsciously. Black blood flowed freely from the wounds that marred the dragon's body and limbs, pooling on the floor around his body. Breathing had become a strain, and he winced visibly with each inhalation. Despite all of this pain, Aphelion's blue eyes had the same sharp, piercing gaze when he looked at Jack; there was no fear. Finally, the dragon appeared to acknowledge that he was defeated. Exhaling slowly, Aphelion's body began to fall away. His dragon form seemed to disintegrate and disappear as if it were made of dust. After this, Jack found himself staring once more at Lucian, the Lord Chamberlain's advisor. His body was unmarred and showed no signs of having been in combat. However, appearing unharmed was not the same thing as being unharmed, and Lucian made no move to rise. When his eyes found Jack's once more, the faintest hint of a smile crept over his face.

"The guardian is defeated by those whom he would guard," Lucian seemed amused by these words. He continued in a soft, level voice. "Human strength is a frightful thing, Jack."

"We are powerful, because we protect the ones we care about," Jack replied in a somber tone. "But, the desire to protect isn't exclusive to humans. The non-humans at Fort Helencia are fighting to protect their friends and family at home, the dragons fought to protect the cosmic order, and even you fought to protect humanity; I fought to protect Ridley."

"To protect Ridley," Lucian mused. He chuckled as he continued. "How unfortunate then, that you and I should diverge on that single point. Still, humanity is forever indebted to us."

"What do you mean," Jack asked, confused by these words.

"Dragons exist only because humans want them to," Lucian said cryptically. "It was your choice, you wanted to be ruled. I wanted to give humanity the chance to create the future it deserved. You, Jack, broke the cycle by preventing the Changeover and defeating me. From this day forward, humanity is responsible for its own fate. After everything I've seen, I want to believe that you can be the masters of your own destiny. You and Ridley must make yourselves a part of that effort, Jack. I know that it is possible for humans to prosper and maintain the balance of the world. Humans and the fairy creatures have failed to maintain the Order of Tottaus because their interests are always opposed to one another. By working with one another, it is possible that you can rise above these issues and maintain the cosmic order yourselves."

"I don't know what I can do," said Jack. He wasn't sure that he fully understood the guardian's words. "But I'll do whatever it takes."

"As I've come to expect from you. Still, that is comforting," Aphelion's voice sounded hollow, and he began to fade away. "Fare thee well, humans. I have saved you all my frail, frail children."

Jack turned his back on Lucian and looked for his friends. Gil was standing upright confidently, and looked as if he would have little trouble with the return journey. The healing extracts Ridley had given him had even helped his wing somewhat, though it didn't look like the damage had been completely reversed. Ganz also looked better than before, on his feet and moving around. Though he was no longer bleeding, the crimson streaks around the gashes in his armor made it clear that he had been in battle. Ridley looked to have recovered some of her strength, as well. Jack had only a moment to reflect on this before the dome began to shake. The Gold Dragon Castle shuddered and threatened to give way. Jack's eyes immediately went to Ridley, and then to the ramp that they had used to ascend the tower. Seeing his gaze, Gil and Ridley both moved toward the ramp. Jack was halfway to the ramp when he saw that Ganz was not moving to join them. The older man was standing over his father's corpse with a listless look on his face. The younger warrior turned and ran to his former superior's side.

"Captain, we have to go," Jack said. Though the situation was not dire yet, he was unsure how much longer it would be before the dome inevitably toppled.

"M…Master Jack," Ganz looked at Jack with a doleful gaze. "I'm…afraid I won't be joining you."

"What? But Captain you can't just," Jack began. Ganz shook his head.

"I'm sorry Master Jack," the older man interrupted politely, but forcefully. "My place is here, with my father. You have grown into a fine young man, Master Jack, and I know that you will only continue to grow. I am proud to say that I taught you and helped you to grow, though you undoubtedly taught me as much as I taught you. It was an honor to fight at your side, and I know that you will take care of Lady Ridley. There is nothing waiting for me back there; my place is here, with my father."

"Captain," Jack said softly, averting his eyes. He wanted to argue and force Ganz to come back with them, but fought the reaction down and met his friend's eyes one last time. "I understand, Captain. Than you for everything you've done for me."

"The pleasure was mine, my friend," Ganz said, embracing Jack. "Please, take my weapon and my father's with you. Send them, along with a letter, to my family's house in the West. They need to know what happened to me, and about my father."

"I will," Jack said, taking the weapons. The castle shook again as he regarded his friend and mentor.

"It's time for you to go," Ganz said somberly. He turned his back to his friend to silently pay respects to his father.

"I know," Jack replied. Fighting down his emotions, he turned toward the ramp and the friends that were waiting for him there.

"What's going on," Gil asked as pieces of the dome began to fall.

"The Captain's not coming with us," Jack stated. Ridley and Gil's looks of confusion forced Jack to look away. He had no answer for their queries.

"Jack, we can't leave him," Ridley protested. The castle shook again as she looked past Jack to where Ganz was standing.

"It's his choice," Jack said, shaking his head. As they turned to leave, Jack had a thought that caused him to stop and turn around. "I have to get the Falvern."

Jack raced back toward the dome, aware that Ridley and Gil were calling after him, but he would not leave the weapon behind. Ducking and dodging, he weaved his way through falling rocks and columns to the place where had fallen through the dome. After a moment of digging through debris, he found the sword buried under small rocks and dust. Covered in dust and lacking the dark flames that had engulfed its blade, the Falvern looked like anything but a legendary weapon. Jack laughed lightly to himself as he remembered his own incredulity when he first held the sword, but falling stones from the roof reminded him of his current situation. Scrambling back to the tower's descent, he joined Ridley and Gil. The three raced down the ramp, trying to get clear of the castle before it crumbled. The beautifully carved white stone walls of the castle were now lined with cracks and threatening to crumble. This time, Jack raced past the walls without a second look. The castle's interior was even more frightening than its exterior, as the roof overhead was shaking. Jack scrambled down stairs that gave way beneath his feet, and focused all of his efforts on staying ahead of the destruction.

The three warriors ran from the castle without looking back, trying to find the correct ladders to guide them out of the City of White Nights. Gil took to the air, struggling a little with the wing that had been healed. With the elf guiding them, Jack and Ridley hurried down a series of ladders and moved steadily toward the Dysett Region. The three were all too aware of the shaking walkways that they were running across. Pieces of the paths were falling all around them, making their journey even more difficult. Ridley was exhausted, and having trouble keeping pace as the seemingly never-ending path went on in front of them. Even Jack was having difficulty maintaining the pace that the city's collapse necessitated. Ridley stumbled in front of him, and he grabbed her hand to help her keep moving. The shocks reverberating through the city grew more and more violent as they reached the end. Scrambling down the last ladder, the group ran frantically toward the Dysett Region.

A final, violent shock ran through the ground, causing Jack to stumble and crash into the sand. All three turned to see a column of brilliant, golden light extending into the sky. It's glow seemed warm and inviting, a stark contrast to the destruction it had brought to the City of White Nights. Safe in the knowledge that they were finally out of harm's way, Ridley and Gil collapsed to the ground on either side of Jack. Exhaustion overcame everything else and the three of them simply took in their surroundings. The night was cool, a completely different than the blistering heat of the day, and the sky was clear. Large, red rocks dotted the landscape, jutting from the ground all around the path. No one else was around, and even the creatures that lived in the region were absent. The stars illuminated the night, shining down on the triumphant warriors. For several long moments, each watched in silent contemplation as the Gold Dragon Castle collapsed and took the City of White Nights with it.

Jack, for his part, was reflecting on everything that had brought him to the present. His brief tenure in the Radiata Knights, his time at Theater Vancoor, and his decision to follow Ridley; it had all been to bring him to this moment. He had told himself all along the way that he was working toward something, and had finally reached that point. These thoughts reminded him of all of the warriors that he had faced along the way. Friends had stood in his way and enemies had helped him as he worked toward this moment. Though he had triumphed, Jack could not help but remember the ones who fell as he continued to rise; the friends from Radiata that he had struck down while making his way to this point. The familiar sorrow that he thought had left him worked its way to the surface once more, reminding him of what he had lost to reach this point. The list wasn't just confined to warriors from Radiata. Jack's stomach sank as he realized that Gawain and Ganz were also gone forever.

"It's over," Jack said softly, eyes fixed on the bright light emanating from the Gold Dragon Castle. Tears fell unimpeded from his eyes.

* * *

Vegeta26: Another one done. I hope that everyone reading continues to enjoy the story, and that I'll hear from you through reviews. I've got two things to confirm. First, in case you hadn't noticed, we're pretty much at the end. Chapter 46 will be the last, and will be more elaborate than a simple trip back to the city via Journey Pig. Second, there will be a sequel. It will follow Jack and Ridley's return to Radiata, and I've got some of my own ideas to inject into the storyline. I might even throw in a couple of one-shot stories if I have some time. Hope everyone sticks around for the conclusion of this story, and that I'll see you for the sequel.

MelMuff: More here, and more to come. Glad you're still reading.

Passionate-melody: The combined volty was something that I wanted to work in at some point, and I think it fit pretty well. Glad you enjoyed it.

kinetic-cataclysm: Nope, no such things as too intense. I'm throwing some ideas around, and the sequel is starting to come together in my mind. I think the combined volty was a universal hit, and it was pretty fun to set up.

aguyuno: Glad you still hold the story in such high esteem. The notion of destiny is as relevant in the non-human path as it is in the human path, because Ridley and Ganz still feel obliged to fulfill their destiny. The difference is that the dialogue that accompanies that train of thought is not as prominent. Ridley's confusion over the term comes from the contrast between she and Aphelion over what, exactly, her destiny is. I kind of disagree with your interpretation of the ending, though. It's true that Aphelion's duty as the guardian dragon is to destroy all of humankind. However, he wants to preserve humanity and allow it to flourish, so he disregards his duty as the guardian and tries to disrupt the Changeover. For this reason, I believe that Jack and Ridley would return to a Radiata where everyone is alive. The destruction of humanity just doesn't mesh with everything else he says. As for Jack, I'll acknowledge that he looks different during the ending, but I don't think he dies. I'll be discussing the difference in the way he looks when I do the sequel to this story, but I don't think that he dies. Feel free to shoot me a message if you want to swap theories on the game and/or its ending, I'm interested in your thoughts.

Ridley-Russell: The combined volty is a lot of fun, but I don't think it's going to get used very much, at the risk of over-using it. Unfortunately, Ganz is not going to make it out of the Gold Dragon Castle. I like the way the ending is set up, and I'm not going to rewrite this aspect of it. Sorry, hope you understand.

nanohaxfate: Glad you're still reading, and I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully I'll hear from you when we get to the sequel.


	46. Chapter 46

Sever All Ties

Chapter Forty Six: Completion

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories or any of the characters in the game; they are the property of the brilliant minds at Square Enix.

Author's Note(s): Words in _'_…_'_ indicate a thought. Words in "…" indicate spoken words. This story will proceed based on the assumption that Jack has joined Ridley on the path of the non-human. This path would inevitably lead him to face his former friends and allies in combat. It is these fights I will illustrate in this story. Some creative liberties will be taken regarding who they face (i.e. Jack will face opponents in this fic that you don't get to face in the game). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The brilliant column of light that rose from the Gold Dragon Castle could be seen from practically anywhere in the land. An immense beacon of radiance, it demanded attention and attested to the importance of the events that had taken place just outside of the Dysett Region. Countless eyes were fixed upon the light that cut through the night sky. Humans and non-humans alike gazed upon it in awe. Some gazed in wonderment, while others speculated on what it could mean. Some said that it was a sign of hope, and of positive things to come. Others feared that it was the harbinger of despair, and that it would bring sorrow. Miles and miles away, three figures watched in silence, as the Castle they had just come from became the center of everyone's attention. Only these three knew the truth that was far more somber than even the cynics could imagine: that the light did not have any meaning, positive or negative. A sign only of change, it would be their understanding of it that created a positive or negative impact.

Jack Russell was fighting down the sea of emotions raging inside of him. The former knight was unsure how to feel. He was elated to have rescued Ridley from the Gold Dragon Castle, but unspeakably saddened at the loss both Gawain and Ganz Rothschild. He was confident in himself after defeating the Silver Dragon, but terrified about the future that he and Ridley faced. He didn't know what they would do; disrupting the Changeover made it unlikely they would be welcomed back by the non-humans, and the people of Radiata were also unlikely to welcome them back. Aphelion's final words about humans helping to maintain the balance of the world were stuck in Jack's head, and he wondered about the possibility of this happening. After so much anger, so much sadness, the young warrior was unsure if this could happen. Jack was acutely aware of his own role in this action. Aphelion had wanted he and Ridley to help, but could one who had done so much harm really be accepted as an agent of peace?

"It's time for us to go," Gil said, rising to his feet. "Lord Zane will need to know what happened here tonight."

"What will you tell Lord Zane," Ridley asked, her voice betraying her concern.

"Jack Russell disrupted the Changeover," Gil said simply. "And slew the Silver Dragon. The cosmic order is forever altered."

"Won't Lord Zane be…er…uh…" Jack stuttered nervously.

"Won't he be upset," Gil finished. The faintest of smiles touched his face as he answered. "I expect he will be furious. But, what is there for him to do? We have passed the point where that can be changed."

"Why did you come with Jack in the first place," Ridley asked, studying the elf intently. "Preventing the Changeover will only allow the humans to continue oppressing the non-humans."

"I knew that Jack's attempt at rescuing you would have broader consequences," said Gil. He maintained a level gaze as he spoke to Ridley. "The non-humans have always sought to maintain the cosmic order because it has acted as a protective measure to prevent humanity from destroying the world as the prophecies foretold they would. However, we have failed to truly maintain the cosmic order, and have instead allowed the dragons to do it for us. I believe the words that Aphelion spoke, that it is possible for humans and non-humans to work together and maintain the cosmic order without the interference of the dragons."

"You heard what he said to me," Jack asked in surprise.

"Elves have better hearing than humans," Gil said with a shrug. "I heard the whole conversation. We have been entrusted with a heavy burden, but we have to carry it forward. Now, more than ever, we have to be committed to working together."

"What's going on," Ridley asked in a confused tone. "What did Aphelion say?"

"Before the Changeover occurs, the Guardian Dragon is supposed to destroy humanity," Gil explained. "Aphelion became frustrated with the way the Order of Tottaus treated humans, and decided not to do his duty. Instead, he targeted you, the vessel, to prevent the Changeover and preserve humanity. All of the people of Radiata are still there. All of the problems. All of the mistrust. But, Aphelion believed that humans and non-humans could work together to preserve the Order of Tottaus without the dragons."

"So, what do we do now," Ridley asked. Her emotions were mixed over the Changeover, and what its failing meant for her.

"We have to return to Fort Helencia," Gil replied. "After we report to Lord Zane, we will figure out what happens next."

"That sounds good," Jack nodded, fighting down the uneasy feeling in his stomach; he was not looking forward to seeing Lord Zane. Suddenly, he turned toward the City of White Nights. "Hold on for just a second."

"What is it," Ridley asked, watching him walk away.

"We need to take Cross' sword back with us," Jack said over his shoulder.

"Why would you do that," Ridley was confused by his words.

"The people in the castle will want to know what happened to him," said Jack. "We need to be able to show them his sword."

"The castle," Ridley's voice wavered as she spoke.

"We aren't going to be able to stay away forever," Jack said simply. He had retrieved his adversary's sword, and was walking back toward them. "After we take care of business at Fort Helencia, we have to return to Radiata. It's the only way to fulfill Aphelion's desire for peace."

"Jack…" the concern in Ridley's voice brought a look from Jack.

"I think it's time we got going," Gil interjected. Starting through the Dysett Region, the elf was walking in an attempt to keep from using his injured wings.

The humans and their elven companion walked silently through the desert region. Jack was focused on everything that was coming in the next few days. He was not looking forward to talking to Lord Zane about what had happened at the City of White Nights. He was unsure how he would convince the elf leader of the vision that Aphelion had left them with. Even after convincing Lord Zane, there was a lot more work to do. The weapons he was carrying felt like the weight of the world, threatening to drag him down. Jack didn't know how they would be greeted when they returned to Radiata, but bringing back news of Cross Ward's death would do little to help their cause. Further, he was supposed to go to the home of the Rothschild Family in the West and tell of what happened to his friends. Their weapons seemed to bear down upon him, demanding that he keep his word.

Fatigue was eating at all of the warriors, but Ridley was the most exhausted of the three. Her encounter with the Gold Dragon, combined with the exertion of fighting and escaping, had drained all of her energy. When she stumbled, it was Jack's arm around her waist that kept her from falling down. Feeling the support of the boy that had risked so much for her, Ridley allowed Jack to pull her close, wrapping her arm around him and squeezing tight. Her countenance brightened as she leaned on him, feeling safer and stronger than she had moments before. When she had left Fort Helencia with Sir Gawain, Ridley had been resigned to her fate; willing to accept that her death was necessary for the cosmic order. Immediately after the Changeover had been disrupted, she was unsure what would happen. Now, she was starting to feel more confident. Jack's strength bolstered her, and gave her hope that things would get better. Feeling content for the first time in weeks, Ridley walked alongside her protector and took comfort in his strength.

The Journey Pig finally came into view, and Jack's pace quickened unconsciously. He was especially anxious to return to the Fort. The young warrior gently retracted his arm from the waist of the girl he had pledged to protect. An instant after Jack's hand touched the cold, smooth surface of the Journey Pig, he found himself at Fort Helencia. The crisp air and cool breeze of the desert night had been replaced by a warmer, more humid evening in the training yard. Only a brief moment passed before Ridley and Gil joined him. The training yard was empty except for the three returning warriors, and Jack wasted no time turning for the doorway. As they passed by mounds of rubble on their way through the large double doors, Jack hoped that they would not encounter anyone on their way to see Lord Zane.

The courtyard of the Fort was unoccupied as they made their way inside. Warm red coals glowed on the hearth of Dyvad's forge, illuminating the stone wall behind the dwarf's workspace. The ground was littered with supplies intended for a variety of tasks in repairing the Fort and sustaining the war effort. The artificial light from the lamps on the ceiling washed over the room, casting a yellow glow that faded near the walls. It was strange to see the courtyard completely empty, when it was usually bustling with activity. Jack smiled to himself, thinking about all the times he had spent in the courtyard. Thinking on these good and bad times, he and his companions made their way to the anteroom outside of the room where Zane worked on strategies for the non-humans. As they approached the door, Gil put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Perhaps I should go in first," the elf offered. Jack nodded, and allowed him to step up to the door. Gil opened the door without knocking, and the three warriors walked in single file.

"Ah, Gil," Lord Zane began, looking up from the table with a smile. "I'm quite anxious to… Coco, will you excuse us please."

"Lord Zane," Gil started to speak as the dark elf left the room. The elder light elf's smile had vanished upon seeing the humans accompanying his most trusted ally.

"What is the meaning of this, Gil," the light elf leader asked. His look was now one of confusion and unease; though he tried to hide it, there was some anger as well. "How have these humans returned with you? The Changeover should have already occurred. I saw the pillar of light come from the City of White Nights."

"Things did not go as expected, my lord," Gil said with a bow. "The Changeover was disrupted."

"What," shouted Zane. Anger was working its way into his words. "That's impossible!"

"Please, hear what we have to say," Gil was trying to keep his leader calm.

"You," Lord Zane had turned his attention to Jack. The elf and human locked eyes as the leader of the non-humans shot a heated glance. "What did you do?"

"Lord Zane, you should not," Gil was acutely aware of how volatile their situation was.

"It's okay, Gil," Jack reassured his friend. Jack bowed to the elf leader before he spoke again. "I told you before that I was here because of Ridley, and that I would do anything to protect her. I'm not sure what I expected to happen when I went to the City of White Nights, but I knew that something bad was going to happen to Ridley if I didn't go after her. I wasn't going to let her die, I couldn't. So, Captain Ganz and Gil both accompanied me there. I didn't understand the Changeover until after everything that happened at Gold Dragon Castle, and I'm still not sure that I fully do."

"Allow me to elaborate," Gil spoke up before Lord Zane could lash out at Jack once more. "It was not Jack Russell who disrupted the Changeover. I am sure you remember, Lord Zane, when Lord Parsec informed us that Aphelion was not carrying out his duty to prepare the world for the Changeover? It was Aphelion, and not Jack, who betrayed us."

"What," Lord Zane was stunned by this revelation.

"Aphelion did not fulfill any part of his duty," Gil continued. "The humans in Radiata are all still alive, and it was Aphelion who disrupted the Changeover. The guardian had become enamored with the progress of the humans, and opposed to the Order of Tottaus. By preventing the Changeover and killing the Gold Dragon, he hoped to live for eternity alongside the humans. Without the Changeover, they would be able to continue to grow and prosper unchecked."

"That should not have been possible," Lord Zane was studying Gil carefully. "The guardian dragons cannot interfere with one another."

"That is correct," Gil acknowledged. "Aphelion appeared to us in a form that we could not have known: Lucian Ward, advisor to the Lord Chamberlain of Radiata. Lucian convinced Jack to proceed with his rescue of Ridley, which began the process of disrupting the Changeover."

"So, you were responsible for this," the elf leader fixed Jack with a look of hatred.

"Do not be hasty, my lord," Gil interjected. "Jack had no way of knowing what he was being made to do, and the situation is more complex than you think."

"More complex," Lord Zane seemed skeptical.

"After Quasar's death, Aphelion tried to kill the vessel," Gil said. "Jack acted in defense of Ridley and slew Aphelion. The light that you saw emanating from the City of White Nights was caused by the destruction of the Gold Dragon Castle."

"Am I to understand that both guardian dragons were destroyed," Lord Zane asked incredulously. His face was twisted into a look of confusion and disbelief. "That this boy is responsible for upending a system that has been in place for countless centuries?"

"Yes, my lord," Gil said simply. "The Order of Tottaus has been fundamentally altered."

"Altered," Lord Zane said in a frustrated tone. "It has been destroyed! You should know better than anyone else what the consequences of this will be!"

"I would normally have been as worried as you are," Gil said with a nod. "But, I have found a reason to be optimistic."

"And what would that be," Lord Zane sounded even more frustrated.

"Aphelion killed Cross Ward, the human who led the attack on Fort Helencia," Gil answered. "If his desire had been for the humans to dominate the elves and the other races, he would not have done this. Instead, he condemned the man's actions and destroyed him. Further, his words at the Gold Dragon Castle spoke of the belief that the races could maintain the Order of Tottaus without the interference of dragons. I believe the time has come for us to make an effort to coexist peacefully with humans. Remember the letter that came from the Radiata Knights, that these two carried, asking for peaceful trade? The humans have reached out to us in peace, and we have been the ones rejecting them. Aphelion believed that it could be done, and so do I."

"I did not think that you, of all people, would be swayed so easily," Lord Zane replied. His expression was unchanged. "We cannot trust humans. Their continual drive to expand and dominate is what has put us in the position we find ourselves in right now."

"I'm not saying they are blameless," Gil countered. "But, we cannot continue to pretend that all of the fault lies with humans. Now, more than ever, we must work with them to accomplish things for our mutual benefit. We pursued this course, once."

"Nothing good has ever come from working with humans," Lord Zane continued. "We will be betrayed once more, as we were 16 years ago."

"These are different circumstances," said Gil. "And Jack is different."

"No, he is not," Lord Zane stated. "He will betray us, as Cairn did before him."

"We can no longer afford to be so base in our characterization of humans," Gil charged. "Things are much more intricate than that."

"The humans of today are more self-serving than ever before," Lord Zane argued.

"I'm sorry," Jack's voice drew everyone's attention to him. He had spoken just loud enough to be heard, and he seemed saddened. Lord Zane looked confused as he spoke.

"What did you say," the light elf leader inquired.

"I'm sorry, Lord Zane," Jack repeated. He looked into the elf's eyes as he continued. "That's what this is about, isn't it? That's why the elves have backed away from connecting with humans. It's because you feel betrayed by my father."

"Humans used to coexist peacefully with the elves," Lord Zane spoke in a calm, level tone. As he continued, however, emotion crept back into his voice. "Algandars was created centuries ago, through the marriage of an elf and a human. This initial strain led to fighting between our races that has only been stalled in the time since. Almost two centuries ago, humans and elves fought one another in a brutal war. After the Great Human – Elf War, we withdrew into the City of Flowers and cut off ties to the other races, especially humans. This isolation lasted for nearly a century, but we sensed the need to rejoin the world. Your father was allowed to travel freely, to visit any of the races, because of his honesty and integrity. His reputation led me to grant him access to the City of Flowers. He and I had many conversations, and I thought my trust in humans would be restored. Instead, he betrayed us and slew the Water Dragon. Now, when I find myself in a position where I must trust humans again, I am betrayed again; you betrayed me. There is no way I can trust humans, not after everything I have seen."

"I'm sorry," Jack said again. His head hung for a moment before he continued. "I'm sorry for the way you feel, Lord Zane, but I'm more sorry that you don't understand."

"I don't understand," the elf leader's face showed his confusion as he asked the question. Jack spoke confidently when he continued.

"That's right," Jack replied. "You don't understand why things happened the way they did. I never intended to betray anyone. When I left Radiata to come here, it was because I wanted to protect Ridley. When I left here to go to the City of White Nights, it was to protect Ridley. The reason that the Changeover was disrupted is because I was protecting Ridley. I know without a doubt that my father didn't mean to betray you. He was fighting to protect the people that he cared about; to protect me, my sister, and all of the people of Radiata. I understand now, that Aphelion was right. We have failed because you have seen our interests as harmful to yours, and we have seen your interests as harmful to ours. We have to work together, if we hope to succeed."

"Perhaps my opinion of you needs to be revised somewhat, Jack Russell," Lord Zane replied after a long pause. "Still, I cannot just forget everything that has happened and make peace."

"Then, what will happen," asked Jack. "The war will continue?"

"Don't be so hasty," Lord Zane maintained an even tone as he continued to speak. "I will think on what you have said. It is clear, based on what happened, that you acted as you saw fit. It is also clear that the world has been changed by your actions, and that we may have to alter our course. I will think on what you have said."

"I guess I can't ask any more than that," Jack said simply. "You can send a messenger with your decision to Radiata Castle."

"What," Gil sounded surprised by Jack's statement.

"I came here to protect Ridley," Jack replied. "And she was here because of the Changeover. Now that it's over, we need to return to Radiata. The people in the castle will need to know what happened, and will have to prepare to make changes, also. Besides, I don't think I could continue to fight against my old friends. I just can't do it anymore."

"Jack, are you serious," Ridley asked suddenly. "After everything that we've done, they won't just welcome us back with open arms."

"We can't expect anyone to forgive if we aren't willing to ask for forgiveness," Jack spoke to Ridley, but his eyes were on Lord Zane.

"I understand your decision, and your reason for making it," the elf leader said. "We will miss your combat prowess greatly. Perhaps I could send you back as emissaries under my personal protection, so that you will not have to fear persecution."

"No," Jack shook his head as he spoke. "We cannot return asking for special treatment. We're just as we were."

"I admire your integrity, Jack Russell," Lord Zane nodded in approval. "I will send my messenger with a response within a few days. He will ask to speak to you personally."

"Thank you, Lord Zane," Jack bowed before turning to leave. Ridley bowed as well, but did not appear ready to leave.

"I need to speak with Lord Zane alone," Ridley said softly to Jack. "Wait for me outside."

"See you in a minute," Jack replied. Before walking out the door, he turned to face Lord Zane one more time. "I'll expect a messenger in a few days. As you make your decision, remember what I said: I don't want to have to fight my friends anymore. I have friends here too, Lord Zane, and I don't want to have to fight them either."

"Of course not," Lord Zane said as Jack and Gil turned to leave.

When the two warriors were outside and the door was shut, the elf assassin held out his hand. Jack took it, and the two warriors acknowledged each other silently. The dim lighting of the corridor obscured their views of one another, yet neither needed to see the other to know that his respect was mirrored. Though they had fought for opposing sides and different reasons, Jack and Gil had formed an unbreakable bond through their experiences on the battlefield. Now, with their futures uncertain, they regarded each other thoughtfully. The notion that they might be forced to fight one another had occurred to both, and neither liked the idea. Standing opposite one another, long moments passed in virtual silence. The faint sound of dripping water rang out in a predictable rhythm that only added to the tension. Finally, as if sensing that something needed to be said, Gil broke the silence.

"I hope that we got through to him," Gil said. "Lord Zane can be remarkably stubborn at times."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jack replied. "Thanks for the help, by the way. I was really worried that he would think the entire thing was my fault."

"Well, it sort of was," Gil said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Haha, I suppose it was," Jack said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He grew somber as he continued to speak. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Gil said frankly. "You made quite an impression on Lord Zane, and I can only hope that he will see things from our point of view. If that happens, we can attempt to forge a real peace between us. If not, I fear the war will continue."

"All or nothing, huh," Jack commented. Behind him, the door opened and Ridley stepped out.

"Indeed," Gil agreed. "For now, we will just have to wait."

"I suppose so," Jack said thoughtfully. "Well, it's time we were off."

The boy and the elf shook hands one last time, and Gil even embraced Ridley before the two humans turned and walked down the corridor alone. When they reached the courtyard, the clock showed that it was 1:15 AM. The courtyard was unchanged from before, still as deserted as it had been upon their return. It was strange for Jack to think that this might be his last time walking through Fort Helencia. Much had changed since he and Ridley had first made their way to the Fort with the Rose Cochon Brigade. He was relieved to know that their struggle was drawing to a close, but couldn't help wondering how he would be received in Radiata. How Ridley would be received. In the brighter light of the courtyard, Jack could see that Ridley's face was red around her eyes, as if she had been crying.

"Hey, Ridley," Jack's voice was full of concern as they exited the Fort to the training ground. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," Ridley sounded somewhat distressed. "After you left the room, I spoke to Lord Zane about everything that had happened."

"Did he say anything about making his decision," Jack asked anxiously.

"No, we didn't talk about that," Ridley answered. "We talked about the Changeover, and Algandars."

"So, he knows," Jack inquired.

"Yes, Lord Zane knows that he is infected," Ridley stated. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "I wish there was something I could do."

"We've done what we can for now," Jack said, trying to stay upbeat. "We'll just have to see what kind of course Lord Zane has in mind for the non-humans. For now, we need to return to Radiata and see what we can do to convince the people at home."

"You act like it'll be easy," Ridley said, as they approached the Journey Pig.

"Well, well, well, looks like Lady Ridley's scared of a challenge," Jack teased, smiling as he spoke. "I guess I managed to surpass you after all."

"Surpassed me in being an idiot," Ridley smiled as she answered, sadness fading a little as her voice took on the challenging tone he remembered from their days in the Rose Cochon Brigade. "They won't even let you live long enough to talk to them about peace if you come back without me."

"You're probably right," Jack laughed as he spoke, watching Ridley smile as well.

Jack reached out instinctively, grabbing Ridley's wrist as she was preparing to touch Journey Pig. This startled the young girl, and her head immediately turned to meet his gaze. When their eyes locked, the boy couldn't help but smile. Gently, his hand slid down Ridley's arm to her hand, and their fingers interlaced. Ridley turned her head and tugged gently, trying to pull her hand away. Jack did not let go. After a moment, she looked back and met his gaze again. She did not protest as his arms wrapped tightly around her body, but merely closed her eyes and smiled as his cheek brushed against hers. Moonlight washed over the two of them as they held one another in the practice yard. Jack gazed into her bright green eyes and smiled, gently brushing aside her golden-yellow hair. Goosebumps ran up and down Ridley's arms as she met his gaze, staring into his cheerful brown eyes. Sensing his moment, the young boy broke the silence.

"I meant what I said, Ridley," Jack said, his outer calm masking the nervousness he felt inside. "I don't want to lose you."

"I…don't want to lose you, either," Ridley answered, a genuine smile forming on her face. She was more confident as she continued "My whole life has been about what other people want, and I never got to make decisions for myself. But now, I'm making my own choices, and I'm choosing to stay with you."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Jack said with a grin.

"And now," Ridley asked. Though the moon shone bright, Jack did not see her blush as she spoke.

"I suppose we should get back to Radiata," Jack answered. Ridley's face dropped slightly, but she nodded. Oblivious, Jack turned his attention back to the Journey Pig.

As one, their hands touched the statue, and they were immediately transported back to the Lupus Gate of Radiata. The archway that had been off limits for so long no longer had the same sense of foreboding that it had held previously. The lack of a guard's presence at the gate seemed odd to Jack as he and Ridley walked toward the entrance to the city. Jack's plain bag was slung over his shoulder, and the Arbitrator was at his side. He was hoping they could avoid fighting, but the sword was a constant that he could not get away from. Walking straight through Lupus Gate, the looming presence of Theater Vancoor reminded him of everything that had happened, and what they were coming back to. Forcing down the familiar sorrow, he kept his head high and did not divert his eyes from the place he had once called home. Jack stopped, staring at the building that he had given so much to and taken so much from. The time for indecision was past; he had made his decision, and the time had come to accept the consequences. Turning his head from the building in front of him to the girl standing beside him, Jack extended his hand.

"Ridley," he said softly. "Let's go home."

With an almost imperceptible nod of her head, the girl extended her hand and took his. As the two clasped hands, they turned their heads toward Radiata Castle. Walking back and holding Ridley's hand, Jack knew that he had made the right choice.

* * *

Vegeta26: Well, it's been a long time coming, but it looks like this is going to wrap it up for this story. I hope you liked the ending; the scene with Jack and Ridley returning to Fort Helencia is something I added, but it seemed like a nice touch that would expand the ending somewhat. As always, I look forward to hearing what you thought. So, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. Fortunately, I've got a couple other projects in mind, including the sequel to this story that I've mentioned. Keep your eyes open for those things. I'd like to finish with a thank you to everyone who read the story, and especially to the ones who reviewed; your continued support was what kept me writing. This is it, thanks again everyone.

nanohaxfate: Yes, this is the last chapter. Hopefully I'll hear from you again when my other projects get going. Thanks for reading.

kinetic-cataclysm: I agree that it sucks for Ganz to die, but his death is meaningful for the story. Lucian's expanded dialogue does help to set up the sequel, but it's really just the way I view the ending. Aphelion specifically talks about saving humanity, which is a pretty good indication that he didn't destroy it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I appreciate hearing from you and I hope to hear from you when my other projects get started.

Ridley-Russell: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I tried to make the last conversation with Ganz and Jack somewhat memorable. The dialogue with Aphelion helped to make everything clear at the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again on future projects.

aguyuno: You aren't the first person I've heard say that they think that all of humanity is dead. My view is based on what Aphelion said, which is that he saved humanity, and that humans would live until the end of the world. This indicates to me that he did not do his duty as the guardian and that the people of Radiata are all still alive. Others have pointed to the absence of people in Radiata and the way Jack and Ridley look at the end of the game; I will address both of these in the sequel. With regard to the Human Path, I don't intend to do a full-length write through as I did here. However, I do have a story called "Valentine's Day" that is a re-write of the Human Path ending. Also, the projects that I've been talking about pursuing in addition to the sequel to this story are all related to the Human Path. So, keep your eyes open for those coming up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The specific points you have made in your reviews have been very helpful, and I look forward to more interaction in the future.


End file.
